Forever With You
by Danni0204
Summary: While trying to deal with a loss Alex gets the shock of her life. Kara and Mike's relationship struggles because of Kara being Supergirl. Chapter 29 onwards brings new challenges in both Alex and Kara's life.
1. Chapter 1

"Mummy, mummy," Alex sighed as she turned around, forcing herself to open her eyes and glance at the clock on her bedside table. The green glow from the digital clock was staring back at her reading 06.18am. She rubbed her eyes, before sitting up in her bed, just as the bedroom door burst open and Isaac came running into the room. "Hi mummy." Isaac beamed as he jumped up onto the bed and crawled under the covers.

"Hey little man," Alex smiled as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug and placed a kiss on the top of his head, Isaac cuddling into his mother. "You're up early again." Alex said, fighting back a yawn.

"Yes," Isaac nodded in agreement. "Well ehm…." Isaac stopped talking as he rubbed the side of his head. "My eyes opened and won't shut again," Isaac looked up at Alex, his big brown eyes all wide as he spoke. Alex gave a little laugh before she lovingly rubbed his cheek before she moved her hand up and ruffled his dark chocolatey locks. "Can we see Mumma today?" Isaac's face lit up at the thought.

"Mummy has to work," Alex said, her lips pursing as she rolled her wedding band around her finger. "And you are going to spend the day with Uncle Mike."

Isaac pouted. "I don't wanna."

"Aww c'mon you always have fun with Uncle Mike." Alex assured him he would have a good day and Isaac always loved being around Mike. When Isaac was first born, it was agreed that he did need a male role model in his life and Mike was more than happy to be there for Isaac if he ever needed anything.

"I just want to see Mumma," Isaac pouted as he punched the air angrily. "You don't let me." Isaac's bottom lip started to tremble.

"Sweetheart it's very hard for Mummy to go…." Alex bit her lip. "How about I get Uncle Mike to take you?" Alex waited for Isaac to reply but he was sitting with in arms folded, looking down to the bed covers. "Hmm, you can go with Mike?"

"Okay," Isaac looked back up at Alex. "Why don't you don't come ever?" Isaac spoke quietly as he continued to look on the brink of tears.

Alex could feel the sting of tears forming in her eyes. "Its…." Alex trailed off taking a deep breath as she flung the covers from herself and got out of the bed. "C'mon, none of us are going back to sleep so let's get some breakfast." Alex held her hands out and Isaac jumped up, running across the bed and leaped into Alex's arms. Alex held tightly onto her son, as she kissed his temple, making her way out of her bedroom and down the stairs towards the kitchen.

* * *

Kara was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, her foot tapping off the floor. She glanced at her watch, feeling like she'd been sitting there for hours but in reality, it hadn't even been 2 minutes. "Kara," Mike rubbed the back of his head as he walked into the room and leaned up against the door frame. "Listen, we can -"

"Don't," Kara shot him a steely look. "I don't want to…." Kara shook her head. "Let's just not do this talking thing till it's ready." Kara was still tapping her foot against the floor.

"I just don't get why you are so against this," Mike exhaled. "It's naturally the next step. We've been together over 5 years. We are happily married, we are -" Mike paused mid-sentence. "We are happily married, right?" Mike wasn't sure if he actually wanted to know the answer. He was madly in love with Kara but lately, he wasn't so sure if Kara felt the same as she used to.

"Of course I love you," Kara spoke quietly. "I just….I don't…..this isn't…." Kara sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "I'm Supergirl," Kara's voice got louder. "I can't be Supergirl if I…." Kara stopped talking, once again glancing at her watch.

"There's more to life than being Supergirl, Kara," Mike argued. "Don't you want what Alex has?" Mike sighed. "Isaac is the best little kid and the way he looks at her, the way he -"

"Just because you want to be like any other boring regular human male out there doesn't mean I have to be," Kara shouted. "You gave up being Mon-El all those years ago and that's great if you are happy with that but I will never give up on being Supergirl. The people of National City need me," Kara said. "Me being Supergirl and keeping them safe. Not me being pregnant and unable to go help them because I can't leave the screaming baby alone."

Mike exhaled heavily as he walked over to the sink and looked down to the test that was balancing on the side. "Well it's a good job it's negative then." Mike mumbled before he turned and walked out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut in anger, causing Kara to jump in fight as she buried her head in her hands.

* * *

Alex poured some more apple juice into the cup. "Thank you mummy," Isaac picked up the cup and took a drink as she walked back over to the fridge. She paused for a moment as she looked at the scan picture that was still attached to the fridge. She pulled it from the magnet that was keeping it there and continued to stare down at it. "Mummy….mummy…..mummy." Isaac shouted, startling Alex.

"What baby?" Alex looked up at her son.

"What you doing with peanut?" Isaac wondered.

"Uhm," Alex shook her head as she put it back on the fridge. "Nothing," Alex opened the fridge and put the apple juice back. "You Mr Sawyer-Danvers need to finish your breakfast," Alex walked back over to the table and sat down next to her son. "For getting up crazy early I'm still going to be late for work at this rate." Isaac gave a little giggle before he took another spoonful of his cereal. Alex watched her son eating. He had the same dimples as his Mumma, the same big brown eyes and the same dark hair and complexion.

"Peanut is with Mumma, right?" Isaac questioned. Alex found Isaac asking the same questions over and over again lately. Of course everything was still a little confusing for him, at only 4 years old, she didn't blame him but it wasn't something she liked talking about.

"Yes," Alex nodded as she took a drink of her coffee. "Peanut is with Mumma."

"So Uncle Mike will take me to see both them?" Isaac questioned.

"He will," Alex answered as she rubbed the back of his head. "But I'm serious buddy," Alex hit her index finger on the table. "Finish up." Alex said as she glanced up at the clock.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex and Kara sat down on the bench, looking out to the lake. "You want to talk about it?" Alex questioned, looking to her younger sister.

"What?" Kara pretended to look like she didn't know what Alex was on about. "Talk about what?"

"You know I did drop my son off at the loft this morning," Alex tucked her hair behind her ear before taking a drink of her coffee. "There's clearly something happened between you and Mike."

Kara pursed her lips as she kept her gaze out on the lake. Her head shook ever so slight before she took a drink of her coffee. "What about you?" Kara questioned. "You've not been yourself today either."

"It's nothing." Alex shook her head. The sisters both looked at each, knowing the other wasn't being truthful but they both also knew in time they'd talk to each other about it.

Kara hesitated, before she spoke again. "Is it…I mean, it's today," Kara knew Alex knew what she was talking about. "Are you doing anything?"

Alex looked confused as she shook her head, looking back around to face her sister. "What? Why would I do anything?"

"It's her birthday, Alex," Kara spoke softly as she put her hand onto Alex's arm, rubbing it gently. "Her first birthday since -"

"You think I don't know that?" Alex looked close to tears. "She was my wife Kara. My wife," Alex hit her chest with her index finger. "But she is gone. And celebrating her birthday isn't going to change that." Alex wiped her hand across her eyes, ridding herself of the tears that wanted to fall.

"I….I just thought maybe it would be nice for Isaac." Kara responded.

"It'll only confuse Isaac more than he already is," Alex bit her lip as she stood to her feet, her head shaking. "I need you to stop," Alex told her. "I need you to let me let go," Alex shut her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Please just let me let her go." Alex spoke through the tears before she turned and walked away, leaving Kara sitting on the bench alone.

* * *

Isaac was on Mike's shoulders, Mike taking him to see his Mumma. Isaac was clutching onto a picture he'd drawn for her earlier that morning at the loft. "Will Mumma like the drawing?" Isaac wondered.

"Of course." Mike answered as he continued to walk across the path, before taking a right turn and walking to about half way down the row. He reached up and lifted Isaac from his shoulders, placing him down in front of the headstone.

"Mumma," Isaac kneeled down and held the drawing towards the grave. "I drewed this for you," Isaac told her. "It's me and mummy," Isaac pointed to the two people on the picture. "And that's a puppy," Isaac looked up to Mike before looking back to the headstone. "I want a puppy," Isaac exclaimed. "I will call him Sandy," Isaac said. "Mummy said not now," Isaac sounded a little sad that he wouldn't be getting a puppy. "Maybe one day," Isaac sighed, disheartened. "Miss you Mumma." Isaac put his little hand on the headstone. Mike stayed back, leaving Isaac to have this time with his mother.

* * *

She walked the short distance from the office where she worked to the apartment block where she now lived. She grabbed the mail from the cubby before getting into the elevator and hitting floor number 6. She walked over to the door and fished out her keys from her bag before unlocking the door and walking in, exhaling sadly at the empty place she had to call home. She threw the mail – two bills, and a take-away menu for the Indian curry house down the street – and her keys onto the table as she let her bag fall to the floor. She ran her finger around her wedding band before walking over to the fridge and opening it up. She lifted out a bottle of beer and screwed the top off, throwing it down on the work top. "Happy Birthday to me." She mumbled before taking a long drink. She sighed as she walked over to the couch, taking her leather jacket off and throwing it to the other side before slumping down in the couch, leaning her head back against the cushion. She closed her eyes as her thoughts drifted back to the life she was made to put behind her.

" _Maggie, get your hot ass in here." Alex shouted for her wife to join her in the nursery. She'd just built up the cot and wanted to show off her work to her other half. The nursery was Alex's project. Maggie was carrying the baby so this was a way for Alex to feel more involved. Everything about the nursery was Alex's choice and Alex was the one to do it. She'd painted three of the walls a soft mint green and the fourth was left white, a painting of a tree on it with monkeys hanging from the branches._

" _You mean my fat ass?" Maggie questioned as she walked into the room, watching as Alex put the stuffed monkey into the cot._

" _You are not fat," Alex assured her. "You are pregnant and look gorgeous." Alex walked closer to her wife, wrapping her arms around her and rubbing at the small of her back._

 _Maggie scoffed. "My ass is fat, my ankles are swollen, my face is all puffed out and boobs are huge." Maggie looked downwards, her eyes widening at her larger than usual assets._

" _You are carrying our son," Alex said. "And you are still the same gorgeous woman I married," Alex smiled before softly kissing her forehead. "And your ass is still its small cute self." Alex raised her eyebrows as she smacked her hand against Maggie's bum cheek. Maggie gave a little shriek before she shared a kiss with her wife._

" _I'm just so tired of this," Maggie spoke softly. "I want to meet him and hold him and be done being pregnant." Maggie rested her head on Alex's shoulder. Alex placed a kiss on Maggie's head as she went back to rubbing her back._

" _I know," Alex told her. "I do too. And it's only 5 more weeks." Alex spoke softly, continuing to rub her wife's back._

 _They both stayed quiet for a moment, just standing in the embrace. "You did a great job building the cot." Maggie finally spoke, her head still resting on Alex's shoulder._

" _Don't sound so surprise." Alex quipped before once again smacking Maggie's ass._

" _Hey," Maggie gasped. "How about you stop smacking your pregnant wife's ass?" Maggie pulled away from the embrace as she looked up to her wife._

" _Make me." Alex smirked as her hands wandered again, down Maggie's back and this time, lightly squeezing her bum. Maggie raised her eyebrows as she pulled Alex's head down towards hers and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Alex smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen as Maggie pulled her forwards, walking backwards herself as they left the room, the kiss never breaking._

Maggie opened her eyes and wiped away the tear that was rolling down her cheek. She took a deep breath, knowing she had no choice in leaving before taking another drink of her beer.

* * *

Alex kneeled down in front of the headstone. She choked back some tears as she arranged the flowers nicely in the holder. "Happy Birthday babe," Alex's voice sounded like it was about to break. "I'm sorry I didn't come this morning with Isaac but I…" Alex stopped talking and took a deep breath to compose herself. "It's hard. Hearing him talk to you, wishing you here," Alex sniffed. "I try so hard to be strong for him but sometimes I just want to curl up in our bed and cry and not have to face the day," Alex wiped a tear from her cheek. "It's so…long and lonely without you," Alex missed Maggie so much as wished so much that things had turned out differently, that she was still here. Still here to raise their son together and the other baby that they were going to have. "But uhm, Isaac is doing good mostly," Alex nodded her head a little, as if she was agreeing with herself. "He likes pre-school a lot more and he's making some friends. Eventually," Alex was proud of the progress her son was making. He was a quiet, shy little boy at the most of times, but after Maggie's death he didn't talk to anyone, not even his Uncle Mike for weeks. Alex was the only person he would talk to but even then, it was only a few words here and there. "We try to continue but it's just not the same. It'll never been the same again." Alex broke down in tears, leaning herself forward against the headstone.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex closed the book and put it back on the shelve next to Isaac's bed. Isaac loved books and loved getting a bedtime story. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his temple. "Night baby. Mummy loves you so much." Alex whispered before getting to her feet. She put the little sidelight on before walking quietly over to the door, not wanting to wake Isaac now he'd fallen asleep.

"Mummy," Alex turned around and looked down to the bed as she heard his tired little voice. She opened her mouth to talk but Isaac spoke over her. "Love you to the moon and back."

"I love you to the moon and back too," Alex said before she walked out of the room, switching the light off and leaving the door ajar. She walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen opening the cupboard and taking out the bottle of Scotch. She reached for a glass and took both of them through to the living room with her. She pulled open the bottom drawer of the cabinet and lifted out the photo album. She walked over to the coffee table and poured herself a drink as she opened up the album. She ran her hand over Maggie's face as she drank the glass down in one. "Why did you have die, Maggie?" Alex exhaled. "We had all these plans, all these hopes and dreams," Alex welled up as she poured another glass. She'd been doing a lot better in coping with her grieve lately but of course this was Maggie's first birthday since she'd passed so it was a hard day for Alex to get through. She looked up as she heard the doorbell ring. She thought twice about answering and took a drink of her Scotch before she got up and walked over to the door. "Kara." Alex said as Kara walked into the house. Alex followed her back through to the living room and sat back down on the couch and picked up her Scotch again. Kara glanced at the half empty bottle before looking at her sister.

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" Kara questioned as she sat down next to Alex.

"This is my second glass Kara," Alex sighed. "I have a four-year-old son upstairs," Alex shot Kara an annoyed glance. "I'm not going to let myself get stupid drunk."

"As long as that's the truth." Kara mumbled.

"My wife died 8 months ago," Alex raised her voice. "Today is her birthday and I want to have a few drinks," Alex shouted. "You don't get to tell me what to do."

"Well I was coming here to say sorry for pushing at you this morning but I guess nothing I say tonight is going to be taken in by you." Kara mumbled as she pushed her glasses back up her face.

"Can you just…" Alex paused as she looked up to her sister and wiped a tear from her eye. "Can you just be my comforting little sister tonight?" Alex questioned.

"Oh Alex." Kara spoke softly as she opened her arms out and Alex fell into her, Kara wrapping her arms around her in a comforting embrace.

* * *

Maggie stood up as she heard a knock at the door. She walked over and looked through the peep hole. It was her friend Laura from work, or at least, a woman called Laura who she worked beside. "Hey, what can I do for you?" Maggie questioned as she opened her door.

"Have some Birthday drinks with me." Laura said as she walked into the apartment before being invited in.

"I'd really rather just be on my own," Maggie said but Laura was already making her way over to the kitchen to look for some glasses. "Or not." Maggie muttered under her breath as she walked over to the kitchen to help Laura locate the glasses.

"Aww c'mon Clara," Laura said. Maggie rubbed her forehead as she heard her new name. She still wasn't used to it. She'd been Wendy at first but she was found pretty quickly from the people she was in protection from. Then she was Rose but just 3 weeks ago, she was spotted again and now, she was moved to the other side of the country completely with her third new identity and now Maggie Sawyer was Clara Wilson. "No-one should be alone on their birthday," Laura gave her a smile as she put the glasses down on the worktop. "I hope you like red." Laura managed to locate the bottle opener and opened up the bottle of wine, a popping sound filling the room as the cork came out from the bottle.

"Uhm, sure yeah." Maggie answered, hoping to sound convincing. She wasn't really a wine drinker at all but didn't want to be rude. Laura was just trying to be nice and welcome her to the city.

"So," Laura picked up the glasses and handed one to Maggie. "You are pretty quiet at the office," Laura walked through to the living area and took a seat, Maggie following her. "Where was it you said you came from again?"

"I didn't," Maggie answered. "I eh…" She took a drink if only to give herself more time to think. She couldn't say that she'd lived for a long time in National City. "Seattle." Maggie said the first thing that came into her head.

"Oh I've never been there," Laura answered. "I hear it rains too much," Laura said before taking a drink of her wine. "So," Laura spoke again after a lengthy pause seeing Maggie was playing with her wedding band. "Is there someone you should be spending this day with?" Laura asked, gesturing to the ring.

Maggie glanced down and moved her hand from sight. "No, I…I don't really have anyone."

"Well that's hard to believe. A gorgeous woman like you has no-one at all?" Laura said. "Seems like there's been a husband at one point." Laura seemed to be the kind of person who just said what she thought.

"Wife, actually." Maggie had said it before she even realised it. She bit her lip knowing she couldn't take it back now.

"Oh," Laura raised her eyebrows. "Well….I'm sorry. What happened?"

"I ehm," Maggie could feel her heart beating faster. "I just….I needed to start over. I…" Maggie shook her head. What the hell was she thinking. This was getting into dangerous territory. "I don't want to talk about it. My past is my past and that's where it's staying."

"Okay, I get you," Laura replied. "And hey, everyone has a past." Laura gave Maggie an encouraging smile as she leaned forward and rubbed her arm softly.

"I eh….I really do just want to be on my own though, so if you could…" Maggie trailed off as she glanced to the door.

"I'm not sure you do," Laura said before she moved closer to Maggie. "Clara, I…." Laura took a deep breath before leaning her head in and placing a kiss on Maggie's lips.

"No," Maggie spoke loudly, her tone stern as she pushed Laura away. "Get out," Maggie rose to her feet and then pulled at Laura's arm, trying to get her to stand up. "I said get out." Maggie shouted as she walked over to the door and opened it, before pointing into the hallway.

"Look Clara, I'm sorry," Laura stood up. "I…I just thought you'd like the company," Laura walked over to the door, standing close to Maggie. "I'm sorry I kissed you. We can just go back to talking."

"I told you I wanted to be on my own. I don't want to talk." Maggie said, still pointing out into the hallway. Laura opened her mouth to talk again, but then left without saying anything else. Maggie locked the door and walked through to her bedroom, pulling open the bottom drawer of the bedside cabinet. She pulled out what she was looking for and sat down on her bed and looked down to the picture in her hand. It was a picture of her, Alex and Isaac taken just 10 days before it happened. It was Isaac's 4th birthday party and everyone was so happy. All she wanted was to have that back but she knew that this was going to be all she ever had of that. One little picture that she fought so hard to be able to keep. Her heart was broken and she knew that without Alex and Isaac and the new baby they were having together that it always would be. She found herself wondering if Alex had had a boy or a girl and what she'd called it. She found herself wondering what kind of brother Isaac would be, and felt herself giving a little smile as she knew he'd be amazing with the baby. She fell back onto the bed, the only thing she had of her old life her memories and the one small picture. She held it close to her heart as she curled up into the foetal position and began to cry herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Is anyone interested in me continuing with this? I'm not getting any feedback so don't know if it's being enjoyed and if I should continue. I don't want to waste my time writing it if no one is interested.**

Isaac was running around the island in the kitchen making noises like he was driving a car. "I thought he was supposed to be sick," Kara said as she put her breakfast dishes in the sink. "Isaac," Kara raised her voice as she turned around and grabbed him by the arms, stopping him from running. "Buddy, calm down." Isaac stuck his tongue out at his Aunt before wriggling from her grasp and starting to run around the island being a car again.

Mike gave a little chuckle as he watched Isaac for a moment. "Isaac. Take 5 buddy." Mike said and Isaac stopped running and looked up to Mike before he ran over to the couch and climbed up onto it, sitting silently.

"Why does he listen to you and not me?" Kara sighed. Before Mike had the chance to answer, Kara spoke again. "Anyways, you said Alex said he was sick."

"Well apparently he was," Mike rubbed the back of his head. "Daycare wouldn't take him. J'onn really needed Alex in at work so…." Mike looked back around to Isaac who was still sitting quietly on the couch. "He's no bother."

"And your work isn't important?" Kara questioned.

"I'm not needed at the DEO as much as Alex is," Mike mumbled. "Or evidently as much as Supergirl." Mike muttered. It had been a few days since their fight and they'd barely spoken to each other, let alone cleared the air over the whole baby and Supergirl stuff.

Kara clicked her tongue as she shook her head. "We are not doing this, Mike." Kara picked up her phone from the island and put it in her pocket before she picked up her bag.

"No of course we're not." Mike muttered. It usually was Kara's way or no way at all.

"I'm going to work." Kara mumbled as she walked towards the door.

"Have fun fighting crime." Mike spoke dryly.

"I'm a reporter, actually." Kara shot back at him before she left she loft, the door slamming loudly as she left.

* * *

Maggie looked up as there was a knock at the door. She forced herself up from the couch and walked over, looking through the peep hole. She groaned as she saw who was standing at the other side. "Ty," Maggie said as she opened the door. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Maggie questioned. "Please don't tell me they've found me again? I'm not moving anywhere else." Maggie held her hands out in protest.

"Clara." Ty said.

"Don't call me that," Maggie sounded annoyed. "That's not my name. Is it really necessary when no-one else is around?"

"It's for your safety," Ty answered. "All this, it's for you to be safe. For Alex to be protected," Ty said. He walked further into the apartment and leaned himself against the breakfast bar at the kitchen. "So when we moved you here and got you a job, we expect that you go to it." Ty sounded quite annoyed.

Maggie folded her arms across her chest as she bit her lip. She hadn't been in since the kiss with Laura a few days beforehand. "It's just a stupid office job," Maggie retorted. "Why can't I be a cop here? Why can't at least one little part of this sucky new life be familiar? Be something I'm good at? Something I'm used too?"

Ty sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "It's too risky," Ty told her. "Besides, being a cop is what got you into this mess in the first place," Ty said. "And I thought I told you that you can't wear that." Ty glanced down to her wedding band as he spoke.

"You've been telling me for 8 months not to wear it," Maggie replied. "Still not going to make me take it off. This," Maggie said as she rolled it around her finger, "This isn't coming off. Ever."

"You think all these rules are just for fun?" Ty questioned. He knew things had to be tough for Maggie but hoped she could only see that they didn't have a choice and it really was just for her protection.

"It's a ring," Maggie raised her voice. "Millions of women wear rings. No-one is going to think anything of it and besides, it's not like someone would see the ring and suspect me of being the cop who got caught up in witnessing a whole bunch of crap that I shouldn't have."

Ty sighed, feeling defeated. He knew she wasn't going to budge on this one, after all it had been 8 months since she'd been placed in witness protection. This was a battle he was going to have to let go of. "Look, Clara," Ty exhaled. "Just start fitting in. Make some friends. Life is always easier with friends."

"I don't want friends." Maggie retorted.

"There must be something that you want." Ty responded.

"Yeah," Maggie answered. "My wife and our children," Maggie spat. She never understood why Alex and Isaac couldn't have moved away with her. Why everything had to be the way it was. "You know I don't even know if Alex had a boy or a girl. She was pregnant and then you made me die," Maggie cleared a lump in her throat. "Can you at least tell me what she had?"

Ty rubbed the back of his head as he thought about it. "I can't promise anything but I'll try to find out," Ty told her. "If you promise me that you'll try to make effort," Ty said. "It's going to be a long and lonely life if you chose to live it this way. At least you have life. So just….just make the most of the life you can have," Ty told her. "And go to work." Ty said firmly before he left the apartment.

* * *

Alex gently pushed on the door and poked her head around to look into Isaac's room. She always checked on him before she went to bed. She smiled as she saw he was sleeping soundly, his arms wrapped tightly around the monkey teddy that he had had since he was born. It was the first thing Maggie had bought for their baby. They'd gone shopping after their 12 week scan and she found it to cute to resist. Alex exhaled deeply as she walked through to her bedroom and sat down on the end of her bed, looking around to Maggie's side. She took a deep breath as she lay back on the bed and closed her eyes, her hand going out to the side rubbing the covers where she always wished her wife would be lying beside her.

" _God Danvers…." Maggie stopped talking, needing to pause to get her breath back. She traced her finger around Alex's bare arm as she wriggled herself across the bed, laying closer to her._

" _Don't you mean Sawyer-Danvers now?" Alex questioned as she turned onto her side, propping her head up by leaning her elbow on the mattress and holding her head in her hand._

" _Mrs Sawyer-Danvers." Maggie corrected, a huge smile on her face._

" _God today has been amazing," Alex gushed. "You know this morning I woke up and I was just plain old Alex Danvers and now I have a wife and she is the most beautiful woman is this world." Alex smiled as she looked into Maggie's big brown eyes._

" _Wow, that is a compliment," Maggie smiled. "You're wrong though, because I just happened to have married the most beautiful woman in the world," Maggie said before she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Alex's lips. "Ah I wish it was Wednesday already." Maggie said dreamily. They were heading out on their honeymoon. 10 days in Bora Bora._

" _It's not that long a wait," Alex replied, rubbing Maggie's back softly. "And besides, I'm sure we can think of something to do to fill the time till then." Alex raised her eyebrows as she gave her wife a cheeky smile._

" _Oh yeah?" Maggie questioned. "What exactly did you have in mind?" Maggie of course knew the answer as she seductively licked her lips. Alex didn't say anything, she just pulled Maggie into her, and kissed her lips. Maggie smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen as she wrapped her arms around her wife._


	5. Chapter 5

Laura smiled as she walked over to Maggie's desk. "Clara, hey you made it in today."

"Yeah I didn't feel to good the last few days. Had a stomach bug." Maggie answered and she kept typing on her computer, hoping Laura would take the hint and leave.

"Ah and here was me thinking it was because you were avoiding me." Laura gave a little chuckle.

Maggie glanced up at her before looking back to her screen. "And why would I do that?"

"Well I kissed you then you freaked out on me." Laura responded. She thought she was beautiful and really hoped that one day she may soften and be open to the idea of something happening. Right now she was a very closed book but Laura hoped over time that that would change.

"I didn't freak out," Maggie said. "I was taken by surprise, that's all."

"Oh," Laura sounded hopeful. "So are you saying maybe you would like to kiss me again?"

"No," Maggie answered bluntly. "I don't. I'm not looking to be in a relationship."

"Who said anything about a relationship?" Laura questioned. "I just want to have some fun."

"Well you go do that," Maggie told her. "But I'm not interested in anything with anyone." Maggie sighed lightly, of course the only person she ever wanted to be with in that way was Alex.

"Right then," Laura pursed her lips. "Well if you ever change your mind you know where to find me." Laura gave her a little smile before she turned and walked away, leaving Maggie to her work.

* * *

Alex and Kara were in the DEO, Kara or more precisely, Supergirl had just had a showdown with Livewire. "What the hell was that out there?" Alex questioned.

"Wh…..what." Kara folded her arms as she leaned against the desk.

"She almost had you," Alex sighed. "If the Guardian hadn't showed up when he did Supergirl would probably be no more," Alex raised her voice. She sounded angry. "Not to mention those school kids that got caught up in it all," Alex held her hands out. "What is wrong with you Kara? Because you are not focused and if you had to go up against someone worse than her," Alex's voice got all high pitched. It was clear she was worried for her sister's safety. "I can't lose…." Alex stopped talking as she averted her gaze from her sisters and played with her hands.

"Hey, hey….Alex," Kara walked closer to her sister and put her hands on her arm. "It's okay. I'm okay. You are not going to lose me too. I'm not going anywhere." Kara spoke softly as she rubbed Alex's arm but Alex pulled away.

"Then fix whatever the hell it is that is going on with you and Mike," Alex raised her voice. "Because it is starting to affect you being Supergirl."

Kara took a deep breath as she looked down to the ground and played with her hands. "I uhm….I thought I was pregnant," Kara said, actually feeling relief that she finally talking about this with someone. "Mike seemed fine with the idea. He uhm…he thinks it's time we had kids anyways."

"And you?" Alex questioned.

Kara shook her head as she exhaled loudly. "I just…I'm not….I don't want kids," Kara told her. "At least, not yet."

"Then maybe you should have been more careful," Alex raised her voice again. "If you don't want kids then protect yourself." Alex scolded her.

"Oh like you never got so caught up in the moment?" Kara retorted.

"Of course," Alex shouted. "Be responsible Kara. If you don't want kids then make sure you are using protection."

"I thought you'd be on my side." Kara looked away from her sister.

"I'm not on anyone's side," Alex retorted. "All I'm saying is that you should be being careful."

"You know what, what do you even know?" Kara spat. "You and Maggie couldn't even make a child together so you didn't ever have to worry."

Alex felt hurt by her sister's comment. "You're unbelievable sometimes, Kara." Alex said dryly before she left the room, slamming the door shut on her way out.

* * *

Alex was sitting on the couch, a glass of scotch in her hand as her doorbell went. She put the glass down on the table and walked through to the hall and over to the door. "Mike," Alex smiled as she let her visitor in. "What can I do for you?" They both walked through to the living room and took a seat, Mike exhaling before talking.

"I uhm…." Mike rubbed the back of his head. "I want to ask you something," Mike said before once again pausing. He wanted to ask her something about her relationship with Maggie but that was always a touchy subject. Sometimes Alex would talk openly about Maggie and other times she put this wall up and just shut down completely so it was always hard knowing when the right time to talk her was. "It's about you and Maggie."

"Hmm," Alex gave a little nod as she reached for her drink. "Ask away." Alex said before finishing her glass and putting it back down on the table.

Mike took a deep breath. "When did you and Maggie decide to have a baby? How did you know that it was the right time?"

Alex pursed her lips, knowing this was obviously about him and Kara. "We'd been married for 9….no, 10…10 months," Alex gave a little nod, like she was agreeing with herself. "We were sitting at home one night watching TV and Maggie turns to me and said she thought we should have a family," Alex gave a little smile. "The thought didn't scare me or make me nervous. I….I knew that we'd be fine because we'd be in it together. I wanted nothing more than to have a family with the woman I loved."

"So you just….you just know when the time is right?" Mike wondered.

Alex shrugged a little. "I don't know if there is such a thing as the right time. There will probably always be something that could stop you from having a baby," Alex told him. "You just both have to be on the same page."

"I see," Mike played with his wedding band. "The only page Kara seems to be on these days is the being a hero page," Mike sighed sadly. "Being Supergirl and saving the lives of others and not really thinking much about me and what I want and maybe it's not right to say that she is being selfish because she is using her powers for good and helping people but….." Mike stopped talking as he looked away from Alex. "There are two of us in this marriage and she only seems to think about herself."

"Look Kara…" Alex exhaled as she ran her hand through her hair. "She doesn't mean to do it in a selfish way. She is just passionate about helping others and being Supergirl. And yeah…I," Alex paused as clicked her tongue. "Sometimes I do think that just gets in the way of things."

"I just…." Mike held his hands out. "You and Maggie managed to have Isaac and still go out there and help keep the world safe from rogue aliens," Mike sighed. "And you guys don't even have superpowers. You are just badass."

Alex gave a little chuckle. "I guess -" Alex started to reply but Isaac's little voice could be heard in the room.

"Mummy." Isaac rubbed his tired eyes as he climbed up onto the couch, Alex immediately wrapping her arms around him, pulling him into her.

"What are you doing up sweetie?" Alex said as she placed a soft kiss on his head.

"I had a bad dream," Isaac answered before he looked to Mike. He gave him a little smile as he stayed cuddled in to Alex. "The monster got you," Isaac said. "I was by myself."

"It was just a bad dream sweetheart," Alex rubbed her son's back lightly as she spoke. "Mummy isn't going anywhere."

"Or Uncle Mike?" Isaac spoke softly as he once again looked to Mike.

"Never buddy." Mike assured him.

"You's with me forevers?" Isaac wondered looking from Alex to Mike and then back to Alex again. Alex nodded as she held her son tightly, giving him another kiss. Isaac would often seek assurance like that. Which was not surprising after losing his Mumma from his life. He just wanted to be sure that no-one else was going to leave him.

"Until the end of time," Mike said as he stood up. "C'mon, how about Uncle Mike takes you back to bed?" Mike said as he held his hands out for Isaac to come into.

"You check the room for the monster?" Isaac questioned, his eyes looking all wide like he was scared to go back up the stairs in fear of the monster.

"Of course I will." Mike answered.

"Lift me like a fireman." Isaac said as he stood up on the couch, holding his arms up in the air. Mike lifted Isaac up and flung him over his shoulder, the little boy erupting into a giggle. Alex smiled as she heard his laugh. He sounded just like his Mumma when he laughed.

"I'll be right back." Mike said, looking down to Alex. She gave him a thankful smile as she watched him leaving the room, Isaac still giggling. She exhaled lightly knowing how much he would be a great father. He was amazing with Isaac. She leaned herself back in the couch and shut her eyes for a moment, hoping Kara and Mike would be able to work through this problem.


	6. Chapter 6

Maggie took the bagel from the toaster and put it on the plate. She picked up the cup of black coffee she'd just poured and waked over to the table. Just as she was about to take the first bite of her breakfast, there was a knock at the door. She sighed lightly. The only people she ever got a visit from were Laura or Ty and, being perfectly honest, she didn't want to see either of them. She looked through the peep hole and groaned as she saw Ty's face. She hesitantly opened the door and let him in. "Ty," Maggie said. "To what do I owe the pleasure this morning?" Maggie wondered. "I've been at work all week as you instructed so you can't yell at me for not working."

"That's good," Ty said. "And I'm not here to yell at you." Ty paused for a moment. Just as he was about to speak again, Maggie spoke over him.

"Oh," Maggie was relieved. It seemed all he ever did was shout at her or come bearing the news that she'd been found and had to leave town again. "Oh," She repeated as she widened her eyes, thinking she'd cracked why he was here. "Did you find out about the baby?" She sounded excited at the thought.

"No," Ty answered. "Sorry I haven't had time to check," Ty said. "I…it's…" Ty rubbed the back of his head. "I think you should sit down for this." Ty said before walking over to the kitchen table and taking a seat. Maggie followed him and sat down as instructed, looking slightly bewildered.

"What is it?" Maggie questioned, her heart starting to beat faster, not knowing what she was about to hear.

"There's been a development." Ty told her.

"What kind of development? What are you taking about?" Maggie felt confused as she could feel her heart beating within her chest. She had an idea of what he was going to tell her but couldn't be sure if it was right.

"Wayne and his little sidekick Stubbs," Ty made direct eye contact with Maggie. "They've been killed."

Maggie widened her eyes. The night she 'died' she was helping a friend on the force on a case. He was in a different speciality to her but they were short on people so Maggie offered to help, of course not needing much persuasion since it meant she'd probably get to fire her gun. But that night, everything went wrong and she witnessed a lot of stuff that people didn't want her to see. People like Wayne and Stubbs and the rest of them. "So what are you…." Maggie swallowed, her hand on her chest. "What are you saying exactly?"

"The others...they've been arrested," Ty told her, not directly answering her question. "You…you're no longer in danger and no longer need to worry about being found."

"So, I can…." Maggie couldn't say it. The excitement was too much.

"No," Ty shook his head. "Maggie Sawyer died," Ty told her. "You can't get that life back. You can't just turn back up into Alex's life. Its….it's too late for that," Ty explained. "But you can be free, here. You can relax and be safe and build a new life."

"No," Maggie raised her voice as she stood up from the chair and starting pacing the kitchen. Her heart was beating 10 to the dozen and her breathing was loud. "I'm going home. I'm going home and you cannot stop me."

* * *

Isaac was sitting in the lab, as Alex was busy with some work. He was playing with a Superman action figure, spare beakers being set out like buildings for him to fly around. "You be careful with those buddy." Alex said as she heard a clanking sound, Isaac knocking two of the beakers against each other. He gave his mother a nod is response, obviously to engrossed in his game to answer her with words.

"Isaac my main man," J'onn said as he walked into the room and over to Isaac, holding his hand up for a high five. Isaac looked up to him and hit his hand against J'onn's. "You helping mummy at work today?" J'onn question.

Isaac gave a little nod. "Mummy is making potions."

"I know," J'onn ruffled Isaac's hair before looking to Alex. "Have you figured out the antidote yet?" J'onn asked.

"I'm working on it." Alex answered pouring two liquid together, Isaac's eyes widening at the deep purple colour that it went.

"Good." J'onn said before shifting his eyes to Isaac then back to Alex, Alex knowing what J'onn was asking.

"I know, I know," Alex held her hand out. J'onn loved Isaac but the DEO was really the best place for a four-year-old boy to be hanging around. "My mum was supposed to get him this morning but something came up," Alex answered. "She's on her way now." Alex added before she wrote something down on a piece of paper as she muttered 'I hope' under her breath.

"J'onn, J'onn," Isaac pulled on his arm. "J'onn." Isaac said again, desperately seeking the man's attention.

"Yes." J'onn looked down to him.

"Can you be the Martin?" Isaac asked, excitement being heard in his tone. J'onn and Alex both gave a little chuckle. Isaac always mispronounced Martian, so always thought that J'onn transformed into Martin.

"Oh I don't know," J'onn answered, a sly smile appearing on his face. "Has he been a good enough boy to see the Martian this week?" J'onn looked to Alex for an answer.

"I have, I have." Isaac answered on behalf of his mother. Alex gave a little laugh at her son before she nodded in J'onn's direction.

"Well in that case," J'onn said before he transformed into Martian Manhunter. Isaac's mouth opening in awe as his eyes widened. Although he's seen it before he was always wowed by J'onn turning into Martian. "How about I take you flying?"

"Yeah," Isaac shrieked with excitement as he jumped down from the chair, keeping a tight hold of his Superman action figure. "Let's go Martin." Isaac pulled on his hand.

"Be careful," Alex instructed J'onn. "And don't leave this building. Stay in the flight room." Alex said but Isaac and J'onn had already left the room. Alex sat down on the chair, her hand rubbing her forehead as she let out a sigh.

"Keep working on it," Alex looked up as she heard Kara's voice. "You'll get it eventually. You always do," Kara gave her a smile as she walked over to her. Alex looked to her sister for a moment before she looked to her laptop screen, hoping to find some helpful information on there. "So," Kara played with her hands. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been busy." Alex spoke quietly, not looking at her sister.

"Mmm," Kara pursed her lips. "You sure that's all?" Kara questioned. "You seemed kinda annoyed with me for not agreeing to have a baby with Mike the last time we talked so….."

"You think that's why I am mad with you?" Alex scoffed as she turned away from the laptop and looked at her sister. "You are so self-absorbed sometimes." Alex sounded angry.

"What? I…." Kara looked confused as she rubbed her forehead with her hand. "I don't know what I've done."

"You said I wasn't Isaac's mother." Alex's voice broke as she spoke as her eyes stung, like she was going to cry.

"What?" Kara gasped. "Alex, I did not say that. I would never say that. Of course you are his mother."

"You did," Alex raised her voice. "You said Maggie and I couldn't make a baby together."

"Yeah but you couldn't," Kara sighed. "Look, I….I meant-" Kara tried to explain but was cut off by Alex.

"I could not love that chid anymore if he was biologically mines," Alex said, her hand hitting where her heart was. "He is the best thing about my life." Alex's voice squeaked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I know, I…." Kara exhaled. "Alex you just completely misunderstood what I said. All I was -"

"I was there with Maggie every step of the way," Alex said. "Yeah so, we had to use a sperm donor but for everything else I was there," Alex sniffed back. "I was the one who she sat with while waiting on the test results to come through, I was the one who held her hair back as she was throwing up, I held her hand at the scans and went to Lamaze class with her," Alex stopped talking for a moment. "I was the one to pick her up when she was feeling down and tired and fed-up of being pregnant. I was there in that labour room and I cut our son's cord," Alex put extra emphasis on the word 'our'. "I was there and that's what matters. Not who help her make the baby but the one who was there for her and the baby."

"I know. I'm sorry," Kara exhaled. "I didn't mean to make it sound like I was saying you weren't his mother because you are. And you should…." Kara rubbed the back of her head. "We are not biologically related but you are my sister no matter what and I love so much," Kara said, the emotion showing in break of her voice. "I- " Kara started to talk again but was cut off when Eliza walked into the room.

"Hey girls," Eliza cheerily greeted her daughters, not knowing right now they were in the middle of an argument. Kara and Alex both looked around to Eliza, Alex wiping the tears from her cheeks as she did so. "Oh," Eliza said. "What's going on here?" Eliza hated it when her girls didn't get along. Their bond was so close and special and she never wanted it to fade.

"Nothing," Alex sniffed back before walking over to her mother. "Isaac is flying with J'onn." Alex gestured for Eliza to follow her as she walked out and away from the room.

"What?" Eliza questioned. "Isaac is what?" Eliza sounded alarmed at what her grandson was doing as she ran to catch up with Alex.

 **Feedback is appreciated :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Kara was sitting on the ledge of the window at her loft, looking out to the city. She wiped her cheek as a tear rolled from her eye. She looked around as she heard the door opening and saw Mike was home. She pursed her lips before taking a deep breath. "Mike," Kara's voice was soft. "We really need to talk."

"Uhm…yeah." Mike walked over to Kara as he rubbed the back of his head. Kara stood up from where she was sitting and leaned against the ledge instead of sitting along it. They both stared at each other for a while, no-one seeming to want to start talking first.

"I'm ruining everything," Kara's voice broke as she spoke. "Things with you, things with Alex, I…." Kara stopped talking as she looked down as tear rolled down her cheek.

"Kara," Mike stepped closer to her and put his hands on her arms. Kara looked back up at him, taken aback by the physical contact. "We're just at a tough patch. We will get through this."

"How?" Kara questioned. "I give up being Supergirl and give you a baby?"

"I never asked you to do that, Kara," Mike said. "I just….lately I feel Supergirl has come above all else. Yes, you are Supergirl but you are also Kara Danvers and…..well, it's okay to have some you time."

Kara bit her lip as she looked Mike in the eyes. "I'm sorry," Kara answered. "I just want to help people as much as I can."

"I know you do," Mike told her. "It's one of the reasons why I love you so much," Mike told her as he wiped away a tear from her cheek. "But it's also something I kind of hate about you," Mike told her. "It seems it's everyone else before me. Before us."

"I don't mean too," Kara told him. "And I promise I'll try harder to make time for you because I love you too and I don't want to imagine not being with you," Mike smiled as he pulled Kara into a hug, gently rubbing her back. The couple staying in the embrace for a moment, none of them talking. "But what about the baby thing?" Kara said as she eventually pulled back from the hug.

Mike exhaled as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "I just want to know that one day it'll happen for us," Mike told her. "If you don't feel ready right now then that's okay and I'll respect that. Like I said, I just want to know that it's in our future."

"Are you sure you are okay to wait?" Kara questioned. "Is that fair that I am making you wait?"

"I want to have a baby with you, Kara," Mike told her. "You, and no one else. So, I'll wait till you are ready," Mike told her. "And Isaac is a great little dude and I have him," Kara bit her lip before she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Mike's lip. "Speaking of Isaac, what is going on with you and his mother?"

"Uh I…" Kara exhaled as she held her hands out to the side. "I really hurt her feelings. I hate it when she's angry with me." Kara's voice broke and Mike pulled her into another hug, rubbing her back in comfort and waiting till Kara was ready to tell him what had happened.

* * *

Alex pulled up in the driveway of her mother's house. She turned off the ignition and took her seatbelt off, getting out of the car and locking it up before heading up the driveway to pick up her son. Isaac slept over at Eliza's most every Friday night. The tradition started when he was around 6 months old, Eliza letting Alex and Maggie have some time to themselves whether that was chilling out at home or going out for a date night, and of course, she wanted to spend time with her grandson anyways. Alex rang the doorbell before she walked into the house being met by her son, running up to her and jumping into her arms. "Missed you a million times Mummy." Isaac said as Alex lifted him into a hug, Isaac wrapping his little arms around her neck and kissing her cheek over and over.

"I missed you too buddy," Alex answered. Eliza still had Isaac most Fridays since Maggie's death, just letting Alex have a little time to herself. "Were you good for Grandma?"

"A little gem as usual," Eliza's voice could be heard from the kitchen where she was making breakfast. Usually, Maggie and Alex would go and pick him up and eat breakfast with Eliza before leaving. Alex walked into the kitchen, Isaac still holding onto her tightly. "You do much last night?" Eliza asked her daughter as she put Isaac down on the chair and took a seat next to him, reaching for the apple juice and pouring herself a drink.

"Not really." Alex answered before she took a drink. She didn't really know what to do anymore these days. She didn't like going to a lot of places anymore because they reminded her too much of Maggie and also, Maggie was only person she'd want to go to something with, so there was no point if she knew she wasn't going to enjoy herself.

"I watched the Minions." Isaac said, the Minions movie being a firm favourite of his right now.

"Again?" Alex gasped as she looked at Isaac. She and Eliza could probably recite the movie in full the amount of times they'd sat and watched it with him.

"Yeah," Isaac giggled. "Them minions are so funny."

Alex rubbed the back of her son's head as Eliza brought breakfast over. "Blueberry pancakes for Isaac and chocolate pancakes for mummy," Eliza said as she put the plates down in front of them, looking at Isaac as his eyes widened.

"No Grandma," Isaac gasped at Eliza's mistake. "I'm chocolate. Mummy is the berries."

"Oh really?" Eliza faked surprise. "Are you sure?" Eliza glanced at Alex who was biting her lip so she didn't laugh.

"Yes," Isaac looked rather concerned as he kept his eyes on his chocolate pancakes that were currently sitting at his mother's place. "Mummy tell her." Isaac looked up at Alex, his big brown eyes looking all sad.

"Grandma is just winding you up." Alex gave a little laugh as she rubbed Isaac's back before she swapped the plates, Isaac giving an excited shriek as he got his chocolate pancakes. Eliza came back over to the table with her pancakes and sat down, reaching for her coffee.

"So uhm," Eliza cleared her throat. "How did you and Kara leave things yesterday?"

"Mum." Alex sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

"I hate seeing you two not getting along." Eliza spoke softly, her tone concerned.

"Yeah well not getting along with Kara isn't exactly fun for me either," Alex exhaled. "But I just..." She bit her lip before she glanced at Isaac. He was too engrossed in his chocolate pancakes to be able to hear what they were saying, but all the same, Alex didn't want to talk about it with him around. "Not now, mum." Alex mouthed and Eliza nodded, understanding her but also feeling a little defeated.

"Okay." Eliza exhaled, accepting defeat for now.

* * *

Maggie was looking at flights to National City on the website. She hovered the cursor over one and hit select. A bar popped up asking her if she was sure she would like to continue and she took a deep breath as she hesitated. Maybe Ty was right. As far as Alex was aware, Maggie Sawyer was dead. Could she really just expect to turn up and play happy families again? Words couldn't describe how much she missed Alex and of course her son, but what was the best thing for him? For them? She groaned loudly, not knowing what to do for the best. She flung her head back, letting it hit against the top of the couch. She closed her eyes as she thought about what the right thing was to do. Go back to National City and try to win her wife back or leave her to get on with her life now she had grieved for her. As she thought about what to do, she couldn't help but be flooded with memories of her times with Alex and Isaac.

 _Alex pulled up into the driveway of their home. She turned off the ignition as she took her seatbelt off and turned around, smiling as she faced her wife who was sitting in the middle seat, smiling down at their newborn son. "You ready for this?" Alex questioned. The baby was two days old and he and Maggie were returning home from the hospital._

" _I sure am." Maggie smiled before Alex got out of the car and opened the backdoor. She unclipped the car sat and lifted it out, Maggie coming out after. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled before Alex leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Maggie's lips. They broke apart and looked down to the baby – who was yet to be named – and both grinned from ear to ear._

" _Lets show you your home." Alex gushed down at her son as they walked up the path. She opened the front door and they walked into the house._

" _It's so good to be home." Maggie spoke through a yawn. She was shattered from the birth of course, but also, she never got a good sleep in the hospital. She walked through to the living room and sat down on the couch._

" _It's nice to have you home," Alex said. "It's been lonely these last couple of days without you," Alex put the handle of the car seat down and unclipped her son, lifting him up into her arms. "Anyways, we need to give this little guy a name." Alex gave a little laugh as she turned to face her wife._

" _I want you to decide." Maggie told her, fighting back another yawn._

" _Really?" Alex replied. "We should decide together, no?" Alex put the baby down in the Moses basket as he was fast asleep. She wrapped the blanket round him nice and snugly before walking over to the couch and sitting down. Maggie cuddled into her as Alex wrapped her arm around her and started to play with Maggie's hair. Even though they found out Maggie was expecting a boy, they still hadn't decided on a name before his arrival. They had a few they loved and decided that they would wait till he born to see what he looked like but when he arrived they'd didn't seem to think any of the names suited him. "Maggie? Babe…." Alex looked down and saw that Maggie had fell asleep in her arms. "Well I guess we can talk about his name later." Alex spoke quietly before placing a soft kiss on Maggie's head as she held her in her arms as she slept._

Maggie's eyes glazed over. She knew what she was doing. She knew exactly where she wanted to be.


	8. Chapter 8

Maggie was packing up her belongings in the small apartment she'd called home for the last few months. She didn't have much, at least nothing that she wanted to keep. She didn't want to be reminded of the life that took her from her family. She'd never forget that anyways. She was nervous for what was going to happen, of course she was, but she had to try. She had a chance to be with her wife and son so she needed to go back. She needed to see them again and have a chance at being happy. There was no way to know for sure how Alex would react, but Maggie had to believe that after the shock that Alex would still want to be with her. Maggie exhaled as she thought about going home, back to the house she once shared with her wife and son, and more importantly to a very special moment in her relationship with Alex.

 _Alex walked into the living room and sat down on the floor next to Maggie. They'd just moved into the house and the new furniture they'd ordered for the living room was due to arrive the next day. It was winter and they had the log fire roaring, a soft red blanket laid out on the floor for them to sit on. Maggie had lit some candles in Alex's absence and Alex also noticed a bottle of champagne in a cooler, two glasses waiting empty beside it. "This place feels so big compared to the apartment," Alex said as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "There 4 bedrooms, Maggie. Four." Alex emphasised as she held up her 4 fingers._

" _Yeah, I know that Danvers," Maggie gave a little laugh. "I did pick this house out with you," Maggie said. "And you know, we'll just need to fill those rooms with kids one day."_

" _Hmm yeah I guess we will," Alex smiled. She couldn't wait to have a family with Maggie. "So, what's this for?" Alex questioned as she looked around, gesturing to the champagne and the candles._

" _I just thought it would be nice to celebrate our new home." Maggie answered, her heart starting to beat a little faster, feeling nervous for what was to come._

" _It will." Alex smiled as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Maggie's lips. Maggie smiled into the kiss, letting in deepen as she wrapped her arms around Alex's neck._

" _Yeah," Maggie eventually pulled back. "Anyways, it's not like you would ever turn down the chance of a drink." Maggie playfully nudged Alex's side as they laughed._

" _True," Alex said. "So, what are we waiting for then?" Alex wondered as she leaned forward and pulled the bottle of champagne from the cooler._

" _Wait." Maggie put her hand over Alex's, Alex stopping herself from going to open the bottle and looking at her girlfriend._

" _What is it?" Alex noticed how nervous Maggie suddenly looked. Maggie took the bottle from Alex and placed it back in the cooler. She took a deep breath before looking up to Alex, staring into her captivating eyes. She smiled as she brought her hand up and gently rubbed her thumb over her cheek._

" _I love you so much." Maggie told her, feeling her heart beating in her chest as she was getting more nervous._

" _I love you too." Alex replied._

" _No, Alex, I…." Maggie paused. She broke eye contact, needing a second to compose herself, before looking back to her girlfriend. "I've never felt this with someone before. I've never felt so in love and so drawn to a person than I am with you," Maggie smiled. "I…you make my day better by simply being in it." Maggie spoke softly, a smile never leaving her face._

" _You want to swap that for something harder?" Alex gave a laugh as she gestured to the champagne bottle. "You are getting a bit soppy on me," Alex nudged Maggie's arm. Alex was the only person who ever got so see the softer side of Maggie. She had a hard exterior, maybe because she was so hurt in the past, but with Alex, she let go. "Want to harden up? Will I bring the scotch out?"_

" _Alex," Maggie raised her voice. She was unintentionally ruining this moment. "You are spoiling…..I am trying too…." Maggie stopped talking and looked down._

" _Babe, I'm sorry," Alex bit her lip. "Sorry, keep talking," Alex put her hand on Maggie's chin and gently pushed her face up to face hers. "Please, because what you are saying is beautiful. I like getting compliments," Alex gave Maggie a cheeky grin. "Please, continue."_

 _Maggie took a deep breath. "I was saying that I…I want to spend all my days with you, Alex. I want to grow old with you by my side," Maggie stopped talking and pulled the small silver box from her pocket. Alex gasped, her hand going up to and covering her open mouth. "Alexandra Danvers, will you marry me?"_

" _Yes," Alex didn't even hesitate. "Yes. Yes. A thousand times, yes." Alex said as Maggie put the ring on her finger before they met in a passionate embrace._

Maggie smiled as she rolled her wedding band around her finger. She had too. She had to go back to her wife.

* * *

Mike walked into the loft to see Kara waiting for him, standing over the picnic blanket. There were sandwiches, little cakes, strawberries, and beers set out waiting for him. "What's this?" Mike questioned as he walked over to her placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Well it was supposed to be a picnic in the park, but…" Kara trailed off as she gestured out of the window, where the rain was beating down heavily.

"Yeah, it's not really picnic weather," Mike rubbed the back of his head as a silence hit them. Although they talked things over, they were still a bit awkward around each other. "Although, you can fly so we could have found somewhere sunny." Mike gave a little grin.

"No," Kara shook her head as she sat down, Mike sitting down next to her. "Supergirl can fly," Kara corrected him as she twisted open a beer and handed it to Mike before opening one of her own. "Kara Danvers," Kara shook her head. "She is just a regular woman. She has a job as a reporter and a wonderful, understanding husband," Kara gave Mike a smile. "So, it's Kara and Mike time," Kara told him, raising her bottle. "Me and you, for the rest of the day. Just me and you." Mike clinked his bottle against hers before they both took a drink.

Mike gave Kara an appreciative smile before reaching for a sandwich. "So, how was work?" Mike thought general chit-chat was the best way to go.

"Oh just Snapper being Snapper," Kara raised her eyebrows. "Won't let me write about what I want to as usual."

Mike sighed. For years Snapper hadn't been paying attention to any of the stuff that Kara had written and it was all really good work, in his opinion at least. "Why don't you quit?" Mike suggested. He wanted Kara to reach her full potential as a reporter and he knew she wasn't going to get that if she continued to work for Snapper.

"And do what?" Kara questioned as she reached for a cupcake.

"Find another reporters job," Mike shrugged. "Plenty people would be lucky to have you," Mike smiled softly as he gave her the compliment. "You are a great reporter Kara and you should be able to write about what you want."

Kara blushed a little at Mike's compliment. "I don't know," Kara answered. "I'm settled there. Leaving would be a risk."

"A risk?" Mike scoffed. "Like you don't risk your life being Supergirl?" Mike questioned. "You are not immune to everything. You've been hurt bad before but that doesn't stop you going out there again, does it?" Mike questioned. "All little change of job isn't scary to you, surely?"

"I…." Kara shrugged as her phone beeped. She glanced down at it, her eyes widening as she read the message sent to her from the DEO. "Some rogue aliens are attacking downtown." Kara told Mike.

Kara saw the flush of disappointment on Mike's face. "It's okay. You can go."

Kara smiled a little. She was glad Mike was understanding that she needed to leave sometimes, even if they were having some special time together. "No," Kara's answer surprised Mike. "I promised you me and you time all day, so…." Kara was typing on her phone as she spoke. "Besides, Kal is in town for a few days so he can take this one. And I'm sure James won't be far behind him." Kara chuckled. Mike leaned forward and rubbed Kara's cheek with his thumb, looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you." Mike told her, before pulling her in for a kiss.

* * *

"Alex," J'onn walked in to the room, sounding happy to see her. "I'm glad I caught you," J'onn walked further into the room watching as Alex was frantically tidying away her things. "Lillian Luther has -"

"No," Alex shook her head. "I am not here."

J'onn rubbed the back of his head. "Well, you are and -"

"No," Alex repeated. "I was supposed to pick up Isaac 20 minutes ago," Alex said, glancing at her watch. "I can't stay any longer, I'm sorry." Alex hated that work often kept her late from getting her son. She knew she couldn't help it and rogue aliens didn't exactly keep to the 9 to 5 work schedule but sometimes she felt guilty from being away from her son so much, especially now because Maggie wasn't around either.

"This is Cadmus, Alex," J'onn told her. Alex hated Cadmus more than anything, especially after what happened with her father. "You know I need my best agents for -"

"J'onn please," Alex pleaded with him. J'onn could see Alex wasn't having a good day. "I just need to go home and be with my son," Alex said. "Take Vasquez. She's great."

"She's not you." J'onn told her.

"I..." Alex stopped talking. J'onn could see that her face had gone as white as sheet and her mouth was wide open. J'onn turned around to look behind him as he heard footsteps. He too seemed pretty shocked at who he saw coming towards them.

"Hey, Danvers." Maggie smiled. She didn't know how best to appear back in Alex's life so when she got to the airport she found herself getting a taxi to the offices disguised as the DEO building. Before she even had time to think anything through she was walking into the building, hoping to find Alex there. All she wanted was to see Alex again so she wasn't really thinking about anything else in that moment.

"I…" Alex put her hand on her chest. It felt all tight, like she was being squashed down. Like she couldn't breathe. "I….can't….." Alex's voice was barely audible as crashed to the ground with a thud.


	9. Chapter 9

Alex opened her eyes, her head pounding. She lifted her hand up and rubbed her forehead, seeing she was in the medical room. "Alex," Alex heard J'onn's voice before he came into focus. He put his hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You okay? You passed out on us."

"I thought I saw her." Alex answered. She knew she had to have been making it up. There's no way she could have saw her.

Alex saw J'onn look behind her before looking back to Alex. "You did, Alex," J'onn spoke softly. "Maggie, she's here."

Alex's heart started to beat faster, her breathing getting heavier and more rapid. "I…she died," Alex shook her head as she saw a hand from the side, passing her a glass of water. Alex stared at the hand that was holding the glass, her eyes fixed on the petite white gold wedding band. It had a diamond stud in the centre, just like hers had. "No." Alex shook her head. She was extremely confused. She knew this woman handing her the water was her wife. She didn't need to look up to her face.

"Alex, take a drink." J'onn instructed her. He himself couldn't believe that Maggie was standing before them. He was shocked himself so couldn't imagine how Alex must be feeling.

"I'm going to need something stronger than water," Alex tried to compose herself as she found the courage to look up. As soon as she saw Maggie's face her eyes began to sting with tears. She was hit by a host of emotions. She wanted to yell and shout, she wanted to hit her and ask her what the hell was going on. She was hurt, she felt betrayed, but she also wanted to grab her and kiss her and hold her and never let her go again. "I don't understand…." Alex could feel her hands getting all sweaty. She felt like she was about to faint again. "J'onn. Scotch." Alex said, looking up to him. He exchanged a glance with Maggie before looking back to Alex, leaving to not only get Alex something stronger to drink, but so Maggie and Alex could talk in private.

Maggie didn't know where to start. She wanted to grab Alex and kiss her all over but knew she couldn't. Alex was in shock and she needed time to take this in. "Alex." Maggie started to talk. She took a deep breath as she stepped forward, placing the glass down on the side table before going to touch Alex's arm.

"Don't you dare," Alex seethed as she stood up from the bed and walked away from her. "What the hell is going on?" Alex felt a tear rolling down her cheek. "This isn't real. This can't be real," Alex shook her head. "You died. I buried you. I grieved for you. I told our son." Alex put her hands on her face, saying 'no' over and over and she leaned back on the wall and slid down to the floor.

"Alex," Alex heard Maggie's soft tender voice, as she felt her hands on her arms. Alex looked up to see Maggie kneeling down before her. "I know this is a huge shock but if you just let me explain." Maggie felt her heart beating through her chest. She was overcome with emotion from seeing Alex for the first time in so long. She expected Alex to be shocked, and it hurt her deeply. She wanted nothing more than to take away Alex's pain. She only hoped Alex would give her a chance to explain.

"How could you?" Alex yelled as she rose to her feet, hitting out at Maggie. "Do you have any idea what I've been through?" Alex was still hitting Maggie, her hands striking again and again against Maggie's arms. Anger was releasing from her as Maggie tried to grab hold of her.

"Alex….Alex….Alex please." Maggie pleaded as she managed to get control and grab Alex's wrists, stopping her from hitting her anymore. Alex's breathing was again heavy as she stared at Maggie. They stood, staring at each other for a while, no one talking. Maggie seeing the very evident hurt in Alex's eyes. Alex also saw hurt in Maggie's eyes but along with it was this pleading look, Maggie longing for a chance to explain.

"This better be good." Alex spat, pulling her hands from Maggie's grasp, taking a few steps away from her. She folded her arms across her body, like she was protecting herself.

Maggie's heart was aching as she fought back tears. "I didn't have a choice. I….I witnessed things that night and then I was knocked out and then next thing I know Ty tells me that Maggie Sawyer is dead and I was on my way somewhere else," Maggie looked down, taking a moment to compose herself. "I didn't want it and I tried telling him no, but I didn't have a choice, Alex. I would never leave you or Isaac or the baby," Maggie took a deep breath as she wiped her hand across her eyes. "He just kept saying I didn't have a choice. That it was done. They'd already told you I was dead. That it was best for everyone's protection. We'd all be safe this way."

Alex pursed her lips as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Supergirl is my sister," Alex retorted. "You couldn't get much safer than having her to protect you. You didn't….this didn't…..oh God," Alex put her hand onto her forehead. "Maggie, what are you…why are you here?" Alex was trying her hardest to understand this but was having a hard time.

"I tried to stay," Maggie told her. "Ty wouldn't let me. I couldn't….." Maggie trailed off, her head shaking. "I uhm….I'm no longer in threat. Everyone is either dead or arrested." Maggie said, answering Alex's question.

"So, you thought you'd just waltz right back home?" Alex scoffed, throwing her hands up to the side.

"I know this is a huge shock, Alex," Maggie took a step closer to her. "But we can be together, we can -" Maggie was cut off by Alex.

"Are you serious?" Alex questioned. "You think you can just come home, just like that?" Alex gave a laugh of disbelief. "You died, Maggie. It broke my heart. And Isaac, God….I had to tell Isaac. I had to tell our 4-year-old son that you were gone and not coming back." Alex choked on her tears. Maggie hated seeing Alex in so much pain. She hated seeing her so hurt. And worse still, she hated that it was her who did this to her.

She looked down, her lips pursed as a tear rolled down her cheek. "You think it was easy for me?" Maggie questioned. "At least you had Isaac and the baby. You had your Mum, Kara, Mike, J'onn, everyone else here," Maggie held her hands out to the side. "I was alone. I had no-one," Maggie cried. "I was taken to a strange new town and had to lie to everyone about who I was. I couldn't tell them about my gorgeous, wonderful wife, or my perfect little boy or the new baby we were expecting." Maggie sniffed back. She knew this must have been hard on Alex, but she wanted Alex to know she didn't have it easy either.

"Oh let's all cry for Maggie," Alex yelled. "At least you knew I was alive," Alex hit her chest as she spoke. "I thought you were dead. I couldn't function for weeks, Maggie. Isaac was constantly asking for you and it broke my heart that I couldn't console him. I couldn't do or say anything to make him feel better," Alex cried. "He is four years old. How could you do that to him?"

Tears were streaming down both of the women's faces. A silence hit the room as they stared at each other, no one talking for a long time. "I told you. I didn't get a choice. You think I would chose to be away from all of you? Really?" Maggie questioned. "We were having a baby Alex, I wouldn't leave. I wouldn't ever leave you. I love you so much," Maggie's voice broke as she declared her love for the woman standing before her. "What we had, Alex," Maggie sniffed back. "You don't find that with just anyone," Maggie knew what she and Alex had was special. She'd never felt this kind of love with anyone else before and knew she never would again. Alex was her one. "Me, you, Isaac….the new baby," Maggie said. "We can be happy together."

"I lost the baby." Alex wiped the tears from her face as she spoke in a dry matter of fact tone. Maggie's eyes widened in shock. She never expected Alex to say that. She expected to find out that the baby would have been born. He/she would have been nearly 3 months old by now.

"I'm so sorry." Maggie wanted to take a step forward and comfort Alex, but she knew right now that wasn't an option. She couldn't help but feel that it was her fault, that it was just too much for Alex to take when she was pregnant. How was she expected to be able to grieve for her dead wife, console her young son and keep herself healthy for the baby she was carrying. That was a hard task to ask of anyone.

"They told me you were dead," Alex took a deep breath. "I was….I was trying so hard to be there for Isaac and I…." Alex put her hands on her stomach, and gave out a loud gut-wrenching sob. She'd never really dealt with the miscarriage. She was too busy helping Isaac understand that his Mumma was gone, that she didn't have the time for anything else. Everyone kept telling her that she needed to eat, that she needed to sleep, that she needed to look after herself. But every ounce of energy she could muster in the weeks following Maggie's death went onto her son. Helping Isaac understand what had happened and being there to comfort him. How she felt in that moment came second to Alex, because her son, her little boy, Maggie's flesh and blood would always come first.

"I'm sorry." Maggie said again. Her heart was aching. Seeing Alex so broken killed her and she was responsible for all this pain. She wanted to ask about Isaac but right now, she knew she wouldn't get much out of Alex.

"You know it all makes sense now," Alex sniffed back. "I wanted to see your body," Alex informed her. "But they wouldn't let me," Alex said. "Ty he uhm….he said that what had happened to you…what they'd done…." Alex looked down, more fresh tears falling down her cheeks. "But it was because there was no body to see," Alex raised her voice. "You weren't even dead," Alex was still in disbelief. "Who the hell did we bury?" Alex questioned. "Whose grave do I take our son too to talk to you?" Alex ran her hands through her hair and she exhaled, trying to calm herself down a bit.

"I don't know," Maggie answered truthfully. "Alex, I know this is a huge shock, but we just need some time," Maggie told her. She looked down, needing to compose herself. Looking at Alex so broken was killing her. "And I….Isaac. He's my boy and I miss him so much and I -" Maggie hated how much of her son's life she'd missed. All she wanted was to be able to see him again, and be a family. The happy family that they so were.

"I can't," Alex shook her head. "I had to tell him you were dead. I had to tell him that you were in heaven and that people don't come back from heaven," Alex looked away from her wife. "You think I can just tell him now that he finally understands that, that you came back?" Alex sniggered. "You wanted to be dead, Maggie, so you go and be dead." Alex said, Maggie opening her mouth to talk again but then knew that there was nothing more that she could say, at least, not right now. Maggie took a deep breath as she gave a little nod, before she reluctantly left the room. Alex ran her hand through her hair and cried out before falling to the floor, tears flooding her face. She felt arms wrapping around her and looked up to see J'onn holding her in an embrace. She held on to him tightly as she continue to cry.


	10. Chapter 10

After a long time holding Alex, neither of them saying a word, J'onn just comforting her, the hug broke apart. Alex wiped her eyes as she looked up at J'onn. "Did you know?" Alex questioned.

"No," J'onn answered. "I thought she was dead. Just like you did." J'onn hated seeing Alex upset. She was like a daughter to him and he wanted to help take away the pain but he had no idea how to.

"How could she do this to me?" Alex questioned. "To Isaac?"

J'onn exhaled as he gave a light shrug. "I don't know," J'onn answered. "But Maggie Sawyer doesn't give up without a fight so I doubt she cooperated very easily with Ty. I'm sure it would have taken her a lot of persuasion to go along with this." J'onn lightly rubbed Alex's arm as he spoke.

Alex looked lost for words as she sat there in a heap on the floor, her head still shaking in disbelief of the event that has just occurred. "I need to go get my son." Alex stood to her feet, looking at her watch as she did so. She was now nearly two hours late to pick him up.

"Isaac is fine," J'onn told her. "I called Eliza and she's picked him up and taken him to hers."

Alex gave J'onn a thankful smile. "You didn't tell her, did you?"

"I just said you were caught up at work," J'onn replied. "This isn't for me to tell," J'onn gave her shoulder a loving squeezing, letting Alex know that J'onn was there for her. "Is there anything you want me to do for you?"

"I need Kara." Alex felt like she was going to cry again. She and Kara still hadn't cleared the air over their argument but right now, Alex needed her little sister. She needed her a lot more than she was mad at her.

"I'll go call her." J'onn said as he stood up, once again, giving Alex's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"J'onn?" J'onn turned around as he heard his name. "You still haven't brought me that scotch." Alex said and J'onn gave a little grin as he nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

Kara traced her finger over Mike's bare chest. She looked dreamily into his eyes, a big smile of her face. "I've missed this." Kara spoke softly before placing a soft tender kiss on Mike's lips.

"Me too," Mike pulled Kara into him, their naked bodies pressing together. "But we do have the rest of the evening to make up for times missed." Mike gave a cheeky grin as he gently squeezed Kara's bum cheek, clearly wanting to go for another round then probably more.

"Mmm, we sure do." Kara placed another kiss on Mike's lips, this once quickly getting intense as their tongues swirled around each other's. Mike's hand wander up and down Kara's back, caressing her lightly. Kara pulled back as she heard her phone ringing. She glanced to the side before looking back to Mike.

"Ignore it," Mike whispered in her ear before kissing down her jawline and finding her lips again. "See? They've gone." Mike mumbled between kisses.

"No," Kara sighed as her phone immediately started to ring again. She pulled herself away from Mike and sat on the edge of the bed, seeing it was J'onn calling her. "It's J'onn."

"Well it's probably some alien thing," Mike said. "He can call Kal or James." Mike took the phone from her, it still ringing out loudly. Kara exhaled lightly as she turned around in the bed, looking back at Mike as she tilted her head to the side.

"It's not going to stop," Kara said as there as a small break in the ringing, J'onn clearly going to keep calling her until she answered. "Just let me answer and I'll tell him I'm busy." Kara held her hand for Mike to give her her phone back. Mike looked at the phone and then to Kara and then back to the phone. He sighed, sounding annoyed as he gave her back her phone.

"J'onn," Kara answered the phone. Mike saw the look on Kara's face and looked confused as he watched her jump of the bed and look around the room for the clothes he eagerly tore from her earlier that day. "No, I'm not busy. I'm on my way now."

"Kara," Mike sighed as Kara had broken her promise of a day just for the two of them. "You were supposed to say you were busy."

"It's Alex," Kara raised her voice. "I need to go see Alex." Kara didn't give Mike any time to respond. She was already at the window, flying out as Supergirl. She knew she promised Mike that for one day she would just be plain old Kara Danvers but it sounded like Alex really needed her and of course flying was a much quicker way of getting there than the public transport. Mike lay back on the bed as he sighed. If it was for any other reason, he would probably get mad a Kara for breaking her promise to him, but he knew that Kara felt awful about her argument with Alex and he also knew that nothing could come between their bond and he needed to let Kara go see Alex without getting mad.

* * *

Kara found Alex waiting in the medical room. She glanced at the bottle of scotch before looking back to her sister. It was hard to see her face, as Alex was looking down, her head in her hands. "Alex, I'm here," Kara said walking closer to her and reaching out to touch her arm. "I'm glad you wanted to talk because it kills me when we aren't getting along," Kara said. "I want you to know that I am so sorry for making it -"

"I don't want to talk to you about that," Alex cut Kara off. "That's forgotten. That's not important right now." Alex took a deep breath as she looked up to her sister. Kara widened her eyes as she saw how upset and hurt and broken her sister looked.

"Alex," Kara spoke in a soft, worried tone. "What is it? What's wrong?" Kara put her hand comfortingly on Alex's shoulder.

"It's Maggie." Alex answered. Her eyes glazed over but Alex wasn't sure if she had anymore tears left in her she'd cried that much over the last couple of hours.

"Alex, I…." Kara paused. "I can't begin to imagine how hard this must be for you, dealing with losing your wife but -"

"She's not dead." Alex spoke louder, drowning Kara's voice out.

"What?" Kara sounded shocked as she looked equally as confused. "What do you mean?"

"She's not dead," Alex said. "She's here. She came here. She's alive and she's not dead and she was here and she's…..she was here. I saw her and I….she's not dead," Alex babbled. "What the hell am I supposed to do, Kara?" Alex questioned. She looked up to her sister with wide eyes. Kara's eyes were equally as wide, clearly in shock at the information and was needed a moment to process it.

"I…." Kara was gobsmacked. She didn't know what to say, so right now, she did the only thing she could do and held her sister and gave her the comfort she was seeking.

* * *

Maggie walked into the hotel room where she was currently staying. She exhaled as she took off her leather jacket and hung it over the chair. She walked over to the mini-bar and pulled out all the miniature bottles. There were two whisky's, two gins, and two vodkas. "That is not going to be enough." Maggie muttered as she opened the first gin and downed it in one, her face scrunching at the taste. She wasn't a gin drinker but right now, she needed alcohol to numb the pain. She made quick work of the second gin bottle and wasted no time in moving onto the vodka's. She left the four empty bottles scattered across the floor and she book out a bottle of beer and twisted it open. She picked up the two whisky bottles and walked through to the bathroom, turning on the taps for the bath and putting the plug in the hole. She unscrewed the bubble bath and poured in a very generous amount. She wasn't really a bath person. She only enjoyed them if she was sharing the tub with her wife, but right now, she knew those days would only be distant memories. She began to undress herself as Alex's last words to her kept repeating over and over in her head. _'You wanted to be dead, Maggie, so you go and be dead'_ The words stung as they kept playing over and over. But she couldn't give up hope. She didn't give up on what she wanted and she'd be dammed if she'd lost Alex and Isaac for good. She took another swig of her beer before slipping her panties off and getting into the bath, turning the taps off. It was a little too hot, but right now Maggie didn't mind the pain from the water burning her legs. It was a welcome relief to the other pain she was feeling. She sat down in the tub and brought her legs up to her chest, her arms wrapping around her legs as she let the tears fall.


	11. Chapter 11

Eliza handed Alex the mug as she sat down at the table opposite her. "Coffee?" Alex screwed her face up. "I tell you my wife isn't actually dead and you think I want to drink coffee?" Alex pushed the mug away, before putting her hands on the table and pushing herself up to standing.

"I think you've already had enough of the stronger stuff," Eliza leaned forward and took hold of Alex's arm, stopping her from walking over to the cupboard for some scotch. She could smell the scotch on Alex's breath as soon as she walked into the house. "I can't believe you drove here." Eliza scolded her daughter for driving under the influence. There was no way she was going to let her drive home, especially with Isaac in the car.

"Driving under the influence is the least of my worries right now." Alex quipped.

"Alexandra, sweetheart," Eliza spoke softly as Alex sat back down. "I know this must be a huge shock for you," Eliza said, of course she too was shocked when Alex told her. "But all you have wanted these last 8 months was Maggie here with you," Eliza told her. "And she is. She is here and you have a chance to be with the woman you love," Eliza gave a little smile as she squeezed her daughter's hand lovingly. "Do you honestly think Maggie would have chosen this for herself?" Eliza questioned. She had to choose her words carefully. She didn't want Alex to feel like she was saying what Maggie did was okay, but at the same time, Maggie did it not only protect herself but to protect Alex and Isaac. "She died to protect you and Isaac. To keep you safe. She would die for you," Eliza told her. "If that's not true love then I don't know what is."

Alex pursed her lips. Maggie was the love of her life. Her soul mate. Her very best friend. "So, you are telling me I should take her back?"

"You have a chance to be with the woman you love." Was Eliza's reply.

"What about Dad?" Alex questioned. "When he came back from Cadmus you couldn't…..you said you didn't know him anymore and that things were different and….." Alex trailed off as she looked away from her mother.

"It's different," Eliza spoke softly. "Your Dad was gone a long time and he was…..Cadmus changed him. He came back a completely different man," Eliza paused to take a drink of her coffee. "But you and Maggie," Eliza said. "I've never seen love like it," Eliza smiled as she thought about her daughter and her relationship. "And she came back. She came back for you, Alex."

Alex opened her mouth to reply but didn't say anything because Isaac walked into the room. "The Minions are finished," Isaac said as he climbed up onto Alex's knee. Alex wrapped her arms tightly around her son and placed a soft kiss on his temple. She breathed in his sweet smell as all she could think about was his Mumma. She knew deep down that she wanted to be with Maggie but she didn't know what the best thing for Isaac was. "Can you put it on again Mummy?" Isaac questioned.

"No," Alex answered. "You should have been in bed long ago." Alex kissed his temple again, Isaac frowning that he wasn't going to be allowed to watch the movie again.

"Are we staying at Grandma's?" Isaac questioned. Alex looked to Eliza who gave a little nod and Alex gave her a thankful smile.

"Yeah we are," Alex told him. "How about you go up to your bedroom and Mummy will be up in a minute." Alex said as she put Isaac down on the floor.

"Night Grandma." Isaac ran over to Eliza and gave her a kiss and cuddle goodnight.

"Goodnight bud. I love you." Eliza ruffled Isaac's dark hair.

"Love you more." Isaac grinned back at her before he ran out of the room, Alex waiting to hear him thumping up the stairs before she spoke again.

"If I do take Maggie back," Alex started to talk before pausing for a deep breath. "How do I explain to Isaac that his Mumma is back from heaven after telling him for months that no-one comes back from heaven?" Alex rolled her wedding band around her finger as she spoke.

"I think he'd understand it better than you think." Eliza spoke softly as she once again gave Alex's hand a squeeze. Alex gave her a weak smile before she stood up and left the kitchen, going to put her son to bed.

* * *

Maggie woke up to the sound of banging on her door. She looked to the clock on the bedside table and saw it was 8.45am. She pushed herself up to sitting, her hand immediately going to rub her banging headache. Her mouth felt as dry as the Sahara. The banging on the door was only getting louder, Maggie knowing the only way to stop it would be answer the door. She struggled out of the bed, feeling like she was going to fall over. Maybe she was still a little drunk, she thought. "I'm coming," It hurt for Maggie to talk as she walked over to the door. She glanced through the peep hole and was shocked to see Kara standing in the hallway. "Kara," Maggie opened the door, wincing as she spoke, gently rubbing at her temple, that seeming to give her a little relief. "Uhm…" Before she had a chance to invite her in, Kara walked in anyways. Kara looked around the room and saw the miniature bottles were still laying scattered around the floor, three bottles of beers sitting empty on the table and the miniature bottles of whisky sitting empty on the bedside cabinet.

"Big party in here last night then," Kara said, feeling pretty shocked to see Maggie standing before her. Before Maggie could answer her, Kara spoke again. "I didn't have you pegged as a matching underwear kinda gal." Kara raised her eyebrows as she looked her sister-in-law up and down. Maggie looked down to herself and it was only then she remembered she was only in her bra and panties.

"Oh God." Maggie felt really exposed and tried to cover herself up with her hands. Kara just stood there for a moment, needing time to take in that Maggie was actually alive and was talking to her right in that moment.

"Relax," Kara eventually spoke again as she picked up the bathrobe that was strewn across the floor and handed it to Maggie. "I've seen you in a bikini and that's not really any different from underwear coverage." Maggie pursed her lips as she looked away from Kara as she put the bathrobe on, tying the tie tightly around her waist. It felt weird to her. Underwear was a far more intimate thing than a bikini. Yes, Kara was a female and had the same body parts that she has, but your wife's little sister seeing you in your undies just felt weird.

"Uhm," Maggie once again rubbed her temples. "How did you….how did you know I was here?" Maggie assumed that Alex had told Kara she was back, but she was at a loss at to how Kara knew she was staying at this hotel and what room to find her in.

"You don't remember last night?" Kara questioned. Maggie looked around the room, gesturing to all the bottles that were strewn about the place. "Yeah," Kara said as she figured Maggie didn't remember. "You called me," Kara told her. "Told me you were staying here."

Maggie exhaled lightly as she looked like she was about to throw up. Kara walked over to the mini-bar and took out the bottle of water and threw it to Maggie. Maggie gave her a thankful smile before she took a long drink, practically drinking down half the bottle in one massive gulp. "So, I asked you to come here?" Maggie questioned as she took a seat at the table, the standing up clearly not any good for her banging hangover. She felt a little relief as she sank into the chair.

"No," Kara took a few steps towards Maggie. "You just seemed really upset. I could hardly make out what you were saying you were crying so hard," Kara told her. Maggie felt a little embarrassed. She never really let anyone see her emotions. She built up this hard exterior. The only person she had ever fully let in was Alex. She would show Alex her true emotions but that was all. She was the only one. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Kara walked over to Maggie and knelt down in front of her.

"Kara that's really sweet of you," Maggie gave her an appreciative smile. "But it's probably Alex you should be seeing right now." Maggie just wanted Alex to be okay.

"Hey, you are my sister too," Kara put her hand onto Maggie's arm, showing her she had her comfort. Maggie glanced at her hand for a moment before looking back to Kara's face, giving her another smile. "And Alex loves you so much. She's just hurt and confused and she needs some time," Kara assured her. "You died for her, Maggie. You did this to keep her and Isaac safe. You didn't know what would happen if you stayed. You had no choice and Alex will see that, eventually," Kara told her. "You know how stubborn she can be." Kara gave a cheeky smile and Maggie laughed before she winced, her hand rubbing her head again.

"You really think so?" Maggie bit her lip.

"We both know Alex," Kara gave a curt nod. "We both know you are the love of her life and that she'll take you back."

"I hope you are right," Maggie couldn't want anything more. "But honestly Kara, I….I kinda expected a different reaction from you," Maggie rubbed the back of her head as she spoke. "I thought you'd come down on me like a ton of bricks."

"I could if you want me too," Kara answered. Of course she was mad with what Maggie did but she also knew Maggie didn't have a choice. "But, I think Alex is probably going to give you enough of a hard time," Kara said as she gave Maggie's arm a comforting squeeze. "I….you need someone to be here for you."

Maggie gave Kara an appreciative smile. "That's sweet but it should be Alex who you should be there for."

"I still can be," Kara told her. "But you need someone too." Kara said. She loved Maggie. Maggie was a great sister to her and she wanted her to know she cared. Of course Kara cared about Alex but Maggie had also been through so much and had her whole world turned upside down, not just Alex.

"Well, thanks," Maggie hoped Kara understood how thankful she was. "Uhm….do you think you could tell me how, uhm…Isaac. How's my boy?" Kara looked into Maggie's eyes and saw how much she missed him. How much it killed her to not be with him.

"He's doing good." Kara told her, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone. She went to the most recent picture of him she had and handed the phone up to Maggie. Tears immediately sprung into Maggie's eyes as she looked at her son.

"He looks so big," Maggie ran her thumb over his face. "And he's good? He really is good?"

"Yeah," Kara nodded. "He's been going flying a lot with J'onn lately," Kara said and Maggie widened her eyes as her gaze shot back up to Kara. Kara laughed at Maggie's reaction. "He loves it. And he's safe with J'onn." Kara said, sitting herself up at the table and continuing to talk to Maggie about her son.

* * *

Alex was going through a pile of paperwork. She hated this side of the job. She'd much rather be out there kicking some rogue alien butt or shooting at them with her laser gun but needs were a must, and this was just something that needed to be done. "Hey Alex. How you doing?"

"Will be better once I get this finished." Alex answered. She didn't need to look up to know that it was Kara who had walked into the room.

Kara looked down as she played with her hands. "I was actually talking about- "

"I know what you were talking about," Alex interrupted. "But," Alex shook her head, her gaze never leaving her paperwork. "How are things with you and Mike?" Alex changed the subject as she looked up to her sister for the first time since they'd started their conversation.

"We are good," Kara answered. "Really good in fact." Kara spoke with a goofy smile on her face.

"Good," Alex smiled. Although she had her reservations about Mike at first, he was a great guy and she was glad her sister had found him. "So, is Isaac to expect any cousins in the near future?" Alex questioned in a teasing tone.

"I don't know," Kara shook her head. "Not right now anyways. I just….I'm not there yet." Kara nervously played with her hands.

"Fair enough," Alex answered. "But still, I'm glad you and Mike are okay," Kara smiled at her sister as she walked closer to her, leaning herself against the desk. She pulled the piece of paper from her pocket and put it down on the desk in front of her sister. "What's this?" Alex questioned, glancing briefly at it before looking up to Kara again.

"I think you know." Kara told her as she squeezed her shoulder before she left the room, leaving Alex glancing down at the piece of paper once again. _Baywater Hotel, West 68th Street. Room 424._


	12. Chapter 12

Alex was standing outside of the room, staring up at the gold numbers on the door. _424_ She took a deep breath before she brought her hand up to knock. She hesitated, her hand staying in the air but not moving to rap on the door. She took a step back and looked down, resting her hand on her side, her other hand rubbing her forehead. She let out a long exasperated breath before she shook her head and turned away from the door, making her way away from the room. She stopped in her tracks as she heard the bing from the elevator before the doors opened and that's when she saw her. Those eyes. Those were the first thing she fix her eyes on. Those big, dark, mesmerising eyes that made Alex melt. She felt her heart flutter and there was a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Alex put her hand onto it as she breathed out slowly. "Danvers," Maggie smiled as she walked over to her. "I hope you weren't just leaving," Alex turned back to face the door, watching as Maggie got out her key card and swiped it down the lock, the light on the door turning green, allowing her to open the door. Maggie walked into the room, holding the door open, and waited for Alex to walk in after her. "Do you want to come in?" Maggie broke the silence. Alex bit her lip as she kept her gaze down and walked into the room. Maggie closed the door and put the bottle of scotch she'd just been out to purchase down on the table before she took her leather jacket off, leaving it hanging over the chair. She took a deep breath before she turned around to face Alex. "I'm glad you are here," Maggie gave Alex a soft smile. "I want to apologise again and I -"

"Shut up." Alex raised her voice as she silenced Maggie. Maggie looked down and played with her wedding band as she waiting for Alex to talk again. Alex took a deep breath as she started to pace back and forth. After a while with no talking, Maggie looked back up to Alex.

"Alex, I -" Maggie tried talking again, she hated this silence. She hated the tension in the room.

"I said shut up." Alex spat at her. She glanced to the bottle of scotch before walking over and unscrewing the lid, Maggie watching as Alex downed a good amount of the drink. Alex wiped her hand across her mouth as she banged the bottle back down on the table. She looked to her wife, standing there, looking so lost and helpless, like she didn't know what to do. Alex wanted her. She was trying to fight it but all she wanted to do was jump her, right there and then. She took a deep breath as she walked closer to Maggie, Maggie not moving as Alex's hand made contact with her shoulder. Alex pushed Maggie back until she was against the wall before she placed a kiss on Maggie's lips. Maggie found herself wrapping her arms around Alex's neck, the kiss quickly intensifying as their tongue's darted around each other's mouths. Oh how they'd both missed this. Alex put her hands onto Maggie's sides, Maggie feeling an electric sensation at her wife's touch. Alex pulled at Maggie's shirt, pulling it out from being tucked into her tight, black skinny jeans. As she worked at the buttons of her shirt, Maggie's hands had wandered down from behind Alex's neck and had taken her jacket off and was already pulling at her t-shirt. Alex threw Maggie's checked shirt to the ground and the kiss broke just enough so Maggie could get Alex's t-shirt over her head. She threw it down as Alex pulled Maggie forward, the pair still locked in a passionate embrace as their hands wandered all over each other as they walked closer to the bed, both of them kicking their boots off in great unison. Alex quickly unbuttoned Maggie's jeans before she threw her onto the bed and pulled the jeans from her. She stopped for a moment, looking down to her gorgeous wife laying on the bed in only her underwear. Maggie's chest was raising up and down a little quicker than usual, her breathing a little louder.

"Please don't stop." Maggie pleaded with her.

Alex unzipped her jeans and pulled them off of herself, throwing them across the room before she got on top of her wife, straddling over her. She locked hands with Maggie's, their arms stretched out above Maggie's head before she met her in a hungry kiss. Alex welcomed the feeling of her wife's hot skin against hers. She'd missed this kind of physical contact. She'd missed her wife.

* * *

Kara and Mike were talking about the Maggie situation. "I still can't believe that you went to see her," Mike scolded. "After what she did to Alex…." Mike shook his head, looking rather annoyed with what happened with Maggie.

"You really think she wanted too?" Kara questioned. She spoke again before Mike could answer her. "It's not so simple," Kara sighed. "Yeah, I want to hit her for what she did to my sister, but she did it out of love and protection," Kara paused. "Are you telling me that you wouldn't do something like this to protect me?" Kara questioned, her head tilting to the side slightly. "And also," Kara added as she held her index finger out, "You think Maggie would just go along with Ty right away? She'd have fought this hard but she didn't have a choice. Witness Protection isn't optional."

Mike exhaled lightly as he rubbed the back of his head. "I just feel bad for Alex," Mike said. "She thought she'd lost her wife then she lost her baby," Mike's tone got higher. "If Maggie didn't pretend to die then…." Mike trailed off, holding his hands out.

"Don't," Kara shook her head. "Don't you dare blame Maggie for the miscarriage. It was just unfortunate." Kara told him.

"Oh please," Mike retorted. "All that undue stress Maggie put her through," Mike shook his head. "If I was Alex, I wouldn't be able to forgive her. I'd tell her to go keep being dead."

"Wow," Kara widened her eyes, slightly surprised by her husband's reaction. She knew he was close with sister-in-law but he was also close to Maggie and she expected that he'd be a little more understanding. "Nice to know how we'd fair if the situation happened with us." Kara mumbled.

"And it's nice to see your loyalty to your sister." Mike retorted.

"Of course I am loyal to Alex," Kara spat back at him before she sighed, rubbing her forehead. "All I am trying to say is that I can understand Maggie. I….she didn't choose this. This was forced on her for everyone's protection."

"Fair enough but I thought she had more brains than to just expect to turn up and think everything can go back to normal," Mike argued. "Does she realise how hard this will be on Isaac?"

"She's his mother," Kara retorted. "She deserves to have him in her life. And kids are resilient. Isaac will deal this just fine. He'll be over the moon to get his Mumma back."

"You can't just mess a little kid around like that." Mike responded.

Kara opened her mouth to talk but then stopped, not wanting to say any more. She and Mike had just got to a good place again and she didn't want to ruin that, especially by arguing over something that wasn't even about them or their relationship. "I guess we just need to let them figure this out."

"Yeah, maybe so," Mike shrugged. "But if Alex were to ask me for my opinion then I won't hold back." Mike said before he stood up from the couch and walked down the hallway.

 **feedback is appreciated :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Alex was at work, trying concentrate on what she was supposed to be doing but all she could think about was yesterday afternoon and those glorious hours she'd spent with Maggie. "Alex," J'onn said. He'd been trying to get the woman's attention for some time but she was seriously in a world of her own. "Alex….Alex…Alex." J'onn shouted, Alex jumping in fright.

"What, sorry?" Alex looked up at him, her hand going onto her chest to compose herself from the fright.

"The file on Vexor," J'onn pointed to it and Alex picked it up and walked over, handing it to him. "You're a bit distracted today." J'onn noted. He obviously knew why she was distracted and offered her time off work but Alex had refused.

"No, no," Alex shook her head as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm fine. What do you want me to do with Vexor?" Alex wondered. He'd just been captured by Supergirl, a rouge Alien terrorising the citizens of National City.

"Leave him in the cell until we know more about him." J'onn replied and Alex gave a curt nod, obeying her orders.

"Uhm….hi." Alex and J'onn both looked around as they heard the voice.

"Maggie." J'onn gave her a smile. He must admit it was lovely to see her alive and well.

"Hey J'onn," Maggie waved her hand up at him before she looked to Alex. She gave her a smile before taking a deep breath. "I was hoping that you weren't so busy that we could go grab some lunch." Maggie said, taking a couple of steps further into the room.

"And why would I do that?" Alex questioned, folding her arms across her chest, like she was building a defence around herself.

"I…." Maggie looked down. "I just thought after yesterday that -"

"What?" Alex scoffed. "You gave me an orgasm so you think all is forgiven?" Alex questioned, her stance not changing.

"I eh…." J'onn cleared his throat. "I'll leave you to it." J'onn sounded embarrassed as he made a quick exit from the room, leaving Maggie and Alex to talk.

Maggie pursed her lips as she looked back to Alex. "I don't know what you want from me, Alex." Maggie threw her hands up to the side, feeling defeated. She'd apologised and explained as much as she could. All she could do now was wait for Alex to decide what would happen now that she was back.

"I don't know," Alex answered quietly. "I….I'm hurt," Alex didn't look at Maggie as she spoke. She looked down as she played with her hands. "Words can't describe how much I love you," Alex finally made eye contact with Maggie. "And it killed me when I was told you were dead. If it wasn't for Isaac I don't even know if I would still be here right now. That is how much I wanted to be with you, Maggie." Alex had never told anyone that before. Not even Kara.

"Alex," Maggie spoke softly as she took a step forward and tentatively placed her hand onto Alex's arm. "I'm here now," Maggie told her. "And I didn't make this easy for Ty. You ask him," Maggie retorted. "But," Maggie pursed her lips. "I came back because I need you to be in my life. You and Isaac, Alex, I'm back and I'm here and I know we can get back what we had, because what we had…." Maggie trailed off. "You don't see this kind of love every day."

Alex had to agree with what Maggie was saying. She bit her lip as she looked into her big beautiful eyes. She loved her so much and she wanted to be able to take her back, but right now, something was stopping her. "I….yesterday shouldn't have happened," Alex cleared her throat as she pulled away, Maggie's hand slipping from her arm. "It was a mistake."

"No, Alex," Maggie replied back quickly. "It wasn't. Yesterday wasn't a mistake. It was amazing and beautiful and….it felt so right," Maggie said, her eyes all wide, a hint of sadness in them as Alex was rejecting her. "Please. I know that you want this. I know that -"

"I can't." Alex spoke over Maggie, looking away from her.

Maggie could see Alex's eyes glossing over. She fought back the urge to cry herself, before deciding to move on from the subject of their relationship right now, she knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with it today. "What about Isaac?" Maggie questioned. "I want to see him."

"No," Alex shook her head. "I'm not….I…...no." Alex stuttered as her tone hardened.

"He is my son," Maggie raised her voice as she banged her hands down on the desk, causing a loud bang to echo around the room. "I have a right to see him. I….can you imagine not being able to see him? Can you imagine if this situation was reversed and I wouldn't let you see him?" Maggie questioned. "I would never do that to you." Maggie told her, her hands keeping a grip on the edge of the desk.

Alex bit her lip. She couldn't imagine not being with Isaac. Not being able to see him every day. She knew no matter what happened between the two of them that Isaac deserved to have Maggie in his life. "I uhm….I still need to tell him you're not dead. I don't know how too…." Alex stopped talking, looking back to her wife.

"We could tell him together?" Maggie suggested. She was bursting to see her son again.

"No," Alex answered sharply. "I need to tell him this before he sees you."

"Okay," Maggie was disappointed but she wasn't going to argue over this. Alex had the upper hand right now and Maggie had to go along with it. "Well when do you think that it could happen?" Maggie questioned. "I can't be without him any longer," Maggie told her. "Please, Alex. You must understand."

"Tomorrow," Alex pursed her lips. She spoke quietly, her arms still folded across her chest and didn't make eye contact with Maggie. "I'll tell Isaac tonight and tomorrow we can…." Alex paused, biting her lip. "He has a friends Birthday Party in the early afternoon but that should be all done by around 2pm," Alex told her, Maggie giving a curt nod of understanding. "We can meet you just after at City Park?"

"Yes…uhm…yeah, yeah, that sounds great." Maggie tried her hardest not to sound too exited but she couldn't help herself. The thought of seeing her boy was just too much.

Alex gave a weak smile. "Well I need to get back to work but we…we'll see you tomorrow." Alex said and Maggie gave a little nod before she reluctantly left the room, the smile on her face only growing larger at the thought of getting to see her son.

* * *

Mike waked into the loft, surprised to see Kara already home. "Hey, what are you doing here so early?" Mike wondered as he threw his keys on the side table before walking over to the couch and placing a quick peck on Kara's cheek as he sat down next to her. They'd agreed not to talk about the Alex and Maggie situation, not wanting to let it come between them.

"I uhm," Kara played nervously with her hands. "I took your advice."

"What advice?" Mike questioned, rubbing the back of his head as he looked a little confused.

"The advice where you told me to quit my job," Kara responded. "I did it. I quit."

"Oh wow," Mike widened his eyes. He'd didn't think Kara would actually go through with it. She'd been complaining about Snapper for years and never ever did anything about it no matter how many times he suggested she quit. "You actually quit?"

"You told me too." Kara threw her hands out as her voice went a higher pitch.

"Yeah but I've told you like a million times to quit and you haven't," Mike retorted. "I didn't think you'd actually do it and if you were going to I thought you would have had something else lined up first."

"Yeah well I kinda acted on impulse as he annoyed me so much today," Kara sighed. "What do I do now, Mike?" Kara questioned. "Ah maybe I should just go back apologise." Kara stood up from the couch.

"No," Mike reached out and took a hold of Kara's wrist, stopping her from moving any further. "This is a good thing," Mike assured her as he pulled her down onto his knee, wrapping her arms around her waist. "You can branch out and find a boss who will respect you and let you write about the stuff that's important to you."

Kara rubbed her forehead as she sighed. "Yeah, you are right," Kara turned slight on his knee and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Someone out there will give me a job, right?"

"Of course," Mike answered. "They'd be silly not too." Mike said before kissing Kara, the kiss quickly becoming more intense. He lifted her around so she was back on the couch before he straddled over her, the kiss only becoming more and more passionate.

* * *

Alex was watching Isaac as he was building something with his legos. She'd tried all night to tell him about Maggie but she just ended up freezing up every time she went to talk. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was already after Isaac's bedtime although it was a Friday night so Alex wasn't as strict with his bedtime routine. Alex didn't send him to Eliza's this week, needing to be close to her son, and of course tell him about Maggie. "Buddy come here for a moment." Alex spoke softly and Isaac did as he was told, jumping up from the floor and running over to the couch, climbing up next to his mother.

"What Mummy?" Isaac questioned, looking up to her, his big dark brown eyes all wide.

Alex took a deep breath as she lightly brushed her thumb over her son's cheek. "You know Mumma?" Alex questioned, before thinking that was a silly way to start it. Of course Isaac knew his Mumma.

"Yeah," Isaac answered. "She's is in heaven."

Alex smiled weakly as she once again rubbed his cheek. "Well," Alex took another deep breath, pausing to compose herself. "That's the thing buddy," Alex said. "Mumma isn't in heaven," Alex said the words slowly. She still couldn't believe Maggie wasn't actually dead. She'd never imagined ever having to say this to her son, especially after spending so long trying to get him to understand her death in the first place. "Mumma is…" Alex paused as she looked at Isaac face, Isaac furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "She got into a bit of trouble at work one night and there were some very bad men," Alex told him, trying to explain it in the best possible way for her four-year-old to understand. "Mumma had to pretend to be dead so the bad men wouldn't hurt any of us."

Isaac furrowed his eyebrows even more. "Mumma isn't in heaven?" Isaac questioned, wonder in his sweet little voice.

"No." Alex shook her head as she once again rubbed her son's cheek.

"What 'bout the bad men?" Isaac wondered. "Where they 'bout now?"

"They have gone to jail," Alex told him. "So Mumma is safe again. She doesn't need to pretend anymore."

Isaac scratched the side of his head. "The bad men are locked up forevers?"

"They are." Alex nodded in response.

"Is Mumma here?" Isaac suddenly sounded excited as his eyes darted all around the room.

"She's….she back," Alex said. "She wants to see you tomorrow."

Isaac shrieked with delight as he jumped up to standing on the couch. "Really, truly Mummy?"

Alex felt emotional at her son's reaction. "Really truly," Alex nodded, taking Isaac by the arms and holding him still from jumping on the couch. "Would you like to see her again?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes," Isaac shouted in his excitement, his little body shaking. "I miss Mumma too much."

"I missed Mumma too." Alex swallowed a lump in her throat as she felt her eyes welling up with tears. Isaac looked down her and gave her a soft smile as he wiped his little thumbs over her eyes, removing the tears that wanted to fall.

"It was just pretend Mummy," Isaac said, holding his little hands against her cheeks. "Mumma is back." Isaac kissed Alex's lips. Alex wrapped her arms around her son, holding onto him tightly. She could feel his heart beating against her chest, feel the excitement pour out of him at the thought of seeing his Mumma again. She placed a soft kiss on his temple before she smiled to herself, her too glad she was going to be seeing Maggie again.

 **feedback is appreciated :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Maggie glanced down at her watch. It was almost 2.35pm. She exhaled lightly, as she leaned against the gate that was the entrance to the park. Just as she was starting to think that Alex had changed her mind and wasn't coming, she heard his voice. Hearing it for the first time in over 8 months brought her close to tears. "Mumma, Mumma, Mumma," Isaac shrieked as he broke into a run and flung himself against Maggie. Maggie wrapped her arms around her son and held him tightly as she kissed him over and over again. Her heart was exploding as she felt an overwhelming feeling of love in the pit of her stomach. "It's true, it's really truly true," Isaac pulled back a little and put his hands on Maggie's cheek, a huge grin on her face. "Oh Mumma." Isaac kissed her over and over again.

"Oh my baby," Maggie could barely talk from the emotion of seeing her son. She continued to hold onto him tightly as she glanced at Alex, who standing a fair bit back from the mother and son reunion. "Mumma has missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Isaac said. "Did you bring Peanut?" Isaac questioned. Maggie pulled back from the hug and glanced at Alex again before looking back to Isaac. She opened her mouth to talk but Isaac spoke over her. "Mummy said Peanut was in heaven with you," Isaac stated. "But you were in pretend heaven," Isaac continued to talk. "Where's Peanut?" Maggie looked up to Alex, her mouth open but no words coming out.

"It was only Mumma who was in pretend heaven," Alex stepped closer to them and leaned down to Isaac's level, kneeling down next to Maggie, their shoulders brushing ever so slightly. "The baby really did have to go to heaven." Alex lightly rubbed Isaac's arm as she spoke.

"Oh," Isaac looked down, looking a little disappointed. "Can you have a new baby?" Isaac questioned.

Maggie and Alex glanced at each other before they looked back to Isaac. "Not right….no." Alex shook her head, Isaac furrowing his eyebrows, not liking his mother's answer. He looked back to Maggie and his face instantly changed, a huge smile spreading across it.

"Oh Mumma," Isaac gave a little jump of excitement. "You can come for dinner tonight," Isaac told her. "We are making pizza's and there's cake from Henry's birthday," Isaac jumped from one foot to another, not able to stand still. "It's not tiramisu but it looks good still," Isaac told her. Maggie laughed a little at her son knowing about her love for tiramisu. "You will come?" Isaac wondered.

"Uh, I…." Maggie trailed off, looking to Alex. Of course she wanted to go, but right now it wasn't up to her. It was Alex's say if she could come over for dinner.

"We'll see buddy," Alex pursed her lips as she rubbed his arm again. "How about we get you to the park, hmm?"

"Yeah." Isaac jumped in excitement before Alex and Maggie stood back up. Isaac stood in between them, his little hands holding onto theirs as they walked into the park, making their way in the direction of the playground.

* * *

"Hey, what you doing?" Mike walked into the loft and over to Kara, placing a kiss on the top of her head as he wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"Looking for a new job." Kara was browsing jobs advertisements to see if she could get anything.

"Much going?" Mike questioned as he pulled out the bar stool and sat down next to her.

"Not really," Kara mumbled as she kept her gaze on the laptop screen. "At least, not in National City. There's jobs further afield but…." Kara shook her head and trailed off. "This is where I want to be. I don't want to move away from National City and my family are here and…" Kara sighed as she smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Why did I listen to you?"

"Hey, don't pin this on me," Mike replied. "I didn't tell you to quit without having anything in the pipeline," Mike turned the laptop to face him slightly, looking down through the jobs available. "Are you set on being a reporter or do you want to try out something new?"

"I love reporting." Kara answered.

"Well how about you start up your own paper or blog thing?" Mike questioned. "That way you'd be your own boss and could do and write about whatever you wanted?" Mike suggested. Kara bit her lip. It wasn't actually a bad idea but she had no idea how she'd go about it. "Or you could be a full-time DEO agent," Mike said. "Blog on the side about the important things. That way you are always doing what you love."

Kara scratched the back of her head. "Full time with the DEO?" Kara said. "Only a few weeks ago you were hating me being Supergirl so much and now you want me being there all the time?"

"I," Mike shrugged. "I didn't necessarily mean you had to be supergirl all of the time. You can help me and Winn with the computer, logistics, kinda side."

Kara laughed hard. "Sorry, I…" She bit her lip to stop herself laughing. "I wouldn't be able to begin to be any good at that stuff."

"Well," Mike shrugged. "Well I mean, I guess….whatever makes you happy, Kara." Mike rubbed the back of his head as he spoke.

"You make me happy." Kara smiled as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I meant work wise." Mike told her as he pulled back.

"I know you did," Kara spoke softly, their brows resting against each other's. "But maybe….maybe you are right."

"Right about what?" Mike furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Me being with the DEO full-time," Kara said. "It always got in the way of my work anyways. You know I was always popping out to fight aliens and thieves and crime and…." Kara held her hands out to the side. "Maybe that's why snapper hated me because I was often going AWOL."

"Well I mean, even until you did find a reporter's job here in National City it would be something." Mike said. He did feel bad that he got so mad at Kara about being Supergirl so maybe this was his way of making it up to her.

"And like you said, I can always blog on the side and maybe something will come from that," Kara gave a little smile. "But you are sure you are okay with me potentially being at the DEO full time?"

"I am," Mike spoke softly, hand thumb grazing Kara's cheek. "I mean you pretty much are anyways, so….it wouldn't really be much different."

Kara smiled as she looked into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mike said before pulling her in for a kiss.

* * *

Maggie and Alex were leaning over the fencing, watching as Isaac was climbing up the stairs of the big slide. "Thank you," Maggie spoke after a long period of silence between the two of them. "For this, I…seeing him again it's….he's…." Maggie stuttered.

"He's your son," Alex played with her hands as she spoke, both women keeping their gaze on Isaac. "I couldn't ever keep him from you."

Maggie smiled softly. She opened her mouth to talk but stopped when Isaac came running over. "Mumma, Mumma, I can do them now," Isaac said as he pointed in the direction of the monkey bars. "Come see."

Maggie looked at Alex, almost as if she was seeking confirmation to be allowed to go. Alex gave a curt nod before Maggie walked into the playground and down to the monkey bars. She lifted Isaac up and of he went, quickly swinging his arms and body so he could move across the ladder. "Aww wow bud," Maggie gasped as she walked alongside him. "You are turning into such a big boy." Maggie said before she went to tickle his underarms. Isaac shrieked with laughter as he let go of the monkey bars, Maggie catching him in her arms.

"Mummy told me not to be scared," Isaac said. He was always scared to do the monkey bars before but a few months ago he felt brave enough to try them. Alex always kept a hold of him at first, until he was ready to try himself and now they were his favourite thing at the playground. Isaac looked around to Alex who was still leaning over the fence, playing with her hands as she watched them. "She's the bestest." Isaac grinned.

"She is, isn't she?" Maggie held her son in her arms a little longer. She'd missed his cuddles, his sweet scent, his soft little voice.

"And you too," Isaac told her as he kissed her cheek. "My bestest Mummies." Isaac wrapped his arms around Maggie's neck and cuddled into her. She rubbed his back as she walked back up to Alex.

"Hey bud you had enough?" Alex questioned as Maggie put Isaac down.

"Yeah," Isaac nodded. "Can we go home for pizza and cake now?" Isaac questioned.

"Sure we can." Alex answered and Isaac gave a little jump. He loved it when they made homemade pizza.

"Yey," Isaac cheered before he pulled on Maggie's hand. "Will you come Mumma?" Isaac's big brown eyes went all wide, looking even bigger than they already were as he gave his Mumma a pleading look.

"It's uhm…" Maggie pursed her lips. Of course she'd love to go. "You'll have you ask Mummy sweetheart."

"Mummy please." Isaac looked up at Alex with his puppy dog eyes, his lips pouting. Alex glanced at Maggie before looking back to her son.

"Of course she can come." Alex told him, Isaac cheering at the news. She looked to Maggie and they exchanged smiles with each other before they both took hold of Isaac's hands as they walk away from the park.


	15. Chapter 15

Maggie walked into the house that she used to call her home. She watched as Alex hung her keys up on the hanger by the door, then her jacket went onto the coat hook. Maggie felt herself doing the same with her jacket as Alex took off Isaac's and hung it up as Isaac ran down to the kitchen, Alex following behind him. Maggie took a few steps further down the hall and stopped as she saw their wedding day picture, still hanging in its place. Glancing around quickly, her head looking towards the living room, everything still looked the same. She turned to the left and walked through to the kitchen and dining area. The wall where Isaac's drawings and paintings hung was different, but that was because he was always drawing so many new things that it got changed regularly, but apart from that, everything was exactly how Maggie remembered it. "Mumma look." Maggie was brought out of her thoughts as Isaac pulled on her hand.

"What's that?" Maggie questioned as she looked down to Isaac.

"My party bag." Isaac replied as he took her hand and walked over to the table. Maggie took a seat and Isaac climbed up onto her knee. He emptied it out onto the table producing sweeties, a yo-yo, a plastic toy dinosaur, a little badge with a dinosaur on it and a pencil and eraser spread out across the table.

"Oh wow," Maggie wrapped her arms around her son, her head coming down by his shoulder. "That's dinosaur looks cool," Maggie picked it up. "What one is he?"

"Uhm," Isaac scratched the side of his head. "He's a Stegosaurus," Isaac said as he took the blue and green dinosaur in his hand. "Oh Mummy," Isaac gasped as he looked up to Alex who was getting the ingredients out for making the pizza dough. "Where is my cake?" Isaac sounded most concerned as he scanned the kitchen worktops but couldn't see his cake anywhere.

"It's in the bread bin," Alex told him. "You can get it after dinner," Alex said as she opened the cupboard and lifted out the mixing bowl. "You going to come help Mummy make the pizza then?" Alex wondered.

Isaac looked from Alex to Maggie and back to Alex. "Yeah." Isaac jumped down from Maggie's knee and took the next chair in his hands pushing it forward, a screeching sound entering the room as the chair scrapped across the floor.

"Isaac," Alex shot him a glance as she took his apron from the drawer. He knew he wasn't allowed to scrape the chairs across the floor. "Let Mumma bring the chair across," Alex said. Isaac let go of the chair and ran over to Alex, turning around so she could put his Spiderman apron on him so he could help with the cooking. Maggie stood up and picked up the chair, bringing it across to the worktop. She placed it at the edge and lifted Isaac up, Isaac standing ready to help make the pizza. "Here you go," Alex gave her son his special kid friendly knives so he could help chop the ingredients. "What kind will we have tonight?" Alex questioned him as Maggie washed her hands at the sink before going over to the knife block and lifting one out, then reaching for a chopping board, also taking one across for Isaac.

"No Mumma, not that one." Isaac sounded annoyed as he looked up at Maggie.

Maggie looked to Alex, not sure what she'd done wrong. "He likes using the red chopping board." Alex rolled her eyes and Maggie gave a little nod. She took the board she gave him away and walked over, swapping it for the red one.

"Here you go," Maggie gave Isaac the red chopping board before ruffling his hair. "So what we having on it bud?" Maggie questioned.

Isaac scratched the side of his head as he thought about it. "Red onion," Isaac answered. "And green peppers and red peppers and uhm….pepperoni." Isaac answered.

"Lovely choice buddy." Alex said as she continued making up the dough. Maggie opened the cupboard and lifted up the box which the vegetables were in. Alex glanced at her, of course Maggie knowing where everything was kept but it was still strange that she just walked in after more than 8 months absence and it was almost like she'd never left.

"I think it would be better if you put pineapple on it." Maggie said, handing Isaac the peppers to cut as she got to work on the onion.

"No." Isaac giggled.

"You'd don't put pineapple on a pizza." Alex gave a sort of laugh as she looked around to Maggie.

"I'm sorry but I totally disagree. Pineapple on a pizza is the greatest thing babe." Maggie eyes widened as she realised what she'd said. It slipped out before she even realised she'd called her babe.

Alex cleared her throat as she turned her gaze away from Maggie, kneading at the dough a little harder than usual. She felt a little smile form on her face at the familiar discussion that they'd have every time they made or ordered a pizza. Maggie always insisting on pineapple, whereas Alex didn't think pineapple should ever be on a pizza.

"Is this okay Mumma?" Maggie averted her gaze from watching Alex and looked to Isaac's chopping.

"Amazing buddy," Maggie answered. "When did you become such a little chef?"

"I like helping Mummy," Isaac answered with a giggle. "I will help you too now you are home." Isaac said. Maggie pursed her lips as she looked up and saw that Alex had looked around to him as well.

"Isaac," Alex started to talk. "Mumma's not going to be….." Alex tailed off as she exhaled. "Can you get the tomato sauce out?" Alex questioned as she glanced at Maggie. Maggie gave a little nod as she walked passed Alex, over to the cupboard and took out the jar of tomato sauce. She brushed her hand over Alex's back as she passed her, Alex tensing up at her touch. She turned around to look at her, catching her gaze immediately. Maggie smiled as she looked into Alex's hazel eyes, the eyes that captivated her.

"You have a little uhm..." Maggie brought her hand up and wiped over Alex's brow.

"Maggie." Alex pursed her lips as she moved her head back.

"You had a little flour on your brow," Maggie spoke quietly as she dusted the flour from her hand. She put down the sauce for the pizza base before walking back over to Isaac who was eating the peppers as he waited. "Are you eating the pizza ingredients?" Maggie laughed as she tickled Isaac's side.

"Mumma, no, I'm tickly there." Isaac shrieked as he tried to wriggle away. Maggie stopped tickling him, seeing the peppers and onion were ready.

"Ah, the pepperoni," Maggie said, walking over to the fridge, pausing as she saw Alex's baby scan still sitting on the fridge. There was also a picture of Maggie with Isaac when he was only a few months old and a picture of Alex and Maggie at a friend's wedding. They looked so happy and Maggie only wished that Alex would let them have that again.

"Mumma can I get some apple juice." Isaac questioned. Isaac's voice brought Maggie out of her thoughts and she opened the fridge, taking out the pepperoni and the apple juice. She walked over to the counter and put the pepperoni down, before opening the cupboard and reaching for the green cup. This was always Isaac's favourite cup.

"Spiderman." Maggie turned around as she heard Alex's voice. She gave her a thankful smile before facing the cupboard again and lifting out the Spiderman cup instead of the green one. She poured her son a glass of apple juice and took it over to him, watching as he helped Alex to put the pizza sauce on the base.

"Oh Mummy," Isaac looked up to Alex after he'd taken a big drink of his juice. "Can we watch the Minions later?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Sure we can." She really was getting sick of that movie so hoped that soon Isaac would become obsessed with watching something else.

"And Mumma?" Isaac questioned.

"Yes," Alex answered. "Mumma can stay and watch it too."

"Mumma you will love it," Isaac said. The movie had come out after Maggie 'died' so she was yet to watch it with Isaac. "Them minions are so funny." Isaac said before he burst into a fit of laughter. Maggie smiled at her son. She'd missed hearing his infectious little laugh. She's missed having this normal family time with Alex and Isaac. She caught Alex looking at her and they shared another smile, Maggie hopeful for their future.

 **feedback is appreciated :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Maggie walked down the stairs and back into the living room. "Thank you," Maggie said as she sat back down on the couch. Alex gave her a questioning look. "For today. For the park. For everything. For letting me have dinner with him and letting me stay to watch the movie and for bath and bed time," Maggie said as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Thank you." Maggie said again, bringing her hand out and hesitating but eventually letting it rest softly on Alex's thigh. Alex looked down for a moment before looking back up to Maggie, biting her lip.

"Maggie, I…." Alex took a deep breath. "Today was just about Isaac," Alex said, lifting Maggie's hand from her thigh. "We can't…." Alex shook her head. "I….I'm so sorry. I…." Alex took a moment to compose herself.

Maggie bowed her head slightly as she rolled her wedding band around her finger. "So that's it? We are over for good?" Maggie questioned. "I got put into witness protection against my will and I…" Maggie stopped talking. It hurt her too much to think she'd lost Alex for good.

"I want to be happy with you," Alex said. "I want me, you and Isaac to go back to what we had," Alex spoke softly, not making eye contact with Maggie. "But I don't know if we ever can because….I was pregnant," Alex spoke quietly, fearing she would break down if she spoke any louder. "I was carrying our child and you fake died and I lost the baby," Alex shut her eyes as she looked down. "My baby, Maggie," Alex opened her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. "It's not ever going to be the same. And, I also -" Alex tried to keep on talking. She tried to tell her. She needed to tell her but Maggie spoke over her.

"Alex, I'm sorry that you lost the baby but it wasn't my fault," Maggie said. "It was probably just nature's way of telling you that something wasn't right with baby."

Alex scoffed. "You don't think that the stress of losing my wife, of watching my son lose his mother had anything to do with it at all?" Alex questioned.

"I don't know, I…" Maggie looked down as she stood up from the couch, taking a few steps before stopping and turning to face Alex again. "I am sorry that you lost the baby," Maggie's voice sounded like it was about to break. "But we can still be happy Alex. We can move forward, we can move passed this, we can…." Maggie took a deep breath. "We just need to look to the future," Maggie told her. "Okay, we can…." Maggie ran her hand through her hair. She wanted to say that they could try again, but she knew right now that that wouldn't sit well with Alex. "We can be happy."

"I'm not saying we couldn't be," Alex replied. "I don't ever imagine us being anything but happy." Alex said, taking a deep breath as she stood up.

"But?" Maggie knew there was a but. She didn't want to hear it because she knew with every word Alex spoke there was less chance of her getting her forgiveness. Of the three of them being a happy family together.

"I've seen what it would be like if I lost you," Alex held her hands out to the side as a tear rolled down her cheek. "And I can't go through that again," Alex told her. "It was hell, Maggie. And I can't be with you because I don't want to ever lose you," Alex sniffed back. "And I -" Alex tried again to tell the thing she'd been try to since Maggie returned, but once again, Maggie spoke over her.

"You can't…." Maggie felt like she'd been punched in the gut. "Alex, you can't let fear dictate your life and I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"You can't promise that," Alex shook her head. "Because bad stuff happens. All the time bad stuff happens," Alex paused for a moment. "Look at what happened that night you fake died," Alex's tone went higher. "You could easily have died that night or any other night you go out there or even just walking outside you could get hit by a bus and…." Alex looked down needing to compose herself.

"Exactly," Maggie answered. "Anything can happen at any time but doesn't mean we stop living our lives," Maggie told her. "It means we embrace life and live every day to the fullest and be with the people that we love," Maggie said as she took a step forward, her hand tentatively taking hold of Alex's. "Alex." Maggie spoke softly, their eyes locking together. She brought her other hand up and gently brushed it against Alex's cheek. Alex looked down slightly, but Maggie quickly brought her back up to face her again. She gave her a gentle smile and Alex gave the slightest nod of her head, Maggie taking a step closer to Alex and leaning up and placing a soft kiss on her lips. Alex pulled back from the kiss and wrapped her arms around Maggie's neck and leaned down, resting her head against Maggie's shoulder as she started to cry. Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex, gently rubbing at her back as she held her in the embrace. Alex loved her. She loved her so much and she wanted nothing more than to be happy with her, but, she knew if that was to happen, she needed to be honest with her and she wasn't sure what would happen once she told her.

* * *

"Mumma, Mumma, Mumma," Isaac ran into Alex's bedroom, an excited look on his face. "Where's Mumma?" Isaac looked slightly puzzled as he scratched the side of his head as he saw she wasn't in the bed.

Alex groaned as she looked at the time. It was 06.57am. "Isaac it's a Sunday morning." Alex sighed as she fought back a yawn as Isaac climbed up onto the bed and slid under the covers, cuddling close to her.

"Where is Mumma?" Isaac asked again.

"She's went back to her hotel room last night." Alex answered as she wrapped an arm around her son.

"But," Isaac furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "She isn't in pretend heaven anymore."

"No, I know that. But she's not living in this house right now," Alex told him. "She stays somewhere else."

Isaac look confused. "But why?"

"It's very complicated, sweetie," Alex spoke softly as she rubbed her son's cheek. Isaac pulled a confused expression, letting Alex know he didn't understand her response. "All you need to know is that Mumma and me love you so very much you're always going to get to see the both of us, okay?" Although they'd left things on a better note, Alex didn't want to promise Isaac anything just yet because there was something else, something stopping Alex from getting back together with Maggie.

Isaac bowed his head sadly. "I want to see Mumma."

Alex bit her lip. "I'll call Mumma later and see if you can go spend some time with her. How does that sound?" Alex rubbed the back of Isaac's head, Isaac looking back up to her, his big brown eyes all sad.

"Call her now." Isaac demanded.

"It's too early to call her right now," Alex told her son. "I promise. After breakfast, okay?" Alex said, Isaac furrowing his eyebrows as he gave Alex a scowl.

"Really truly?" Isaac mumbled, his eyebrows still furrowed, a scowl still on his face.

"Really truly." Alex rubbed his cheek before she pulled a silly face, bringing Isaac out of his scowl and into a laugh.

"But you will come too Mummy?" Isaac questioned as his laughing stopped.

"We'll see," Alex answered, thinking it might actually be nice for Maggie and Isaac to have some time together without her there. "Wouldn't you like to have some special time with Mumma?"

"Hmm," Isaac rubbed the back of his head. "Mumma and you," Isaac said as he leaned forward and put his little hands on her arm. "That's the best time." Isaac told her, Alex managing a weak smile as she pulled him into a hug.

* * *

Isaac banged excitedly on the door, his little fist rapping on it, over and over until it was opened. "Mumma." Isaac jumped up, clinging onto Maggie as she lifted him higher and into a hug.

"Hey baby," Maggie kissed his temple before putting him down, Isaac running into the room and climbing up onto the bed, jumping up and down on it. "Are you coming in?" Maggie questioned as she looked up to Alex.

Alex shook her head. "I'll let you have some time alone with him."

"You don't need too," Maggie told her. "We can take him out together again." Maggie tucked her hair behind her ear as she spoke.

"No," Alex answered. Maggie exhaled, looking disappointed. "Uhm," Alex bit her lip. "If you could bring him home for 7," Alex told her. "You can give him his dinner while you are out."

"Okay." Maggie spoke quietly as she gave a little nod.

"Bye Isaac. Be a good boy," Alex said as she looked into the room, Isaac still jumping on the bed. Isaac furrowed his eyebrows at Alex, Alex knowing he was mad at her for not coming out with them. She exhaled lightly as she glanced back to Maggie. "See you at 7." Alex said before she walked down the corridor towards the elevator. Maggie watched her for a moment before she closed the door, and turned around, watching Isaac jumping on the bed.

"Right mister," Maggie managed a little laugh as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, holding him still. "What do you want to do today?" Maggie asked him. Of course she wished that Alex would have come out with them too, but she was still so happy to be spending the day with her son.

"Uhm." Isaac scratched the side of his head.

"Would you like to go to the park again?" Maggie questioned, making a suggestion after Isaac was silent for a little too long.

"No," Isaac answered. "We was there yesterday." Isaac replied as if Maggie's suggestion was the most stupid thing he'd heard.

"Of course, sorry," Maggie muttered. "Well what do you think then?"

"Oh I know," Isaac held his hand up in the air. "The zoo," Isaac screeched. "See the monkeys."

"The zoo huh?" Maggie said, Isaac nodding his little head in response. "Sounds like a plan to me." Maggie said, Isaac grinning from ear to ear, happy that he was going to be going to the zoo.

 **feedback is appreciated :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Isaac and Maggie had spent most of the afternoon at the zoo. They were currently watching the elephants, Isaac standing up on the fencing so he could see better as Maggie was standing behind him, there for support in case he fell back. "That's like a family." Isaac said as he pointed to the two larger elephants and then the baby one who were walking towards the water hole.

"Is it, isn't it?" Maggie wrapped her arms around Isaac, her hands resting on his stomach.

"Yeah." Isaac said, before he bowed his head down sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong buddy?" Maggie lifted Isaac from the fencing and bent down to his level, her hands rubbing his arms comfortingly, Isaac's little head still bowed down. "Isaac, you can tell Mumma." Maggie put her hand under his chin and gently lifted his head up to face her.

"I want you and Mummy back happy with each other." Isaac said, clearly picking up that things were off with his parents.

"Oh sweetie," Maggie spoke softly, her heart breaking at Isaac's hurt. "Me and Mummy are….we are…" Maggie trailed off. "Mumma hurt Mummy's feelings very much, and Mummy just needs some time to be angry."

"Did you say sorry?" Isaac questioned.

"I did." Maggie told him. She felt a lump in her throat as she felt her eyes stinging. She closed them tightly for a moment, trying to push the tears away. It broke her heart that Isaac was getting upset over this.

"Then she should be okay," Isaac sighed. "If you said sorry then Mummy has to say it's okay and hug you and make up."

Maggie took a deep breath, needing a minute to compose herself. "Sometimes it's more complicated than that." Maggie said as she gently rubbed Isaac's cheek with her thumb.

"Mummy said that word too," Isaac told Maggie. "I don't know what it means." Isaac shrugged his shoulders as he once again bowed his head sadly.

"Oh sweetie," Maggie pulled Isaac into a hug, rubbing his back comfortingly. "You don't get yourself all worried about me and Mummy okay." Maggie spoke quietly, fearing if she spoke any louder she would break into tears at her son's pain and hurt.

"I don't like it when you's are sad," Isaac's bottom lip stared to tremble. "Mummy has been too sad for a long time."

Maggie took a moment to compose herself before she pulled back from the embrace with her son. "Mumma is trying very hard to make sure that Mummy is happy again, okay?"

Isaac gave a little nod of his head. "Maybe you can take her for dinner to a nice place," Isaac suggested. "That could make her smile."

Maggie stifled a laugh as she rubbed the back of Isaac's head. "That's not a bad idea buddy," Maggie told him. "Now," Maggie took a deep breath. "How about we go back to looking at the animals, huh?" Maggie suggested. Isaac nodded his head as Maggie pushed herself back to standing and took hold of Isaac's hand, the pair continuing to walk through the zoo.

* * *

Alex walked down to the door as she heard the doorbell. Before she got there, the door burst open and Isaac came running to the house, a lion teddy in his hands. "Look what Mumma got me." Isaac shrieked as he held it up for Alex to see.

"Ah lucky you, that's cool," Alex ruffled his hair. "You have a good day?"

"Yeah. We was at the zoo," Isaac was jumping from one foot to the other, clearly over excited from his day out. "Can I go watch cartoons?"

"10 minutes," Alex told him. "It's bath and bed time soon," Alex said, but she was unware if Isaac had heard her as he had already run through to the living room. Alex looked up to see Maggie was still standing in the doorway, like she was waiting for permission to come into the house. "Come in." Alex told her and Maggie managed a weak smile before walking into the house, closing the door behind her.

"So, how was your day?" Maggie started with small talk as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"It was fine," Alex answered. "Just got caught up on housework." Alex mumbled as she leaned herself against the wall, folding her arms across her chest.

"Sounds fun," Maggie stifled a laugh. "So uhm….I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner one night this week?" Maggie took a deep breath. "We can talk more and we can -"

"No," Alex shook her head. "I can't." Alex took a deep breath as she played nervously with her hands. She was going to tell her today. She had to tell her now.

Maggie looked down, pursing her lips. She really didn't understand why Alex was being so hot and cold. Of course there was her initial reaction, but then they slept together and they had that great day together with Isaac and she'd left yesterday feeling things were going somewhere with the two of them again but then today it was like Alex had gone back to hating her. "Alex -"

"Come with me," Alex looked into the living room, seeing Isaac was too engrossed with the TV to be paying any attention to them. She reached forward and took Maggie's hand in hers and led her up the stairs and into one of the guest bedrooms. She'd taken Maggie up the stairs to talk so that they were well out of Isaac's earshot. She didn't want Isaac hearing them talking, or after what Alex was about to say, possibly arguing. Maggie looked around, seeing a lot of things which were hers in the room. Alex saw Maggie had noticed this before walking over to the wardrobe and opening it, revealing Maggie's clothes. "I couldn't have them in our room any longer but I didn't want to get rid of them so…." Alex trailed off. Maggie pursed her lips as she walked over to Alex and went to touch her arm. Alex pulled her arm back, rejecting Maggie's touch. "I cheated on you." Alex felt instant relief as she said the thing she'd been keeping bottled up since Maggie's return. She'd never told anyone this, not even Kara knew about that night.

"What?" Maggie gasped, her hand going onto her chest. She was completely gobsmacked by the revelation.

"It was about 4 months after you died," Alex bit her lip as she walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. She bowed her head down as played with her hands. "Isaac was sleeping over at Mum's and I was here all alone and I….I went out to this bar and I had way to many beers and glasses of scotch and I…." Alex kept her gaze away from Maggie. "This woman started talking to me and then we left together and I was at her place and we…." Alex stopped talking. She looked up to Maggie as saw shock in her facial expression. "I….I was just trying to numb the pain," Alex told her. "I couldn't cope without you and I…I just wanted to forgot for one night. I just….I wanted to feel good," Alex closed her eyes as a tear escaped her. "I regretted it instantly. It made me feel worse because it wasn't you," Alex opened her eyes again, seeing Maggie looked utterly shocked with what she was saying. "I'm sorry Maggie. I'm so, so, sorry." Alex's voice broke as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

Maggie took a minute to compose herself, running her hand through her hair. "Alex, you thought I was dead," Maggie walked over to her and bent down before her, tentatively putting her hands onto Alex's knees. Of course hearing Alex had slept with another women hurt, but, she technically didn't do anything wrong. She thought that she was dead. She was grieving and she was in a bad place. She made a stupid choice. A mistake. But she was grieving. She was trying to cope. "It's not….you've not…" Maggie trailed off.

"But I have," Alex sniffed back. "Because you are not dead and we are married and I slept with someone else." Alex sounded horrified with herself.

"I kissed another woman," Maggie told her. "Or at least, she kissed me." Maggie screwed her face up a little.

"It's not the same thing," Alex replied, bowing her head down. "I want to be with you, Maggie, I really do but I just don't know how it's possible after all that's happened."

Maggie exhaled lightly as she rose to her feet and sat down on the bed next to her wife. "Because we are in love," Maggie told her. "We love each other so much and we want this. We want to be together, and we are strong enough to work through this and come out other side."

"So, you can forgive me, just like that?" Alex questioned. "Knowing that I've been with another woman?"

Maggie shut her eyes. She didn't want to think about that. She didn't want to think about Alex being intimate with another woman. But she couldn't judge her too much, not after what she'd put her through. "We can forgive each other." Maggie spoke softly. She didn't really feel that Alex needed to ask for forgiveness. Alex thought Maggie was dead and she had a bad night with too much alcohol and made a silly decision, but technically, you could say Alex hadn't cheated on her. You can't cheat on a person that you thought was dead.

Alex looked around to Maggie, her lips pursed. "How about pool, tomorrow night?" Alex questioned.

Maggie felt a smile forming on her face. "Sounds good to me." Maggie said, the both of them staring at each other, the smiles on their faces only growing.

 **feedback is appreciated. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Alex focused on the ball, moving her pool cue ever so slightly to line up the shot. She moved it back and forth ever so slightly a couple of times before she hit the white ball, sending it rolling down the table, knocking the black ball into the far left corner pocket. "Game. Again," Alex looked to Maggie with a grin on her face. "You still suck at this," Alex told her. "Like I can't even let you win you suck that bad."

"Jeez don't hold back." Maggie leaned herself against the pool table. She opened her mouth to talk before then stopped, reaching for her bottle of beer instead and taking a drink.

"You can say it," Alex told her, Maggie pulling a face of confusion. "You've been trying to say something all night," Alex said. "What is it?" Maggie took a deep breath. "Ah I knew it," Alex exhaled as she rubbed her forehead, talking before Maggie had the chance to say what she wanted to say. "I knew you would change your mind on wanting us to be together after I told you what happened with Vicki." Alex pursed her lips. She hated herself for what she did. Maggie, her wife, the love of her life, her soulmate and very best friend had just died and here she was out sleeping with another woman.

"No, Alex," Maggie stepped closer to her and put her hand on her arm. She paused for a moment, hating that she knew her name. She didn't want to know anything about the woman that Alex had been intimate with. "That's not…" Maggie looked down. "We are moving on. We are moving forward from fake deaths and…." She looked back up to Alex, her lips pursed. "And a drunken mistake. We are moving on." Maggie gave her a little smile as she rubbed her arm again. She loved Alex so much as she still wanted nothing more than to be with her. Her smiled grew larger as she saw a smile forming on Alex's face.

"I really am so very sorry," Alex told her. "You do know that, don't you?"

"I do," Maggie nodded. "Because I am even more sorry." Maggie said. She felt awful for how things unfolded after that night and a part of her probably always would. Those missed months with Alex and Isaac was something that she'd never be able to get back.

"Well it wasn't really in your control though, was it?" Alex murmured. "Me on the other hand. I made the choice to go out and get drunk. I made the choice to talk to her and go back to her place. I made the choice." Alex looked teary eyed as she thought about what she'd done.

"But without my fake death none of that would have happened," Maggie told her. "You're not to blame for any of this, Alex." Maggie said, tucking a loose strand of Alex's hair behind her ear.

Alex gave an appreciative smile. "Well thanks but I'm not entirely blameless," Alex spoke quietly. "But I guess Ty is actually to blame for all of this."

"I blame Ty too." Maggie replied equally as softly. They gaze into each other's eyes for a moment, smiles growing on both of their faces.

"So," Alex cleared her throat. "If it wasn't about that then what else is it?" Alex questioned, knowing she'd been trying to say something all night.

"You're Mum called me this afternoon," Maggie told her. "She uhm," Maggie pursed her lips as she ran her hand through her hair. "She invited me to Thanksgiving dinner at her place on Thursday."

"Oh." Alex rubbed the back of her head.

"If you don't want me to go I can say no," Maggie told her. "I said I'd get back to her. I wanted to okay it with you first."

Alex bit her lip as she stayed silent for a moment. "You should come," Alex said. Every year since Maggie and Alex had first gotten together they went to Eliza's for Thanksgiving, so it would be weird without Maggie there. "Mum obviously wants you there and it'll be nice for Isaac," Alex gave a weak smile. "I….I want you to come."

"Okay good," Maggie couldn't help but smile. "You uhm…you want another round?" Maggie questioned.

"Yeah, I'll buy this one. You can rack up," Alex pointed to the pool table before walking over to the bar, appearing back a few minutes later with the beers as Maggie had racked up and was waiting on Alex's return. "You know," Alex said as she handed Maggie her drink. "This is the first time I've been in this bar since you fake died," Alex told her. They were at the alien bar, of course it holding a lot of memories for Alex when it came to Maggie. "It was just always too hard to think about coming in here."

"I can get that," Maggie said. "This place holds a lot of memories for us," Maggie took a drink of her beer. "So, anyways, let's see if I can beat you this time."

Alex stifled a laugh. "Not likely."

"Well maybe you can give me some pointers instead of telling me that I suck." Maggie suggested, picking up the triangle and placing it down to the side of the pool table, before walking around to the other side, where the white ball was.

"It's more fun this way though," Alex said. "Besides, you already owe me dinner and a movie. I want to see what else I can get out of the night." Alex said and Maggie gave a little laugh, Alex giving her a smile. She'd missed this so much.

"Well be prepared to be surprised, Danvers," Maggie said, leaning down and preparing to take her shot. "I can feel it this time." Maggie said, Alex just laughing in response as she watched Maggie taking her first shot.

* * *

Kara and Mike were at Alex's place, babysitting Isaac. He'd been put to bed long ago, Kara and Mike enjoying a bottle of wine as they watched a movie. "You okay?" Kara questioned. "You've been quiet all night."

"Yeah." Mike cleared his throat before taking a drink of the wine.

"You want to try answering that again?" Kara questioned, knowing something was bothering her husband.

Mike sighed as he leaned forward, putting the glass of wine on the table. "I just can't believe she has gone out on a date with her."

"Oh my God," Kara muttered as she rolled her eyes. "She loves her. She wants to be with her. She wants to give her a second chance. It's up to Alex."

"Yeah but Maggie faked -"

"Mike," Kara raised her voice. "I love that you care so much about Alex but she is a grown woman. This is her choice to make."

"I just…" Mike exhaled lightly. "I don't want her getting hurt again, you know," Mike said. "Her or Isaac."

"Maggie wouldn't ever hurt her or Isaac intentionally." Kara said.

"She was put in witness protection and now what….she's just…..she's just out of it, just as easy as that?" Mike questioned. "As far as I was aware witness protection wasn't something you can just come out of. What if someone after her is still out there? What if they track her down? They could all get hurt."

"Well according to Ty they were killed or arrested." Kara answered.

"Yeah but Ty also told her not to come back here," Mike retorted. "I get she must have missed them but I don't think she made the best decision," Mike said. "She should have….she should have stayed dead in my opinion."

Kara sighed lightly. Mike wasn't going to change his opinion any time soon and she was done arguing with him over this. "Well like I said, it's up to Alex," Kara mumbled. "You want more wine? I'm going to fill my glass up." Kara said and Mike nodded as she stood up from the couch and picked up the wine glasses before walking through to the kitchen.

* * *

Alex and Maggie went into Maggie's hotel room, and as soon as Maggie had closed the door, they resumed the kissing which had started in the corridor. Maggie threw Alex's jacket from her before she removed her own. "Mmm," Alex pulled back. "We shouldn't."

"We should." Maggie replied as she pulled her in for another kiss.

"No, no," Alex put her hands onto Maggie's shoulders, as she once again pulled away from the kiss. "Maggie, we can't rush back into this."

Maggie bowed her head. "We've already slept together."

"Yeah and that was before we really talked anything over," Alex exhaled as she took a few steps away from Maggie, playing with her hands. "You know it wasn't the right thing to do."

"I don't know," Maggie shrugged. "It felt pretty right to me."

"Maggie." Alex titled her head ever so slightly to the side.

"We could just have a little fun?" Maggie said, seductively licking her lip as she took a few steps closet to Alex, tracing her index finger down the top of Alex's arm.

"Maggie," Alex gave a little laugh. "I want too. I so want too, but…" Alex looked away from Maggie, needing a moment to restrain herself. "I just think it's better that we wait a little longer. We don't need amazing sex clouding our judgement," Alex told her, Maggie grinning with raised eyebrows at Alex's use of the word amazing when describing their sex. "We just….we should paste over all the cracks first then maybe in a month or two…." Alex raised her eyebrows.

"Two months?" Maggie's voice came out all high pitched. "There is no way that you can wait two months," Maggie quipped. "But," Maggie exhaled. She did actually see where Alex was coming from and agreed with her, at least to an extent. "I think you are probably right. It's best to wait. Get passed all this first."

"Yeah I didn't think I'd be wrong," Alex said cheekily. Maggie gasped as hit Alex's bum. "And hey, I'll tell you what," Alex told her as she leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "You win a game of pool and you might not have to wait as long."

"Challenge accepted." Maggie said as Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie's neck and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm going to go home," Alex said as she pulled back from the kiss and leaned down to pick her jacket up. "I'll call you." Alex said, giving her a wink before she walked over to the door and let herself out. Maggie walked over to the door, locking it shut and putting the chain over the door before resting her head against it, the smile on her face only growing larger.

 **feedback is appreciated :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Maggie and Isaac were sitting in the living room, building with Isaac's lego. Alex was up the stairs, getting ready for Thanksgiving dinner at her mother's place. Maggie arrived a little too early to Alex's place. They were going to be going to Eliza's together, and because Maggie didn't have a job or much else to do right now, she found herself ready with plenty time to spare so just risked going around to Alex's early. Alex seemed rather pleased that she showed up though, as she was able to get herself ready without Isaac annoying her and asking her to build lego with him every 2 minutes. "Are you still in the hotel?" Isaac questioned as he stuck a blue lego brick on top of a red brick.

"I am." Maggie answered.

"So, you're not going back to pretend heaven?" Isaac wondered.

"No, no sweetie I'm not," Maggie put the rocket she was building down and moved a little closer to her son. "I'm back forever, I promise."

"Really truly?" Isaac questioned.

"Really truly." Maggie rubbed the side of Isaac's head as she spoke.

"Will you live here again with me and Mummy?" Isaac wondered, his big brown eyes all wide as he stared up at his Mumma.

Maggie pursed her lips. "I hope so. Mummy and me still have stuff to work through."

"What stuffs?" Isaac wondered.

"Just…..nothing you need to worry about," Maggie told him. "You just keep being the same sweet little boy you are." Maggie said knocking her finger against his nose. Isaac gave a little giggle before he crawled across and put his hands onto Maggie's knees, he leaned himself and gave her a kiss.

"Love you Mumma." Isaac told her.

"I love you too." Maggie wrapped her arms around her son, pulling him into a hug. She placed a soft kiss on the side of his head as Alex walked into the room. She paused for a moment, watching her wife and son in the embrace, a smile forming on her face.

"You guys ready to go to Grandma's?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah," Isaac pulled away from Maggie's grasp and jumped up, clearly excited for a day at Grandma's. "Will Uncle Mike be there?"

"He sure will," Alex answered. "How about you go get your shoes on?" Alex told him and Isaac nodded before running out of the room, doing as he was told. "You okay?" Alex looked to Maggie who clearing the lego away. Her lips were pursed and she had a worried look on her face.

"Yeah." Maggie tucked her hair behind her ear before throwing the last few pieces of lego into the box and standing to her feet.

"Mmm hmm," Alex walked further into the room, knowing something was on Maggie's mind. "Want to try answering that question again?" Alex said.

Maggie exhaled. "I just….I'm a bit worried about seeing your Mum and Mike again."

"Maggie," Alex rubbed her arm comfortingly. "Mum invited you to Thanksgiving dinner. She was fully supportive of me taking you back before I even considered it," Alex told her. "You don't have anything to be worried about," Alex rubbed her arm softly. "And Mike's all cool. I'm sure he'll be fine with it too," Maggie looked down. "Besides, I want us to work and that should be all that matters," Alex said, bringing her face up to face her again and looking into her deep expressive eyes. "Yeah?"

"Yeah…yeah you are right," Maggie gave her a little smile. "I just….I want your family to be okay with us." Maggie told her. She didn't really have much to do with her family so for Isaac's sake especially, she didn't want to cause a rift with this one.

"My Mum loves you like a daughter," Alex reassured her. "Today is going to be fine." Alex leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Maggie's lips.

"Mummies I'm ready." Isaac came running back into the living room, his blue converse on his feet, Maggie surprised that her 4 and a half year old had tied his own laces.

"Whoa bud you can tie your shoe laces?" Maggie gasped as she looked down to him.

"Yeah, I'm a big boy Mumma." Isaac furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"When did you become so clever?" Maggie wondered.

"Well, you know, he does have me as a mother so…" Alex grinned cheekily at Maggie.

"Oh of course." Maggie laughed as she nudged herself into Alex, the pair exchanging smiles before they left the house to go to Eliza's for Thanksgiving.

* * *

Eliza, Alex, Maggie, Isaac, Kara, Mike and J'onn were all sitting around the table, about to tuck into their Thanksgiving dinner. As usual, Eliza wanted to go around the table first, finding out what everyone was thankful for. Isaac decided that he wanted to go first and stood up on the chair. He was sitting in the middle of his mothers and looked back and forth between the two a couple of times before he talked. "I'm thankful," Isaac started. "That Mumma isn't in pretend heaven anymore," Isaac couldn't help but smile as he spoke. "And her and Mummy are working at it." Isaac said as Alex and Maggie exchanged a glass with each other.

"Aww that's lovely Isaac," Kara smiled at her nephew. Isaac suddenly looked embarrassed so he sat back down and cuddled himself against Alex, Alex wrapping her arm around her son. "Well I too am thankful that Maggie has found her way back to us," Kara said as she stood up, lifting up her glass of wine as she spoke. "It was hard to see Alex so down these last 8 months and seeing the massive change in her already -"

"Oh please." Mike mumbled.

Kara glared down at him. "Mike," Kara mouth angrily before looking back to everyone. "Anyways, where was I?" Kara mumbled.

"You were just saying how oh so wonderful it was that the wonderful Maggie is back." Mike muttered.

"Watch your mouth." Alex glared at him before glancing to Isaac then back to Mike.

"No, if he has something that he wants to say then he should say it." Maggie said, looking to Mike and waiting for him to talk again.

"I think Alex is right," J'onn spoke up. "This isn't the time."

"Never is, it it?" Mike sighed. "According to Kara I'm not allowed to voice my opinion ever because she doesn't agree with it."

Maggie took a deep. "I'm sorry Eliza but I think I should…" Maggie trailed off as she made to stand up.

"Sit down," Eliza instructed her. "This is my house and you are here for dinner so….just sit." Eliza spoke firmly and Maggie sat back down, doing as she was told.

"I just don't get how you can all sit there and be fine with this," Mike sighed. "She devastated Alex and now she just waltz's right back in -"

"She's not the only one who's done wrong." Alex raised her voice. She hated that Mike was being so cold towards Maggie. If he was mad at her for what she did, then he should be mad at Alex too for what she did only months after Maggie's apparent death.

"Alex, don't," Maggie spoke over her, giving her a glaring look. "It's okay."

"No, it's not," Kara intervened. "Get up." Kara was furious with Mike for doing this at not only Thanksgiving dinner but also that he was doing it in front of Isaac. She grabbed at his arm as he stood up, firmly pushing him out of the kitchen, everyone hearing Kara shouting at him.

"Why is Uncle Mike being mean to Mumma?" Isaac questioned, breaking the silence that had engulfed the room.

"Uhm," Eliza cleared her throat. "J'onn can you carve the turkey?" Eliza questioned. J'onn sat in silence for a moment before looking to Maggie and Alex and then back to the turkey. "J'onn." Eliza said again, before J'onn stood and picked up the carving knife and fork to cut the turkey for dinner.

* * *

Maggie and Alex were in the kitchen, doing the dishes after dinner. Isaac, J'onn, Eliza and Kara were in the living room. Mike had gone back to the loft. Kara had told him that if he couldn't keep quiet and just enjoy the dinner then he should leave. She was furious with him for ruining the dinner. "You're quiet." Alex said as she handed Maggie the plate she'd washed so she could dry it.

"Yeah, I just…" Maggie put the plate down, laying the tea-towel on top of it as she rested her hands on the worktop.

"Don't let what Mike said get to you." Alex comfortingly rubbed Maggie's back.

"It's just hard not to," Maggie answered. "I already feel bad enough about everything and I…." Maggie bowed her head down, taking a deep breath.

"Well you should have let me tell him what I did," Alex spoke quietly. "It'll take some of the heat off you."

"No," Maggie shook her head. "That's not going too…" Maggie trailed off, her head bowing sadly.

"Listen…I love you so much," Alex told her. "And things are going really well for us and they're only going to get better," Alex gave her a smile as she pulled her head up to face hers. "What Mike or anyone else thinks doesn't matter," Alex said. "As long as we both want this, then that's all that matters," Alex lightly rubbed her thumb under Maggie's eye, moving away a tear that was about to fall. "We are working through everything and it's…" Alex looked into Maggie's deep brown eyes. Oh those expressive eyes. How they made her melt. "We are doing great."

"I'm never going to able to tell you how sorry I am for putting you through all I did." Maggie sniffed back.

"I know you are sorry," Alex assured her. "I am too. So, so sorry. And we are working at us," Alex said before she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Maggie's lips. "That's all that matters," Alex told her with a smile before turning back to continue doing the dishes. "Anyways, I've actually been wondering if you are going to be getting your job back or if you plan on just being my little housewife forever?" Alex questioned, Maggie smiling at the choice of her 'my little housewife' words.

"I uhm," Maggie took the next plate to dry. "Ty wasn't exactly thrilled that I came back here so he's in no rush to give me my job back." Maggie told her.

"Oh that's a shame," Alex answered. "What about a different department within NCPD?" Alex wondered.

"Unfortunately not," Maggie sighed. "Ty has me blacklisted within the whole of the police department."

"Oh," Alex widened her eyes. "What about the FBI or secret service?" Alex suggested, knowing Maggie would want to do something to do with policing.

Maggie shook her head. "Ty is a very powerful man," Maggie sighed. "They won't go near me either."

Alex found that a bit harsh. Maggie was forced into witness protection. It's not like she'd done anything wrong to warrant her being fired. She didn't see why she couldn't return to the force if she was safe from danger. "Well I know one place where Ty won't can blacklist you from." Alex said.

"Oh really?" Maggie sounded intrigued. "Where would that be?"

"The DEO." Alex answered as if it was obvious.

"Oh," Maggie raised her eyebrows. "You really think that's a good idea?"

"Yeah," Alex replied. "I mean it's pretty intense training that you'd need to get through but I am sure you could manage. You are pretty badass."

"Just pretty?" Maggie questioned, teasingly nudging Alex.

"Well I mean not everyone can be as badass as me but you try." Alex answered with a cheeky grin.

Maggie stifled a laugh. "Well I actually meant did you think us working together right now would be a good thing for our relationship?"

"I don't see why not," Alex shrugged. "And like I said you'll have some intense training for a few months so we probably won't really be working together much," Alex told her. "But you know….you can think about it."

"Yeah I eh….." Maggie actually liked the sound of her being a DEO agent. "Would I get one of those cool laser gun things?"

"Ahh," Alex laughed. "I mean, I don't know. We might be able to find you one somewhere." Alex teasingly nudged into Maggie, Maggie laughing as she wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and leaned up to kiss her.

 **feedback is appreciated. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Kara walked into the loft, seeing Mike sitting on the couch, nursing a beer. "How was dinner?" Mike questioned dryly. Kara stared at him for a moment before walking over to the fridge and pulled out a beer for herself. She twisted the cap off and threw it down on the worktop before turning to face her husband.

"Quiet and awkward after the tension you caused." Kara mumbled.

"So, I am not allowed to have an opinion?" Mike questioned.

"Yeah but you pick your moment to express it." Kara sighed as she walked over to the couch, taking a seat next to her husband.

"I just…." Mike exhaled, looking round to his wife. "I care so much about Alex and Isaac and I don't want them getting hurt," Mike told her. "I mean, look at what happened when Jeremiah came back."

"Maggie isn't Jeremiah," Kara assured him. "She wasn't kidnapped and brainwashed. She was put into witness protection," Kara said. "She's not going to hurt Alex or anyone else."

"You mean any more than she already has?" Mike questioned. "And what about the people she was in protection from?" Mike questioned. "Is she really safe from all of them?"

"According to Ty," Kara responded. "They've all been killed or are in jail."

"And you can be sure of that?" Mike asked. "Ty told her she still had to stay away," Mike exhaled. "People know people. Especially dodgy people who you get put into protection from. They know people. If they can't get to you they know people who will can."

"C'mon Mike," Kara exhaled. "You are over thinking things."

"Am I?" Mike questioned. He took a swig of his beer before talking again. "I just…they're family, you know." Mike was clearly worried for their safety.

"I know," Kara rubbed Mike's back as she spoke. "But so is Maggie and she doesn't deserve this." Kara said. Mike exhaled lightly before he took another drink of his beer, wondering if he was being too hard on Maggie or not.

* * *

Isaac was sitting crossed legged in front of the oven, watching and waiting for the cupcakes he was baking to be ready. "Mmm, something smells nice in here," Isaac and Maggie looked around at the sound of Alex's voice. "Hey baby." Alex leaned down and ruffled Isaac's hair, glancing to the oven.

"Hey Mummy," Isaac kept his gaze on the cakes. "We made cupcakes."

"So I see," Alex said before walking over to the sink where Maggie was doing the dishes. "Hey." Alex placed a kiss on her cheek before leaning back against the worktop.

"How was work?" Maggie questioned.

"Unusually quiet," Alex answered. "I talked to J'onn today," Alex told her, Maggie raising her eyebrows a little, wondering what Alex was going to say next. "He said you can go in on Thursday to see him. Have a chat."

Maggie gave a little smile. "You really think I can be a DEO agent?"

"Yeah," Alex answered. "You were an awesome cop," Alex assured her. "Plus, you have pretty mean fighting skills already so you'll ace training in no time." Alex told her.

"Hmm," Maggie exhaled. "I don't know. I'm actually enjoying being a lady of leisure. Spending a lot of time with Isaac," Maggie said. "Are you sure you don't want me being your little housewife forever?" Maggie bit her lip to keep a straight face.

Alex laughed. "You could never be a housewife," Alex said. "You love work way too much."

"Yeah I suppose it would be nice to work again." Maggie answered, a grin on her face.

"You mean fire a gun?" Alex teased as she nudged Maggie's side.

"That too," Maggie nodded with a laugh. "So, Mike called me today." Maggie said, the smile instantly dropping from Alex's face.

"What did he want?" Alex questioned. She hadn't spoken to Mike since Thanksgiving, a few days before hand.

"He wants to meet me later for a chat," Maggie told her. "He sounded sorry. Maybe he wants to apologise."

"Well I should hope so," Alex sounded angry with him. "He was way out of line."

Maggie shrugged. "Maybe I deserved it."

"No," Alex shook her head as she pulled Maggie into her, her arms going around her waist. "No, you didn't," Alex said. Maggie wrapped her hands around Alex's neck as she smiled appreciatively at her. "I love you Maggie Sawyer-Danvers," Alex murmured before placing a soft kiss on Maggie's lips. "And I'm not going to let him get away with treating you how he did."

"I love you too," Maggie replied, a smile etching on her face. "But you can't get all badass Alex on him just yet. Let me meet with him and see what he has to say, okay?" Maggie questioned, her head titling to the side ever so slightly. Alex rolled her eyes before she gave a little nod.

"Okay. Just for you." Alex said before once again sharing a kiss with her wife.

* * *

Maggie met Mike at the alien bar. Mike had already got her a beer, Maggie smiling at the gesture as she joined him at the table. They both sat in silence for a moment, neither of them making eye contact. "I uhm," Mike rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry, I guess."

"You guess?" Maggie questioned.

"I…" Mike rolled his wedding band around his finger. "I might have been a bit harsh on you," Mike shrugged. "I just…. they're my family and I care about them, a lot. I don't want any harm coming to them."

"And you think I don't care?" Maggie retorted.

"Of course you care," Mike answered. "But your judgement would be clouded when Ty told you you weren't in danger anymore," Mike told her. "All you would be able to think about would be seeing them again and not thinking about whether it was safe or the right thing to do."

"Of course I thought about that," Maggie raised her voice. "I'm not stupid, Mike," Maggie told him, sounding offended with him. "But ultimately, they are my wife and child. They are my life," Maggie said. "Do you think you could stay away from Kara?"

Mike rubbed the back of his head. "Probably not, no." Mike answered truthfully.

"Look, I love how much you care about them," Maggie said. "And for all the help and support you gave them and continue to give them, but, I would never hurt them," Maggie exhaled, feeling a little emotional. "I would never, never, ever let any harm come to Alex or Isaac."

Mike bowed his head. "I know. You just don't know what's going to happen with the people you were in witness protection from."

"The ring leader and his little side kick are dead," Maggie told him. "The other guys are in jail. They are not stupid enough to risk a longer sentence. Anything happens to me or Alex or Isaac it'll get put back onto them," Maggie said. "Wayne was the real worry and he's been killed so…." Maggie trailed off. "If I thought for one second that I'd be putting them in danger because of my return I would have stayed away. I would do anything to keep them safe."

Mike looked Maggie in the eye. He could see how much she meant what she was saying, how much she loved them and would do anything to keep them safe. "I know. I'm sorry," Mike told her. "And I guess it mustn't have been easy for you having to be away from them. Knowing they were alive and well and not being able to see them."

"Yeah wasn't the best time of my life." Maggie answered.

"Well, I am glad that you are not actually dead," Mike told her. "And again, I'm sorry for how I reacted."

"It's okay," Maggie exhaled lightly. "You were just looking out for Alex and Isaac and I can't get too mad at that," Maggie told him. "But you must know how much I love them."

"I do," Mike answered. "You and Alex have something really special," Mike told her. "I've never see love like it before," Mike told her, Maggie smiling lightly. "Uhm, are you two doing okay?"

"Things are good," Maggie's smile grew larger. "They are really good. We are getting there."

"Well I am….I am glad to hear it." Mike said, giving her a smile before taking a drink of his beer.

* * *

Mike walked back into the loft, a bunch of flowers in his hands. "Honey, I'm home." Mike said, noticing Kara was busy at her laptop. He walked over to her and she looked up to him.

"What are they for?" Kara questioned, her tone short as she looked back to the laptop screen.

"What I can't bring my gorgeous wife some flowers?" Mike questioned, putting them down on the table next to her.

"You can yes, sorry," Kara looked up to him and kissed his cheek. "They are lovely." Kara smiled as Mike sat down next to her, glancing at her screen, seeing she was looking for reporter jobs in the area.

"Find anything decent?" Mike questioned.

"Just an unpaid internship at City Gazette," Kara sighed as she closed the laptop screen down and pushed it away from her slightly. "So are you going to make me ask how your drink with Maggie went?" Kara questioned. She was dying to know what happened. They had such a close family and it would be forever awkward and awful if Mike and Maggie didn't get along anymore.

"We talked," Mike told her. "I get it more now. I was only thinking one sided and well, Maggie has been through a lot too," Mike said. He did feel bad for some of the things he said and thought. "We are good."

Kara couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad to hear it," Kara said. It had caused tension in their relationship and they were only just in a good place again after the whole when to have a baby argument. "It means that we can actually fully enjoy tomorrow too."

"What's tomorrow?" Mike rubbed the back of his head, mocking a lock of confusion.

"Our anniversary." Kara glared at Mike, sounding angry that he'd apparently forgotten.

"I know," Mike gave a little laugh as he nudged her side. "I have a whole day planned." Mike gave a little smile, excited for the day he had planned with his wife.

"You do?" Kara raised her eyebrows. "I thought we decided to nothing all day. Just chill out here."

"Well I considered that but you deserve to have a nice day," Mike put his hand against her cheek, rubbing it lightly with his thumb. "So, there might be a little something." Mike said with a cheeky smile.

"What?" Kara wondered. She hated surprises.

"It's not our anniversary yet," Mike answered with another cheeky grin before he stood up from the table. "Well I am going to go shower." Mike said as he started to walk down towards the bathroom.

"Mike," Kara screeched. "Please, just…..can I get a clue? Please?" Kara walked down the hall after him, desperate to find out what he had planned for their anniversary.

 **feedback is appreciated :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Kara woke up and gave a stretch, looking to Mike's side of the bed seeing it was empty. She sat up in the bed and then she smelt it. Bacon. Egg. Toast. Pancakes. Coffee. He was making breakfast. She smiled to herself as she got out the bed and walked down the hall into the kitchen. "Morning." Kara smiled as she wrapped her arms around Mike from behind, placing a kiss on his bare shoulder.

"No no no," Mike turned around, putting his arms around Kara's neck. "You were supposed to stay in bed. This was supposed to be breakfast in bed." Mike sighed, his first plan for the day already going wrong.

"It doesn't matter," Kara laughed. "I'm just glad you made breakfast," Kara was usually the one who did the cooking. Mike sighed as he looked around to the plates, sitting on the tray. He picked them up and moved them over to the table before going back for the coffees and Kara brought over the orange juices. It was then that Kara noticed the little box on the table. "What's this?"

"Present one of the day." Mike wrapped his arms around her, resting them on the small of her back and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Present one?" Kara raised her eyebrows. "You mean there's more than one?"

"Could be," Mike grinned, his hands wandering down slightly and cupping her bum cheeks as they shared another kiss. "You want to open it?" Mike pulled back from the kiss, glancing down at the gift on the table.

Kara gave an excited squeal as she grabbed for the present, opening the box. "Mike," Kara gasped at the beauty of the ring. There were two white gold bands at the edge, the middle embedded with diamonds all the way around. "Wow, it's lovely."

"It's an eternity ring," Mike told her. "Because me and you…." Mike trailed off as he pulled Kara's face up to face him, lightly rubbing her cheek. He smiled as he looked into her deep blue eyes before kissing her softly. He took the ring from the box and put it on Kara's finger, the ring fitting perfectly with her wedding band and engagement ring.

"So," Kara bit her lip as she raised her eyebrows. "Where is present two?"

Mike laughed. "You'll get it when I give it to you."

Kara pouted sadly. "Are you going to tell me what you have planned today?"

"Patience is a virtue my friend," Mike murmured, Kara pouting even more. "C'mon let's eat this breakfast." Mike said, pulling out a chair for Kara to sit down on before taking a seat himself.

* * *

Alex crawled into the fort that she and Isaac had made, putting down the tray with their lunch on it. "Thanks Mummy," Isaac picked up the peanut butter and jam sandwich and took a bite as Alex put the straw into his juice box. She put it down in front of him before she picked up a few grapes from the bowl and put them into her mouth. "Will we see Mumma today?" Isaac wondered, looking up at Alex.

"I don't know buddy," Alex answered. "Do you think we should see her?" Alex questioned. She and Maggie had been texting back and forth most of the morning, but neither had asked about meeting that day, at least, not so far.

"Yeah because she is Mumma," Isaac said, picking up his juice box and taking a drink. "And you's are working on it," Isaac told her, Alex giving a smile as she ran her hand over his hair. "And Mumma is the bestest."

"She is, isn't she?" Alex said, Isaac nodding in response.

"Yeah, but you are too," Isaac told her reaching for a grape and popping it into his mouth. Alex smiled as she once again ran her hand through his hair. She didn't ever think she could love another human being as much as she loved Isaac. She wasn't ever sure she wanted children, but then she met Maggie and everything changed. "So, will you call Mumma?"

"I will -" Alex was cut off by the sounds of the doorbell. Isaac hurriedly left the fort as Maggie shouted 'hello' into the house. Alex moved the tray forwards before she started to crawl out.

"Hey, sorry, I hope you don't mind me just walking in -" Maggie stopped talking as she walked into the living room, Isaac's arms wrapped around her. She gave a little laugh as she saw Alex's head popping out of the homemade fort.

"It's fine," Alex smiled at her as she crawled the rest of the way out and pushed herself to standing. "We were eh," Alex tucked her hair behind her ear. "We were just talking about you, actually."

"Oh all good I hope." Maggie raised her eyebrows, intrigued.

"Yes," Isaac answered. "We were saying you were the bestest and she was going to call you," Isaac said, jumping around on his feet. "For one of those date things with us."

"Ah," Maggie looked down at him before she looked back to Alex. "Well I was coming here to ask Mummy if she wanted that dinner and movie that I owed her." Maggie and Alex locked eyes with each other.

"With not me?" Isaac furrowed his eyebrows.

Maggie looked back down to her son. "Well I mean, we could spend all of the afternoon with you buddy," Maggie ruffled her son's hair. "And then maybe tonight me and mummy can…. work at it." Maggie said, glancing back to Alex, who was staring at her, her lips twisted.

"Well I'll need to see if I can get a sitter for Isaac but yeah," Alex answered with a smile. "I've been wondering when you were going to invite me out for that dinner and movie you owed me," Alex said cheekily. "You took your time, Margaret." Alex raised her eyebrows. She knew Maggie hated being called Margaret but couldn't help but take pleasure in winding her up.

"Do not call me Margaret, Alexandra," Maggie said, seeing the smirk fall from Alex's face. "Yeah, two can play at that game." Maggie raised her eyebrows, knowing that Alex hated being called Alexandra just as much as she hated being called Margaret.

"Mumma," Isaac interrupted the exchange, pulling on Maggie's arm. "Do you want to come in the fort?" Isaac questioned. "We are having lunch."

"Aw yeah I would love too," Maggie answered, Isaac cheering as he pulled her across the room to the entrance. He crawled in first, followed by Maggie then Alex squeezed back in. "Impressive fort making skills, Danvers." Maggie gave Alex a cheeky glance.

"Don't sound so surprised." Alex gasped as she slapped Maggie's thigh, before leaving her hand resting there, their legs touching, the space a little on the small side for the three of them. Maggie put her hand on top of Alex's and gave hers a squeeze.

"Mumma do you want some of my sandwich?" Isaac questioned, handing it out for her to take.

"No thank you," Maggie stifled a laugh. "I've ate my lunch already buddy. You just keep enjoying it." Maggie told him, Isaac going back to eating his lunch as the family stayed in the fort.

* * *

"So, when you asked me for dinner and a movie I thought I was going to get to go a fancy downtown restaurant and then a trip to the movie theatre." Alex said as she climbed up onto the bed, propping the pillow up against the headboard and getting herself comfy. They'd just had room service at the hotel where Maggie was staying and were now about to watch a pay-per-view movie.

"I'm sorry," Maggie answered as she sat herself close to Alex on the bed, getting herself comfy to watch the movie. "I wanted to take you out somewhere nice but I don't…." Maggie stopped talking, looking down. "I don't have the money." Maggie spoke quietly, like she was embarrassed.

"We have a joint account," Alex retorted, feeling a little confused. "You know you can still use that." Money in that account was technically still Maggie's, even if she hadn't contributed to it in the last 9 months.

Maggie looked back up to Alex, her head shaking in response. "Ty took the cards from me when I fake died," Maggie told her. "I mean I couldn't exactly keep spending our money when I was dead, could I?" Maggie questioned. "He gave me some money to start out with and I got money from the jobs that I had but…." Maggie looked down once again. "I'm not working right now and the money is going down quickly. Especially with having to pay for this room."

Alex put her hand to Maggie's chin, bringing her head up to face hers again. "I'm sorry, I…." Maggie not having much money right now didn't really cross Alex's mind. "We can go to the bank tomorrow and get you a new card," Alex told her. "And you are meeting with J'onn tomorrow so you'll probably be making a good wage soon," Alex rubbed her cheek softly. "And maybe….I don't think you should move back home yet but," Alex bit her lip. "Maybe you could stay at my Mum's."

"No, I don't want to impose on her," Maggie shook her head. "I'll just have to find somewhere cheaper to stay." Maggie sighed.

"No, you won't," Alex told her. "Just keep staying here," Alex smiled softly once again rubbing her cheek. "I'll look after my little housewife for now," Alex said, a cheeky grin appearing on her face. Maggie smiled before they both broke into a little laugh. "So, since I'll be paying for this movie, that means it's my choice." Alex said, looking towards the TV as she picked up the remote. Maggie just laughed as she leaned herself into Alex, Alex wrapping her arm around her as they snuggled together as they looked through the choices of what movie they could watch.

* * *

Kara came back into the loft, seeing Mike sitting watching the basketball on TV. "Mike," Kara spoke softly, Mike's gaze staying on the TV. "I'm sorry." Kara apologised as she walked across the room and in front of the TV, blocking his view.

"You are unbelievable Kara," Mike sounded angry as he stood up from the couch. "It's our anniversary," Mike yelled. "Does the fact that we got married on this day 5 years ago mean nothing to you?" Mike questioned, throwing his hands out to the side. Shortly after breakfast, Kara had gotten a call from the DEO and was needed immediately. Mike was annoyed that they'd called. J'onn knew of the plans for the day and had given Mike the day off to celebrate.

"Of course it does," Kara retorted. "But I was needed. People needed me. We had to go to Slavers Moon because -"

"I don't care what you had to do, Kara," Mike held his hands out to the side. "We had a day. We had this day for us," Mike told her. "You promised and…." Mike stopped talking, taking a deep breath to compose himself. "I am always going to come after everything else," Mike said. "Being Supergirl, Alex, your Mum, Isaac, Maggie…." Mike shook his head, looking annoyed. "It's always me last."

"That is not true," Kara shook her head, feeling her eyes welling up with tears. "I love you so much. I married you. I chose you. I want to spend my life with you," Kara's voice broke as she took a step closer to Mike, tentatively putting her hand onto his arm. "I'm so sorry that I missed today but we can do it tomorrow, we can -"

"No," Mike pulled his arm back, Kara's hand falling from his touch. "No, we can't. The plans were for today. It all had to happen today. Tomorrow's not an option. It won't be happening tomorrow." Mike shouted, he was hurt that Kara had left. He was so looking forward to spending the whole day with her.

"I'm sorry," Kara apologised again. "Can you tell me what you had planned?"

"What does it matter now?" Mike spat. "Today is almost done. We can't get it back."

Kara looked down as she exhaled, playing with her hands. "It's just one day, Mike," Kara spoke tentatively. "We have the rest of our lives to do stuff together. And we can…..we can go away okay, at the weekend we can go away. We can leave this planet if it'll make you happy," Kara told him. "Please Mike, don't be mad," Kara touched his arm again. "I could give you your present," Kara told him, smiling softly as she rubbed his arm. "Hmm, can we just not argue and enjoy what we have left of the night?" Kara questioned, giving Mike a pout as her eyes went all wide. Mike took a deep breath before nodding lightly, a little smile etching on his face.

"It's a good job I love you, Kara Danvers." Mike said, tucking her hair behind her ear before pulling her in for a kiss.

 **feedback is appreciated :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Mike took a deep breath before walking into the lab, watching for a moment as Alex was busy with some test tubes. He cleared his throat, allowing Alex to know of his presence in the room. She looked up to him, before going back to her work. "What do you want?" Alex questioned.

"Look, I'm sorry," Mike walked further into the lab. "But Maggie and I have talked things over and I….I hate that you are still not talking to me."

"Can you blame me?" Alex looked up to him. "She's my wife. I love her more than anything else in this world and you treated her….she didn't ask for any of this."

"I know," Mike sounded sorry. "But I also had to watch you go through losing her," Mike told her. "Alex, I care about you so much. You and Isaac and I just…" Mike shook his head as he took a breath. "I wasn't thinking about anything else but you and Isaac and what you must have been going through. I didn't mean to be so hard on Maggie because I know that she must have went through hell too," Mike said. "But Alex, I….I hate that you are not talking to me," Mike told her. "And me and Maggie have talked over everything and we're good. I mean she must have told you that, right?" Alex pursed her lips as she nodded. "I miss my big sis," Mike told her, giving her a goofy grin, trying to lighten her mood. "And the little dude." Mike said, thinking about Isaac.

Alex took a deep breath. She knew deep down all this was only because Mike cared. "You were mean to his Mumma," Alex told him. "He's not happy with you."

"I'll make it up to him," Mike told her. "I can look after him so you and Maggie can go out on a date," Mike said. "Please Alex, I…..it's just because I care. I may have gone about this the wrong way, but I…at the end of the day, it's only because I care so much."

Alex looked down as she rubbed her forehead. "You know I slept with someone else," Alex said as she looked back up to Mike. Mike's eyes widened in shock. "About 4 months after she died, I…" Alex took a deep breath. She still hated herself for what she did. "I got drunk and I made a stupid choice because the pain of losing my wife made me…" Alex stopped talking as her eyes glazed over. "Maggie and I already have so much that we need to talk over and work through. We don't….we don't need you making it worse."

"I know and I'm sorry," Mike told her. "But it…it's seems like you two are doing good?" Mike would hate if he had made things worse for the two of them.

Alex couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, we are," Alex played with her wedding ring as she spoke. "It's uhm….it's great." Alex told him, the smile on her face only growing larger. Mike smiled as he stepped closer to her.

"So, am I forgiven?" Mike wondered. "Can I get my badass sis back?" Mike questioned, a grin forming on his face.

"You gotta make it up to Isaac first." Alex told him, Mike giving a nod of understanding.

"I will." Mike smiled, happy that he'd sorted things with Alex.

* * *

Alex walked back into her house after a long day at work. She heard Maggie and Isaac in the kitchen. "Mmm, something smells nice." Alex noted as she walked into the kitchen.

"Mumma is making spaghetti and meatballs." Isaac answered. Alex watching as Isaac was stirring the tomato sauce that Maggie had made as Maggie was putting the spaghetti into the pan of boiling water.

"Oh yummy." Alex said as she shared a smile with Maggie.

"And there's stinky bread in the oven." Isaac said, clearly sounding excited for his dinner of spaghetti and meatballs and garlic bread.

"Well looks like you've got dinner under control," Alex said as she walked over to the cupboard and took out the placemats, going to set the table. "You didn't need too." Alex said, glancing up at Maggie.

"It's fine," Maggie replied. "What else would a housewife do?" Maggie quipped. Alex gave a little laugh as she walked over to the drawer where the cutlery was kept and took out enough for the three of them before walking over to the table, and setting everything out.

"So, Isaac," Alex said, glancing over at her son who was still stirring the sauce. "You are going to be going out with Uncle Mike on Saturday. He's going to take you out for some ice-cream."

"No," Isaac shook his head. "I don't want to see him." Isaac wasn't happy with how Mike spoke about his Mumma and right now, wasn't speaking to him.

"He's sorry buddy," Alex said, Maggie giving Alex a questioning look. As far as Maggie was aware, Alex and Mike weren't talking either. "He wants to make it up to you."

"No no no," Isaac shouted as he jumped down from the chair. "I won't." Isaac said before he ran from the room. Alex glanced at Maggie before she stepped forward, going to go after her son, but she stopped when Maggie's hand went onto her arm, Alex not sure how Maggie had moved over to where she was standing so quickly.

"Just give him a minute," Maggie told her. Alex twisted her lip before she nodded slightly. "Wonder who he gets all that stubbornness from." Maggie said, a cheeky grin appearing on her face.

"Ah yeah because you are not stubborn at all." Alex rolled her eyes and Maggie laughed.

"So, if you are letting Isaac go out with Mike it must mean that you two cleared the air?" Maggie questioned. She really hoped this was the case. She'd hate to be the reason that a rift was caused with Mike and Alex.

"We did," Alex exhaled. "He just….cares you know and…." Alex stopped talking as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I know," Maggie said. "So," Maggie raised her eyebrows as she lightly traced her finger down Alex's arm. "If Isaac is going to spend Saturday with Mike then does that mean you are free?"

"No I'm not actually," Alex told her, Maggie looking a little disappointed. She thought this would mean that she and Alex would have another date. "I'm meeting with this drop dead gorgeous woman," Alex said, a cheeky grin etching on her face. "She smart, and she's badass, and she's funny, she an amazing mother, she kind, and she might put on this hard front but she really is a softy once you get to know her," Alex said, a rather large smile forming on Maggie's face. "Oh and did I mention she is gorgeous?"

"You might have," Maggie answered. "And she sounds like a catch," Maggie played along. "I'll have to meet her one day."

"Nah," Alex shook her head. "I'm keeping her all to myself." Alex said as she pulled Maggie into her and placed a kiss on her lips. Maggie smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen as she wrapped her arms around Alex's neck. They pulled apart at the sounds of spitting coming from the hob, looking around to see the sauce was bubbling ferociously, bits of it flying out the pan and hitting the hob and worktop. Maggie pulled a face as she ran over to the pan, turning down the heat and giving it a stir. Alex left the room, going to find Isaac. She walked into the living room and saw him hiding at the back of the couch. "Isaac." Alex sat down next to him.

"You can't make me." Isaac kept his head down, his arms folded crossly across his chest.

"Uncle Mike wants to say sorry," Alex told him, speaking softly. "He loves you and wants to make it up to you." Alex said, Isaac looking up at her, his eyebrows furrowed.

"He won't be mean again?" Isaac wondered.

"No," Alex shook her head. "And hey, he wants to buy you ice-cream. You love going for ice-cream."

"Did he say sorry to Mumma?" Isaac questioned, his big brown eyes going all wide.

"He did," Alex nodded lightly. "And now he just wants to say sorry to you."

"If he wants to say sorry I need to forgive him." Isaac said. Alex smiling at her son as she rubbed her hand against his cheek.

"It would be nice," Alex told him. "You love hanging out with him, hmm. You always have so much fun."

"Yeah, we do," Isaac gave a little smile. "I will go Mummy." Isaac told her.

"Good boy," Alex smiled before looking back in the direction of the kitchen. "C'mon let's go see if Mumma has got this dinner ready." Alex said as she stood up, holding her hands out for Isaac to take. He put his little hands in hers and she pulled him up to standing, before they walked back into the kitchen, seeing if Maggie had the dinner ready.

* * *

Mike walked into the loft, seeing the lights were set low and there were candles lit around the room. Kara was busy in the kitchen, and she hadn't noticed that Mike had walked in. "Hey." Mike's voice startled Kara.

"Hey," Kara looked round to him with a smile. "Dinner won't be long." Kara told him. She was making him a special dinner, wanting to again apologise for messing up his anniversary plans.

"Smells nice." Mike spoke quietly, he still hadn't fully forgiven Kara for bailing on their special day.

"Thanks," Kara gave him an appreciative smile. "Do you want to open the wine?" Kara pointed to the table where there was a bottle of red wine sitting waiting for them.

"Sure," Mike walked over to the drawer and took out the bottle opener before walking over to the table. He looked around seeing the effort Kara was making to make it up to him. "I uhm, I cleared the air with Alex today," Mike told her. "Getting to hang out with the little dude on Saturday to make it up to him. He's not impressed with what I said about his Mumma."

"I can imagine he would be," Kara murmured. "But it's good you two have cleared things up," Kara said, turning down the hob and putting the lid on the pan before walking over to the table where Mike was standing. "I do love how protective you are over them," Kara told him, rubbing his arms. Mike smiled as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm glad you've sorted things anyways," Kara told him. "And Mike, I…." Kara bit her lip. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I….I know this won't make up for the day you had planned but…" Kara looked away from Mike. "I am sorry."

"I know," Mike rubbed her arms. "And hey, we are getting to have a nice meal together tonight, right and, well as long as I am with you it doesn't matter where it is." Mike told her, Kara smiling as she leaned up and placed kiss on his lips.

"I love you so much." Kara murmured as she pulled back from the kiss.

"I love you too," Mike replied. "Now, go finish making my dinner." Mike joked as he slapped her bum, Kara walking back over to the kitchen, to finish getting the dinner ready as Mike poured the wine.

 **feedback is appreciated :)**


	23. Chapter 23

It was now Saturday, and Maggie and Alex were spending the day together, Isaac out for his little day with Mike. "So," Maggie said, as she linked arms with Alex. "On a scale of 1 to 10, how much have you missed yoga?" Maggie questioned, as they walked away from the building.

"About minus 57." Alex answered dryly and Maggie chuckled.

"Oh Danvers," Maggie exhaled as she rolled her eyes. "What would you rather have done this morning then?"

"I dunno," Alex shrugged. "Kickboxing class?" Alex spoke in a questioning tone and she looked around to Maggie.

"We were supposed to be relaxing." Maggie laughed.

"Yeah well, that would relax me." Alex mumbled.

"You really are something else." Maggie shook her head disbelief as they walked down towards the diner where they were going to get some brunch.

"Hey, c'mon I still came to yoga with you," Alex defend herself. "That's the main thing, right?"

"I suppose it is." Maggie answered.

"Anyways," Alex tucked her hair behind her ear. "I was wondering if you fancied a sleepover tonight?" Alex questioned, looking down to Maggie. Maggie widened her eyes. She opened her mouth to talk, but Alex spoke over her. "Sorry I just realised how that sounded," Alex said. "I meant with Isaac," Alex corrected herself. "He can sleep over at the hotel. You can have time with him, you can watch some movies. Probably the Minion movie." Alex laughed.

"Is this just because he'll be all hyped up on sugar from his day out with Mike?" Maggie questioned jokingly.

"No," Alex stifled a laugh. "I mean yeah, Mike will have him all hyped up on ice-cream and whatever other treats Isaac manages to convince him to buy him, but I just thought you'd like to have him over night."

Maggie felt a smile etching on her face. Of course she'd love to have her son overnight. She'd much rather prefer that she was back at the house with both Alex and Isaac, but she knew Alex just needed some more time before that could happen. "I'd love to have him." Maggie smiled.

"Good, he'll be stoked," Alex said. "And maybe I can meet you two on Sunday morning and we can do something fun all together."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Maggie smiled once again. Things with her and Alex were great. She was glad things were going back to how they were pre fake death. She couldn't wait for the day that they'd back under the same roof, and she was feeling hopeful it would happen soon.

* * *

Mike and Isaac had started the morning out at the Disney store. Mike had told Isaac he could pick out anything he wanted, and Isaac had chosen a stuffed minion. Isaac was hugging it close to him as they walked over to the table in the ice-cream shop. Mike put Isaac's ice-cream down in front of him. He'd chosen mint choc chip flavour, two scoops with chocolate sauce, gummy bears, M&M'S, peanut butter cups, marshmallows and sprinkles on the top. Isaac widened his eyes as he picked up the spoon and dug into his ice-cream. "Your Mum's are going to kill me," Mike muttered, thinking maybe he had gone a bit over the top in allowing Isaac to have all those extra toppings. "Maybe we should have got some fruit on the top. Tried to balance it out a bit." Mike rubbed the back of his head before he picked up his spoon, and took a spoonful of his cookie dough ice-cream.

"No," Isaac scrunched his nose up. "These are the best treats with ice-cream." Isaac said, already a mess with ice-cream and chocolate sauce stains all around his mouth.

"I can't argue with you there buddy," Mike replied. "So, listen little man," Mike took a deep breath. "You know I'm sorry for what happened with your Mumma don't you?"

Isaac put his spoon down and looked up to Mike. "Uh-huh," Isaac nodded. "Mummy said it was because you care so much about me." Isaac told him.

"It was," Mike gave a little smile. "And I do. I just want you to be okay."

"Well I am," Isaac told him. "With my Mummies," Isaac smiled as he reached for a napkin and wiped it across his face. "But you won't be mean again?" Isaac looked up at Mike, his big brown eyes all wide.

"No I won't," Mike answered. "I'm sorry." Mike apologised again.

"I forgives you." Isaac said, jumping down from the chair and walking around the table to where Mike was sitting. He climbed up onto his knee and gave Mike a hug before he kissed his cheek.

"Aw thank you Isaac." Mike wrapped his arms around the boy, the hug continuing a little longer.

* * *

Alex handed Kara the glass of wine before she sat down on the couch next to her, taking a drink of her wine as she did so. "Thanks," Kara smiled softy. "So, how are you? I mean how are things with you and Maggie going?" Alex couldn't help but get a goofy grin on her face. "That good, huh?" Kara raised her eyebrows.

"It's…." Alex exhaled. "Yeah," Alex said, the grin not falling from her face. "We are not, you know," Alex cleared her throat. "Being intimate right now," Alex told her sister. "But I think it's helping us just sort through everything and reconnect."

"That's good though," Kara smiled. "I'm really pleased for you."

"Yeah," Alex ran her hand up and down the stem of the wine glass. "But what about you? How are you and Mike doing?" Alex knew their relationship was a bit of a rollercoaster right now.

"Uhm," Kara bit her lip before taking a drink of her wine, if only to stall having to answer. "I know I upset him when I had to go be Supergirl and missed the whole day he planned for our anniversary," Kara said. "I…I made his favourite dinner and we…..he'd seemed to forgive me, but I…." Kara looked away from Alex for a moment. "I offered to go away this weekend to make it up to him but he obviously rejected that idea since, well…." Kara pointed to herself, indicating that since it was the weekend and she was here talking to Alex, that they obviously hadn't gone away. "I don't know how I am supposed to find a balance."

"You shouldn't have too," Alex told her, thinking it wasn't fair how angry Mike sometimes got over Kara being Supergirl. "You were Supergirl before you met Mike. He knew what he was getting into when he started dating you."

"I know, but," Kara paused for a moment. "I mean, I look at you and the family you have with Maggie and I….maybe it's time for me to take on the next chapter of my life. Mike has wanted a family for a long time now and me being Supergirl is getting in the way of that. It's making everything difficult. Maybe it's time I…." Kara bowed her head down as she stopped talking.

"What are you saying exactly Kara?" Alex questioned. "You want to give up being Supergirl?"

"I don't know," Kara shrugged. "I just want him know that he is more important to me than being Supergirl ever will be."

"But Mike wouldn't want you giving that part of yourself up," Alex assured her. "He might get pissed at you at times but believe me, that's the last thing he'd want," Alex told her. "Could you really give up being Supergirl?" Alex questioned. She knew her sister and she knew how passionate she was about helping the people of National City. About helping the DEO in dealing with the rogue aliens. She knew she wouldn't want to give up being Supergirl.

Kara gave a little shrug in response. "You love the work you do at the DEO but if you had to give it up for Maggie and Isaac you would, wouldn't you?" Kara questioned.

"I…" Alex paused. No matter how much she loved the DEO, if it came down to it, of course she'd give it up. She'd give it up in a heartbeat for Maggie and Isaac. The look on Alex's face was enough for Kara to know her answer. "That doesn't mean anything," Alex spoke before Kara could say something. "Kara, being Supergirl is a part of you and always will be," Alex said. "Please don't give that up." Kara exhaled lightly as she took a drink of her wine. She didn't know what she wanted any more.

* * *

Isaac and Maggie were cuddled up on the bed. They'd just finished watching the Minions movie and Isaac was keen to watch it again. "It's actually time for you to go to sleep." Maggie told him, Isaac frowning.

"But I am not tired." Isaac said, trying his best to fight back a yawn, but it escaped him, Isaac's mouth opening wide as he brought his hand up to cover it.

"Well I think otherwise buddy," Maggie said, Isaac once again frowning. "C'mon, let's go get your teeth cleaned." Maggie said, making to get out of the bed but Isaac pulled on her arm, stopping her from moving.

"Mumma?" Isaac questioned and Maggie looked down to him, a questioning look on her face. "Well you know how it's getting near Santa time and Christmas?"

"Yeah." Maggie gave a little nod.

"Well do you think for Christmas that Santa could bring me a little baby brother or sister?" Isaac questioned, his big eyes all wide.

"Uhm," Maggie pursed her lips. "I'm sorry buddy but Santa can't bring that kind of thing," Maggie told him, Isaac looking down with a sad pout. "And me and Mummy, we're not….it's not the right time for us to be having another baby." Maggie said, running her hand gently over Isaac's head. She'd love to give Isaac a sibling but knew right now it wasn't going to happen any time soon. Right now, the focus was on her and Alex working passed what happened. It was about them growing together, forming that strong bond again.

"But I want one." Isaac's bottom lip started to tremble, like he was about to cry.

"I know you do," Maggie felt her heart breaking at her sons upset. She wanted to promise him that he'd be a big brother one day but she didn't know what would happen in the future. She didn't know if Alex would want to try again after what happened the last time. "But it's not…." Maggie trailed off. "I'm sure there are plenty more things that you could ask Santa for."

Isaac scratched the side of his head. "What about you coming back home?" Isaac questioned.

Maggie exhaled loudly. "Isaac," Maggie pulled him closer to her, wrapping her arms around him. "Santa can't do that kind of stuff, okay? He can…he can bring you toys, or a scooter, or you know, stuff like that."

"But that's all I want," Isaac told her. "I don't care 'bout toys and stuffs," Isaac bowed his head sadly. "Just you and Mummy in the house and a new baby." Isaac spoke sadly.

"Oh sweetheart." Maggie placed a soft kiss on his temple. Things with her and Alex were going great and she was hopeful that she'd be moving back home soon enough, but, she still knew she couldn't promise Isaac anything. No matter how much she wanted to.

 **feedback is appreciated :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Alex had met Maggie and Isaac at the play zone in town. There were trampolines, ball pools, bouncy castles, an indoor play area, and arcade games to keep the kids occupied. Isaac was currently somewhere in the soft play area, Alex and Maggie sitting at the tables with a coffee. "So uhm," Maggie ran her hand through her hair. "Isaac." Maggie stopped talking and took a drink of her coffee.

"What about him?" Alex questioned, looking towards the play area, scanning her eyes to find her son. He was up at the top, about to come down a slide that went into a pool of balls at the bottom.

Maggie exhaled lightly, her hands hugging the coffee cup. "Has he asked you for anything for Christmas?" Maggie questioned.

"Oh yeah," Alex twisted her lip. "He's getting a bike," Alex told her. "I mean, technically the bike is from Santa," Alex made quotation marks with her fingers as she said Santa. "But I'm getting him clothes and toys and some DVDs, candy, this lego building thing he wants…." Alex trailed off. "But they'll be from Mummy and Mumma." Alex told her, Maggie giving a little smile.

"I meant, it's just…." Maggie took a deep breath sensing Isaac was yet to talk to Alex about his latest Christmas wish. "Last night he told me all he wanted for Christmas was for me to move back home." Maggie pursed her lips, deciding not to mention the fact he'd also asked for a sibling for now.

"Oh," Alex raised her eyebrows. Of course she knew that he wanted his Mumma to move back home, but to ask for it for his Christmas broke her heart a little. She pursed her lips as she looked away from Maggie for a moment. "So, you think because Isaac wants it that it has to happen?" Alex questioned.

"Of course not," Maggie answered. "But we are great, Alex. I…" Maggie ran her hand through her hair, feeling a little frustrated Alex was still holding back ever so slightly. "It's clearly the next step for us to get things back to how they were."

"I thought that would have been sex." Alex mumbled.

Maggie exhaled lightly. "We can still live together and work on things," Maggie told her. "I don't even need to sleep in our room. There are two guest bedrooms that I could use," Maggie said. "And as for the sex….that's something that will happen again when it's suppose too," Maggie couldn't deny that she was sexually frustrated but right now the most important thing was that she and Alex fixed through their relationship and she knew that the sex would be worth the wait. "But Alex, it broke my heart to see him so upset last night. I just want -"

"You moving back in just because it's what Isaac wants isn't what's best," Alex said, talking over Maggie. "You move you in too soon and things go wrong and then we split up and you have to move out…" Alex trailed off, her head shaking. "I want this, Maggie. I want this just as much as you and Isaac do, but, I…." Alex paused. "Taking it slow and getting it right is what's best for Isaac," Maggie bowed her head down slightly as she bit her lip. She could understand Alex's point, but it still didn't mean that she had to like it. "It'll happen Maggie," Alex leaned forward and squeezed her hand. "And soon, but, just not right now."

Maggie looked back up to Alex, as she exhaled, feeling defeated. She opened her mouth to talk but stopped when Isaac ran over to the table. "Hey bud, you having fun?" Maggie tried to sound perky as she smiled at her son.

"Uh-huh," Isaac nodded as he picked up his juice box and took a long drink. "Can I go on the trampolines?" Isaac questioned, pointing across the room to the area where the trampolines were.

"Sure you can," Maggie answered. "You can go anywhere you want." Maggie said, Isaac grinning as he put his juice box back on the table before running off across the room.

* * *

Kara saw Maggie sitting at the bar, a line of shots of Scotch in front of her, two of the shot glasses empty and one still there to be taken. "Hey, Maggie, you okay?" Kara walked over to her sister-in-law.

"Kara," Maggie said before taking the shot and slamming the glass down on the bar top. "What are you doing here?"

"I was talking to some guys about a missing alien," Kara gestured to the aliens at the far end of the room before looking back to Maggie. "What about you?" Kara asked. "Why are you here? Alone….drinking shots…." Kara looked worried. "It's a bit ominous," Kara said and Maggie scoffed before shrugging and looking to the bar man, gesturing for two more shots. Within seconds, two shots had been placed down in front of Maggie. She picked one up and gestured for Kara to take the other. "I'm working." Kara shook her head as she sat down on the stool next to her.

"More for me then." Maggie mumbled as she slammed the shot glass down on the bar and picked up the one Kara had rejected before gulping it down. She lifted her hand up to gesture to the barman, but Kara glanced at him, shaking her head as she lowered Maggie's hand.

"Whatever it is, you are not going to find the solution at the bottom of a lot of shots." Kara told her, Maggie shrugging her hand away, annoyed.

"It's nothing," Maggie lied. "I just wanted a few drinks."

"Hmm," Kara exhaled. "Maggie, you've been in my life a long time. I know you. And I know there is something bothering you," Kara was worried about her. She was worried that things had somehow turned sour for her and Alex. "What's happened with you and Alex?"

Maggie exhaled lightly, giving up the fight. She looked up to her sister-in-law, her lips pursed. "I want us to take the next step. I want to move back home but she….." Maggie shook her head. "I don't see why we can't keep working at us under the same roof."

Kara did feel for Maggie. It wasn't exactly her choice to fake die. Maybe Alex was being a little hard on her. "She wants you too," Kara told her. "She so badly wants you too."

"So then why won't she let me?" Maggie questioned, looking rather confused.

"I don't know," Kara shrugged. "But Maggie, the main thing right now is that the two of you are strengthening your relationship," Kara told her. "You will be moving back into that home one day and that's all that should matter. I know it might not be when you want it to happen, but, the main thing is that it'll happen," Kara gave her a smile, seeing the slightest of smiles etching onto Maggie's face. "And the wait you need to face will be so worth it."

Maggie ran her hands over her face as she sighed. "I suppose you are right," Maggie murmured. "I just love her so much," Maggie said, looking away from Kara as her eyes glazed over. Kara knew Maggie didn't like to show her emotions. Not to anyone who wasn't Alex anyways so she didn't make a big deal to try to comfort her too much. "And I miss her. When I have to go back to that lonely hotel room. After being with my family. My wife and little boy and then I…." Maggie stopped talking, still not looking back around to Kara. "Even when we were fighting, I….at least I was still with her."

"And you will again soon," Kara reassured her. "And that's what you have to hold onto. That one day soon, you, Alex and Isaac will be back under the same roof." Kara felt bad that she couldn't really say anything more.

"Yeah well that day can't come soon enough," Maggie finally looked back around to Kara. "I uhm, I'm going to go." Maggie's voice almost broke as she stood up from the stool and left a few notes on the bar to pay for her shots. Kara gave a little nod, knowing she need to go let out some tears and she respected that Maggie wanted to do that in private.

* * *

Alex put the book back on the shelf next to Isaac's bed. Just as she was wondering how to best broach the subject of Isaac's Christmas wish, Isaac mentioned it. "Mummy?" Isaac questioned. "I do just wish for Christmas that Mumma will move home with us." Isaac said, his sweet innocent little voice sounding like it was about to break in upset.

"I know you do," Alex lightly rubbed his cheek. "And me and Mumma really want it to happen too, and I promise you that one day it will." Alex spoke softly.

"Why not now?" Isaac wondered.

"I…" Alex let out a long deep breath. "Mummy is just a little bit scared." Alex told him. She loved Maggie so much and wanted more than anything to ask her to move back home but there was this tiny fear still in the back of her mind that she'd lose Maggie again and she couldn't bear the thought. She wanted so badly to be happy with her but the fear of losing her again brought her so much heartache that she was struggling to let herself be fully happy with her.

"You don't ever get scared." Isaac gasped, clearly astounded at his mother's confession.

"Well I am a little bit right now." Alex told him.

"But Mumma is here and she can help you if you are scared," Isaac said. "She can make you feel happy and better and safe." Isaac told her.

Alex felt her eyes glazing over at her son's words. Sometimes she couldn't believe he wasn't even 5 years old yet. "She could, huh?" Alex smiled down to him, before pursing her lips. She thought about what Maggie had said about not letting fear dictate her and that life was short and that's why it was important to do the things you wanted to do, be with who you wanted to be with and then, even what Isaac said about Maggie being there for her, about Maggie making her happy. Because at the end of the day, maybe that was the most important thing. That Maggie made her happy.

"Yeah," Isaac agreed. "So, will she come home?" Isaac asked, Alex seeing a pure look of want on his face.

"Soon, baby," Alex smiled at him. "I promise. It'll happen soon." Alex said, Isaac smiling before Alex leaned down to give him a hug and a kiss.

 **feedback is appreciated :)**


	25. Chapter 25

Isaac woke up still a little upset over Maggie not moving back into the house just yet. Alex hated that her choices were upsetting her son, so she tried to cheer him up by inviting Maggie over for breakfast before he started at pre-school for the day. She'd even got up earlier than usual so she could make pancakes. These were Isaac's favourite breakfast treat, but something that was usually never made through the week. Pancakes were usually just for weekends. She walked over to the door as the door rang and smiled as Maggie walked into the house, all wrapped up in a big coat, a scarf and she was wearing a grey knitted beanie. "Cute hat." Alex smirked as Maggie took her coat and scarf off, hanging them up on the hook by the door.

Maggie gave her a little smile. "It's freezing out there." Maggie said before pulling the hat off and patting down her hair, fearing it was all messed up from being under the hat.

"Winter is upon us," Alex said, as they walked through to the kitchen. "Sorry for waking you."

"Huh?" Maggie looked confused by Alex's comment.

"I could tell I woke you up when I called," Alex said, of course being up early to get Isaac to school and herself to work by 8am. "Sorry."

"Oh it's fine," Maggie answered. "It's probably a good thing. I lie in way to late right now with having nothing to do. I'm getting a bit lazy." Maggie gave a little laugh.

"But you are starting at the DEO soon, right?" Alex questioned. Maggie's meeting with J'onn the previous week had gone great, the man of course offering Maggie a job on the spot.

"Yes." Maggie nodded nervously.

"You'll be great." Alex reassured her, the pair exchanging soft smiles.

"Mumma," Isaac leapt into the room and rushed over to Maggie to give her a hug. "Mummy said you were coming for breakfast."

"Yeah." Maggie smiled as she kissed her son good morning.

"I uh….I…." Isaac looked excited as he jumped from foot to foot. Maggie not sure it if was because of what he was about to tell her or because she was over for breakfast. "Well I told Mummy my Christmas wish too as she said soon you can come home. Soon Mumma," Isaac said, his body shaking with excitement. Maggie looked over to Alex and smiled before looking back to Isaac. She opened her mouth to respond but Isaac spoke again. "I didn't tell her the other one though," Isaac said, his head shaking ever so slightly. "Not about wanting a baby."

Maggie and Isaac looked around as they heard the frying pan crashing to the floor, Alex dropping it in shock at Isaac's second wish. "Sorry," Alex murmured as she picked the pan up and put it on the hob before turning to face Maggie and Isaac. "He wished for what?"

"A brother or sister," Isaac said, grinning up at Alex, only seeing it as a good thing. "You should have one with Mumma."

Alex looked at Isaac for a moment before glaring at Maggie, an instant change in her mood. She'd gone all tense looking. "What did you say to him?"

"That right now it wasn't time," Maggie told her. "That we weren't in the right place. That Mummy wasn't ready."

"That Mummy wasn't ready?" Alex questioned, her voice raised. "You are putting that blame on me for that too?"

"No," Maggie retorted. "I meant -"

"I'm the one who doesn't want us living together and now I'm the one who won't give him a sibling," Alex held her hands out to the side. Isaac glanced from Alex and Maggie, going back and forth a few times before he made an exit from the room, not liking it when his mums argued. Alex and Maggie seemed to be too involved in what each other was saying though, as they didn't seem to notice him running out. "I hate how I'm the bad cop but all of this only happened after you fake died," Alex seethed, her head shaking in disbelief. "You can't take any of the blame at all?"

"Of course, because this was my fault. But you are the one that is holding back. Not me." Maggie told her, Alex looking away as her lips pursed.

Alex looked back to Maggie before glancing out of the room. "I'm going to make the breakfast," Alex mumbled dryly. "Can you go find Isaac. He's probably behind the couch." Alex said, before walking over to the worktop, picking up the bowl of pancake batter and taking it over to the oven. Maggie lingered for a moment, staring at Alex, her lips pursed before she exhaled sadly and walked out of the kitchen, going in search of her son.

* * *

Isaac was at Kara and Mike's loft. He was drawing a picture at the island in the kitchen as Kara was making chicken fajitas for dinner. "Something smells amazing." Mike said as he walked into the loft, a box from the bakery down the road in his hands.

"What's that?" Isaac put the crayon down on the table and looked up to his Uncle.

"Oh well when Kara messaged me to say you would be here for dinner I thought I'd stop over on the way home from work and get us a treat," Mike said, putting the box down on the table and opening it up. "I brought home dessert."

Isaac widened his eyes, almost drooling as he looked at the three huge pieces of chocolate cake in the box. "Can we have dessert first?" Isaac questioned, slyly putting his fingers in the box and picking off some of the cake.

"No," Mike laughed as he shut the box, Isaac bringing the stolen piece to his mouth with a giggle. "And you know the rules, you don't get dessert if you don't -"

"I don't get dessert if I don't eat all my dinner," Isaac spoke over Mike with a sigh, his little eyes rolling. Alex was always insistent that Isaac finished his main meal before he was allowed a treat. "I know. I heard it a hundred times."

Kara and Mike exchanged a glance, both of them biting their lips to stop themselves laughing at the youngster. "Mummy's rule buddy."

"But Mummy's not here," Isaac argued. "She wouldn't know if I had it first or even if I didn't finish my hitas." Isaac said, the little boy always mispronouncing fajitas.

"That is true." Mike had to agree with his nephew.

"So can I have it now?" Isaac gave the cheekiest of grins before his eyes went even bigger than usual and all puppy dog like.

"No," Kara answered, looking at Mike who was looking like he was considering it. "No." She shook her head at her husband. Mike rolled his eyes and Isaac giggled.

"So, has Mummy gone to see Mumma?" Mike questioned, as Isaac went back to drawing his picture.

Isaac shrugged. "They shouted this morning to each other," Isaac said, sticking his bottom lip out sadly. "I don't like when they shout," Isaac pouted. "I want them to love each others."

Kara and Mike exchanged a glance. "Sometimes to make things better, people need to shout at first," Mike told him. "Me and Aunt Kara shout at each other a lot," Mike raised his eyebrows, Isaac glancing up at him, his mouth open in an O shape. "But we still love each other very much."

"Yeah," Kara nodded as Isaac looked to her for confirmation. "We want to make things better so we shout it out." Kara said, leaning herself down over the island, close to Isaac.

"I still don't like it." Isaac mumbled.

"I know buddy," Kara walked round to her nephew and pulled him into her. "But your Mummies love each other so, so, much. Everything will be okay."

"Really truly?" Isaac questioned.

Kara looked up to Mike, both of them with the same look on their face. They knew they shouldn't be telling Isaac that or promising anything as it wasn't something they could control, but they both believed that Alex and Maggie were strong enough to get passed this. "Really truly." Kara spoke quietly, keep her nephew in the embrace.

* * *

Maggie looked up from sitting on the bed as there was a rap at the door. She put the box and fork down on the bed and switched the TV off, before getting up and walking over to the door. She stood on her tiptoes and glanced through the peephole, smiling as she saw Alex standing at the other side. "Hey, come in." Maggie said as she opened the door.

"In your pyjamas already," Alex raised her eyebrows, glancing at her watching seeing it was only 10 past 7 before she looked Maggie up and down. She was wearing red checked brushed cotton pyjama bottoms and a navy pyjama top, the long sleeves scrunched up to her elbows. "And tiramisu," Alex looked over to the box on the bed where the cake was half eaten. "Hope you ate more than that for dinner."

Maggie gave a little laugh, and tucked her hair behind her ear before she noticed it. "Oh my God, Alex," Maggie brought her hand up and gently ran her thumb just under Alex's left eye over a plump purple bruise. "What happened?"

"Oh, just some jackass alien thought he could out do me," Alex answered. "I soon showed him who was boss though."

"I'm sure you would have," Maggie said, also noticing a box in Alex's hands. "So not that it's not since to see you but what's this visit in aid of?"

Alex bit her lip, looking into Maggie deep chocolate eyes. "I wanted to say sorry for this morning," Alex told her. "I uhm…I was just thrown by Isaac's request and, I…." Alex looked down at the box in her hand before looking back up to Maggie and handed it to her.

"Alex you didn't need too," Maggie shook her head. "You don't have to be sorry, I…." Maggie looked down to the gift before she walked over to the table, Alex following after her. Maggie opened the box, letting out a shriek at seeing what was inside. "Oh my God, Alex. How did you…you got me a laser gun?" Maggie lifted the gun out, running her hand over it admiringly.

"Well I know how much you love my one and we were on Slavers Moon today and well, did you see what the jackass did to my face?" Alex pointed to her bruise and Maggie gave a little chuckle. "He bruised me up so I stole his laser gun."

"I'm sure that's not all you did to him," Maggie murmured and Alex just raised her eyebrows, a cheeky grin etching on her face. "But seriously babe, thank you for this," Maggie told her, standing up on her tiptoes and placing a soft kiss on Alex's lips. "Although, the normal kind of I'm sorry gift is usually chocolates or flowers or jewellery." Maggie said as she pulled back.

"Yeah but I knew you'd appreciate the gun more." Alex told her before a silence hit the room for a moment.

"Uhm," Maggie looked down for a moment, placing the gun back in the box for now. "Alex, you know that you can talk to me about this, right?" Maggie knew Alex had pent up feelings over the miscarriage. Unresolved or undealt with feelings, more the point. "I know that you think it was my fault, and if you need to blame me then that's fine, but -"

"I don't blame you," Alex interjected. "It wasn't your fault," Alex bit her lip. "It was me. I was carrying our child and I was the one who didn't look after myself. I'm to blame. Or maybe…maybe it was just nature," Alex murmured as she took a few paces away from Maggie. Maggie could see Alex's eyes glossing over and wanted nothing more than to hold Alex in her arms and let her cry her pain away, but she waited. She knew she needed to wait for permission. For some kind of signal that she could touch her. That she could hold her and comfort her. Instead, she just stood there, staring at her wife, the look on her face letting Alex know she was there for her. After what seemed like a long time of just looking into each other's eyes, Alex spoke up. "Do I have too?" Alex squeaked, sounding so scared, so young, so innocent. Maggie pursed her lips as she gave a curt nod. She'd cried a lot about this. From the day Alex told her she'd lost the baby, she she'd tears and she'd grieved for the lost soul, back in the privacy of her hotel room. She'd worked through it on her own, because she knew Alex wasn't ready to do that yet. "But's it's been like 8 months," Alex protested. "It was a long time ago now, I….do I have to bring up all those feelings that I pushed away?"

"If you want to be able to move forward you know you have too." Maggie spoke softly and slowly, taking her time to get the words out. She had to be strong right now. She couldn't break down either, not when Alex needed her.

"I uhm….I was a day shy of 13 weeks," Alex closed her eyes tightly trying to push back her tears, but one escaped and rolled down her cheek. "I was sure it was going to be another boy," Alex opened her eyes again, her gaze going straight to Maggie, their eyes locking together. "I wanted to call him Noah." Alex's voice squeaked.

"That's a lovely name." Maggie told her.

Alex took a deep breath. "I just felt so empty for the longest of times," Alex sniffed back. "I…Isaac was the only thing keeping me going," Alex told her. "I just couldn't…" Alex stopped talking and put her hand onto her stomach. She stared deeper into Maggie's deep, dark, eyes and held her other hand out. Maggie smiled empathetically as she stepped forward and took hold of Alex's hand, squeezing it tightly in comfort. "I'm sorry, I can't." Alex shook her head, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I know it's hard," Maggie murmured. "But baby, it's healthy to grieve a loss, and it's the step that has to be taken so you can move on." Maggie ever so gently brushed her thumb over Alex's cheeks, removing fallen tears.

"I'm sorry," Alex gave out a gut-wrenching cry. "I'm sorry I lost our baby."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Maggie spoke softly as Alex collapsed down against her. Maggie wrapped her arms tightly around her, giving her the comfort she was seeking. She held her as she let the tears fall, as she finally properly grieved for the lost baby. She rubbed her back, not saying a word, just holding her, being that comfort she needed. She held her in the embrace for what felt like hours. Her shoulder and pyjama top were wet with Alex's tears, but she didn't care. All that matter right in that moment was Alex.

 **feedback is appreciated :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Maggie had suggested to Alex that they do a little something to say goodbye to the baby that they'd lost. Alex was hesitant at first but the more she thought about, the more she thought like that would be the perfect way to get closure from her loss. They'd decided to plant some sunflowers in the garden, so each year they'd look out and see their beauty and they were going to let two balloons lift off into the sky. As soon as Alex had returned home from work, she'd texted Maggie and Maggie had gone around to the house, bringing with her the seeds and balloons. She's collected them earlier that day, picking out a light green colour. "Hey." Maggie greeted Alex with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey." Alex smiled back as she took her coat from the hanger by the front door and put it on, before reaching for her red beanie and popping it on her head.

"It's so cold out there." Maggie cheeks and nose were red with the cold.

"Do you think we should wait till the spring to do this?" Alex questioned, realising only now it probably wasn't the best idea to plant sunflower seeds in December.

"We may as well try now," Maggie told her, Alex giving a little nod in response. "Where's Isaac?"

"He has a playdate at Dylan's," Alex told her as they walked through the house and went out the back door and into the back garden, walking down to the end of the garden where the apple tree was. Maggie leaned down onto the grass as Alex walked over from the shed, the little shovel in her hand. She knelt down on the grass next to Maggie, Maggie keeping a grip of the balloons in one hand as she handed Alex the pack of seeds. Alex bashed the shovel against the harden ground, managing to break free some of the grass and earth. "Do you think these will grow?" Alex asked, working hard at creating a hole to put the seeds in.

"I imagine they will in Spring time," Maggie answered with a shrug, neither of them very keen gardeners. Maggie's love for bonsai trees was about as far as she went. "You'll need some water. I'll go get some," Maggie stood up, and keeping a tight grip of the balloons in her left hand, she walked back down into the house returning moments later with a jug of water. Alex opened the seeds and poured them into the little holes she's made round the base of the tree, Maggie helping her to fill the earth back over them before she watered the earth. Alex stood to her feet, rubbing her cold hands together and blowing breath onto them, trying to heat them up. "Do you want to say anything?" Maggie questioned, wrapping her right arm around Alex. Alex looked down to Maggie as she shook her head, both of them just staying silent for a moment.

"We should…." Alex reached her hand out and Maggie gave her one of the balloons. She could see that her eyes were getting a bit red, but Maggie wasn't sure if she was trying not cry or if it was because of the cold winter afternoon wind. "Baby Sawyer-Danvers." Alex spoke quietly, before letting go of the balloon, looking up as it took off into the dusky sky. Maggie let go of her balloon, the pair of them watching as they flew off, getting higher and higher, looking smaller and smaller as they floated away out into the distance.

* * *

They had stayed outside in an embrace, watching well after until they could no longer see the balloons, before deciding it was time to go inside and warm up. Their coats had been hung over chairs in the kitchen, but the pair of them still had their beanies on. Alex had put the kettle on to boil, as Maggie took two mugs from the cupboard before putting a rather generous amount of the coffee grains into each mug, both of them liking their coffee strong. Maggie caught Alex staring at her from the corner of her eye and turned around to face her. "What?" Maggie questioned, her gaze staying on Alex who was leaning against the worktop.

"Thank you for that." Alex murmured, looking down as she played with her hands.

Maggie walked across to her, her hand gently lifting Alex's face up to face her, her hand coming up and brushing across Alex's cheek. Alex pulled away slightly, Maggie's hand still cold from being outside. "You are welcome," Maggie spoke softly. "Are you feeling okay?" Maggie had wanted to ask her this for a long time. She felt an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach and she knew that Alex was probably feeling the same, if not worse.

"I'm getting there. This…that…" Alex looked out of the kitchen window before looking back to Maggie. "It's helped a lot, so, thank you." Alex gave her an appreciative smile.

"I'd do anything to help you baby." Maggie told her, smiling to herself as she felt Alex's hands go around her and rest on the small of her back, Maggie feeling herself being pulled up against Alex, their bodies touching. Alex's smile grew larger as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Maggie's lips. Maggie smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen as her hands wrapped around Alex's neck.

"Jeez," Alex pulled back from the kiss, feeling Maggie's cold hands on her neck. "Your hands are still so cold," Alex said, lifting them up and making Maggie clasp them together. She put them in the middle of her two hands and rubbed over them. They looked over as the kettle hissed before the switch pinged, indicating the water had boiled. Alex walked over and poured the boiling water into the mugs, stirring in the grains until they'd all dissolved. "Here, wrap them around that." Alex gave Maggie her mug and gestured for her to follow her through to the living room. The log fire was already roaring, bringing a nice heat into the room. They sat down on the couch, Maggie once again feeling Alex's gaze on her.

"What?" Maggie looked around to Alex who was staring at her, her lip twisted.

"You look so sexy with that beanie on." Alex told her. Maggie blushed ever so slightly. She was wearing the same grey beanie that she had on the day before, when she'd come over for breakfast.

"Right back at you," Maggie licked her lip. "Even with that big bruise." Maggie was using all her strength not to jump her in that moment, because given the delicateness of the situation on why she was over at the house, she felt the timing would be highly inappropriate. So, no matter how much she wanted to feel that close contact with her wife again, she knew that today wasn't the day it would happen.

"This tiny thing?" Alex pointed to her face with her index finger, scrunching her nose up. "It's nothing. Just you wait till you are out there kicking ass with us," Alex told her. "Although you are aware you'll need to go up against J'onn and beat him before you are given the official agent title, right?" Alex questioned. "Oh, and most likely me."

"You?" Maggie raised her voice. "They're not going to make me fight you."

"Why not?" Alex questioned. "I did a lot of fight training with Kara when she first started being Supergirl," Alex told her. "And after J'onn I am regarded as the best agent, so…." Alex gave a cocky grin. "Think of it like aggressive foreplay," Alex said cheekily. "It'll be hot," Alex murmured and Maggie couldn't help but laugh. "And it's like I am returning the favour," Alex kept talking. "You know, you taught me how to be a lesbian and now I get to teach you how to be the best DEO agent possible. Or second best, after me." Alex grinned.

Maggie laughed again at Alex's comment, her hand reaching out and playfully slapping her leg. "By the way I didn't teach you how to be a lesbian," Maggie said, before taking a drink of her coffee. "It's not something you need taught."

Alex tilted her head to the side ever so slightly. "You know what I mean." Alex raised her eyebrows suggestively and Maggie gave the slightest of nods, her lips pursing.

"Well," Maggie shuffled herself a little closer to Alex on the couch. "I must be a bloody good teacher because you are very much an A+ when it comes to the bedroom," Maggie told her, it now Alex's turn to blush. "So, you better bring your best teaching skills. You know, no holding back because you're scared that I'll become a better agent than you." Maggie said, a cheeky grin forming on her face.

"You are the only one that I'd show all my kickass skills too," Alex murmured, Maggie still grinning as Alex cupped her cheek, the couple gazing into each other's eyes. Maggie leaned in and placed a soft, tender kiss on Alex's lips. Alex pulled back, a smile never leaving her face as she looked deep into Maggie's big, dark eyes. She loved this woman so much. She made her the happiest woman in the world. She knew now that she couldn't let her fears of losing her again stop her from being with her. "I need to go pick up Isaac," Alex told her, glancing at her watch. "Do you want come? Maybe we go out for dinner?" Alex questioned.

"I'd love too." Maggie answered with a smile as Alex stood up from the couch, taking Maggie's mug into her hand, putting both the half drunken mugs of coffee down on the coffee table for now. She held her hand out and Maggie placed hers in it, Alex pulling her up off the couch, and leading her out of the room, the couple getting themselves ready before leaving the house to pick up Isaac.

* * *

Isaac was sitting at the table, his eyes darting back and forth between Maggie and Alex. "Are you okay?" Alex questioned, seeing the look on Isaac's face.

"Are you and Mumma done shouting?" Isaac spoke shyly.

"We are." Alex answered with an encouraging smile, trying to let Isaac see that everything was okay.

"Did you kiss and make up?" Isaac questioned.

Maggie stifled a laugh at her son's question. "We sure did." Maggie told him, Isaac instantly changing into a grin at the news.

"Good," Isaac seemed rather pleased. "It's nicer to be happy."

"Isn't it?" Alex said, exchanging a glance with Maggie. Oh how she made her more than happy. Isaac nodded before he looked across the room.

"Can I go see the fish tank?" Isaac questioned. Maggie and Alex both nodded in response before Isaac jumped down from the chair and ran over to look at the fish.

"I know that I am being totally biased but he's such a great, smart little kid," Maggie said, her eyes on her son for a moment before looking to Alex. "You really have done a great job with him." Maggie hated that she'd missed a part of her son's life, but she was so thankful to Alex, and the way in which she'd raised him. She may have only been gone 8 months but Isaac had grown up so much in that time. She hated that she would never get that time with her son back but was so thankful to be able to not miss out on anymore of his life.

"Ah, it's…I just kept raising him the very same way we did together," Alex told her, shrugging the compliment off, seeing no need for it. "He's just a good kid in his nature." Alex and Maggie glanced around to Isaac, who was pressing his hands up against the fish tank, his face just millimetres from the glass.

"But he is so smart and wise and…." Maggie looked back to Alex. "You still managed to take care of him and shape him into this wonderful little kid when you were dealing with so much." Maggie spoke softly, leaning forward and taking hold of Alex's hand.

"Of course," Alex answered. "He was my little part of you and I wanted to make you proud." Alex spoke quietly as she looked into Maggie's mesmerising eyes.

"You could never fail to make me proud." Maggie told her, a smile of her face.

Alex opened her mouth to talk but Isaac spoke over her, hurrying back over from the fish tank. "Them fish are so cool," Isaac said. "And there's a Nemo fish."

"Cool buddy," Maggie smiled down to her son, her hand staying on Alex's. Isaac noticed this and did a little jump of joy. He grinned up at Maggie before gesturing for her to come to his level a little. Maggie moved her head down as Isaac stood on his tiptoes and whispered into Maggie's ear. Maggie laughed a little before looking to Alex then back to Isaac. "You think I should?" Maggie questioned and Isaac nodded, a cheeky grin on his face. Alex look questioningly to Maggie, wondering what Isaac had said. Maggie raised her eyebrows in response before leaning forward and placing a kiss on Alex's lips. They pulled apart as Isaac gave a cheeky little giggle.

"Do it again." Isaac told them, Alex and Maggie looking down to their son for a moment before they looked back to each other and met in another kiss.

 **feedback is appreciated :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Over the next couple of weeks, Maggie and Alex continued to spent a lot of time together, going out on dates just the two of them and spending time as a family with their son. Things were pretty much back to how they used to be between them, both women of course extremely happy with this and they continued to work through the loss of the baby together, Alex seeming much happier in herself at finally having found peace after having dealt with the emotions she'd buried deep inside her for so long. Maggie and Alex had been out for a meal to the Thai restaurant downtown that Alex loved and then they had ended up at the alien bar, Alex lining up her shot to win her 3rd game of pool in a row that night. She glanced up at Maggie for a moment, biting her lip. She stared intently at her beauty, the cute dimples as she smiled. She wanted her. She wanted to take the next step. She wanted to take the next two steps. She wanted everything to be back to normal. How they were supposed to be. She was ready. It felt like the right time. She stared at her for a moment longer, completely captivated by her beauty, before looking back to the pool table. She took her shot, the white ball hitting the black too much to the right, causing it to knock off the edge of the table and just miss the pocket. The white ball was lined up perfectly behind it, Alex pursing her lip as she thought that Winn wouldn't even miss that shot, Maggie was surely going to make it. "Ah man." Alex faked her disappointment at missing the shot.

Maggie glanced at her. "You missed that on purpose."

"I did nothing of the sort," Alex faked shock at her wife's accusations. "I legit just mucked it up."

"Mmm hmm, sure you did," Maggie tilted her head to the side, giving Alex a knowing look. Alex held her hands out to the side, before reaching for her beer, the glass hiding the grin that was appearing on her face. Maggie raised her eyebrows and took her shot, the black ball disappearing down the hole as the white span back, coming to a stop on the pool table. "So, that's a game." Maggie said, a smile fast approaching on her face as she could feel her heart beating within her chest. She felt heat in the pit of her stomach as she thought about what her winning a game of pool meant.

"You finally win one," Alex cheered through laughter. "And you know what it means now you've won a game, right?" Alex stepped forward and took Maggie by the waist, pulling her into her so her body was against hers.

"I believe so," Maggie raised her eyebrows as she wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "But, you so let me win." Maggie mumbled. She felt a glow in her stomach and her heart was beating a little faster and the thought of what was going to happen.

"Are you really going to complain?" Alex questioned, gently stroking Maggie's cheek.

"No," Maggie answered as she picked up her glass of beer and practically downed the half a glass she had left in one gulp. "Let's get out of here." Maggie raised her eyebrows as she grabbed Alex's wrist and led her out of the bar, Alex's other hand teasingly slapping Maggie's bum on the way out.

* * *

Mike stretched out in the bed before turning around, opening his eyes to see his wife's side was empty. He pushed himself up out of the bed and walked out of the bedroom and down the hall, finding Kara in the kitchen, making herself some breakfast. "You are up early." Mike rubbed his eyes as he looked to the clock. It was only just after 7.

"I couldn't sleep," Kara answered, cracking a second egg into the jug, making up some scrambled egg. "Do you want anything?"

"Just whatever you are making," Mike yawned as he rubbed the back of his head, taking a seat at the island table. He looked to the laptop that sitting open and saw an e-mail that was opened. Kara turned around as she saw him scanning over it.

"Another rejection." Kara sighed before adding a little more milk to the jug and adding two more egg, seeing that Mike also wanted some.

"You'll get something, Kara." Mike told her. Kara was helping at the DEO more often, not always necessarily always as Supergirl, but, even so, she was there in-between looking for a reporter's job, and blogging on her own webpage.

Kara scoffed. "No, I won't," Kara sighed. "They are not even interested in giving me an interview," Kara pointed to the laptop as she spoke. "It's like…..it's like Snapper has blacklisted me from everywhere," Kara sounded upset. She's applied for a lot of jobs that had come up over the last few weeks but no-one had even got back in touch with her, until now, but it was sadly also a rejection. "I'm so stupid." Kara was annoyed with herself as she put the milk and egg mix into the pan, grabbing the fish-slice and scrambling the egg as it cooked. She took some bread from the bread-bin and put it under the grill, letting it get golden brown.

"Babe you are far from stupid," Mike assured her. Kara was one of the brightest people he had ever met. "And you deserved better than that idiot Snapper for a boss anyways." Mike told her.

"At least I had a job with him," Kara muttered as she took two plates from the cupboard, banging down on the worktop, a little more forceful than she intended. "I should never have quit. It's been almost a month and I've had nothing even remotely promising." Mike exhaled lightly. He wanted to help her, he wished more than anything he could do something good for her, ensure that she got a job, but, he didn't know what he could do. Kara took the pan from the hob and laid it on the worktop before taking the browned toast from the grill.

"C'mon, Kara," Mike exhaled. "You were miserable there. And the job you are meant to have will come along soon."

"I don't know," Kara shrugged as she put the toast on the plates before dishing up the scrambled eggs, turning to face Mike as she put the plates down. She walked over to the fridge and took out the orange juice, before grabbing two glasses on her way to take a seat next to her husband. "Maybe this is a sign that I am supposed to be doing something different with my life."

"Like what?" Mike questioned as he poured two glasses of orange juice. "Go back to school?"

"No no no," Kara shook her head. "I just…." Kara trailed off. "I don't know, Mike. Ever since Maggie came back I've realised what's the most important in life and…." Kara pursed her lips. She wasn't really sure what she was trying to say, but lately she'd realised there was more to life than being Supergirl and far more to life than reporting and over the last few weeks, she often found herself wondering what her and Mike's life would be like without Supergirl in it. "Maybe it's time for us to start the next chapter of our lives. You know. I mean you've wanted this for ages."

Mike choked on his orange juice. He banged his hand against his chest a few times. "So, what exactly are you saying Kara?" Mike looked confused.

"I….." Kara rubbed her forehead. "I don't know. I need to think. I….I'm going to go for a fly." Kara said as she stood up.

"Kara," Mike walked after her as she disappeared into the bedroom, returning seconds later, changed into her Supergirl outfit. "Wait, what are you saying?" Mike asked again, but Kara had already flown out of the widow, Mike not getting a reply.

* * *

Alex opened her eyes and looked to her side, a smile on her face as she saw Maggie lying there. She shuffled herself over to her, and hugged Maggie from behind, her arm draping over her wife's side. "Mmm." Maggie stirred, letting Alex know she was awake.

"Good morning," Alex placed a soft kiss in the crook of Maggie's neck. "I've missed this," Alex kissed her again. "I've missed my little spoon." Alex murmured, Maggie smiling as she felt Alex's breath against her neck.

"I've missed this too," Maggie still sounded sleepy as she brought her hand up, rubbing Alex's as it was still draped over her. "In fact," Maggie turned herself around so she was facing Alex, their bodies still pressed together. "I've missed doing a lot of stuff with you." Maggie raised her eyebrows before she placed a kiss on Alex's lips. Alex smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen as Maggie's hands wandered down Alex's back, cupping at her bum cheek.

"Mmm, we can't," Alex told her, reluctantly pulling back as she turned her head and glanced at the clock. "Isaac is going to come through here any minute," Alex warned her. "We need to get some clothes on," Alex said as she got out of the bed. Maggie bit her lip seductively as she looked up to her naked wife. "Isaac is going to be stoked you slept over."

"Didn't really do much sleeping, did we?" Maggie winked. Alex picked up her pillow and threw it at Maggie, it bouncing off her face. "Hey." Maggie shrieked as she sat up the bed, throwing the pillow right back at Alex, taking her off guard and knocking her off balance slightly as she was putting a pair of her pyjama shorts on.

"Babe," Alex put the pillow back on the bed before throwing a pair of shorts and a vest top in Maggie's direction. "Please." Alex pulled the vest top down over her head as she spoke.

"Well since you asked so nicely." Maggie said, pulling the vest top over her head before reaching for the shorts and slipping them on. She shuffled over the bed on her knees and pulled Alex closer to her, her hands resting on the small of her back as she kissed her softly.

"I want to wake up with you every day," Alex tucked Maggie's hair behind her ears, before cupping her cheeks. "What do you say to moving back in?" Alex sounded nervous as she asked her but wasn't sure why. Things were perfect with the two of them and Maggie moving back home would officially make them a proper family again.

Maggie felt her heart beating in her chest with excitement. She'd wanted nothing more ever since she came back to National City. "I'd love too," Maggie answered with a grin before sharing another kiss with her wife. "Isaac really is going to be stoked," Maggie said, pulling back from the kiss and looking lovingly into Alex's eyes. "He's getting his Christmas wish." Maggie said, not able to take the smile off her face herself. This was all she wanted. To back at home with her wife and son. The fact it was happening just in time for Christmas made it all that more special.

"He is," Alex had a big grin on her face as she rubbed Maggie's cheek. "I love you Margaret Ellen Sawyer-Danvers."

"I love you too, Alexandra Sawyer-Danvers." Maggie murmured before she shared a kiss with her wife.

"Mumma," Maggie and Alex pulled back from the kiss, upon hearing Isaac's voice. "You are in jammies," Isaac said as he climbed up onto the bed next to Maggie. "Did you sleep?" Isaac gasped.

"I did." Maggie told him.

"Oh wow," Isaac widened his eyes in surprise. "Does that mean you will sleep here all the times now?"

Alex and Maggie exchanged a glance before Maggie looked back to Isaac. "It sure does buddy."

"Yes," Isaac clapped his hands together as he cheered, the little boy clearly happy that his Mumma was going to be living with them again. "That's the best," Isaac grinned. "And just in time for Santa to come." Isaac said, Christmas being only 5 days away.

Alex looked to Isaac and Maggie, fondly remembering lazy Sunday mornings in bed with the two of them. "Hey, Isaac, you know something we haven't done in a long time?" Alex questioned. Isaac looked up at her as he scratched the side of his head.

"No." Isaac couldn't think of anything.

Alex moved her hands, making the gesture of tickling someone. Isaac gave a little giggle before he looked around to Maggie. "No," Maggie moved further back in the bed, giving out a shriek as Isaac pounced on her, his little hands tickling all over his mother's stomach. Maggie broke into an almighty laugh as Alex jumped onto the bed, helping her son tickle Maggie. "No…stop…oh my God…" Maggie spoke through the laughter. "Please." Maggie was very tickly, especially in the stomach area. She managed to grab a pillow amid all the tickling as hit it against Alex's face. This just seemed to make Alex tickle her even more though, the three of them in fits of laughter as Maggie tried to wriggle free from the tickles from her son and wife.

 **feedback is appreciated :)**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Christmas Day Morning**_

"I thought he'd be up by now." Maggie said, glancing to the clock and seeing it was almost 8.30am. She moved closer to Alex in the bed, still feeling giddy at waking up at seeing her beautiful wife lying next to her. She'd moved back in a few days before hand, and still needed to get used to the fact that she was actually home. That she would be waking up next Alex for the rest of her life.

"It's kinda funny though," Alex turned around and faced her wife. "He's up early every single day and then on Christmas, when you think he'd be up even earlier he sleeps in."

"Well I guess it was like 1am before we actually got him to go to sleep," Maggie laughed, Isaac very much an excited little boy the night before. "And it means we get to be lazy and stay in bed."

"We have time to ourselves, in bed, and you want to be lazy?" Alex questioned, her eyebrows raising suggestively as she traced her finger in a circular motion on Maggie's arm.

"Mmm, well if you have a better idea I might be able to be persuaded." Maggie mumbled before placing a kiss on Alex's lips. Alex smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen as her hand wandered down Maggie's side and went under her sleep shirt, lightly caressing her back. The kiss grew in intensity as Maggie's hand wandered down and teasingly ran along the rim of Alex's pyjama bottoms.

"Mummies." Isaac shrieked as he burst into the room.

"Of course." Alex mumbled as they pulled away from each other and sat up in the bed, Isaac jumping up on it and sitting himself in front on them.

"Has he been? Has he been?" Isaac asked, his little body shaking in excitement.

"I don't know buddy," Maggie answered, running her hand over his head. "We'll need to go down the stairs and see."

Isaac shot up to standing and jumped off the bed, running over to the door. "Mumma, Mummy, let's go. C'mon," Isaac jumped from foot to foot as he gestured for them to go with him. Maggie and Alex both got out the bed, walking over to the door, following after Isaac who was already thumping down the stairs, taking two at a time. "Wow," Isaac gasped as he walked into the room, seeing all the presents that were under the tree. "Oh my wow," Isaac gasped even louder as he saw the red bike leaning up against the wall. He ran over to it, putting one hand on the seat as the other rang the little bell that was on it. "Look at all thems," Isaac pointed to the presents under the tree. "Is them all for me?"

"Most of them will be," Alex told him as she and Maggie walked closer to the tree before taking a seat on the floor. "Some will be for me and Mumma though."

"Oh," Isaac hurried over to the tree, sitting down as close as possible as he could to all the presents. "What one do I open first?" Isaac wondered.

"Any one you want bud." Maggie told him, Isaac grinning from ear to ear as he picked up the first present.

"Is this mines Mumma?" Isaac looked up to Maggie as she read the tag on the present.

"Yeah, it's from J'onn." Maggie told him and Isaac ripped excitedly into the present, Maggie and Alex watching him with grins on their faces.

 _ **Christmas Day Afternoon**_

Kara, Mike, and Eliza were in the living room with Isaac, playing his new hungry hungy hippo's game. Maggie and Alex were in the kitchen, dealing with the final preparations for their Christmas dinner. "He is a spoilt little brat, isn't he?" Maggie said, Alex looking at her, her eyes widening as she raised her eyebrows.

"Did you just call our son a brat?" Alex questioned, stopping chopping up the carrots and turning to face Maggie who was checking on the ham that was baking in the oven.

"I meant it in a nice way." Maggie tried to sound convincing and Alex just laughed.

"Not the only one who was spoilt," Alex said, going back to chopping up the carrots. "My Mum likes to go all out and spoil everyone at Christmas." Eliza had been very generous with the gifts she had given Isaac, of course, but also with Alex and Maggie as well.

"I know," Maggie looked very appreciative of this. "More than I can say for my parents." Maggie muttered. Maggie never spoke about her parents, so the comment surprised Alex. She put the knife down and turned around.

"Come here," Alex said, opening her arms out. Maggie walked over to her and leaned into her, Alex wrapping her arms around her and rubbing her back. "I know it must be hard, having them reject you simply because of who you are. Because of something that you couldn't even control, but," Alex pursed her lips as pulled back slightly from her hug, looking into Maggie's deep brown eyes that were showing her sadness. "But babe, they have miss out on the most wonderful, loving person and now the best little boy in the world," Alex lightly brushed over Maggie's cheek as she spoke. "And my Mum adores you, Maggie," Alex smiled. "She probably loves you more than she loves me," Alex muttered, Maggie managing the littlest of laughs at her comment. "And I know that it's not the same thing as having your own parents in your life, but it's something and…..your Mum and Dad are the real idiots because I don't understand how anyone couldn't want you in their life."

Maggie took a deep breath as Alex wiped her thumbs under her eyes, removing a tear that was threating to fall. "Can I ask you something?" Maggie spoke nervously as she broke eye contact with her wife. She'd been wanting to know this since she'd returned but she'd never found the courage to ask.

"Of course," Alex told her. "You can ask me anything."

"Did uhm…" Maggie paused for a moment. "Did my parents come to my funeral?"

Alex bit her lip. She took moment to compose herself before talking. "Your Aunt came." Alex spoke softly, her hand rubbing Maggie's cheek.

"So, they hate me that much that they didn't care I was dead." Maggie's eyes glazed over as she bowed her head down.

"Sweetheart," Alex put her hand onto Maggie's chin, pushing her head up to face her again. "Maybe they just felt….I mean, they thought you were dead. You were gone and them coming here wouldn't be able to make up for them rejecting you. Maybe they felt too bad to come here and see your family, your friends…" Alex trailed off. "It wouldn't fix things. You know they maybe felt like they didn't deserve to come. That they'd turned their back on you all those years ago, so what right did they have to come to your funeral?" Alex could of course understand Maggie's upset and was trying her best to make her feel better.

Maggie shook her head as her lips were pursed. "I called my Aunt," Maggie told Alex. "She's knows I'm alive. I explained everything. She said she'd let my parents know but, well, I've been back over a month now and they've….." Maggie took a moment so she could compose herself. "They still don't want to know me. To meet Isaac. To meet you," Maggie sniffed back. "And its Christmas. And Christmas is a time to be your family, you know, it's a time too…." Maggie leaned forward, her head resting on Alex's shoulder. Alex rubbed Maggie's back comfortingly.

"All those people through there," Alex said. "Mum, Kara, Mike, our wonderful little Isaac, they are your family," Alex said before she glanced at the clock, checking on the time. "And J'onn, Winn and James should be here soon," Alex spoke softly, continuing to rub her back. "Oh and of course you have the second best wife in the world." Alex grinned cheekily as Maggie pulled back from the embrace and looked into Alex's eyes.

"Just the second best?" Maggie tilted her head to the side slightly, a questioning look on her face.

"Hmm," Alex nodded. "I lucked out and got the best," Alex told her, rubbing her back again as she placed a soft kiss on her lips. "But what I am trying to say is that you have so many people around you that love you so much," Alex assured her. "You don't need any negative people."

"Yeah," Maggie gave Alex an appreciative smile. "I'm sorry I'm ruining Christmas."

"You are not ruining Christmas," Alex assured her. "But we are going to have nothing to serve up if we don't get finished with this prep," Alex mumbled and Maggie gave a little laugh as Alex tucked her hair behind her ear before she placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you so much baby." Alex told her, before they shared another kiss.

 _ **Old Years Night**_

Alex walked through to the living room, the bottle of champagne and two champagne flutes in her hands. She set them down on the table, ready for when the ball dropped, in about 5 minutes time. She sat down on the couch, smiling up at Maggie as she walked back into the room from carrying a fast asleep Isaac up to his bed. He really wanted to stay up till midnight but he'd fallen asleep about 10 minutes ago, just not able to stay up long enough to bring in the New Year. "Poor little slugger," Maggie said as she sat down next to her wife. "He's out cold. No waking him back up to see in the New Year with us."

"There will be plenty more to come that he will see," Alex said, turning around in the couch to face Maggie. "And in a way, it is kinda nice that it's just the two of us." Alex gave a soft smile.

"Yeah," Maggie agreed. "It's been a tough year though. I….I'm not going to miss it much to be honest."

"I don't know," Alex exhaled. "I mean of course the 8 months without you I'm not going to miss but," Alex pursed her lips. "The start of the year. Finding out I was pregnant. We were so happy then and well, us working through everything when you came back," Alex told her. "I…we are….we are the strongest we have ever been." Alex said, Maggie giving a little nod in agreement.

"Yeah," Maggie agreed. "It'll be nice to start a new year though," Maggie said. "Put the bulk of this year behind us," Maggie took Alex's hand in hers, rubbing over the top of her hand with her thumb. "And maybe we can…" Maggie paused for a moment. Her mouth was opening but no words came out. After a moment of silence, she found the courage to say it. "Maybe we can try again," Maggie spoke tentatively. "We can try again to expand our family." She looked nervously into Alex's eyes, trying to read her expression. She felt herself relaxing when she saw a smile etching on her face.

"I'd like that very much," Alex told her. "But not right now. It's still pretty soon after everything, but in the future, I….I really want us to try again." Alex said, Maggie smiling as she leaned in and placed a kiss on Alex's lips.

"I know," Maggie said as she pulled back from the kiss, their foreheads pressing together. "I didn't mean we had to start trying right away, I just meant, you know, sometime in our future."

"In our future for sure," Alex murmured placing another kiss on Maggie's lips. They pulled back as they heard the countdown beginning on the TV. _10-9-8-7-6,_ Alex placed her hand onto Maggie's cheek, both of them gazing at each other. _5-4-3-2-1,_ "Happy New Year baby." Alex smiled.

"Happy New Year," Maggie said as Alex pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her lips, the kiss deepening as Maggie smiled into it, her arms wrapping around her wife. "Mmm," Maggie pulled back from the kiss. "Should we open the champagne?"

"The champagne can wait." Alex said in a soft whisper as she pulled Maggie back into another kiss.

 **feedback is appreciated :)**


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N – Firstly, thank you so much for your reviews so far. It means a lot to me when people leave reviews/feedback. Secondly, I hope you like the direction I have now taken this. I felt I'd gotten Sanvers to a good enough place for me to be able to skip ahead in time. I wanted to write some better times for Sanvers and for Karamel.**_

 _ **18 months later**_

"Bella," Kara ran across the room, her daughter making a break for it. She'd turned her head for a second to grab a nappy and some wipes and now her 7-month-old was on the move crawling across the floor, at an alarmingly fast pace. "Isabella," Kara lifted her daughter up as Isabella pulled away from her mother. Her force was already strong which worried Kara. She wasn't sure exactly when her powers would start working and of course by being a baby, she wouldn't be able to control them. "You have to let Mummy change your nappy," Kara walked back over to the changing mat and lay her down before kneeling on the ground, quickly putting the nappy on her daughter before she could crawl off again. She reached for the little pink leggings and put them on her daughter, before reaching for the little white socks. "You are my beautiful little girl, aren't you?" Kara cooed as she pinched her cheek. Isabella gave a little giggle before the slightest bit of a laser shone from her eyes. "Mummy's going to need to get you some special glasses I think," Kara lifted Isabella up, holding her as she was standing on the floor, her knees bending and straightening before she took a few steps forward. "God, you are going to be walking soon as well," Kara said as she lifted Isabella up, picking up the dirty nappy and throwing it across the room, it landing in the bin with a thud. Isabella giggled as she clapped her hands. "Slow down little one. Earth babies don't walk at 7 months old," Isabella giggled again at hearing her mother's voice before she rested her head on Kara's shoulder. Kara rubbed Isabella's back as she walked over to the door, strapping her down in the buggy. She lifted her wallet and phone off the island and put them into the bag that was filled with extra nappies, wipes, clothes in case of an accident and a bottle for Isabella's lunch, along with a little jar of baby food. She walked back over to the buggy and put the bag over the handles before grabbing her keys off the hook by the door. She looked down to the buggy to her daughter. "You ready to go see Aunt Alex," Kara cooed. "I wonder if she is in a better mood today, yes I do." Kara said as Isabella gave her a smile as she banged her hand off the bar on the buggy, knocking it right off, the bar falling to the floor. Kara sighed lightly as she picked the bar up and fixed it back onto the buggy before walking out the door, already late to meet her sister.

* * *

"Hey," Kara stopped the buggy next to the table. "Sorry I'm late," Kara sounded hassled before she walked over to the wall for a highchair. "She's just…." Kara trailed off and she put the highchair down next to her at the table and lifted Isabella out, clipping her into the highchair.

"I had a baby once. I know how it is." Alex told her.

"And you are about to have another one," Kara sounded excited as she rubbed Alex's bump before taking her seat. Alex groaned. She was 2 days overdue and was very over being pregnant. She finally understood all the moaning that not only Maggie did but that Kara did towards the end of their pregnancies. "You have the hospital today, right?" Kara questioned, pulling a toy out of the bag and gave it to her daughter.

"Yes," Alex answered, her hand rubbing her stomach. "Hopefully they will just induce me there and then."

"Ah no," Kara shook her head. "You want the little bean to come out when they are ready." Kara said. Even though Maggie had pleaded and tried her best to find out, Alex didn't want to know what she was having until the baby arrived.

"Oh my goodness. Is your baby okay?" Kara and Alex looked around to a customer sitting across from the in the café before looking to Isabella, who's eyes were glowing.

"It's just the lighting." Kara rushed to her feet and lifted Isabella out of the highchair, shielding her eyes as she held her close to her, sitting her on her lap as she sat back down.

"Is she getting powers already?" Alex questioned, pointing to her niece.

"I don't know….maybe," Kara shrugged. "Just these last few days, you know her eyes have been glowing and she's got freakishly strong," Kara told her sister. "And I don't remember my powers coming in before I was like, 9," Kara sighed. "She's 7 months old. What are we going to go?"

Alex snorted as she shrugged. "You've got yourself a little Superbaby." Alex was still a little surprised that Kara and Mike had had a child together. Even though Kara had spoken to her about giving up being Supergirl to start a family, much to the relief of Alex and everyone else at the DEO, Kara continued to be Supergirl. Alex assumed after this decision that a baby wouldn't be coming along anytime soon, but, then Isabella came along.

"It's not funny, Alex," Kara exhaled watching as Alex bit her lip so she didn't laugh again. "She's already broke her buggy this morning," Kara said. "It's a good job Mummy has laser eyes so she can fix it huh?" Kara smiled down at Isabella. Her eyes had returned to normal and she was reaching out, trying to get the toy that was sitting on the highchair. Kara reached up for it, Isabella immediately bringing it to her mouth and sucking on it.

"Ah I'd take a baby with laser eyes if it meant he came out now," Alex said, rubbing her bump again. "Could you imagine the staring contest they could have." Alex laughed.

Kara laughed along with her sister. It was nice to see her being in a better mood. Of course Kara understood it, knowing all too well what the end days of pregnancy made you feel like. "Anyways, I will go order. Do you want the usual?" Kara questioned and Alex nodded in Kara's direction as she stood up, Isabella staying in her arms as she walked over to the counter to order their lunch.

* * *

Alex was already in the hospital room, laying on the bed when Maggie ran in. "Sorry, sorry. I am so sorry," Maggie leaned down and kissed her cheek. "We got trapped on another planet."

"Well that is some excuse for being late." Alex mumbled. Maggie gave a little laugh.

"Never a dull moment at the DEO," Maggie said. "I didn't miss anything, did I?" Maggie questioned.

"No," Alex shook her head. "She brought me in here then she said she'd be right back," Alex glanced at the clock. "Seems like that was forever ago."

"Good," Maggie exhaled and Alex shot her an annoyed glance. "Not that you've been sitting here forever. Just that I've not missed seeing bean or hearing when they are likely to make an entrance."

"Sorry about that," Claire said as she walked back into the room, giving Maggie a smile seeing that she'd arrived. "Let's see what this little one is doing in here, shall we?" Claire asked as Alex lifted her top up. Claire squeezed some gel onto her stomach before she picked up the transducer and rolled it over Alex's stomach. "Baby is definitely thinking about making an entrance," Claire smiled up at them. "She's a lot lower down."

"Yeah, I feel more pressure on my pelvis today," Alex told her. "Is there nothing more that we can do to speed it up a little?" Alex questioned.

"Aside from what I've already told you," Claire trailed off as she shook her head. "You just have to let nature take its course," Claire spoke softly. "Although if by the 17th there is no baby then we'll get you in and you can be induced."

"Ah see, not much longer." Maggie rubbed Alex's arm.

"That's still 10 days away," Alex sounded annoyed. "I just want to have this baby."

"I understand that," Claire said. "But the baby is only going to come when it's ready," Claire told them. "But if you want to keep trying what's been suggested then you can. It sometimes works."

Alex scoffed. "I can't tell you how many orgasms she's given me this last week. It's not working."

"Alex." Maggie gasped, looking appalled with that Alex had just told Claire. She looked away for a moment, not able to make eye contact with their doctor.

"Well it's the truth. She said sex can work but clearly it doesn't for me." Alex banged her head back against the pillow as Claire wiped the gel from her stomach.

"Look," Claire looked up to them, seeing Maggie was still a little red with embarrassment at the details of their sex life being shared. "Getting yourself all worked up isn't going to help matters. Just relax. Take it easy and enjoy these last few days before the baby arrives." Claire told her. Alex pursing her lips as she gave a little nod, listening to what she'd told her.


	30. Chapter 30

Maggie put the toast down to the side of Isaac as she sat down at the table with her bagel. "Has Mummy had the baby yet?" Isaac questioned before picking up a slice of his toast and dipping it into his cereal, the milk making it go a little soggy. Maggie screwed her face up at what her son was doing before taking a mouthful of her coffee.

"No." Maggie told him.

"Waiting on the baby is boring," Isaac pouted sadly. Maggie smiled at his cute little dimples and wondered if the baby would be anything like Isaac. She and Alex had used the same sperm donor for their children. They wanted them to have a chance to look like each other, although given that Isaac was a mini boy version of Maggie that was probably going to be unlikely. "It's been ages." Isaac sighed.

"I know it's been a long time sweetheart," Maggie rubbed Isaac's arm as she spoke. "But the little bean will be here before we know it."

"A girl." Isaac said.

"Well we don't know what the baby is," Maggie told him. "You might get a brother."

Isaac furrowed his eyebrows. "I want a sister." Isaac said. His friend Dylan had just got a little sister so Maggie assumed he just wanted to be the same as him. And of course, there was Isabella. Isaac loved being around her and helping out with her.

"Well a little girl would be lovely, but it might be a boy and I'm sure no matter what it is you'll love them and be a great big brother." Maggie said. She was so looking forward to seeing Isaac as a big brother.

Isaac huffed a little. "Where is Mum anyways?"

"She's still in bed," Maggie told him. "She's tired so she is having a lie in." Maggie remembered all too well the last few days of pregnancy. She couldn't be bothered with doing anything either.

"Oh," Isaac answered. "Do I have to go to school today?"

"Of course you do." Maggie told him.

"But what if she has the baby?" Isaac questioned.

"Then after school I will pick you up and take you to see her and the baby." Maggie told him, Isaac giving a little smile at the thought.

"I hope the baby comes today," Isaac told his mother. "It would be nice, wouldn't it?"

"It sure would," Maggie answered before she glanced at the clock. "C'mon finish your breakfast. I'm going to have you late for Kindergarten at this rate." Maggie said.

"I can be late." Isaac giggled.

"No you can't." Maggie laughed at her son before gesturing for him to finish his cereal and toast so he could go to school and she could get to work.

* * *

Kara watched as Mike was playing peek-a-boo with his daughter. He kept hiding his face with his hands, before moving them to the sides. Every time Mike said 'boo' Isabella burst into a cute little laugh. Mike was amazing with Isabella. Kara loved watching him with her, his face lighting up instantly when he saw her. "As much as I love watching you with her, you are late for work." Kara told him as she walked over to the floor and sat down next to Mike.

Mike groaned. He wanted to pack work in and be at home with his daughter all the time but of knew that wasn't obviously an option. They needed to make money. Kara had found another reporters job, but right now she was on maternity leave, the only 'job' she came out of that for being in relation to her Supergirl duties. "Maybe we could have a take your daughter to work day huh?" Mike ran his hand over Isabella's soft blonde locks. "You want to come to the DEO?" Mike questioned. "You can help Aunt Maggie fight the aliens," Mike told her, Isabella giving him an open mouthed grin. "Or will Daddy phone in sick and stay here with Mummy and you all day?" Isabella made some babbling sounds like she was trying to answer him. "Yes? I think that was a yes." Mike joked as he looked around to Kara.

"Go to work," Kara said hitting her hand off his shoulder and letting it rest there. "Oh and we have that house viewing today, by the way." Kara told him. Since Isabella arrived there was far less room in the loft for their little family, and as much as it pained Kara to think about moving out, she knew it was time for them to look for their family home.

"Oh yeah," Mike rubbed the back of his head. "Well I guess since I am already leaving to come look at the house I suppose I should go in and do something huh?" Mike said.

"Probably," Kara gave a little laugh. "But you really do need to go," Kara told him, Mike frowning as he lifted Isabella into his arms, giving her a hug. "I'll see you at the house at noon, yes?" Kara questioned, going to meet Mike at the house they were viewing.

"Yes," Mike leaned in a kissed Kara's cheek before putting Isabella down and pushed himself up to standing. "See you." Mike said as he left for work.

"Right little lady," Kara looked around to her daughter. "What are we going to do this morning?" Kara questioned. Isabella babbled before she started to crawl away from where they were sitting, Kara turning herself quickly, following after Isabella, wondering where she was crawling off too.

* * *

Alex walked into the DEO building, her hand on the small of her back. "Maggie." Alex shouted through the pain.

"Alex." Winn was surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"Winn," Alex grabbed onto his hand, squeezing it tightly. "I need Maggie….I think…." Alex looked down before looking back up at Winn, his eyes widening in realisation at what Alex was doing here.

"Ouch ow ow ow, Alex," Winn tried to pull his hand away but Alex had a mighty grip on it. "My hand. My hand. You are squeezing my hand so tightly." Winn sounded like he was in pain.

"Where is Maggie?" Alex questioned through gritted teeth. "Please don't tell me that she is stuck on another planet again?"

"No, she's not. Someone get Sawyer," Winn yelled out to the other agents, a few of them still glancing at Alex, the woman clearly in pain. "Ouch, really Alex." Winn tried to free his hand but Alex seemed to have a deathly grip on it. He looked up to her, Alex breathing through a contraction.

"Alex," Maggie ran over to her as quickly as she could. "What are you doing here?" Maggie put her hand on Alex's arm, rubbing it gently.

"My hand, she is breaking my hand." Winn voice went a higher pitch.

"Oh you baby," Maggie pulled Winn out of the way, freeing his hand from Alex's grip. He rubbed it with his other hand as he looked in pain. "Alex, what's wrong?"

"I went for a walk," Alex told her, immediately taking Maggie's hand into hers. "And now the Braxton hicks are bad. Like I don't think they are Braxton hicks," Alex breathed out slowly. "And my back hurts and it's sore….I have pains in my pelvis," Alex squeezed Maggie's hand as she got a contraction. "Ahhh."

"Oh my God baby, it's okay," Maggie tried to stay calm. "We'll get you to the hospital."

"Hmm that would be a good idea." Alex replied. Maggie started to walk forwards but stopped when Alex didn't move. She looked around and saw the terrified look on Alex's face.

"Hey, babe, it's going to be fine," Maggie told her. "You can do this. I'm right here beside every step of the way," Maggie said. "It's finally time. We are going to meet our baby," Maggie grinned from ear to ear as she gently rubbed Alex's cheek. Alex took a few deep breaths. Maggie had never seen her looking so scared in all her life, which, given the nature of Alex's job, really was something. "Winn, can you drive us?" Maggie questioned. She felt too much of a nervous excitement to be able to drive and she also wanted to be there for Alex, sitting beside her, holding her hand.

"Yeah," Winn answered, still rubbing his hand that Alex had had a grip of. "When I am there I can get this hand X-rayed," Winn mumbled. "I think she broke it."

Maggie scrunched her face up. "She is in labour," Maggie told him. "And just….man up." Maggie slapped her hand on the back of Winn's head.

"Hey, oh my God," Winn moaned. "What is it today with you ladies hurting me."

"Just shut up and drive us to the hospital." Maggie scolded him before they all left for the hospital.

* * *

Maggie was smiling down as she held the baby in her arms. "Well you were a lot quicker to make your entrance than your big brother that's for sure," Maggie spoke softly. After just four hours, Alex was holding her daughter in her arms, whereas Maggie was in labour with Isaac for close to 30 hours. "God Alex, she is gorgeous." Maggie felt her heart exploding with love as she kept her eyes on her baby girl. Alex smiled at Maggie. She loved seeing her so besotted. She loved seeing the way she looked at Isaac, and now their daughter.

"I can't wait till Isaac gets here," Alex told her wife. He was still in Kindergarten. Eliza was going to pick him when he finished and then they'd come to see the baby. "He's going to be stoked that he's got a sister." Alex said through a yawn.

"I know," Maggie agreed. "You want to get 40 winks before he gets here?" Maggie said, as Alex fought back another yawn.

"No, I won't can sleep," Alex answered. "Besides, I would like a turn in holding the precious bundle I just delivered." Alex said. Maggie give a little laugh as she reluctantly gave the baby down to Alex before getting onto the bed next to her, wrapping her arm around her. She tenderly placed a kiss on Alex's temple.

"Thank you for our beautiful daughter." Maggie said, leaning her head against Alex's shoulder, her eyes staying put on the sleeping baby girl. Alex looked up at her, smiling in response.

"I know that we waited like three days to name Isaac but she is getting a name before we leave this hospital," Alex told her wife. They had names that they loved, but hadn't really spoken much about what to name her yet, the pair of them just besotted with looking at and her cuddling her.

"Okay that's fair enough," Maggie answered. "Someone as gorgeous as you can't be baby girl Sawyer-Danvers forever can you?" Maggie cooed as she rubbed the baby's little cheek with her index finger.

"I love it when you are a big softy." Alex smiled. She loved her wife of course, and loved that she was tough but she also loved it when Maggie relaxed and was all cute and motherly.

"Well how can I not be with my daughter?" Maggie questioned. "Anyways, out of the list of 3," Maggie said, talking about the list of possible girl names that they'd narrowed it down too, "I have a favourite."

"Me too." Alex responded.

"Chloe." They both spoke at the same time.

"Yeah?" Maggie was a little surprised. Chloe was a name she had suggested as soon as they'd found out about the pregnancy and Alex didn't seem very sure on it at first, of course it grew on her as she put it on the list of choices but Maggie always thought that was just please her more than anything.

"Yeah, I just….I look at her and she's Chloe." Alex answered.

"Well, Chloe it is." Maggie smiled.

"And her middle name?" Alex questioned. "We are still going for what we talked about?"

Maggie gave a little nod as she looked down to the baby who was still fast asleep in Alex's arms. "Welcome to the world, Chloe Eliza Sawyer-Danvers."

 **feedback is appreciated :)**


	31. Chapter 31

"Hello my two favourite ladies," Mike said as he walked into the loft, immediately walking over to Kara and Isabella, giving them both kisses on their cheeks. "Come give Daddy a hug." Mike lifted Isabella into his arms.

"How was the rest of your day?" Kara questioned as she pushed herself up from the floor where she'd been playing with Isabella and sat down on the couch next to her husband. After viewing the house, Mike had gone back to work. They decided pretty quickly against putting in an offer on the house, it just not what they were really looking for.

"Yeah fine," Mike answered. "Any word on the baby name yet?" Mike questioned. Maggie had of course called Kara after Chloe was born but at that time it was just to share the news that she'd arrived and that she was perfectly healthy and that Alex was also doing great. After the call, Kara had called Mike to let him know of the baby's safe arrival.

"Not yet," Kara answered. "I want to go see her as soon as possible but I'm letting Alex and Maggie have some time with her first," Kara told him. "And Isaac and Mum will be there so I don't want to crowd her," Kara said. "But we'll need to take you to see your baby cousin, huh?" Kara rubbed Isabella's cheek, Isabella giving her mother a gummy smile.

"No getting jealous and hitting her with your laser eyes." Mike laughed as he looked down to Isabella.

"It's not funny, Mike," Kara hit his arm. "We are going to need to get her little tiny lead-lined glasses." Kara said.

Mike stifled a laugh. "We can get that sorted," Mike said. "Maybe there it something else we can come up with at the DEO to keep her powers at bay until she is older." Mike told his wife.

"I guess it's worth looking at," Kara said. "I just want her to have a normal life, you know." She didn't want Isabella to face the same hardships she faced when she first came to Earth. Even though nowadays aliens were more accepted, there were always going to be haters and Kara didn't ever want her daughter being excluded for being different, even if that meant that she had to hide who she really was, for a while at least.

"Well she is an alien living on a foreign planet so that's probably always going to be unlikely," Mike said. Kara laughed a little at his comment. "But we wouldn't have you any other way," Mike cooed down at his daughter. Kara watched the scene, a smile on her face. She'd never seen Mike look so happy in all their time together. He was completely besotted with his daughter. "Hmm my little Princess," Mike kissed at his daughter's cheek. Isabella gave another gummy smile as she threw herself back, knocking her head off Mike's chest. "Ouch. She is strong," Mike laughed. "But hey, at least no kid will steal her juice box at day-care," Mike laughed again. "She'd knock them into another planet."

"Oh Isabella, you are going to cause us so much mischief." Kara murmured as she ran her hand through her daughter soft blonde curls.

* * *

Isaac went running down the corridor, the little giraffe teddy he'd just picked out for the baby in his hands. Eliza picked up her pace, walking faster so she could catch up with Isaac. "Isaac, wait there," Eliza told him, Isaac stopping at the edge at the corridor, jumping from one foot to the other, to excited to stand still. Eliza looked from her left to her right, looking for the right direction in which to go to find Alex's room. "Down here." Eliza put her hand on Isaac's shoulder, leading him down the hall to room Alex was in. He gasped as he ran over to the bed, Maggie and Alex still sitting in their embrace, Chloe in Alex's arms.

"Oh the baby." Isaac looked a little shy as he tiptoed up, his hands going onto Maggie's leg.

"Hey buddy," Alex smiled at her son as Maggie lifted him up, Isaac leaning over her legs to see his sister. "Hey Mum. This is Chloe Eliza Sawyer-Danvers." Alex told her, smiling as she saw the grin forming on her mother's face, the woman clearly touched that her granddaughter had her name as a middle name.

"Aw girls," Eliza put her hand on her chest as she exhaled. "You didn't need too."

"We wanted too." Maggie told her.

"Eliza is Grandma's name," Isaac gasped. "That's cool she has it too," Isaac said, clearly approving of his sister's name. "And my middle name is J'onn," Isaac said. "Isaac J'onn Sawyer-Danvers." Isaac proudly said his name. Maggie rubbed her son's head, laughing lightly as he felt the need to say his full name.

"Yes you both have very lovely names," Eliza smiled down to her grandson before she walked closer to the bed, dying to get a closer look at her granddaughter. "Oh Alexandra, she is beautiful." Eliza leaned down and gave her daughter a kiss, before looking to Maggie.

"Congratulations." Eliza said before she kissed Maggie's cheek.

"She is a girl," Isaac was delighted with a sister. "Grandma, Grandma she really is."

"I know." Eliza smiled. "She is beautiful. She looks just like you, Alex." Eliza said, her gaze staying locked on her granddaughter.

"I think Grandma wants a hold." Maggie said, taking Chloe from Alex and handing her to Eliza.

"Aww," Eliza's heart melted. "She is so precious and small," Eliza spoke softly. "What did she weigh?"

"She's 6 pound 3 ounces." Alex answered.

"Aww my little Chloe," Eliza cooed at her granddaughter. "You two don't half make beautiful children," Eliza said, looking to Alex and Maggie very briefly before gazing adoringly back at her granddaughter. "So how you doing Alex? Everything go okay?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded her head. "I don't think I'd have coped so well if Maggie wasn't by my side helping me through it though," Alex said, glancing at her wife with a smile. "She was amazing."

"Hey, c'mon," Maggie rubbed Alex's arm. "All I did was stand here next you. You were the one who did all the hard work." Maggie told her.

"Mumma," Isaac spoke up over them. "I got this for baby Chloe." Isaac held up the giraffe for her to see.

"Ah that is great bud," Maggie ruffled his hair. "She's going to love that," Maggie told him. "What a great big brother you are already," Maggie said. "You got her her first present." Isaac grinned, feeling proud with himself. At just turned 6, Isaac was still young himself so it was important that Maggie and Alex still made him feel special and included.

"Can I hold her?" Isaac questioned.

Maggie looked up to Eliza, who was gazing down at Chloe. She looked like she was zoned out from everything else that was going on in the room, Chloe the only important thing right now. "After Grandma's had her a little longer." Maggie rubbed his cheek.

"Mummy," Isaac looked up to Alex. "Do you like the giraffe?"

"Yeah it's awesome," Alex answered as Isaac crawled over Maggie and sat on top of Alex. Alex wrapped her arms around Isaac's waist and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You have a good day at school today?"

"Yeah," Isaac answered. "But was the best when Grandma picked me up and told me the baby was here and that she was my sister."

"I bet," Alex smiled as she kept her arms around her son. "You really wanted a sister, huh?"

"Uh huh," Isaac nodded. "But next time it can be a brother."

"Calm down buddy," Maggie laughed as she ruffled Isaac's hair. She felt like they were the perfect family. A family of four with a son and a daughter. "Chloe is only a couple of hours old," Maggie said, before glancing back up at Eliza, the woman still gazing lovingly at her granddaughter. "Although I'm not sure we are going to get her back from Grandma." Maggie laughed before glancing round to Alex.

"Well at least we know we've got a babysitter." Alex murmured, Maggie giving a little laugh at her wife's comment.

* * *

Maggie, Eliza and Isaac had gone for some dinner, leaving Alex alone with Chloe. She did up the tabs on the nappy before buttoning the onesie back up, lifting her daughter up into her arms, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "Don't tell Mumma but I am enjoying this time being just the two of us," Alex spoke in a whisper, although of course it was not necessary as no one was in the room to hear what she was saying. She sat back down on the bed, cradling her baby daughter close to her. She looked down to her, smiling at her sticky up hair. "We'll need to get a little baby brush for you won't we," Alex cooed. She felt an overwhelming rush of love as she looked into her daughter's hazel eyes. Chloe's little face scrunched up as she gave a big yawn, her eyes staying shut. "You have the best Mumma and big brother," Alex gushed. "And Mumma really is a big marshmallow although she doesn't like people to know that so we'll keep that between us, okay?" Alex said, before she yawned.

"How are Mummy and baby doing?" Alex looked up as the nurse walked into the room.

"Mummy is tired," Alex said. "And baby is just perfect," Alex had the biggest smile on her face. "Although she's not really taking any milk."

"When did you last try her?" The nurse looked down to the charts.

"About an hour ago," Alex said. "But she only suckled for a few minutes then fell asleep," Alex told her. "The other nurse told me to just try her again later and let her sleep."

"You should try again now," The nurse told her. "And remember that she is brand new. She just needs to figure out what she is supposed to do," The nurse said as Alex lifted her vest top up so that Chloe could feed. She latched on and immediately started to suckle. Alex winced through the pain. "Please tell me it doesn't hurt like this all the time."

"The pain will go down," The nurse told her, watching Chloe for a moment, making sure she was feeding. "It sometimes helps if you massage the breast," The nurse said, seeing Chloe had stopped feeding. "It helps with the circulation."

"Why won't she take it?" Alex's eyes glossed over. Alex was tired, she was emotional and she was worried about Chloe. She'd hadn't taken much milk since she was born. "What am I doing wrong?"

"You're not doing anything wrong," The nurse assured her. "Sometimes it just takes a while for the bubba to know what to do," The nurse said. "We can try her with a bottle just now then tomorrow we can try the breastfeeding again."

"Maggie didn't have any problems with Isaac," Alex said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "What's wrong with me?"

"It's nothing you are doing wrong, I assure you," The nurse told her. "Have you always tried the left side?"

"Yeah," Alex answered as she sniffed back. "It feels the comfiest way to hold her."

The nurse gave a little smile. "Try the other breast," The nurse said. Alex looked a little confused before she moved Chloe round in her arms, offering Chloe a feed again. Chloe squirmed for a moment before she latched on, Alex wincing once again as a pain shot through her. "Looks like she caught on this time." The nurse smiled.

"You're like your Mumma," Alex mumbled. "She prefers the right breast too," Maggie seemed to have a preference for Alex's right breast when it came to their more intimate times. "Why would what side she was on make a difference?" Alex questioned as she looked back up to the nurse.

"Well she was only born today," The nurse said. "Sometimes it takes longer for milk to fully come in so maybe your right breast is just more ready than the other," The nurse suggested. "Well she looks pretty set so I will leave you to it. I'll come back and check in on you again later." The nurse gave her a smile before she left the room.

Alex kept looking at Chloe as tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't even know why she was crying. "Knock knock." Alex looked up and saw Kara at the door.

"Hey Kara, come in." Alex told her.

"Are you sure?" Kara questioned. "I can come back." Kara could see she was feeding the baby and thought maybe she would like some privacy.

"No, it's fine," Alex sniffed back. "Come in. If you are okay with an emotional wreck."

"Alex you've just given birth," Kara wheeled the buggy into the room, Isabella fast sleep. "You're bound to feel emotional."

"I suppose," Alex answered. "Mike not with you?"

"He got called into the DEO," Kara answered. "He sends his love though and can't wait to meet the little one," Kara placed a kiss on Alex's cheek before sitting down on the chair by the bed. "Just like Aunt Kara can't wait for cuddles when she is finished her dinner." Kara gushed.

Alex smiled at her sister. "So, how about until then you tell me about your little Superbaby?" Alex laughed as she gestured to the buggy. Kara laughed as she glanced at her daughter before looking back to her sister, going to tell her about her day.

 **feedback is appreciated :)**


	32. Chapter 32

Maggie put the little white hat with pink elephants on it onto Chloe's little head. "My pretty little lady," Maggie spoke softly as she lifted Chloe up, kissing her cheek before holding her close to her. She was a day old and she had been given the okay to head home. "Are you ready to come home?" Maggie questioned, putting Chloe into the car seat and strapping her in. "Isaac is waiting for you," Maggie told him. "And Grandma is there too." Maggie said, picking up the giraffe that Isaac had brought the day before and put it into Alex's hospital bag.

"Okay, let's get out of here," Alex said as she stepped out of the bathroom, walking over to the bed, where Chloe was laying in her car seat. "She's ready right?" Alex suddenly felt a wave of uncertainty hit her.

"We sure are." Maggie smiled up at her wife.

"No, I mean like she is all safe and healthy? She doesn't need to stay in here another night?" Alex tucked her hair behind her ear as she looked to her wife, a clear look of worry plastered across her face.

"The doctor gave her the all clear," Maggie rubbed Alex's back comfortingly. "She's all good to come home."

"Just you know Isaac and you were in for a few days." Alex exhaled. She didn't want to leave to early.

"Isaac was a little jaundice though," Maggie told her. "They're not going to give her the okay if she's not ready," Maggie assured her wife. She could understand her worry, taking your baby home from the hospital was daunting, but they'd done it before, even it was 6 years ago now. "We got this, Alex." Maggie gave her a reassuring smile, rubbing her back again.

Alex took a deep breath as she nodded her head. "Yeah you are right," Alex told her. "It's just been a while since we've done this whole baby thing." Alex told her, leaning her head onto Maggie's shoulder, Maggie continuing to rub her back.

"I know," Maggie told her. "But Isaac turned out to be pretty awesome so I'm sure we'll do fine with Chloe too."

"Yeah," Alex smiled down to Chloe who was fast asleep in the car seat. "I can't believe she is mines," Alex leaned down closer to the car seat. "She's ours, I….she's is so beautiful. I never thought I'd have such a beautiful baby."

"Are you kidding?" Maggie asked, her voice going all high pitched. "Babe you are smoking hot. Of course your kids are going to be beautiful."

Alex gave her wife a smile as the nurse walked into the room. "Here's the discharge papers," The nurse said, handing them to Maggie. "You are free to leave as soon as you are ready," She told them, glancing down at Chloe with a smile. "Enjoy every minute. She is beautiful."

"Thank you," Maggie said before the nurse left the room. "Are you ready?" Maggie said, glancing to Alex.

Alex took a deep breath before she nodded her head. "I'm ready. Let's get this one home." Alex said, a smile growing on her face. Maggie picked up the car seat as Alex picked up the hospital bag, before they left the hospital.

* * *

Upon their return to their house, they saw that not only was Eliza there with Isaac, but Kara, Mike, and Isabella were there as well. Mike was watching, bemused as Isabella had stolen one of Isaac's toy's and Isaac was struggling to release it from his baby cousins grip. Kara was cuddling with Chloe as she talked with Eliza. Maggie came back through from the kitchen, handing Eliza the coffee she'd made for her. "Thanks Maggie," Eliza said before glancing at her watch. "Is Alex okay? She's been gone an awfully long time."

Maggie glanced down at her watch, seeing she'd left to go to the toilet nearly 10 minutes ago now. "I'll go check on her," Maggie said, walking out of the room and up the stairs. "Babe?" Maggie questioned, walking straight passed the bathroom. The door was closed but Maggie knew she wouldn't be in there anyways, considering they had an en-suite. She walked into their bedroom, finding Alex laying on the bed, all tucked up in the foetal position. "Baby you okay? We have guests downstairs wondering where you are," Maggie walked over to the bed, leaning down and rubbing Alex's arm. Alex looked up to Maggie and it was then that Maggie noticed she was crying. "Hey sweetie what's wrong?"

"I don't know," Alex sniffed back as she sat up, Maggie getting on the bed and sitting next to her. "It's like the tenth time I've cried since Chloe was born and I don't have a reason." Alex said as Maggie wiped her thumbs across Alex's cheeks, removing fallen tears.

"Well you have just had a baby," Maggie replied. "Your emotions and hormones will be all over the place." Maggie spoke softly. She knew of course the emotions and hormone changes that you felt after having a baby.

"I don't want to be rude," Alex started. "But I just want them all to leave. I just want it to be me, you and the kids," Alex sniffed back again. Maggie reached to the bedside table and pulled a couple of tissues out from the box, handing them to her wife. "I know they're my family and I love them all dearly but….I…" Alex gave a little shrug. "I just want us to have some time alone you know. Some time to bond."

"I can go tell them to leave," Maggie rubbed Alex's cheek. "They'll understand. You have just had a baby. Wanting time with her not surrounded by everyone is perfectly understandable."

"Is it?" Alex wondered.

"Sure it is," Maggie told her. She gave her a comforting smile as she saw more tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Alex." Maggie spoke softly as she moved closer to her, rubbing her back.

"Can you just lay here with me for a minute first?" Alex asked, her voice barely audible as she looked away from Maggie, almost shyly.

"Of course." Maggie answered, laying down on the bed as Alex cuddled close to her. Maggie wrapped her arms around her, enveloping her in a hug. She placed a soft kiss on her forehead as she heard her muffled cries. She shushed her gently as she rubbed her back, giving her wife the moment of comfort that she craved.

* * *

Kara walked into the bathroom, her eyes widening as she saw Isabella with the talcum powder, shaking it over all over the floor. "Isabella," Kara raised her voice, running over and taking it from her. "Mike?" Kara shouted as she turned her head looking out to the door.

"What?" Mike came back into the room, Isabella's little pink butterfly towel in his hand.

"How about you don't leave our 7-month-old in the bathroom alone?" Kara scolded him.

"I ran out for a second to grab her towel from the cupboard," Mike sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he saw the mess his daughter had made. "How did she even get the talc?" Mike wondered. It was sitting on the shelving unit where various products were kept.

"Uhm, she can crawl. She can grab things," Kara retorted, as she put the talc back on the shelving unit. "What a mess you've made little one." Isabella frowned and reached out for it but Kara lifted her up, shaking excess talc from her daughter's body. She pulled the nappy from her and put her into the bath that Mike had already run for her. Isabella splashed her fist into the water, laughing as some water splashed up and hit her Mummy. Mike wound up the dolphin and the whale before putting them into the tub, Isabella following them with her eyes as they moved around. He threw some rubber ducks into the bath and little boat, Isabella immediately reaching out for it.

"Is Alex okay?" Mike questioned. He was a little concerned that Maggie had politely asked them to leave earlier that day.

"She's fine," Kara answered, winding up the toys again for Isabella to watch. "She's just had a baby. She just needed time to relax," Kara said. "You know how I felt about visitors after Bella was born," Kara said, Mike giving a little nod as he ran his hand over Isabella's soft curly blonde locks. "It's pretty overwhelming. You've just given birth and then everyone is around you wanting to see the baby," Kara said. "You are exhausted from the birth and the last thing you want is lots of people turning up at your door," Kara pursed her lips. "We shouldn't have gone, really. We should have given them time to settle as a family of four first."

"Well you are her sister. I mean, we are her family," Mike replied. "We are there to offer support."

"Wa yaa yaa." Bella babbled as she waved her hand up and down, the boat in her hand causing water to splash everywhere.

"Yeah, see Bella agrees." Mike said. Kara smiled as Isabella gave her a toothless grin. She leaned over to the shelving unit and lifted up the baby bath gel, putting a little bit onto her hand before rubbing it over her daughter's body. Mike lifted up the little sponge, and put it in the water, before over where Kara had just been, removing residue soap suds from his daughter's little body. Kara's phone beeped and she reached for the towel, drying her hands before pulling the phone from her back pocket.

"Everything okay?" Mike questioned, seeing the look on his wife's face.

"Yeah, it's the DEO," Kara stood to her feet. "Uhm…." Kara looked down to Isabella before looking back to Mike. "I need to go downtown." Kara said, looking conflicted. She didn't like leaving her daughter. She of course still loved protecting the people of National City, but now she was a mother, now she had a daughter, she always felt less sure about where her real place in this world was.

"We'll be fine," Mike assured her. "We'll finish up in here, get some beers out and watch some footie." Mike said, Kara giving a little laugh.

"Just don't leave her alone in here to get to anymore of those products." Kara murmured as she leaned down and placed a soft on Mike's lips.

"I won't," Mike laughed as Kara leaned down into the tub and gave her daughter a kiss. "Be safe." Mike told her as she walked over to the bathroom door, glancing back round at her daughter and smiling as she saw her laughing at the face Mike was pulling at her. She exhaled lightly before leaving, going to deal with whatever was going on downtown.

 **feedback is appreciated :)**


	33. Chapter 33

Maggie came back into the house from dropping Isaac off at school. She of course had some time off work to be at home with the baby and Alex. J'onn wasn't best pleased that he'd lost his two best agents but of course he knew that Maggie wanted time off and she worked really hard so deserved it. She could hear the sounds of Chloe's cries filling the house. She put her keys up on the hook before walking up the stairs and into her bedroom. Chloe was screaming from the moses basket and Alex was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, her hands against her ears as tears were streaming down her face.

"Alex," Maggie walked over to her and knelt down beside her, her hand resting on her knee. "What's wrong?"

"She just won't stop crying," Alex sniffed back. "She's been fed, she's been burped, she's been changed, I've tried singing to her, I've walked around with her, I tried her in her bouncy chair, I've -"

"Hey, hey, Alex," Maggie spoke softly. "Calm down. It's okay." Maggie could see how wound up Alex was.

"But it's not," Alex raised her voice, sounding annoyed. "She won't stop crying and I can't calm her. I'm her mother," Alex hit her hand against her chest. "I'm supposed to be able to calm her. She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," Maggie reassured her. "She's a baby. Babies cry." Maggie tenderly rubbed Alex's arm, softly and slowly.

"You can always calm her." Alex retorted, almost with a hint of venom in her tone, like she was annoyed that Maggie could calm the baby down and she couldn't. Maggie could sense how tense Alex was.

"You just need to relax," Maggie told her. "You are very tense and she can sense that. I don't know why you are because you were great with Isaac and are great with Isabella," Maggie wiped the tears from Alex's cheek as she spoke. "What's different this time?"

"I don't know," Alex sniffed back as a fresh tear rolled slowly out of her eye. "I don't realise I'm doing anything different," Alex said before glancing at the moses basket, Chloe still crying. "Can you just stop her. Please?" Alex looked into Maggie's eyes with a pleading look. Maggie gave Alex's shoulder a comforting squeeze as she smiled empathetically at her before pushing herself up to standing and walking across to the moses basket, looking down to her daughter.

"Now what's all this fuss for little bug?" Maggie said as she lifted Chloe into her arms, cradling her up against her chest. She gently rubbed her back as she started pacing slowly, rocking from side to side ever so slightly. She shushed her quietly before placing a soft kiss on her little head. Chloe's cries began to soften and Maggie looked to the rocking chair that was set up close to the moses basket. "She's tired," Maggie told her. "Come rock her to sleep," Maggie gestured for Alex to get up. Alex sat still for a moment before she got up and walked over to the rocking chair, talking a seat. Maggie handed Chloe down to Alex, Alex holding her tight against her chest. She began rocking back and forth on the rocking chair, Maggie noticing tears still falling from Alex's eyes. Chloe was now four days old and Alex had been like this since returning home. Maggie was putting it down to her hormones being all over the place, but now she was starting to worry that there might be more to it. "See," Maggie knelt down by the chair. "She's nodding off." Maggie said, Chloe's cries lessening, her soft hazel eyes now shut.

"Only because you are here," Alex murmured. "I really don't know what I'd do without you." Alex gave her wife an appreciative smile.

"Well it's a good job I'm not going anywhere." Maggie said, leaning up and placing a kiss on Alex's forehead trying not to let Alex see the worry that was plastered across her face.

* * *

Maggie was bouncing Isabella on her knee, the little girl gripping her hands on her watch, like she was trying to pull it off. She was in Kara's loft, popping around before picking Isaac up from school. Kara had a bunch of old clothes of Isabella's that she'd offered to Alex and Maggie after they'd had Chloe. "Bet Isaac is stoked it's his last few days of school before the holidays." Kara said as she put the coffee's down on the table, before taking a seat opposite Maggie.

"Uh," Maggie rolled her eyes. "He was up to 90 this morning," Maggie said. "Bless him he's just excited for summer," Maggie told her sister-in-law before taking a drink of her coffee. "He's already planning days out. Apparently we are taking Chloe to the park and the zoo and then the aquarium," Maggie gave a little laugh, of course Chloe being far too young to appreciate any of these places. "Oh and he wants to take her to Adventure Land." Maggie added, Isaac very keen on the idea to take Chloe to the theme park near Star City.

"Well of course," Kara said. "A theme park is the place to be for a new-born baby," Kara joked before taking a drink of her coffee. "So how is the beautiful little bundle anyways?" Kara questioned, glancing at Isabella who was still mesmerised by Maggie's shiny watch.

"Chloe is great," Maggie got a grin from ear to ear as she thought about her daughter. "Her Mummy on the other hand," Maggie pursed her lips, fidgeting slightly in the chair, Kara seeing she looked a little uncomfortable. "She's…." Maggie looked down, her head shaking.

"What is it?" Kara questioned with intrigue, clearly worried about her sister.

"I don't know," Maggie looked back up to Kara. "She's…..she cries a lot. She's not comfortable with Chloe, she's irritable….it's like she is always really sad. And I…" Maggie bit her lip.

"So, what?" Kara pondered. "Are you thinking maybe postnatal depression?"

Maggie clicked her tongue. "I'm hoping not. I think definitely the baby blues," Maggie exhaled. "I'm doing everything I can for her to make her feel good. I let her rest and I take care of Chloe and Isaac and I try to get to her talk about her feelings and help her through them and I….I let her know I am there for her," Maggie said. She wanted so much to be able to make Alex feel better, but, she wasn't a doctor and there was only so much that she could do. "I hope that's enough."

"I'm sure it will be," Kara assured her. "And the baby blues clear up pretty quickly," Kara said. She was of course worried about her sister but she trusted Maggie. Maggie knew Alex in a way that Kara never would, and Kara knew that Maggie would get her sister help if she needed it. "Trust your instincts." Kara told her. Maggie gave Kara an appreciative smile before taking a drink of her coffee.

"So how is Superbaby?" Maggie said, changing the subject to something a little more light-hearted as she smiled down at Isabella, the little girl still very much engrossed with Maggie's watch.

Kara gave a little laugh at the 'Superbaby' title that Alex and Maggie seemed to have given her daughter. "Apart from scaring people with her laser eyes and becoming freakishly strong?" Kara answered. "She's good. Started her on solids this week." Kara added, as if starting your daughter on pureed foods went hand in hand with her having super powers.

"Ah she's growing too quickly," Maggie said, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "It won't be long until you are running around, terrorizing your big cousin, huh?"

"Poor Isaac," Kara quipped. "Although he will be a great protector for Bella and Chloe," Kara said. "Don't imagine any boys getting away with treating them badly," Kara laughed. "Or girls." She added before taking another drink of her coffee.

"I think the fact that Bella has superpowers is probably going to be better for her than having Isaac to protect her." Maggie said with a laugh.

"True," Kara nodded. "Oh hey," Kara banged her hand off the table, startling both Maggie and Isabella. "Are you and Alex doing anything nice for your anniversary next week?"

"Nah," Maggie shook her head. "I mean, I thought about it, but with the way she is feeling right now I'm not sure she'd be up to much. And Chloe will only be 10 days old so it's not like we'll want to leave her."

"Aw c'mon you still need to celebrate your anniversary," Kara said. "You can do something nice at home."

"We'll see how she is," Maggie spoke quietly before she glanced at her watch, moving Isabella's little hands out of the way to see the time. "I better go or I'll be late for Isaac," Maggie said as she stood up from the table as she drank the last of her coffee. Kara stood up after her and followed Maggie to the door. "Thanks for the coffee. And the clothes. And the….chat." Maggie said lifting up the bag of clothes before turning to face her sister-in-law.

"Anytime," Kara gave her a smile as she put her hand on her shoulder, giving it a gently squeeze. "You'll get her through this." Kara spoke softly. Maggie gave a weak smile in response before Kara took her daughter back in her arms.

"Bye Bye Bella." Maggie cooed as she kissed her cheek.

"You going to wave bye-bye to Aunt Maggie?" Kara questioned.

Bella gave Maggie a toothless grin as Kara moved her little hand, like she was waving. "See you. And thanks again." Maggie said before she left the loft to pick up her son from school.

* * *

Isaac was helping Maggie give Chloe her bath. "Can you put a little bit of the shampoo onto your hand?" Maggie asked her son. "Just a tiny pea sized amount." Maggie told him. Isaac nodded as he picked up the shampoo bottle and squeezed a little amount onto his hand.

"Like that Mumma?" Isaac held his hand out for Maggie to see.

"Perfect," Maggie told him as she wet Chloe's hair for a final time. "Now rub it gently over her hair." Maggie said. Similarly to Isaac, Chloe was born with a lot of hair. Although Isaac was a deep dark brown, Chloe's was a lighter chestnut brown in colour. Isaac very gently rubbed the shampoo into Chloe's locks, Maggie keeping a tight hold of her in the bath. "That's good." Maggie said. Isaac moved his hand away from her head and put it into the little tub, washing excess shampoo from his hand, watching as Maggie squeezed the little sponge over Chloe's head, rinsing the shampoo off.

"Mumma, can I?" Isaac questioned, batting Maggie's hand out of the way. Isaac styled Chloe's hair so she had a mohawk.

"Aww you making her into a Rockstar?" Maggie laughed.

"Yeah," Isaac giggled. "Mum, look," Isaac turned to face Alex who was sitting on the couch. She was staring out at the TV but Maggie knew she wasn't paying attention to what was on. "Mummy." Isaac said again as Alex's hadn't answered him.

"What?" Alex looked down to where Maggie, Isaac and Chloe were.

"Her hair," Isaac giggled as he pointed to Chloe. "She's a Rockstar."

The smallest of smiles etched on Alex's face. "So she is." Alex said before looking back to the TV. Isaac bowed his head sadly. Maggie looked to Alex before looking back to her son.

"Right, let's get her out of here huh?" Maggie questioned. "Can you get the towel laid out so I can dry her?" Maggie asked. Isaac nodded as he reached for the little yellow towel. He laid it out on the floor and Maggie put Chloe down onto it, wrapping her up in towel and rubbing it ever so gently against her skin.

"What's wrong with Mum?" Isaac spoke quietly as he glanced at Maggie, his big brown eyes full of wonderment, the boy clearly picking up on something.

"She's just tired." Maggie told him. Isaac furrowed his eyebrows as he reached for the baby lotion and popped open the cap. Maggie opened her hand out and Isaac squeezed some onto her hand.

"She is always tired now." Isaac sighed as he watched Maggie rubbing the lotion over Chloe's legs, arms and stomach before lifting her up and rubbing her back. She laid her back down on the towel as Isaac handed her a nappy. She put her nappy on her daughter before putting on her vest and then the teal coloured sleepsuit.

"Can you pass me her…." Maggie stopped talking as Isaac was already handing out the little baby hairbrush to her. Maggie was a little amused that Isaac knew the routine so well and she didn't need to ask him. "Thanks buddy." Maggie said, brushing Chloe's soft delicate locks.

"I will take the water away." Isaac said as he stood up and lifted the little baby bath up.

"Be careful you don't spill it." Maggie told him.

"I won't." Isaac said, slowly making his way out of the living room and down the hall to the downstairs toilet to pour the water away. Maggie put Chloe in the baby swing chair, turning on the gentle side to side swing motion. She stared down at her for a moment, Chloe giving a big yawn before walking over to the couch to where Alex was sitting.

"Baby." Maggie knelt down in front of her and put her hands on her knees. Alex looked down to her wife, Maggie seeing Alex's eyes were red and puffy, Alex clearly fighting back tears. Maggie exhaled lightly as she opened her arms out, not saying anything. Alex moved forward on the couch and leaned her body against her wife's, wrapping her arms around her in a hug. Maggie put her arms around her wife, rubbing her back in comfort as she heard Alex's muffled cries and felt her tears soaking through her shirt.

 **feedback is appreciated :)**


	34. Chapter 34

Alex put Chloe back down into the moses basket. She'd just finished a feed and had immediately fallen back to sleep. She walked back over to the bed and slid back under the covers. "Maggie?" Alex spoke quietly. Maggie could hear the break in her voice.

"Yeah?" Maggie moved closer to her wife and rubbed her arm comfortingly as she sat up in the bed, close to Alex.

"I don't know why I feel so sad," Alex sniffed back. She was determined not to cry again. "I've just had a baby for goodness sake," Alex held her hands out in front of her. "This should be a happy time."

"It's just your hormones." Maggie spoke softly. She tried to sound convincing, not only for Alex but also to convince herself that this was all this was.

"You didn't go on like this after Isaac was born," Alex mumbled. "You were great." Alex told her, looking up to face her.

"And you are doing great too," Maggie assured her. "You just have to believe in yourself."

Alex twisted her lips, looking like she was considering what Maggie was saying. "My boobs hurt so bad." Alex told her.

Maggie stifled a laugh. "They're working hard to feed our daughter," Maggie told her. "It'll settle soon," Maggie promised her. "And I could always massage them for you." Maggie joked, trying to lighten the mood and make Alex feel better.

"If you touch them I will break you." Alex told her sternly.

Maggie couldn't help but laugh at her wife's comment. "Noted," Maggie murmured. "Listen," Maggie tucked her hair behind her ear. "How about tomorrow we take Chloe out?" Maggie suggested thinking a change of scene and some fresh air would do Alex the world of good. She'd been stuck in the house with Chloe since she'd came home from the hospital. "We can take Isaac to the park and have a little walk." Maggie said.

Alex widened her eyes. "You think she is ready?" Alex questioned. "She's so little and new and vulnerable to everything." Alex was clearly worried about leaving the house for the first time with Chloe.

"She'll be fine," Maggie assured her, rubbing her arm comfortingly. "It'll be nice for the four us to have our first family outing, no?" Maggie questioned. "And we can even take Isaac for an after school treat to that diner he loves downtown."

Alex bit her lip. "Or we could do a picnic." Alex suggested.

"Isaac would love a picnic," Maggie replied, liking Alex's idea. She gave her a smile as she rubbed her thumb over her cheek. "It's going be okay. I promise," Maggie told her, Alex smiling weakly as she gave the slightest of nods, a tear visible in her eye. "Come here." Maggie said, the couple laying down in the bed, Maggie wrapping her arms lovingly around her wife. She placed a kiss on her forehead as she held her in her arms until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Isabella was in her highchair, Mike about to feed her her breakfast. She gave out a high-pitched squeal as her hand banged off of the tray. "It's coming Princess," Mike said, taking the little plastic spoon from the drawer and walking over, taking a seat next to her highchair. "Here you go," Mike put the first spoonful of porridge with mashed up banana in it into her mouth, Isabella clearly enjoying it as she opened her mouth for more immediately. "Now I know you are wondering were Mummy is because she normally gives you breakfast," Mike told her. "But she is out chasing some robbers or kicking some badass alien butt right now," Mike said, Isabella looking up to him as he spoke, her eyes all wide like she was paying serious attention and understanding everything he was saying. "Oh now you don't tell Mummy I said ass in front of you. Or butt. She wouldn't like that either," Mike said, a smile forming on Isabella's face as she banged her hand against the tray of the highchair as she squealed in delight, sending it flying to the floor. For a good job, Mike was holding the bowl of porridge and banana in his hand, otherwise it would be on the floor too. "Oh dear," Mike looked down to the tray his daughter had just broken off the highchair. "You just broke your highchair," Mike said, Isabella giving a cheeky laugh. "Never mind Bella boo," Mike ruffled her blonde locks. "Mummy will fix it when she gets back from kicking ass," Mike said, putting more of the porridge onto the spoon. "Oh and again, don't tell Mummy." Mike winked before giving Isabella the spoonful of her breakfast.

"Don't tell Mummy what?" Kara questioned. Mike looked behind her so see she just flown into the window.

"How beautiful I just said you were." Mike grinned up at her.

Kara tilted her head to the side, her hands on her hips, knowing he wasn't telling her the truth. "I think Daddy is telling lies," Kara said as she walked over to the highchair and greeted her daughter with a kiss. "Tell Daddy not to lie to Mummy," Kara rubbed her daughter soft locks before bending down and picking up the tray. "What's she being doing now?"

"She just got over excited," Mike told her, Kara putting the tray onto the table for now. "You get on okay out there?"

"Yeah," Kara answered. "Just a couple of idiots deciding to go for an early morning bank rob," Kara said as she sat down at the table, watching as Mike fed Isabella. She couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt in the pit of her stomach. Even though it was only giving her some breakfast, she felt bad that she was missing out on that kind of time with her daughter. "But Mummy got them sorted out," Kara cooed at her daughter. "She did."

"Wouldn't have thought otherwise." Mike told her with a smile. He was of course proud of the work Kara did as Supergirl, although sometimes he wished they could just be a normal family.

"Well I'm going to head for a shower," Kara said as she stood up from the table. "Would be lovely if someone who is oh so very kind had me some breakfast made when I returned."

"Oh would it now?" Mike grinned up at her.

"Mmm," Kara nodded. "Fighting crime is awfully hard work, you know." Kara raised her eyebrows at Mike and he just replied with a laugh, watching her as she walked down the hall towards the bathroom.

* * *

Maggie was sitting on the picnic blanket, watching as Alex kicked a ball around with Isaac. She was smiling. She looked happy. Maggie was pleased that the change of scene and the fresh air seemed to be doing Alex a lot of good. "Mummy looks happier today little bug," Maggie said as she looked down to Chloe. Her hazel brown eyes, opening ever so slightly, like she was thinking about waking up from her slumber. She looked up to Alex again, who was tickling Isaac, Maggie smiling at the faint sounds of her son's infectious laugh. "She getting there, I think," Maggie looked back down to her daughter. She ran her hand over her soft delicate locks. "You are so precious," Maggie couldn't believe how much she loved her. She never really thought about having kids. They were never part of her plans. Not until she'd met Alex anyways. When she met Alex, everything changed. She wanted to have a family with her, and even surprised herself when she said she wanted to carry at least one of their children. She couldn't be any happier with how her life had turned out. "You know, it's me and Mummy's anniversary next week," Maggie told her. "Hmm, we've been married for 8 years," Maggie told her, of course there was the near 9 month gap but they discounted that, as technically, even though they were apart, they were still married. "And we've been together nearly 10 years," Maggie raised her voice a little. "10 years ago I met your Mummy. She was all ballsy trying to tell me how to do my job," Maggie gave a little laugh. She still remembered that day like it was yesterday. "But then we started working together and she saved my life on more than one occasion, and….." Maggie looked back up to Alex, smiling at hearing her laughter as she played with Isaac. "Mummy figured out who she really was and the rest as they say was history," Maggie smiled down at Chloe, her eyes now fully open. "And then Isaac came along. Our sweet little boy. And now, completing our family is you little bug," Maggie smiled lovingly at her baby daughter. She looked up as she heard Isaac's heavy breathing, seeing her son running towards her. "You okay?" Maggie questioned.

"Yeah, just thirsty," Isaac reached a juice box, piercing the straw into it and taking a long drink. "I'm having so much fun." Isaac said with a big grin, putting the juice box down on the picnic blanket before running off again, just as Alex sat down next to her wife. She looked down to Chloe, a smile etching on her face as she ran her index finger over her tiny hand.

"Who would have thought a picnic and kicking a ball around could be so much fun?" Alex questioned, reaching for her bottle of water and taking a drink.

"For Isaac or you?" Maggie questioned, her eyebrow raising.

Alex stifled a laugh. She glanced at Isaac who was dribbling the ball around, seemingly happy to be playing by himself for a while. "He's having a blast," Alex said looking back around to Maggie. "But, I uhm…..thanks for suggesting today," Alex smiled shyly, looking down. "I think I needed this….just…..you know….." Alex twisted her lips, looking back up to her wife. "Thank you." Alex leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Maggie's lips.

"It's what I am here for," Maggie spoke softly. "Now how about you give this little bug cuddles and I will go play with our son." Maggie said, passing Chloe over to Alex. She stood up and lightly squeezed Alex's shoulder before she ran over to her son, stealing the ball from him and running away with it, Isaac giggling as he chased after her.

 **feedback is appreciated :)**


	35. Chapter 35

Kara put the orange juice down in front of Alex before sitting on the couch next to her, a mug of coffee in her hands. "What, I don't get coffee?" Alex screwed her face at seeing she only got an orange juice.

"Not when you are feeding Chloe." Kara answered, glancing to the pram where Chloe was sleeping soundly.

"You are as bad as Maggie," Alex sighed as she took a drink of the juice. "She won't let me have coffee either," Alex said. "A cup or two. The doctor said I could have one or two cups a day and it wouldn't affect my milk."

Kara gave a little shrug as she took a drink of her coffee before sitting the mug down on the table. "So, how are you doing?" Kara questioned, hoping Alex would open up about how she was feeling, but knowing the general question was enough not to be too intrusive.

"I'm fine," Alex answered. Kara pursed her lips as she broke eye contact with her sister. Alex rubbed her hand over her forehead. "She's talked to you, hasn't she?" Alex said, already knowing the answer.

"She loves you so much," Kara answered. "She's just worried."

"I…" Alex played with her hands as she looked away from her sister. "I feel a lot better," Alex was honest with her sister. She knew it was best to talk about this. "I mean, I cried this morning because I dropped my toast on the floor," Alex told her, looking back to her. Kara laughed lightly and Alex felt herself joining in. "Anything and nothing sets me off," Alex told her. "But it's lessening. And I'm not freaking out that she's not safe anymore." Alex took a deep breath.

"Well that's good," Kara gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "You just keep working through it. And keep talking to Maggie."

Alex couldn't help but smile as she thought about her wife. "Maggie has been amazing. She's my rock. She's my everything," Alex couldn't describe how much she appreciated how understanding Maggie was being and how she didn't make her feel bad or ashamed for how she'd been feeling since Chloe's birth 7 days ago now. "I just wish that I could show her how much I appreciate her."

"I'm pretty sure she already knows it," Kara told her, smiling softly as she squeezed her hand again. "But you'd…you'd let one of us know if it was anything worse, right?"

"Of course." Alex answered. Kara looked behind Alex for a second, hearing her daughter stirring from her nap. She went to stand up but then the sounds stopped, Isabella staying asleep.

"So, I wanted to asked you something," Kara said, taking a drink of her coffee. Alex raised her eyebrows, intrigued. "The house next door to yours," Kara said. "It's for sale right?"

"Yeah." Alex nodded in response.

"Well you see this loft is just way to small now we have Bella and we need more space," Kara started, pausing for a moment before talking again. "We are looking for houses and well, it's a great area, there's that little playground close by, it's close to a great school…." Kara trailed off.

"You want to move next door to me and Maggie?" Alex said, picking up her orange juice and taking a drink. She wasn't really sure how she felt about that. Of course, she loved her sister and Mike and Isabella but she also liked having space from them.

"It's a beautiful house," Kara told her sister. "At least from the outside. The inside will be pretty similar to yours, layout wise at least, I'd imagine?"

"Yeah," Alex answered. The lady next door would sometime look after Isaac, so she'd been in the house. "It's a bit old fashioned so would need a lot of changes done to it, but, yeah."

"So, you think it would be cool if we took a look?" Kara questioned.

"I can't stop you." Alex answered. See glanced around the loft and noticed the very evident lack of space. It very obvious that they needed to find a bigger place.

"Cool well we can call the agent later," Kara said. "Oh my gosh could you imagine living next door to each other?" Kara sounded excited at the thought. "We'd literally be like seconds from each other. You'd be there to help with Bella if Mike wasn't around and I needed to go be Supergirl. I can help with your two, we can leave the fence between the gardens open and we can -"

"You haven't got the house yet, Kara," Alex interjected. "There's been a lot of interest."

"Oh," Kara sounded disappointed. "Well still, someone has to get it and it could be us." Kara grinned and Alex just smiled at her before taking another drink.

* * *

Maggie was standing at the school gates, waiting on Isaac. "Maggie, hey how are doing?" Maggie looked around to see, Jane, Dylan's mum approaching her. Dylan's little brother and new baby sister with her. Maggie stuck her head into the pram, smiling at the little girl who was fast asleep.

"I'm good, how is the little one doing?" Maggie asked, looking back up to Jane.

"She is yucky." Dylan's 3-year-old brother answered.

Maggie looked down to him and laughed before looking back to Jane. "She's a dream," Jane answered. "Much easier than the boys were that's for sure," Jane laughed. "How's Alex and….Chloe is it?"

"Yeah," Maggie nodded before pursing her lips at the 'how's Alex' question. "Chloe is a little gem," Maggie grinned from ear to ear as she thought about her daughter. "And Alex, uhm -"

"Mum," Maggie was thankful that the boys appeared out of the school gates when they did, so she didn't need to answer Jane's question on how Alex was doing. It wasn't that she was ashamed but it was something that was hard to talk about. "Mum," Dylan said again as the boys walked over to them. Maggie noticing the clear look of upset on Isaac's face. Which surprised her, giving it was the last day of school for summer break. "Violet didn't give Isaac an invitation."

"What? An invitation for what?" Jane asked as Maggie bent down to Isaac's level, trying to find out what was wrong with him.

"Her birthday," Dylan told her. "She didn't give an invite to Isaac."

"Oh," Jane answered. "Well maybe she could only invite a few people." Jane said, as Dylan hung his school bag over the handle of the pram, his head shaking.

"No," Dylan told her. "Everyone in the class got an invite but Isaac." Maggie looked around to Dylan before looking back to her son, his head bowed as his bottom lip was trembling, like he was going to cry, the little boy clearly upset at not being invited to the party.

"Oh," Jane raised her eyebrows. "Well that's not very nice."

Maggie pursed her lips, feeling anger brewing in the pit of her stomach. She knew exactly why Isaac hadn't got an invitation to Violets birthday party. "It's okay, Isaac," Maggie rubbed his arm. "It's just one silly party."

"I'm not going," Dylan announced as he looked up to his mother. "If Isaac isn't invited then I am not going." Dylan sounded adamant. Like there would be no changing his mind.

"Well, we'll see, Dylan. I think you should go if you have been invited." Jane said.

"No," Dylan raised his voice. "She's not even my friend," Dylan said. "Isaac and me can have a playdate that day, okay Mummy?" Dylan glared up at Jane.

"Well, we'll see," Jane told her son, Dylan scowling at her. "I just don't understand why she would exclude one child from the class," Jane said, looking back to Maggie. "Well, I guess at that age it's more the parents decision anyways. Why would they -"

"Violets parents are very….." Maggie bit her lip as she stood up and faced Jane again. Maggie cleared her throat before talking again. "Let's just say they don't approve of the fact that Alex and I are, well, both women and are married and have kids." Maggie spoke quietly.

"Why should that matter?" Jane screwed her face up. "You are both lovely people and Isaac is a wonderful happy little boy," Jane said, looking down at Isaac who was still looking upset, staying close to his mother. "I don't….it's…." Jane stopped talking, not having the words.

Maggie shrugged her shoulders. "Unfortunately, not everyone is as accepting as you," Maggie told her friend. "I uhm…I'm going to take him home." Maggie glanced at her son, her hand rubbing his back.

"Yeah of course," Jane gave a nod of understanding. "And listen, if you ever need any help with Isaac because of the little one just give me a call."

"Thank you," Maggie gave her an appreciative smile. "But you have new-born yourself. We couldn't do that to you."

"Well the offer is there," Jane smiled. "Dylan always behaves way better when Isaac is over playing," Jane laughed. "And now it's summer he'll need plenty to keep him occupied."

"Yeah, well we'll arrange a playdate soon," Maggie told her. "See you." Maggie said, taking Isaac's hand and walking away from the school, taking a deep breath to keep herself composed.

* * *

Alex was feeding Chloe when Maggie and Isaac returned from school. She looked up when she heard them coming into the house. "Hey, bud how was school? You excited to be finished for the holidays?" Alex questioned, Isaac normally coming into the living room right away both to see Chloe and tell her school went. She saw him running passed the doorway to the living room and heard him thumping up the stairs, his bedroom door slamming shut. "What's wrong with him?" Alex questioned as Maggie walked into the room. She walked over to the couch and leaned down, kissing Chloe's head softy before looking up and kissing Alex's cheek before talking a seat next to her, her head falling back and resting against the back of the couch. "Maggie?" Alex questioned.

"Uhm," Maggie sat back up and ran her hand through her hair. "All the kids in the class got invited to Violets party except Isaac." Maggie spoke tentatively as she looked around to Alex.

"Are you serious?" Alex barked. "What, do they think he is going to go turn everyone gay just because he has two mums?" Alex questioned. "They are 5 and 6 years old for goodness sake."

"I know," Maggie held her hands out to the side. "But you know what her parents are like. Especially her mother." Maggie muttered.

"I'm going to call her." Alex said as she made to stand up from the couch.

"No no, no," Maggie put her hand on her arm, stopping her from getting up. "Alex, talking to her isn't going to change anything. Don't make it worse for Isaac."

Alex looked around to Maggie, her lips pursed, her eyes angry. "It's not fair on Isaac."

"You think I don't know that?" Maggie questioned. "But unfortunately, there isn't anything we can do to change her opinion. We are just going have to let this go."

Alex shook her head. "What about when all his friends are at the party and he's not?" Alex questioned.

"Well it's the holidays anyways so he won't know about it," Maggie said. "And Dylan said he's not going if Isaac isn't invited," Maggie gave a little laugh. "So, we can arrange for them to have a playdate," Maggie said, rubbing Alex's cheek gently. "Jane was asking for you," Maggie told her. "Maybe you and her can get together sometime. Imogen is what, 6 weeks older than Chloe?" Maggie questioned. "You can go chat about new babies."

"Maggie," Alex sighed. "I don't need counselling from another new mum," Alex told her. "I -"

"I never said you did," Maggie retorted. "I just thought it would be nice for you to hang out with someone with a kid of similar age and it's not like Jane is a stranger. She is our friend anyways." Isaac and Dylan had been great friends since they both started at the same day care aged 2. Jane was an open friendly person and quickly made friends with both Maggie and Alex.

"Hmm," Alex raised her eyebrows. She knew Maggie was only trying to help her feel better about herself and maybe it wasn't the worst idea. "You should go talk to Isaac." Alex told her and Maggie gave a little nod, agreeing. She stood up from the couch and left the room, Alex looking back to Chloe, who was still taking her feed.

 **feedback is appreciated :)**


	36. Chapter 36

Maggie was in the kitchen with Isaac, the pair of them eating breakfast. "What we doing today?" Isaac questioned before taking a spoonful of his cereal.

"Nothing much bud," Maggie answered, not looking up from the papers she was filling out. She heard Isaac giving an annoyed sigh. "We can't do something every day of the holidays," Maggie looked up to her son. "Although you are actually going to Grandma's tonight."

"For overnight?" Isaac questioned.

"Yeah," Maggie nodded. "Remember me and Mum have been married 8 years today," Maggie told him. "So we are having a special night. But Mum doesn't know anything so keep quiet." Maggie had planned a nice evening in the house. Of course, Chloe would be there given she was only 10 days old, and nothing much was actually happening, but she just wanted to do something nice for Alex, especially after how she'd been feeling since Chloe's birth.

"Okay," Isaac nodded understandingly. "Is Chloe coming to Grandma's too?"

"No," Maggie shook her head. "Just you. Chloe is too little to stay away from Mum and me right now."

Isaac opened his mouth to talk again but stopped when Alex walked into the room, the baby monitor in her hand. "Morning." Alex smiled as she sat down at the table next to her wife and put down the baby monitor. Chloe was still asleep, but she brought her down the stairs, leaving to sleep in the moses basket in the living room.

"She's still sleeping?" Maggie questioned as she glanced to the baby monitor.

"She woke up and had a feed for about 10 minutes but then she fell back asleep," Alex said before picking up Maggie's bagel and taking a bite. "You need me to sign those, right?" Alex pointed to the papers Maggie was in the middle of filling out. After Isaac was born, Alex formally adopted him and now, Maggie was doing the same with Chloe.

"Mmm." Maggie nodded as she took her bagel from Alex and took a bite.

"Oh, Happy Anniversary by the way." Alex said, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Maggie's cheek before she stole the bagel from her hand and took another bite of it.

"Happy Anniversary," Maggie smiled. "Would you like me to make you your own bagel?" Maggie questioned with a little laugh, seeing it seemed like Alex was taking more than just the one bite of hers.

"No," Alex shook her head as she took another bite of the bagel. "This one will do me just fine," Alex murmured cheekily. "How are you this morning bud?" Alex said, looking to Isaac before she picked up Maggie's coffee and took a drink.

"No no," Maggie took the coffee cup from Alex. "Coffee you cannot have." Alex was breastfeeding Chloe, and Maggie didn't want to risk anything which highly annoyed Alex, given that her doctor had told her it was fine and she could still have one or two a day.

Alex rolled her eyes at her wife before looking back to Isaac. "I'm okay. Mumma said we're not doing anything today though." Isaac gave a sad pout before taking another spoonful of his cereal.

"Well sometimes it's nice to just chill out." Alex told her son, Isaac giving a frown in response.

"It's very boring." Isaac sighed.

"Well maybe we can take Chloe for a walk," Alex suggested. "You can go play at the playground and we can post this important letter Mumma has." Alex said, Isaac looking like he was considering this as he took a drink of his apple juice.

"Okay." Isaac smiled, accepting the offer of a walk and a trip to the playground.

* * *

Kara was looking online at possible houses that they could view. They had a viewing set up at the house next door to Alex and Maggie's place, but of course they needed to keep their options open and have other possible places in mind. Isabella was sitting on Kara's knee, her hands grabbing out, trying to get to the laptop. "Bella baby this isn't yours to play with," Kara said as she handed her her little rabbit rattle. Bella held it in her hands for a moment, before dropping it to the floor, clearly not interested it in when there was a laptop in front of her. "Seems like you just want to help Mummy pick out a new house, huh?" Kara spoke softly as she placed a kiss on Isabella's head. "Well this looks nice," Kara said, looking at the three bedroomed townhouse. "But the garden is pretty small and we want a big garden so you can play outside, huh?" Kara said, placing another kiss on Isabella's head. Isabella made some incoherent babbles as she reached forward, her little hands gripping onto the laptop. "No, no, my petal," Kara said, pulling Isabella's hand away. "Not for babies," Kara said, pushing the laptop further back and thinking she may need to do this later when Isabella was down for her nap. Isabella gave out a maddening squeal before she glared at the laptop her mouth opening. Kara gasped as she saw the laptop frozen over, Isabella clearly having found her freeze breath. "Oh Isabella Alura Danvers," Kara sighed. They'd chosen to keep the Danvers surname when they married. Mike of course giving up on being Mon-El long before then, and became Mike Matthews but, when they married, Mike became a Danvers. "What are we going to do with you?" Kara wondered. It was becoming increasing difficult to leave Isabella with anyone who wasn't family or DEO co-workers, the little girl seeming to find more and more abilities by the day and of course, she couldn't control them. Kara often found herself stuck at home with Isabella, too scared to take her out in case of anything happening, fearing a bad reaction from the public. "Let's hope Daddy can come up with something to help out soon huh?" Kara ran her hand over Isabella's light blonde curls.

"Hello ladies," Kara looked up as Mike walked into the loft. "How's Daddy's little Princess today?" Mike cooed as he walked over to his daughter and lifted her from Kara's knee and into his arms. "How's the house hunting going?" Mike looked down to Kara before kissing her cheek.

"The laptop is frozen." Kara muttered.

"Oh, well switch it off and on again," Mike suggested. "That usually works."

"No, I mean, it's frozen, literally," Kara pointed to the laptop and Mike looked down to it, a laugh breaking out of him. "Isabella found her freeze breath today," Kara said, Mike still laughing. "It's not funny." Kara sounded annoyed that Mike seemed to always think things like that were funny.

"C'mon Kara," Mike exhaled. "Lighten up a little and see the funny side of this," Mike said. "And can't you just use your heat vision to fix it?" Mike questioned.

"I'll probably burn right through it." Kara retorted.

"Oh Bella boo," Mike cooed as he tickled his daughters side, Isabella laughing in his arms. "What are we going to do with you?" Mike questioned.

"Seriously though," Kara glared up at him. "What are we going to do?"

Mike gave a little shrug. "Right now, not much," Mike told her. "But Winn and I are working on something to try to counteract her powers for now," Mike said and Kara gave a little nod. "So, anyways, before she froze the laptop did you see any more possible houses for us to look at?"

"Yeah there are some but I kinda have my heart set on the house next door to Alex," Kara sighed sadly. "I love that house."

"We haven't even seen inside it yet." Mike laughed.

"But we have been inside Alex's house plenty and it's going to be pretty similar," Kara argued. "It just….even by just seeing the outside I feel like it's our family home." Kara said.

Mike exhaled lightly. "Well we'll just have to see how things go," Mike murmured before handing Bella back to Kara. "Now let's see if I can do something about this laptop." Mike said, pulling it closer to him for closer inspection.

* * *

Maggie had told Alex that she had to pop out to the DEO for something real quickly and that Isaac wanted to go with her. Alex was too busy with Chloe that she didn't really question her much. "Hey I'm home." Maggie shouted into the house, letting Alex know that she'd arrived home.

Alex appeared out into the hallway from the living room, seeing Maggie had a brown bag in her arms and Isaac wasn't with her. "What…where's Isaac?" Alex questioned.

"So, little confession," Maggie said as she walked through to the kitchen, Alex following after her. "I wasn't actually at work," Maggie told her. "I was taking Isaac to your mothers then I picked us up some food." Maggie looked around to Alex, who looked rather confused.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Because it's our anniversary," Maggie spoke softly, a smile of her face. "And you deserve a nice night," Maggie told her. "So, I went to that Thai place you love and got us chili and ginger prawns to start then a Thai green chicken curry with sticky rice for mains," Maggie said, picking out Alex's favourite dishes. She saw Alex's eyes glazing over with tears. "And I got tiramisu for dessert," Maggie added. "And I know that's my favourite, but it's my anniversary too." Maggie gave a cheeky grin as she stepped closer to her wife.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alex sounded annoyed. "I could have made myself a bit more presentable," Alex looked down on herself. "I'm a right mess."

"No, you are not." Maggie shook her head.

"Uhm, I'm wearing sweats and an oversized t-shirt," Alex pulled at the navy t-shirt she had on. "My hair is greasy, I smell like baby sick and I need to shower," Alex scrunched her nose up. "And I have no make-up on." Alex said, pointing up to her bare face.

Maggie gave a little chuckle of amusement as she put her hands on Alex's hips and pulled her closer to her. "You are gorgeous," Maggie told her, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Is Chloe okay?" Maggie asked as she pulled back.

"Yeah she's just gone down for a sleep." Alex said through a yawn.

"Okay so do you want to do presents first or dinner?" Maggie asked her. They always said they weren't going to buy each other anything, that they didn't need or want anything but every year they always both bought each other gifts anyways.

"I have something for you in the fridge." Alex told her, Maggie screwing her face in confusion, wondering what the hell Alex would have got her that would be kept in the fridge.

"What is it?" Maggie wondered.

"Well go look." Alex said.

Maggie let go of Alex's hips and walked over to the fridge, opening it up, her eyes scanning to see what the gift was. She saw the bottle of expressed milk and lifted it out of the fridge, turning back to face Alex, an appreciative smile on her face. "You expressed."

"Just enough for the one feed," Alex told her. "But I…I know you'd love to feed her so…." Alex gave her a smile.

"Aww baby thank you," Maggie put the bottle back in the fridge and walked back over to Alex. "But you didn't need to do that so soon."

"I wanted too," Alex told her. "For you, you know you've been so amazing and so patient with me since Chloe was born and I….I wanted to do it, for you," Alex told her. "I mean it's not actually your present but we can do that later," Alex said. "I'm starving so let's eat dinner first then you can give Chloe her bottle then we can exchange gifts." Alex suggested, Maggie nodding in agreement.

"Sounds good to me," Maggie smiled as she once again took Alex by the hips and pulled her into her. "Happy anniversary baby." Maggie said before kissed her lips.

"Happy anniversary." Alex murmured before meeting her wife in another kiss.

 **feedback is appreciated :)**


	37. Chapter 37

Alex drank the last of her sparkling grape juice, before leaning back in the chair. They would usually have champagne to celebrate their anniversary, but because Alex was breastfeeding, she wasn't drinking alcohol right now, so Maggie thought getting something that at least looked like champagne was the next best thing. "I am stuffed." Alex ran her hand over her stomach as she looked to Maggie.

"And here was me about to offer you a second helping of tiramisu." Maggie replied.

"God no," Alex shook her head. "I'm fat enough." Alex hit her hands against her stomach, looking disgusted with herself.

"You are not fat." Maggie assured her.

"Look this flab," Alex wiggled her stomach. "Fat."

"Alex, you gave birth 10 days ago," Maggie spoke softly as she reached out and took Alex's hand in hers, rubbing her thumb over the top. "And you are not even fat so stop with this nonsense." Maggie said, giving her a little smile, trying to reassure her.

"Hmm you are just saying that because you love me," Alex mumbled. "You can't deny that I need to lose weight."

"But it's baby weight," Maggie sighed. "It's….not even Supergirl could get rid of her baby weight after 10 days," Maggie laughed. "Baby c'mon, don't be so hard on yourself. You look amazing to have just given birth."

Maggie saw the littlest of smiles etching onto Alex's face, before they both looked around, Chloe's cries filling the house. "She needs a feed." Alex said, her hand pressing over her breasts.

"If you are sore and need to release some milk you can feed her," Maggie told her. "There's plenty time for me to give her a bottle." Maggie said and they both stood up from the table, Maggie thinking she'd clear away everything later.

"No," Alex walked over to the fridge and took the bottle out before walking over to the sink and turning on the hot tap, running the bottle around under it, heating the milk a little. "I want you too."

"Okay," Maggie smiled appreciatively. Of course she wanted to feed Chloe. "I'll go get her ready," Maggie said walking through to the living room as Alex continued to heat the milk for a little longer. "Hey little bug," Maggie looked down into the moses basket. Chloe's cries had stopped and she was opening and closing her mouth ever so slightly, like she was looking for her food. Maggie lifted Chloe up into her arms, placing a tender kiss on her forehead as she walked over to the couch and picked up the bib that was lying over the arm of the couch. "You ready for a feed?" Maggie cooed. "Mummy is just coming with it," Maggie said as she sat down and put the bib onto her daughter, looking up as Alex walked into the room, shaking the bottle a little in her hands. "Did you test it?" Maggie questioned and Alex nodded as she handed the bottle down to Maggie, sitting close to her as she smiled down at her daughter. "Here you go," Maggie smiled as she brought the bottle down to Chloe, the teat going into her mouth. Chloe refused it for a moment, giving out a sharp cry. "C'mon little bug, it's your dinner," Maggie said, trying again to get her to take the bottle. Chloe took it in her mouth this time and began drinking her milk. "That's it," Maggie cooed. "Good girl." Alex looked up to Maggie, smiling to herself as she saw the look of pure joy that was on her face.

* * *

Kara and Mike were standing over the cot, watching Isabella as she slept. She was all stretched out, looking kind of like a starfish. "She looks so sweet and innocent when she is asleep." Kara said, ever so gently reaching her hand down into the cot and running her hand over her soft blonde curls.

"She is all the time." Mike argued.

"Yeah when she's not crawling around the loft at warp speed or scaring people with her glowing eyes or freezing laptops." Kara mumbled.

"Well at least she is more fun than an Earth baby," Mike shrugged. "Babe," Mike walked around the cot, standing next to his wife. He put his hand on her arm, rubbing his hand up and down it. "Don't let this get to you so much," Mike told her. "At the end of the day, it's not really that bad a thing, is it?" Mike didn't really understand why Kara was getting herself so worked up about this.

Kara looked at Isabella for a moment, before looking back up to her husband. "I just want her to be accepted. I know what it's like being different," Kara told him. "You know what it's like being different. You stopped being who you really are when you came here because you didn't want to face being outcast." Kara spoke quietly.

Mike exhaled lightly as he pulled Kara into an embrace. "She won't be outcast," Mike told her. "I mean, have you see her?" Mike glanced down at her, Isabella gently sucking on her bottom lip as she slept. "She is the most gorgeous little baby I've ever seen," Mike smiled adoringly. "Everyone is going to want to be her friend," Mike said, rubbing Kara's back as he spoke. "And she'll learn to control her powers." Mike told her.

"She's a baby," Kara argued. "She won't be able to control anything for a long time."

"And that's why Winn and I are working on something to counteract her powers for now," Mike pulled back from the embrace and rubbed Kara's cheek lightly. "Don't worry so much. Okay?" Kara pursed her lips, giving a little nod. "Now, she is fast asleep," Mike smiled down at his daughter. "So, I think we should leave her too it and we can go have some chill time on the couch," Mike said. "Put a series on on Netflix."

"Or we could go for an early night." Kara raised her eyebrows suggestively as she ran her index finger over Mike's chest.

"I like your plan better." Mike mumbled before he placed a kiss on Kara's lips, leading her away from the cot and over to their bed.

* * *

After Maggie fed Chloe, she and Alex had exchanged gifts and watched a movie before they headed up the stairs. Alex was already in bed, giving Chloe her next feed. Maggie walked out of their bathroom, switching off the light and pulling the door shut, before walking over to the bed, and slipping in next to her wife. She cradled her hand around Chloe's little head as she looked up to Alex, a smile on her face. "She is just so perfect." Maggie was besotted.

"Of course she is," Alex retorted. "She has me as a mother so would you really expect anything less?" A cheeky grin formed on Alex's face.

Maggie laughed. "Not at all." Maggie answered, smiling to herself at the change in her wife, Maggie confident that the baby blues were fading. Alex seemed like so much more herself over the last day or two, Maggie glad that it didn't seem like it was going to turn out to be anything worse. Maggie opened her mouth, about to tentatively ask how she was feeling, but Alex spoke over her.

"You know, I am feeling a lot better within myself," Alex said, as if she was able to read Maggie's thoughts. "I…." She took a deep breath before exhaling deeply. "I'm good. I feel really good."

"That's great." Maggie told her with a smile on her face.

"And thank you for tonight," Alex sounded appreciative of the little night Maggie had planned. "I know it wasn't much and it's not usually how our anniversary would go but I really did have a great night." Alex told her.

"Me too," Maggie smiled. "But as long as I am with you it doesn't matter what we are doing," Maggie said. "And with this little bug," Maggie glared down at her daughter, beaming with the love she felt for her. "I feel a bit bad for shipping Isaac off to your mothers now." Maggie exhaled.

"You shouldn't," Alex told her. "It okay to want time to ourselves," Alex assured her. "And we have the whole of the summer to bond as a family of 4," Alex said. "And by the end of the summer, or even half way through the holidays we are probably going to be wishing Isaac was back at school," Alex gave a little laugh, looking down at Chloe who seemed to be done with her feed. She pulled her top back down and sat Chloe up, her hand resting under Chloe's chin as she gently rubbed her back, winding her. "Good girl," Alex cooed as Chloe gave a little burp. She continued to wind her for a little longer, just in case there was any more still to come.

"Probably," Maggie laughed. "But I am looking forward to us having some family time," Maggie smiled at the thought. "Although I do have to go back to work soon," Maggie exhaled sadly. As much as she loved her work at the DEO, she loved being at home with the baby.

"You are only half way through your time off," Alex said as Chloe gave another burp. J'onn had given Maggie three weeks off, and although 10 days had already passed, there was still another 11 days that Maggie had off her work. "So don't think about going back to work yet."

"Hmm." Maggie exhaled as Chloe burped again. Alex looked down to her daughter, now satisfied she was done winding.

"You want to go give Mumma some cuddles now, don't you?" Alex cooed as she handed Chloe to Maggie. Maggie took her in her arms and laid her down so she was lying vertically on her chest, Maggie and Alex quickly realising that their daughter had a preference of lying this way. She cupped one hand over her bottom as her other very soothingly rubbed her back. Alex watched Maggie for a moment, before taking a deep breath. "Maggie…I'm not….I mean, you don't expect that we will…." Alex cleared her throat as she looked downwards.

Maggie removed her gaze from Chloe and looked round to her wife. "No," Maggie told her, knowing what Alex was trying to say. "Do you really think I'm expecting that we are going to have sex tonight?"

"Well," Alex kept her gaze down as she pulled at a loose thread on the bed covers. "It's our anniversary." Alex shrugged.

"So?" Maggie questioned. "Is there some kind of written rule that I don't know about that states you must have sex on your anniversary?"

Alex felt her lips curling in amusement at how silly what she'd just said sounded. Of course Maggie wasn't expecting anything to happen. "No, I…." Alex paused. "Sorry, no. It's just we normally would do and -"

"Yeah but you've not normally just had a baby," Maggie replied. "We are not having sex right now and that's okay," Maggie spoke softly. "Being here with my two favourite girls is enough," Maggie smiled up at Alex as she spoke, her hand still gently rubbing Chloe's back. Alex smiled back at Maggie before looking down to Chloe, who had fallen asleep on Maggie's chest. "Now how about you come and join the cuddles?" Maggie questioned. Alex's smile grew larger as she shuffled herself closer to Maggie and rested her head on her shoulder as she cuddled close to her. Maggie removed her hand from Chloe's back and wrapped her arm around her wife, lightly rubbing her arm as Alex brought her hand up and lay it across her daughter. "I love you baby." Maggie murmured as she placed a kiss on Alex's head.

"I love you too." Alex replied as she snuggled herself into Maggie, the pair of them staying in the embrace.

 **feedback is appreciated :)**


	38. Chapter 38

Isaac was sitting on the couch, having some cuddles with his baby sister. "What was that?" Isaac widened his eyes he looked up to his mother, a worried look plastered on his face.

"She just has the hiccups," Alex told him. "She is okay."

Chloe hiccuped again, loudly. "No, I don't like it," Isaac said. "Help her Mum." Isaac looked scared as gestured for Alex to take Chloe from him.

"Buddy," Alex was a little confused at her son as she took Chloe into her arms, rubbing her back gently. "It's alright. She is okay. You've had the hiccups before. You know they go away soon enough."

"But I don't like them," Isaac pouted. "They are not nice. You need to fix her."

"There's not much I can do," Alex was still rubbing Chloe's back, trying to soothe her as she was still hiccuping in her arms. "They will go away on their own."

Isaac furrowed his eyebrows. "Would it help her if she went outside?" Isaac wondered as he rubbed the side of his head. "She could get some fresh air and I can play on the trampoline." Isaac said, the boy clearly wanting to go and play outside. Alex didn't see why they couldn't, it was summer after all.

"We can go outside," Alex told him, Isaac jumping down from the couch and running through the house to the back door, Alex following after him. She unlocked the back door and Isaac ran out into the garden and climbed straight up onto his trampoline, a present from Eliza for his birthday the month before. Alex followed him out and took a seat on one of the chairs on the decking, looking over to the apple tree and the sunflowers that grew around it. She exhaled lightly before looking down to Chloe as she gave another hiccup. "You gotta stop that," Alex lightly rubbed her hand in a circular motion around her little stomach. "It's freaking your brother out," Alex spoke softly. "It is," Alex leaned down and kissed Chloe's forehead a few times. "Ah where is this Mumma of yours?" Alex questioned. Maggie had gone out to do the grocery shopping, but she had been gone for an awfully long time. Mike, Kara and Bella were viewing the house next door that afternoon and were then coming around for a barbecue. "Maybe she is just enjoying the break," Alex exhaled. "You and your brother are hard work." Alex spoke softly glancing up at Isaac who was jumping around on the trampoline, Alex actually pleased he'd be getting rid of some of his energy.

"Hey, I'm home." Alex looked around as she heard Maggie's voice, before she saw her appear out of the back door.

"What's that?" Alex saw a little bag in Maggie's hands.

"It's just a little something." Maggie told her as she walked over to her and knelt down in front of her, placing a kiss on her lips.

Alex looked confused as Maggie handed the bag out to her. She gestured down to Chloe and Maggie took her in her arms, taking a seat next to Alex. Alex opened the bag and lifted out the box before looking back to Maggie. "But what for?" Alex questioned. "You just gave me so much for our anniversary." Alex told her.

"Well this is a little something for giving me Chloe." Maggie told her.

"A push present?" Alex widened her eyes. "You got me a push present?"

"If you want to call it that," Maggie shrugged. "I just wanted to get you something nice," Maggie said. "You deserve it."

"You are the one who deserves something nice," Alex told her. "You've been so understanding and amazing with me since Chloe was born. You're amazing with the kids."

"Only because you make me so amazing." Maggie told her, a smile on her face.

"When did you become so cheesy?" Alex laughed at her wife.

"Just shut up and open the gift," Maggie told her. Alex looked back down to the box and opened it up, revealing a silver bracelet with two little charms on it. The first one was little pearl – Chloe's birthstone. The second was a little silver disc with the letter C engraved on it. Alex exhaled softly as she ran her hand over it. "You can add charms so you can put Isaac's stone and initial on it too, if you wanted."

"Thank you," Alex smiled up at her wife. "I mean, you didn't need to get me anything, but thank you. I love it." Alex leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Maggie's lips.

* * *

Kara, Mike and Bella were at the house next door to Alex and Maggie's place. They'd been shown around by the estate broker, and he'd left them to have another look around up the stairs and to talk with each other about their interest in the house. "I love it. I love it. I love it." Kara sounded like a giddy teenager as she beamed at her husband.

"And what do you think, Bella boo?" Mike looked down to his daughter who crawling about the floor in what would be the master bedroom. She stopped crawling and looked up at Mike, a grin on her face.

"I think she is taken by this place too," Mike said. "I am, I mean. There is nothing not to like," Mike told his wife. "And at least we know we'll have nice neighbours," Mike laughed. Kara gave a little jump as she squealed. "Don't get too excited, Kara," Mike told her. "We can put an offer in but there's no guarantee it'll be accepted."

"I know," Kara took a deep breath to calm herself down. "But someone has to get this place and there is every chance that it'll be us."

"I suppose so," Mike mumbled, pulling Kara into him. "But if we did buy a house with this many bedrooms we would have to fill it with more kiddos." Mike said as he raised his eyebrows.

Kara snorted. "Let's just get this little Superbaby under control first before we even think about adding anymore." Kara told him. Mike gave a little laugh as he nodded.

"Probably a good idea," Mike replied before he placed a soft kiss on her lips. They pulled apart from the kiss and looked down, searching the floor for their daughter. They both gasped in alarm as Isabella didn't seem to be in the room. "Bella," Mike put his hand on his chest as he ran out of the room, Kara following close behind him, they spotted her going into the room across the hall. "Ah Bella boo," Mike lifted his daughter up into his arms. "Did you just want to see your bedroom again?" Mike cooed as he tickled her sides, Isabella giving an infectious little giggle as he placed her back on the floor. "We can put the cot there," Mike said, pointing across the room. "And her rocking horse can go here by the window," Mike walked across to the window waving his hands about where he wanted to put the rocking horse. "And we can put her toy box here." Mike suggested.

"What happened to not getting to excited just yet?" Kara laughed.

"I know," Mike laughed. "But it does just seem like this is the house for us," Mike said, Kara and Mike looking around as they heard their daughter giggling. "Is she?" Mike pointed to Isabella, who was no longer crawling about the floor but was in mid-air.

"Looks like she is figuring out she can fly," Kara rushed forward and held her daughter in her arms, Isabella giving out a little squeal, sounding annoyed at her mother. "Sorry baby girl but I don't want you to hurt yourself," Kara said, before looking to Mike. "The fast crawling and the super strength I can maybe learn to cope with but floating and flying?" Kara's voice squeaked. "I just wish she could be a normal baby."

"She is a normal baby," Mike retorted. "But a normal Kryptonain-Daxamite baby," Mike told her. "If we lived on Daxam or Krypton we wouldn't be thinking anything of this."

"But the point is that we don't live on Daxam or Krypton. We live on Earth," Kara exhaled as Isabella was arching her body back, clearly wanting out of her mothers grip. "Earth babies don't have superpowers."

"Well there's not really much we can do," Mike rubbed the back of his head. "We can get her glasses to control her eyes and visions and stuff but as for stopping the rest of her powers?" Mike shrugged. "Winn and I are trying to figure something out but we don't want anything to harm her too much, or stop her powers for good," Mike said. "She's only little and something that might only temporarily affect our powers may blow hers out completely."

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing." Kara murmured.

"What?" Mike questioned. "Don't you want to have a little sidekick in the future?" Mike wondered.

"You have a hard enough time with me going out there and putting myself in danger, there's no way you'd let your little Princess out there joining me." Kara retorted.

"Well I wasn't going to get her fitted for a suit next week but I was thinking like, you know, when she is 20 or something you can pass the buck on to her," Mike said, Kara giving the littlest of smiles. "I'd rather have her out there kicking alien ass than going on a date with a boy." Mike widened his eyes at the thought of his daughter dating.

Kara shook her head as she looked to her watch. "We need to go speak to the broker," Kara told him before looking to her daughter, who had given up the fight and settled in her mother's arms. "Let's go tell this man we want this house, hmmm?" Kara said before she left the room, Mike following out after her.

* * *

Mike was on the trampoline with Isaac, the pair of them jumping around, Isaac giggling hysterically. They'd brought out the moses basket, sitting it just outside of the house where the decking started, Chloe fast asleep inside it. "So," Alex looked to her sister as she lightly bounced Isabella on her knee, Bella's little hands on the bracelet that Maggie had just bought for Alex. She seemed to like shiny things at the moment. "How did the house viewing go?"

"We love it," Kara banged her hand off the table excitedly. "We uhm….we've put an offer in."

"Well I'd rather have you as our neighbours than the Wilson's." Maggie said, taking a drink of her beer.

"Aww they are a sweet couple," Alex said, remembering the many conversations she'd had with them. Their kids had left home long ago and now they were getting older and felt it was time to downsize. "And Irene would often come to the rescue if we both got called into work and we needed a sitter for Isaac at the last minute," Alex said, glancing at her wife. "You're not thankful for that?"

"Of course I am," Maggie answered. "But I think living next door to your sister would be pretty cool and this little Superbaby," Maggie leaned to her side and tickled Isabella's cheeks, the girl giving a cheeky little giggle. "You know when you'll find out?"

"I don't suppose it will be too long," Kara answered, picking up her beer and taking a drink. "Fingers crossed though," Kara glanced at Alex, who gave her a weak smile as she raised her eyebrows. Kara exhaled lightly, feeling maybe Alex didn't like the idea of her living right next door to her. "Is everything okay, Alex?" Kara questioned.

"What? Yeah, fine. Why wouldn't it be?" Alex questioned.

Kara glanced at Maggie before looking back to Alex. "Alex," Kara started tentatively. "If you don't want us moving -"

"I can' stop you," Alex said, looking down at Isabella and taking her hands from her bracelet. She didn't want her breaking it. She looked to the moses basket as Chloe began to stir. She knew without even looking at the time that she was due a feed. Her boobs were killing her. "I need to feed Chloe." Alex stood up and handed Isabella to back to Kara before walking over to the moses basket and picking her daughter up. She picked up the muslin cloth and walked back over to the seat and got herself sorted, Chloe taking her feed. She put the cloth over her shoulder, so it draped down over chest and gave Chloe a little shade from the strong afternoon sun. Kara looked to her sister before looking to Maggie who gave a little shrug and pulled a face of confusion. Kara sighed lightly, deciding to leave the subject for now, but knew it would be something that they'd need to talk about.

 **feedback is appreciated :)**


	39. Chapter 39

Kara and Mike were cuddled up together on the couch, looking through Netflix to find a movie to watch. "Is everything okay with you and Alex?" Mike questioned.

Mike felt Kara shrug against him. "I'm not sure she wants us to move next door." Kara said, pushing her hands against Mike's chest so she was sitting up on the couch.

Mike rubbed the back of his head, feeling confused. "Why not?"

"I don't know," Kara shrugged. "She said it was fine but clearly there is something," Kara told him. "We've already made an offer, so what do we do?"

"I uhm," Mike paused for a moment. "It's not really up to Alex so I say if we want to live there we can."

"Yeah but you don't want Alex getting upset with us, do you?" Kara questioned.

"I suppose not," Mike shrugged. "But she is an adult and if she has a problem then she needs to talk to you about it. Not keep it to herself."

"Yeah," Kara agreed. "Well, like I said, I tried. But, I suppose I can try talking to her again tomorrow." Kara reached forward and lifted her wine from the table and took a drink. She glanced at Mike as she heard his phone ringing.

"Hello…..yes…oh that's great, thank you so much….yes….yes…..great," Mike hung up the phone, a smile on his face as he looked around to Kara. "You better hope that conversation with Alex goes well because we got the house," Mike spoke with a grin on his face. Kara gave a loud squeal of excitement, so loud that Isabella's cries filled the loft. "So excited you woke the baby." Mike laughed as he stood up, going to go and soothe his daughter. Kara stayed on the couch. She was glad they'd got the house, but only hope she wasn't damaging her relationship with her sister by doing so.

* * *

Maggie walked back through to the living room, handing Alex a glass of apple juice as she had a bottle of beer. "Really?" Alex frowned. "You get another beer and I have to have apple juice?" Alex sighed. Maggie had had a few beers with Mike and Kara during the barbecue and now she had arrived back from reading Isaac his bedtime story with another beer for herself.

"I think, what you meant to say, was thank you for the drink, darling," Maggie said as she sat down on the couch next to her wife. Alex stifled a laugh. "Besides, Chloe doesn't like alcohol yet so I'm afraid that means you can't have any," Maggie said, Alex sticking her tongue out at her wife. Of course, with her breastfeeding she wasn't drinking anything at the moment. "Speaking of the little bug, is she okay?" Maggie looked over in the direction of the moses basket.

"Fed, burped, changed and sleeping," Alex remarked with a grin on her face. "Isaac?"

"Out like a light as usual," Maggie told her. "I don't think I even made it half way through the story."

"Well he did run off a lot of energy today. He was out in the fresh air for a long time and he must have been on that trampoline for a least an hour straight," Alex said. "Probably tired himself out."

"Yeah," Maggie agreed as she shuffled herself a little closer to her wife, resting her head on her shoulder. "We ready to watch?" Maggie questioned. Alex didn't answer but she reached for the remote and went into Netflix, the couple going to start on the newest season of Orange is the New Black. Maggie took a swig of her beer. "Ah Alex Vause I have missed you," Maggie murmured. "I love you baby but if she came knocking I so would."

Alex gave a little laugh. "I'd be right there with you," Alex told her, wrapping her arm around her wife. "You prepared to fight for her?"

Maggie laughed. "Who says we'd have to fight?" Maggie questioned, turning her head up to look up at Alex as Alex looked down to her. "A threesome with my two favourite Alex's sounds good to me." Maggie's eyes lit up at the thought.

Alex laughed. "You can dream, babe," Alex murmured. "But while we are on that subject, I am never sharing you with anyone."

"Oh really?" Maggie widened her eyes. "What if Arizona Robbins came knocking?" Maggie questioned, knowing her wife had a bit of a crush on the Grey's Anatomy surgeon.

"Oh no she is all mine and mines only," Alex said, trying to keep a straight face. "There's no sharing her. She is my one." Alex told her.

"So, I have to share Alex Vause but you get Arizona Robbins all to yourself?" Maggie questioned. "That doesn't quite seem fair." Maggie pouted sadly.

"Well that's just life sometimes." Alex quipped, before they both laughed a little.

Maggie took another drink of her beer. "So, uhm," She tucked her hair behind her ear as she sat up again turning to face her wife. "You seemed annoyed earlier. With Kara," Maggie said. "You don't want them living next door?"

Alex gave an exasperated sigh. "I love Kara and Mike and little Bella but I also love having space from them. I like that we don't live in each other's pockets so to speak," Alex mumbled. "She had her home and I had mines but now if she's next door, I…." Alex paused. "I just like space from her sometimes."

"But it's not as if she is going to be living in this house," Maggie replied. "It's next door. And okay, maybe you'll see her more often than now because the house obviously isn't as far away as the loft but it doesn't mean you need to spend every waking minute with her," Maggie told her. "Things can stay the same." Maggie didn't really understand why Alex was against them living next door.

"It's just…" Alex twisted her lip. "Ever since Kara came to live with us, my Mum has made me watch over her and make sure she was safe. From when we were at school, to being around boys, hanging out with friends…and now at the DEO, when she is being Supergirl, I….I have to make sure she is safe from harm and then I get to come home and be with you and the kids and I don't….Kara's not there for me to protect but now she is going to be in this neighbourhood, the very next house to me and now this isn't just for me. This is about Kara too." Alex looked down, averting her gaze from Maggie.

"Alex," Maggie gently cupped Alex's chin, pulling her up to face her. "She doesn't need you constantly protecting her anymore. She is Supergirl for crying out loud," Maggie's voice went a little higher pitched. "She is a grown woman. She is married and has a child," Maggie said. "Surely your Mum still doesn't expect you to always look out for her?"

"You have met my Mum, right?" Alex scoffed. Alex loved her mother, of course she did. She named her daughter after her but she still hated how much of a harder time she seemed to get than Kara did.

Maggie held back a chuckle. "Well, still. Kara can look after herself. You don't need to always be the protector," Maggie assured her. "You can still have your space and our family time," Maggie said. "And….you are not the only big sister that Kara has now," Maggie lightly brushed her hand over Alex's cheek. "So, if needs be then how about I do the protecting in this neighbourhood?" Maggie said, smiling as she saw one forming on Alex's face. "I mean, I am totally amazing so I'm sure it'll be no problem."

Alex laughed. "I can't argue with that thought. Although you are more than amazing." Alex murmured before she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Maggie's lips.

"Now," Maggie said as she pulled back and reached for the remote. "You are making me miss my Alex Vause so let's start this again." Maggie turned to face the TV, putting the episode back to the beginning. She leaned back into Alex, resting her head on her shoulder as Alex once again wrapped her arm around her wife as they snuggled together to watch the first episode.

* * *

Kara rang the doorbell before walking into the house. "Hello." Kara shouted into the house.

"Just a minute." She heard Alex shouting from the living room. She walked in to see Alex hurriedly trying to get the breast pump off.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kara averted her gaze for a moment, Alex fiddling with her nursing bra and vest top.

"It's okay," Alex stood up, leaving the breast pump on the table as she took the bottle of milk she'd expressed into her hands. "I've enough for one bottle."

"I can leave if you want." Kara told her, seeing she probably wanted to get more than one bottle expressed.

"No, it's fine," Alex gestured for her to follow her through to the kitchen. She put the bottle of milk into the fridge before turning to face her sister. "You want a coffee?" Alex questioned. Kara nodded in response and Alex flicked the kettle on to boil as she reached for two cups.

Kara raised her eyebrows as she saw Alex putting a spoonful on coffee into each cup. "I didn't think Maggie liked you drinking coffee while you were breastfeeding?"

"Well Maggie isn't here," Alex told her sister as she walked back over to the fridge and took out the milk, Kara liking a little bit in her coffee. "And you're not going to say anything, right?"

"My lips are sealed," Kara shook her head. "So, where is Maggie and Isaac?" Kara questioned, noticing they were actually missing from the house.

"Isaac has a swimming lesson," Alex answered. "No Superbaby today?"

"She's with Grandma," Kara answered, watching Alex as she poured the boiling water into the cups, giving them a good stir. She turned around and walked over to Kara, handing her the cup before taking a drink of hers. "So, Alex, I…." Kara paused as Alex leaned over the breakfast bar, Kara standing at the other side. "About the house, I…." Kara bit her lip.

"Look, I'm sorry," Alex said before Kara had the chance to speak. "It's not my place to get mad at you for wanting the house."

Kara tucked her hair behind her ear. "Are you sure?" Kara questioned. "Because we got the house. Our offer was accepted and we….well we want to take it but we don't want to cause something here between us."

Alex took another drink of her coffee before shaking her head. "I was being stupid," Alex told her. "Maggie made me realise that and…." Alex gave a little shrug.

"What was…." Kara pursed her lips. "Why didn't you want us living there?" Kara questioned, of course needing to know why.

"It was nothing." Alex shrugged.

"Alex," Kara tilted her head to the side. "C'mon."

"I just..." Alex trailed off, biting her lip. "You know how Mum is," Alex told her. "That she always makes sure that I am protecting you," Alex said. "But for me, coming here, coming home to my part of town, my own space, my own…." Alex stopped talking and looked away from her sister's gaze. "It sounds stupid I know but -"

"No it doesn't," Kara shook her head, talking over Alex. "I…I know Mum is hard on you when it comes to me being protected," Kara said. "But Alex, I'm a grown woman. I'm married. I have a child. I'm fricken Supergirl," Kara's tone went higher. "I'll talk to her and -"

"No don't," Alex interjected. "Just leave it. I…" Alex paused. She took a drink of her coffee. "It's okay. I've talked it over with Maggie and I'm good with it and I do think that maybe it could be pretty cool to live so close to you," Alex gave the faintest of smiles. "Just no coming into my bedroom in the middle of night and climbing into my bed." When Kara first arrived on Earth, this was a common occurrence for a long while, the young girl scared and lonely. And just like she'd been told to by her mother, Alex would always help her new sister feel safe.

Kara laughed. "I promise that won't happen."

Alex stifled a laugh as she walked around the breakfast bar and pulled her sister into a hug. "Ah hey, at least our favourite babysitters have just moved a lot closer to us." Alex grinned as they stayed in the embrace a little longer.

 **feedback is appreciated :)**


	40. Chapter 40

Maggie was watching as Isaac was sitting on the chair, giving Chloe her morning bottle. Alex still fed her mostly, but there were always expressed bottles in the fridge, allowing Maggie and Isaac the chance to give Chloe a feed. Chloe was now three weeks old, and much to Maggie's sadness, she had to go back to work. "She's done." Isaac said, looking up to his mothers. He put the empty bottle on the table before looking to Alex.

"Thanks for your help buddy." Alex grinned at him. Isaac feeding Chloe meant that she got to eat her breakfast in peace. She took Chloe into her arms and began winding her. Isaac tried to wind her the first time he fed her but he didn't like it. He didn't want to hurt her so refused to hit her back.

"It's okay," Isaac smiled before picking up his spoon, finally getting to eat his cereal. "Do you have to go to work today, Mumma?" Isaac questioned. He loved the fact that he was not only on holiday from school but that both his mothers were home all the time.

"Unfortunately." Maggie muttered as she took a bite of her bagel.

"Ah c'mon you love work," Alex shot her a glance. "You'll be there shooting at some bloodthirsty alien and loving it in no time." Alex laughed.

"Hmm," Maggie rolled the last mouthful of her coffee around the cup, Alex seeing the sides of Maggie's lips curling up into a smile at the thought. "I mean of course I love that part of work but I'll miss you guys." Maggie gave a sad pout as she looked from Alex and Chloe to Isaac and back again.

"You could phone in sick." Isaac suggested.

Maggie looked like she was contemplating the idea. "No," Maggie shook her head. "Mum here is on a big baby vacation so one of us needs to go out to work," Maggie looked at Alex, a cheeky grin on her face. Alex kicked her leg from under the table. "Ouch, be nice." Maggie furrowed her eyebrows at her wife.

"Well if you call pushing a baby out of….there then having her suck on your nipples a vacation you deserve to be kicked in the shin." Alex muttered.

Maggie was about to quip that Alex didn't complain when she was the one sucking on her nipples but stopped herself, remembering Isaac was in the room. Instead she glanced at the clock. If she didn't leave now, she would probably be late for work and being late on her first day back after a three week vacation didn't exactly seem like the best idea. "Okay, I have to go," Maggie stood up and grabbed the half piece of bagel she had left to eat in her hand. She bent down and softly kissed Chloe's head before going around the table to Isaac, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Have a good day bud." Maggie told her son as she ruffled his hair, Isaac nodding in response as Maggie turned and began walking out of the kitchen. She stopped and turned around as she heard Alex clearing her throat.

"I don't get a kiss goodbye?" Alex questioned, mocking offence. Maggie stifled a laugh as she walked back over to her wife and placed a quick kiss on her lips, pulling back ever so slightly. "Be safe." Alex mumbled before they shared another quick kiss.

"I will," Maggie murmured. "See you later." Maggie said before she left the house to go to her first day back at work.

* * *

Kara and Mike had moved into the new house a couple of days before hand. There were still boxes to be emptied and put away though and with Mike working most of the day at the DEO, Alex went around to help Kara get everything organised at put in their place. Isaac was at a playdate at Dylan's and Chloe was fast asleep in her pram that was sitting by the window in the living room. Bella was also napping up the stairs in her cot. "Oh my goodness." Kara lifted the album out of the box.

"What?" Alex put down the ornament she was unwrapping and looked up to her sister, wondering what she had pulled out of the box.

"It's the photo album from the time that Eliza and Jeremiah took us to Hawaii," Kara told her, fondly remembering that holiday. It was the first – and last – family vacation they would have. Soon after Hawaii they were informed of Jeremiah's 'death'. Kara handed it across for Alex to take but she curled her nose up as she shook her head. She didn't want to look at photos of her Dad. Not after what he did. Not after his betrayal. He now worked for the enemy. He was a Cadmus man through and through. He'd even once tried to kill Supergirl with a kryptonite sword. The girl he once called his daughter.

"No thanks." Alex spoke dryly. Kara of course understood her hurt. She was hurt by him too. She put the album down on the couch and walked over to Alex.

"Do you think we'll ever find Cadmus again?" Kara questioned. The last run in the DEO had had with Cadmus was little over a year ago. Most of the agents for Cadmus had been killed in the crossfire or were being detained at the DEO but Lillian, Jeremiah and Cyborg Superman had managed to get away. These were the main three. These were the three that the DEO most cared about capturing. But since then, they'd heard nothing from them, Cadmus not trying anything, which they found strange. They knew eventually something would be coming, they just weren't sure on what or when.

"Eventually," Alex nodded before bowing her head, going back to unpacking the box. Kara knew she didn't talk about Jeremiah. Not anymore. She was deeply hurt by her father's betrayal. "I mean the DEO is never going to give up on finding them." Alex mumbled as she glanced back up at her sister for a moment.

"Alex," Kara spoke tentatively. "You don't really want them to hurt him though, right?" Kara questioned. "He is still our father and he was a good one. A great one."

"He tried to kill you," Alex raised her voice. "I…how can you still put trust in him? How can you still think he'll turn out okay?" Alex wondered.

"Because I…" Kara pursed her lips. "Lillian has clearly gotten inside him," Kara's voice was now raised. "She's enhanced him somehow. Maybe she is mind controlling him or something. She's changed him but he is still our father and I believe that he can still do the right thing."

Alex scoffed as she shook her head. "That man is not my father," Alex spoke coldly before she swallowed a lump in her throat. "As far as I am concerned Jeremiah Danvers is the enemy."

* * *

Maggie walked back into the DEO building. She'd been out to investigate some missing aliens. The 5th case reported in the last week. Maggie was quickly brought up to speed with the investigation and sent out do her research. "Sawyer." Maggie had barely walked two steps into the building when J'onn called on her. They walked in silence to his office, J'onn closing the door and turning to face her, looking down to the file in his hands. He took a breath then handed it out for Maggie to take.

"What's this?" Maggie questioned. J'onn stayed silent as he folded his arms across his chest. Maggie took the hint and opened up the file, scanning her eyes over it. "Cadmus' address?" Maggie questioned looking back up to J'onn. After there last run in, Cadmus had moved locations, of course them not wanting to be found. Especially by the DEO. "Is it….I mean it's official. The real deal?"

"As far as we are aware," J'onn answered. "Took a long time but Winn knows what he's doing. He's a good one. He's sure it's the right place." Winn and Mike, but more specifically Winn, has spent the majority of the last year working at finding where Cadmus was now located.

"So, what do we…" Maggie trailed off as she looked up to J'onn. "How do we proceed?" Maggie didn't know if she even wanted a part in this mission. Not one in which they were looking for Alex's dad. No matter how much Alex said she hated him and wanted him captured and stopped just as much as everyone else did, at the end of the day, she knew Alex. And she knew that deep down, Alex would be devastated if Jeremiah was captured and tortured, or worse, if he was killed.

"Well we are not going to go in all guns blazing right away, that's for sure," J'onn answered. "We will go in today. Me and you, maybe Vasquez," J'onn told her. "Check the place out. See if we can get an idea of what they are up too." J'onn said.

Maggie gave a little nod of her head. "So, these missing aliens. You think Cadmus is responsible?"

"I do indeed," J'onn answered. "What they are going to do with them we don't know yet but let's hope we don't have to find out," J'onn said. "At least when it's too late to do anything to stop them," J'onn exhaled lightly before looking down to his watch. "We will leave here in 10," J'onn told her. "Go get Vasquez and prepare provisions, just in case." J'onn told her.

Maggie opened her mouth to talk, but no words came out. She cleared her throat before she tried again. "J'onn, I -"

"I need you on this, Sawyer," J'onn told her. "Don't let me down." Maggie gave a curt nod before she left the room, going to find Vasquez to prepare for them going to look for Cadmus.

* * *

Alex watched, a smile on her face, as Isaac was changing Chloe's nappy. "I'm glad she didn't do a poopy one." Isaac said as he reached for a wipe. He held his sisters legs up with one hand and wiped over her, before discarding it to the side and pulling out the wet nappy.

"Ah it always seems to be Mummy who gets to deal with those ones huh?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah," Isaac gave a little giggle. "Just you and Mumma can do them, I won't," Isaac told her with another giggle as Alex put the wipe inside and folded the wet nappy up, laying it to the side for now. Isaac took the new nappy and put it onto his sister. "Is it tight enough?" Isaac questioned. Alex looked down, Isaac barely lifting the sticky tabs over her stomach.

"Don't be scared," Alex told him, lifting the tabs up and pulling them further along, making the nappy a little tighter. "You need to make sure it's on tight so it won't fall off." Alex told him.

"I don't want to hurt her." Isaac sounded worried as he spoke.

"You won't," Alex assured him. "She's sturdier than you think."

Isaac gave his mother a look, like he wasn't sure he agreed with her. Chloe was little and Isaac saw her as nothing but fragile, always being extra gentle around her. He let a puff of air escape him before he did up the buttons on Chloe's vest. "Mum, can we have Dylan round to play sometime?" Isaac questioned.

"Of course we can," Alex answered, seeing it as only fair as Isaac had been over at Dylan's all day playing. "We can invite him over next week. How does that sound?"

"Yeah good." Isaac smiled as Alex lifted Chloe into her arms, pulling her little dress down. Before Alex even asked him, Isaac had picked up the dirty nappy and ran through to the kitchen to put it in the bin. Alex pushed herself up to standing, lifting the changing mat and wipes with her and walked over to the corner of the living room, laying them in their place. She walked over to the fireplace and glanced at the clock. It was almost 8pm. Maggie really was having a long first day back at work. Alex felt her stomach churn with worry. They always worried about each other being out in the field, but, even more so now that they'd had Isaac and more recently Chloe.

"Hmm this Mumma of yours sure is having a full-on first day back at work, huh?" Alex questioned as she rubbed Chloe's back. "She's already missed dinner. I wouldn't be surprised if she isn't here before Isaac goes to bed." Alex said, as Isaac came running back into the room.

"Is Mumma still not home?" Isaac frowned. Alex shook her head, finding it funny that they'd both thought about her at exactly the same time. "But I want to tell her about my day at Dylan's." Isaac sighed.

"You still can," Alex told him. "It might just have to be in the morning," Alex told him, Isaac giving another frown before looking over to the DVD cabinet. "Can we watch a movie?" Isaac wondered.

"Sure," Alex and Maggie weren't so strict with Isaac's bedtime during the holidays. "Chloe is due a feed," Alex told him. "You want to feed her?" Alex asked, Isaac nodding, a huge grin on his face. "Okay, you pick a movie and I will go get her bottle ready." Alex instructed as she walked through to the kitchen to get Chloe's bottle so Isaac could feed her as they watched the movie.

 **feedback is appreciated. :)**


	41. Chapter 41

Maggie walked into the bedroom, seeing Alex was up, giving Chloe a feed. She glanced at the clock on Alex's bedside table, seeing it was 11.23pm. "Hey, you've had a long first day back." Alex said, watching as Maggie slipped her shirt off and threw it to the ground before unbuttoning her jeans.

"Mission," Was all Maggie said as she spoke through a yawn. She pulled down the zip and pulled off her jeans. She rubbed her hand over her face as she stood there in only her underwear for a moment before walking through to their bathroom. Maggie turned on the tap and splashed her face with the water. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know if she should say anything. She knew Alex was waiting to ask her how her first day back had gone but she wasn't sure just how much information that she wanted to share. About what she saw and what they figured out Cadmus – and her father – were doing. She reached for her toothbrush and squeezed out some toothpaste before she cleaned her teeth, taking extra long to do this task, if only to avoid the bombardment of questions she knew were coming from Alex as soon as she walked into the bedroom. She spat into the sink before cupping her hands under the running tap, bringing the water up to her mouth and swirling it around, spitting it back into the sink. She reached for the towel and dabbed it over her face and dried her hands before she reached for the moisturiser and put a small amount onto her fingertips before she rubbed it into her face. She took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom, picking up the clothes she'd discarded earlier and folded them up as she walked around the bed, putting the clothes on the ottoman that was at the foot of the bed. She took off her bra and lay it down there also before walking around to her side of the bed, pulling her sleep shirt from under her pillows and pulling it down over her head. Alex looked around to her as she leaned down and softly kissed Chloe's temple as she fed before she lay down, relaxing into her pillows. Alex opened her mouth to talk but Maggie spoke over her. "I just want to sleep, Alex." Maggie told her as she closed her eyes.

Alex pursed her lips as she looked down to her wife. She knew she wasn't telling her something and Maggie knew that Alex knew that she wasn't telling her something, even if she was lying there with her eyes shut. "Maggie," Alex said, but she got no response from her wife. "Maggie," Alex said again, her tone getting higher. "Margaret." Alex hit her wife's shoulder.

Maggie groaned as she sat up in the bed. "I can't, Alex," Maggie shook her head as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "You know I can't share details of missions."

"I'm your wife," Alex said, glancing down at Chloe who had momentarily stopped feeding. "And a DEO agent who is second in command so I outrank you," Alex said, looking back to her wife as Chloe started feeding again. "So, I'm asking you to tell me."

Maggie sighed loudly. "We found Cadmus," Maggie said, not looking at her wife, but straight out in front of her. "J'onn, Susan and I went to check them out today. They're…we think that…" Maggie stopped talking and turned her head to look at her wife and saw a blank expression on her face. "There's been a lot of missing alien reports in the last week and they are responsible. They're rounding them up," Maggie told her wife before pausing, waiting to see if Alex was going to say anything. When nothing came from her wife's mouth, she spoke again. "There was a ship. A Hoshin Frigate, I think," Maggie said as she rubbed the back of her head. "We don't know what it's for yet but it doesn't look good."

"My Da...Jeremiah, was he there? Did something happen with him?" Maggie could see the look of worry on Alex's face.

"No one was there," Maggie told her. "We didn't go in there today intending on any kind of confrontation. We just needed to make sure it was Cadmus and try to see what we'd be up against."

"But you will be going, right?" Alex questioned, feeling a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. "You will attack? If the situation allows then you'll shoot to kill? If the threat is there you will…" Alex swallowed a lump in her throat, looking back down to Chloe. She'd stopped feeding again and had fallen asleep. Alex pulled her vest top down and sat Chloe across her, gently patting at her back. She'd woken her up, but she needed to be winded.

Maggie gave a little nod. "Tomorrow." Maggie answered, not directly answering the shoot to kill question but just the question of the going in. She didn't know the specific details yet but she was pretty sure that they would be on a shoot to kill mission, if the danger was there.

Alex cleared her throat as Chloe gave a couple of burps. "I'm going to put her down." Alex said as she got out of the bed, cradling Chloe in her arms as she walked over to the moses basket, Chloe immediately falling asleep as she was placed down, Alex wrapping her blanket around her snugly. She stared down at her sleeping baby for a moment before walking back over to the bed, slipping under the covers and lying down, not saying anything more to Maggie. Not moving closer for a goodnight kiss or to lie together in a hug, how they would often fall asleep. Maggie exhaled lightly as she leaned over and switched off the bedside lamp that was bringing the light into the room, before lying back on her pillows and closing her eyes to sleep.

* * *

Mike was straddled over Kara on the bed, his hands pressing against the mattress, taking the brunt of his weight. Their tongues crashed together as their kiss intensified. "Mike." Kara widened her eyes as she pulled away from the kiss, hitting her hand off his back.

"Mmm." Mike placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"No Mike, get up," Kara raised her voice as she pushed on him, Mike getting off from being on top of her as Kara straighten up her nightshirt and jumped out of bed, Mike gasping as he too shot up off the bed upon seeing Isabella floating at the end of their bed. Kara ran over to the end of the bed, and took her daughter in her arms. She noticed Bella was still sleeping. "So, she is sleep flying now," Kara murmured. Mike bit his lip, pushing away a laugh. He knew Kara wouldn't appreciate it. "You and Winn not any further forward with something to help for now?" Kara wondered.

"We've been busy with other stuff," Mike rubbed the back of his head. "But I'm sure he said her little lead-line glasses are ready," Mike told her. "So at least her lasers and glowing eyes can be kept under control."

"Hmm," Kara exhaled. At least it was a start. "I'm going to put her back to bed," Kara said, walking out of their bedroom and across the hall to Isabella's room. She lay her back down in her cot, but she immediately floated back up. Kara lightly pushed her back down as she groaned. "Sleep on your mattress petal," Kara told her, Isabella staying put for a moment before rising up again. Mike walked into the room, seeing she was hovering over the mattress rather than lying on it. Kara looked around to him hearing him walking into the room. "Have you ever sleep floated?"

"You tell me," Mike shrugged. "I'd be asleep so I wouldn't know what I was doing," Mike said. "Maybe she is trying to fly off again." Mike spoke again before Kara had the chance to reply.

"What are we going to do?" Kara pondered.

"Besides from restraining her to the cot?" Mike shrugged. "Nothing we can do."

"It's times like this when I wish my Mum was here," Kara mumbled. "She'd know what to do."

"Eliza?" Mike sounded confused as he stepped closer to Kara and rubbed her back in comfort.

"No," Kara scrunched her nose up. "Alura. My birth Mum. My real Mum," Kara sighed sadly. "The woman we named our child after." Kara said, looking back to Mike, Isabella of course having Alura as her middle name. Kara always missed her but more so now that she had a daughter of her own, she thought about her mother more.

"But didn't she die with Krypton?" Mike screwed his face up, feeling confused.

"Yes," Kara rolled her eyes. "That's why I said I wish she was here." Kara exhaled sadly. She wished so much that her mother could be here. That she could meet Isabella.

"Sorry," Mike apologised as he pulled Kara into him, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head as they continued to watch their daughter, hovering over her mattress. "She'd have been so proud of you. Of Supergirl. Of Isabella."

"Yeah," Kara exhaled. "Not sure she'd be happy to have a Daxamite for a son-in-law though." Kara teased as she pulled out of the embrace and nudged Mike's side. Mike laughed, it not the first time Kara had made that joke.

"Hey, I got you to fall in love with me, right?" Mike grinned, giving Kara a winked. "But look, she looks peaceful. She's asleep. Let's leave her to it. Get back to what we were doing perhaps?" Mike raised his eyebrows before placing a kiss on Kara's lips, Kara smiling into the kiss as Mike backed out of Isabella's room, pulling Kara with him.

* * *

Maggie was eating breakfast with Isaac. He was telling her all about his day at Dylan's house the day before. "Then we played outside on the pirate ship climbing playhouse thing they have," Isaac said. "Then his little brother Jacob came to play with us," Isaac told her. "We were all pirates and had fights with our swords." Isaac widened his eyes.

"Sounds like you had a fun day buddy." Maggie spoke through a yawn before she took a drink of the extra strong coffee she'd made. She was so very tired. Not just from getting in from work so late but because Chloe had been up most of the night, the tot not settling at all.

"Oh it was the best," Isaac told her. "And Mum said that Dylan can come play here next week," Isaac grinned as Alex walked into the room, the baby monitor in her hand. "Morning Mummy." Isaac smiled up at Alex as she put the baby monitor down on the table.

"Morning." Alex ruffled Isaac's hair as she took her seat at the table. She groaned as she leaned her head down against the table, feeling absolutely exhausted.

"Is Chloe not coming for breakfast?" Isaac questioned, wondering where his baby sister was.

"No," Alex sat back up and looked to her son. "She's sleeping."

"Don't you think you should wake her?" Maggie questioned. "It's after her feed time."

Alex closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. She let it out very slowly before opening her eyes and finding her wife's gaze. "She was up all night, Maggie," Alex sighed. "She is finally asleep. If she is hungry she will wake up and cry to be fed."

"Okay," Maggie held her hands out in front of her before looking up to the clock, checking the time. "Well I need to go to work," Maggie said, lifting up her coffee and taking a long drink. "Have a good day buddy." Maggie smiled at her son.

"Will you be home before I'm in bed tonight?" Isaac questioned, a hopeful look on his face.

"I'm not sure," Maggie pursed her lips as she exchanged a glance with Alex. "I'll try buddy," Maggie walked over to where he was sitting and kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "See you later." Maggie said.

"See you later Mumma." Isaac responded before he went back to eating his cereal. Maggie glanced at Alex again before she walked out of the kitchen, Alex following out after her. They didn't talk until they got outside. They stopped outside of Maggie's car.

"You can't get pissed at me for doing my job." Maggie said, turning around to face her wife.

"What?" Alex questioned. "I'm not pissed at you."

"You didn't kiss me goodnight, you didn't hug me like we normally would," Maggie argued. "You said nothing." Maggie moved the hair that was blowing in her face from the soft summer breeze.

"Excuse me but you were the one who came in from work and didn't even want to talk to me, let alone give me a goodnight kiss," Alex argued back. "You slipped into bed and shut your eyes without saying a word." Alex's voice went a little higher pitched.

"I'm sorry," Maggie exhaled. "I just, I…" Maggie stopped talking, and bowed her head. "I'm just scared about what's going happen when we get Cadmus," Maggie told her, a shake in her voice. "I don't want to…..he's your Dad, Alex."

Alex bit her lip as her head began to shake lightly. "You do what you have to do to bring those aliens home safely," Alex told her. "You do what you have to do to keep our team safe."

"But I can't -" Maggie started to talk, but Alex spoke over her.

"The only person I'll be worried about will be you," Alex told her, taking her hands into hers and rubbing them gently with her thumbs. "I don't care about….Jeremiah," Even though Alex was saying the words, Maggie knew that deep down she did care about him. "You do what you have to do keep yourself safe. Cadmus are ruthless, Maggie. Okay, they will stop at nothing to get what they want. They will let nothing stand in their way and you need to be prepared to fight them with as good as they will give."

"Okay," Maggie gave a little nod. "But baby you don't need to pretend with me," Maggie spoke softly. "I know that you still care about your -"

"Damn it Maggie," Alex spat as she let go of Maggie's hands. "I don't -" She started shouting but was cut off by Isaac yelling across to her.

"Mum," Isaac shouted from the doorway. "Chloe is crying." Alex looked to her son, taking a deep breath to compose herself.

"Thank you buddy. I'll be right there," Alex told him, before looking back around her wife, Maggie standing there with her head bowed. "Just go and do your job." Alex told her before she turned and walked back into the house.

 **feedback is appreciated :)**


	42. Chapter 42

Alex, Isaac, and Chloe along with Kara and Isabella, had taken a little walk down their neighbourhood, to the little play park that was there. Isaac was playing on the slide as Kara lifted Isabella into the swing, the little girl clapping her hands in excitement as Kara gently pushed her on the swing. Alex was holding Chloe in the baby sling, rubbing her back lightly through the soft fabric. "Are you not going into the DEO today?" Alex asked, thinking that they'd want Supergirl there when they went to Cadmus.

"Not unless they call me," Kara said, continuing to push Isabella on the swing. "Why? Is there something going on that I should know about?" Kara questioned, glancing up at Alex.

"I…" Alex paused she looked away from her sister, pretending she was checking on Isaac, but Kara didn't buy it.

"Alex," Kara said. "What's going on?" Kara could tell by Alex's face that there was something she was keeping from her.

Alex took a deep breath. "Maggie said that they'd found Cadmus' new hideout," Alex told her, looking back to her sister. "She said they were going in today," Alex spoke quietly. "I just sort of figured that you'd be asked along." Alex was annoyed at herself. She wished she hadn't mentioned anything now because Kara wouldn't let it go.

"Well I should be. Of course I should be," Kara raised her voice. "I can make sure that nothing happens to Jeremiah."

"No," Alex shook her head. "You make sure nothing happens to the aliens they kidnapped and the team," Alex scolded. "You don't protect the enemy."

"He's not the enemy," Kara sighed. "He's our father."

"He is not my father," Alex spat. "The man who raised me was good and kind and looked out for others. He helped others. He'd didn't…..he's not the man I knew anymore." Alex sounded devastated. It broke her heart so much that her father had changed. That he'd gone to the side of Lillian Luthor and Cadmus. Kara knew Alex though and she knew this was just a hard front to cope with his betrayal, because she still cared. Of course she still cared.

"Okay," Kara mumbled as she had to accept defeat. "But I want to be there. I need to be there."

"I'm sure if they need you they will call you," Alex told her. "Or I don't know," Alex shrugged, a thought coming to her mind. "Maybe because Jeremiah is there they don't want you being there. Maybe they don't want you witnessing what they want to do to him."

"Maggie wouldn't do anything to him." Kara told her.

"I'm not talking about Maggie," Alex replied. "You know how J'onn feels about him. You know what he wants to happen. Cadmus have long been a threat to the alien population and the DEO want them gone."

"I need to go," Kara said, glancing at Isabella who was frowning in the swing, it now at a complete standstill. "I need to be there when they find him," Kara said, taking a step back. "You'll be okay with her?" Kara pointed to her daughter. Alex was always fine with looking after Bella but now she had a 3-week-old and Isaac was off school, Kara didn't want to ask to much of her.

Alex exhaled lightly. She understood why Kara wanted to go. "Yes." Alex answered with a nod.

"Thank you," Kara murmured as she leaned down at gave her daughter a kiss. "Be a good girl for Aunt Alex." Kara said before she walked off at a fast pace hoping to get to the DEO before they left for Cadmus.

"Ahh." Isabella banged her hand off the swing before she floated up, Alex widening her eyes in shock at what her niece was doing.

"Oh my God," Alex shrieked as Bella floated out of the swing completely. She took hold of her niece, keeping her by her side as to not squash Chloe, who was in the baby sling over Alex's front. "I think we should take you indoors, huh?" Alex ran her hand over Isabella's hair, Isabella giving her a grin, showing off the tooth that had grown in. She shouted over for Isaac before they left for the house, so that Isabella couldn't fly off anywhere.

* * *

Mike had gone around to Alex's when he was finished at the DEO. He tried to talk to Alex about the mission but she quickly shut the conversation down, and Mike respected that she didn't want to talk about it. Mike had just come back down the stairs from reading Isaac his bedtime story. Chloe was sleeping in her moses basket and Isabella was asleep on the couch, cuddled in to Alex. "He's a bit bummed that his Mumma wasn't home before he went to bed again." Mike said as he looked down to Isabella with a smile, sitting next to Alex and her on the couch.

Alex looked around to Mike, giving a little shrug as she rubbed Isabella's back. "There's not really anything we can do about that, is there?" Alex murmured. "It can be a very demanding job."

"It can be," Mike nodded. "And I'm hardly a field agent. I just mostly do computer and tech things," Mike said. "So fair play to you and Maggie. I couldn't that all the time."

"It can be hard going," Alex told him. "But, it's worth it when you defeat a rogue alien or help one in need," Alex gave a little smile, glancing down at Bella as she stirred a little. "So," Alex decided to move the conversation on. "She was floating around today," Alex said as she played with Bella's curly locks. "This another new development?" Alex gave a little laugh.

"Ah, yeah," Mike laughed. "She was floating around and sleep flying last night," Mike told her. "You can imagine Kara was thrilled." Mike quipped.

Alex gave a little laugh. "She's a mother," Alex told him. "You worry so much about your kids as it is, I couldn't imagine having to add dealing with superpowers," Alex said, once again glancing at Bella, the little girl fast asleep as she cuddled into her Aunt. "Why you in such a rush to show off what you can do little one?" Alex questioned.

"She's just a determined little thing," Mike replied. "Wonder who she gets that from." Mike laughed, thinking about his wife.

"Yeah, I can't think," Alex quipped before they both laughed. "But surely there must be something the DEO can come up with to counteract her powers for now?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah," Mike rubbed the back of his head. "Winn and I are working on something. Things just got extra busy lately so we've not had too much time."

"Mmm." Alex nodded before she glanced at her watch. Unless they were on a mission, they usually got to go home for 7, given they had Isaac, and now Chloe was here as well, Alex was sure Maggie would always get to go home at a reasonable hour. She knew they had the Cadmus mission today but it was after 9 O'clock now. She got a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. She opened her mouth to talk but Chloe's cries filled the room, cutting her off. Alex glanced at Mike before looking to Bella.

"I'll get her," Mike said, not wanting to disturb his daughter from her slumber. He stood up from the couch and walked over to the moses basket and lifted Chloe up into his arms. "Is she due a feed?" Mike questioned.

"No," Alex shook her head as Mike walked back over to the couch, cradling Chloe close to him. She'd stopped crying and was sitting rather contently in his arms. "Seems like she just wanted a cuddle from Uncle Mike." Alex grinned up at him.

"Well that's no problem little one," Mike leaned down and softly kissed her head, rubbing her back gently as he held her. "Uncle Mike can give you plenty cuddles," Mike smiled. Alex watched him, the smile staying on her face. He really was a natural with kids. "She is so precious." Mike murmured.

"You wouldn't think that if you had her overnight," Alex said with a yawn. "She may be cute and sweet looking but she has a nice set of lungs on her, I can assure you," Alex told him. "Especially in the middle of the night."

"Oh Chloe are you keeping your mummies up at night?" Mike questioned. Chloe was only 3 weeks old so of course she was going to wake up through the night but over the last few days it seemed like she was awake for most of the night, wanting to be held. Every time they would put her down in the moses basket she would scream and cry to be picked back up. "That's not good, no," Mike told her, looking down at her, Chloe's hazel eyes darting around, not finding focus. "You need to sleep at night time," Mike said in a whisper. "Mmm hmm," Mike said, looking around to Alex, who was lying back on the couch, her eyes closed, Bella still cuddled into her. He gave a little smile before looking back to Chloe. "Well looks like it's just me and you, little one." Mike murmured before reaching for the TV remote, looking for something to watch.

* * *

As expected, Cadmus wouldn't give up without a fight. Agents from both sides had been already been hurt. Supergirl was currently fighting with Cyborg Superman, and as J'onn tackled a Cadmus agent from behind, Maggie saw opportunity to access the control panel, to try to free the aliens. As she neared it, she felt a body crashing into hers, knocking her to the ground. She banged her head off of something hard and took a moment to come to, before she stood up, rubbing the side of her head, pulling her hand back to see she was bleeding. She pulled her gun from its holster and held it up in front of her, watching as the hand neared the emergency launch button. "Don't think about it." Maggie raised her voice as she stepped forward and put the gun onto the side of the man's head.

The man turned around, his hands in the air. Maggie gasped as she saw she was pointing her gun at Jeremiah. Her wife's father. Her father-in-law. "You want me to stop, you'll have to shoot me." Jeremiah said.

"No," Maggie shook her head. "Jeremiah you don't have to do this. It's not too late to do the right thing." Maggie watched as Jeremiah's hand went down and pulled his gun out.

"Only fair right," Jeremiah smirked as he pointed his gun to her. "You point a gun at me, I should get to point one at you," Maggie could feel her hands shaking. She could feel them getting all hot and sweaty. She'd never felt so scared in all her life, and she'd faced a lot on the force with NCPD and then of course with her work for the DEO. But her father-in-law pointing a gun towards her while hers was pointed at him, made her tremble because she feared that someone was going to have to back down and the only way she saw that happening was if someone made the shot and there was no way that she could shoot him. There was no way she could do that to Alex. No matter how much Alex denied it and said she didn't want to know of her father after what he did, she knew that Jeremiah getting injured or killed would devastate her and she wouldn't be able to live with herself knowing she had been the one to make that shot. "Don't think I won't shoot you, Maggie," Jeremiah told her. "You get in the way of this launch then I'll shoot," Jeremiah told her. "Just let this ship launch. Let us take these creatures off of our planet and back to where they belong."

"To what?" Maggie questioned. "To war? To famine and poverty? These people are seeking refuge here. They are bringing no harm." Maggie told him, hearing the tremble in her own voice.

Jeremiah laughed. "It wasn't that last week when an alien terrorised the city."

"But that's not these ones," Maggie shook her head. "I'm not saying all aliens won't bring harm to the city…to this Earth, but these aliens…." Maggie trailed off. "They are innocent. They are families. They just want a place to feel safe."

"They are not welcome on Earth," Jeremiah told her. "Don't make me do this to Alex," Jeremiah said. "I'm giving you a chance to stand down," Jeremiah told her. "You let these aliens go back to where they belong and Alex gets to keep her wife. You point that thing at me any longer and then I'll have no choice but to shoot," Jeremiah said. "You going to put a bunch of worthless aliens before your life? Before your wife? What would it do to Alex if you were gone?"

"Agent Sawyer," Maggie heard J'onn's voice from the distance. "Take the shot." J'onn saw the only way to stop the ship's launch was to take out Jeremiah. He was so close to pressing the button. Maggie hands began to shake even more. She couldn't believe J'onn was asking this of her. Maggie stood there, her gun pointing towards Jeremiah but she couldn't do it. She couldn't pull the trigger.

"Disobeying orders, agent?" Jeremiah said. "I'll give you 5 seconds," Jeremiah told her. "And then I shoot you and press that launch button." Maggie took a deep breath.

"Agent Sawyer I am giving you an order." J'onn shouted.

"You don't need to do this," Maggie could feel a tear rolling down her cheek. "Let them go. Set them free. Don't launch this ship."

"The only way this ship doesn't get launched is if you shoot me." Jeremiah told her. Maggie's hands began to tremble even more. Partly because of the weight of holding her arms and the gun up, partly because of the situation she was in. She closed her eyes as she felt her heart beating within her chest. There were more shouts from J'onn. Kara yelled out and there were two gun shots fired.

 **feedback is appreciated :)**


	43. Chapter 43

Alex was waiting in the corridor, her head in her hands as she was taking long, deep breaths, needing to keep herself composed. Her legs were shaking and she felt sick to her stomach. And she was angry. She was so, so, so angry. Kara and J'onn had informed her of what had happened. They had to come to the hospital. The two shots fired were from a gun. Real bullets from a gun. The DEO weren't equipped to deal with such wounds. Real medical attention was most definitely required. J'onn walked back down the corridor, offering Alex the coffee. "I'm sorry it's not anything stronger." J'onn said.

Alex glared up at him. If looks could kill, J'onn would be dead. "How could you?" Alex seethed, ignoring his offer of a cup of coffee. "She's my wife," Alex hit her hand against her chest. "How could you ask her to shoot my father? How could you put that task onto her?" Alex sounded furious.

"We were on a mission," J'onn told her. "It is her job to follow orders. Jeremiah is the enemy. She had to shoot or he would have sent all those innocent refuges back to war torn planets."

"You should never have put her in that position," Alex said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Because she couldn't do it. Of course she couldn't shoot him. And now because of you she has been shot and she is in surgery and she might not make it." Alex cried, fighting the urge to throw up. She was sick to her stomach with worry.

J'onn exhaled lightly as he put his hand out to touch her. "Alex -"

"I want you to leave," Alex threw her hand up, blocking J'onn's from make contact with her. "Now. Go." Alex yelled. J'onn took a deep breath as he looked to Kara before looking back to Alex. He hated what had happened. He hated that he needed to put Maggie in that position but didn't see any other way. She was unfortunately the agent that was there. She was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. He gave a slight nod of his head, before he walked away, leaving Alex with Kara.

"Alex," Kara leaned down in front of her, putting her hands onto her knees. "I'm so sorry," Kara felt awful that she couldn't have stopped him. That she couldn't have put herself in front of Maggie, taking the bullets for her, because the bullets wouldn't have had any effect on her. "I tried to get there in time. I tried to get in front of her but I was just too far away," Kara sounded like she was going to cry. She was worried about Maggie but she felt awful that she couldn't have helped her. "It all happened so fast and Cyborg Superman grabbed me and pulled me back and -"

"It's not your fault," Alex said, looking up to her sister as she wiped a tear that rolling down her cheek. "It's J'onn's for putting her in that situation. And it's Da…it's Jeremiah's because he was the one who shot her," Alex took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. "I can't lose her, Kara," Alex's bottom lip trembled. "I can't."

"She's tough. She's a fighter." Kara told her. She knew she needed to be careful with what she was saying but she didn't want to believe that Maggie would be anything but fine.

"Mrs Sawyer-Danvers," Alex looked up as the surgeon walked down the corridor. She quickly jumped to her feet, walking hurriedly over to meet him, Kara following after her. "Your wife's surgery went well," The surgeon told her. Alex gave a sigh of relief as her hand went out and grabbed onto Kara's arm. "We managed to stop the bleeding quickly and remove the bullets safely." The surgeon said before pausing. He glanced at Kara before looking back to Alex.

"But?" Alex questioned. She knew by the look on his face that there was going to be a but.

The surgeon took a deep breath. "She lost a lot of blood on the way in. There was a lack of oxygen supplied to the brain." The surgeon stopped talking, giving Alex a moment to take in what he was saying.

"So, what does that mean?" Kara spoke when she saw that Alex couldn't.

"There is a high chance that if she wakes up she will have brain damage." The surgeon spoke softly and slowly. He always hated giving out this kind of news.

" _If_ she wakes up?" Alex questioned. " _If_?" She repeated. "You said the surgery went well and now you are saying she might not wake up and if she does she will be brain damaged?" Alex could feel her heart beating within her chest. Her hands were all hot and sweaty. "So, what is it?"

"The surgery to remove the bullets and control her bleeding went well," The surgeon said. "It's up to your wife now." The surgeon told her. Alex felt fresh tears rolling down her cheek.

"Can I see her?" Alex spoke through the tears, her vision blurred.

"She is being wheeled up to recovery at the moment," The surgeon told her. "Someone will come for you as soon as you are able to see her."

The surgeon looked to Kara for a moment before he turned and walked away. Alex turned to face Kara before she burst into tears. "I can't lose her," Alex mumbled. She knew exactly how it felt to grieve for Maggie and that wasn't something she ever wanted to happen again. Not now, at least. They were supposed to grow old together, live a long happy life with the kids, grandchildren, even seeing a great-grandchild if they were lucky enough. "Kara. I can't."

"I know," Kara enveloped her sister in a hug. "But she is strong. She's a fighter." Kara murmured as she held her sister in the embrace. She took a deep as she fought back tears of her own. Right now, she needed to be strong. She needed to be there for Alex.

* * *

Mike had moved Bella into the nursery meant for Chloe. She was fast asleep in the cot, Chloe of course far too little to be in the nursery on her own at the moment, so the room wasn't in use anyways. He was just about to leave for his own home with Bella, when Alex got the call, so he said that he'd stay with the kids, Alex needing to get the hospital as soon as she could. She felt a little hesitant at leaving Chloe behind, but knew she'd be in safe hands with Mike. "C'mon little one," Mike spoke softly as he paced the living room, cradling Chloe in his arms as she was crying rather loudly. "You must be sleepy." Mike said, speaking over Chloe's loud cries.

"Mike?" Mike turned around at the sound of Isaac's voice. "Where is Mum?"

"Uhm," Mike swallowed. "She had to pop out for something," Mike answered, hoping he wouldn't ask anything more. Isaac screwed his face up a little. "It's very late to be going out. It's sleeping time," Isaac told him. "And Mumma still isn't home from work," Isaac scowled as he climbed up onto the couch. "Chloe woke me up." Isaac told him.

"Sorry buddy," Mike was still trying to shush Chloe. "I'm trying to get her to sleep."

"She cries a lot now in the night," Isaac told him. "It's very annoying and Mumma and Mum are sleepy all the time and can't get her to be quiet for ages."

"Well sometimes babies just need to cry." Mike told him, continuing to rock Chloe as he kept moving around the room.

Isaac furrowed his eyebrows. "Mummy sings to her," Isaac told his Uncle, trying to help in getting Chloe to stop crying. "Not Mumma because she can't sing," Isaac giggled. "But Mummy is real good and she sings twinkle twinkle."

"Ah I see," Mike nodded. "Well I am afraid I am more like your Mumma in that respect," Mike told him. "But maybe you can help me?" Mike questioned, Isaac giving a little nod.

"Yeah," Isaac smiled. "I like to sing to her."

Mike walked over to the couch and sat down next to Isaac, Isaac leaning himself down and rubbing his sister's little hand. _"Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are,"_ Mike and Isaac both started singing. _"Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky,"_ Chloe's cries softened a little. _"Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are."_ Chloe wasn't really crying as such, but she was still making distressed sounding noises.

"Maybe she just wants Mum," Isaac suggested. "You should call her and tell her to come home."

"I…." Mike was glad that Chloe let out an ear-piercing scream in that exact moment, because it drowned out his voice, meaning he couldn't reply to Isaac. "Oh dear little one," Mike stood back up, pacing the room again as Isaac put his hands over his hears, a scowl on his face. Chloe was back to crying, seemingly even louder than before. "Maybe she wants a hug from her brother." Mike said, looking down to Isaac. Isaac pulled a face as he shrugged.

"We can try," Isaac said, holding his arms like he was ready for Chloe to be placed into them. Mike gently put Chloe into Isaac's arms. "Will I sing to her again?" Isaac questioned, his gaze staying on Chloe. Mike gave a little nod as he pulled his phone from his pocket. Alex told him someone would let him know what was going on, but so far there were no calls or messages. The longer he received no news, the worse he felt for the outcome of Maggie. _"Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are,"_ Isaac started to sing as he cradled his baby sister in his arms. _"Up above the world so high…"_ Isaac continued to sing, as Mike smiled down at him, seeing Chloe's cries had stopped. She gave a big yawn before her eyes slowly closed, not opening again.

"Looks like you have the special touch buddy." Mike smiled down at him, Isaac grinning to himself that he got his baby sister to stop crying and fall back asleep.

* * *

The room was silent. Maggie looked so peaceful, lying in the bed, all tubes and wires. Alex was sitting on the chair beside the bed, her hand clutching onto Maggie's. Kara was leaning against the wall by the door. She wasn't too close but she wasn't too far away. She was there for Alex if she needed her. A fresh tear rolled down Alex's cheek as she rubbed her thumb over Maggie's hand. "I can't live without you," Alex mumbled though the tears. "You hear me Margaret Ellen Sawyer-Danvers," Alex sniffed back. "I know what it's like. I've lived without you before and I can't do it again," Alex told her. "We need you. We all need you. Me, Isaac, your little bug," Alex took a deep breath. Chloe. Little Chloe. She was only three weeks old. She needed a chance to get to know her Mumma. "So, you have to wake up. You have to wake up and you have to be okay," Alex wiped her hand across her eyes before she looked up to Kara. "You don't need to stay," Alex was of course thankful for her sister staying with her, but didn't want to keep her away from her family. "You can go be with Bella and Mike."

"No," Kara shook her head as she stepped closer to her sister. "Bella and Mike will be fine. Besides, they will sleeping," Kara said, it almost 1am. "I'm not going anywhere," Kara put her hand onto Alex's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. Alex gave her sister an appreciative smile before it quickly broke, Kara seeing the fear in Alex's eyes. "She's strong." Kara felt like she was constantly repeating herself but she needed to keep faith that Maggie would be okay, for herself just as much as for Alex.

"How do I explain this to Isaac?" Alex questioned. "I…I told him she was dead. Then I told him that she was alive and that she wasn't ever going anywhere again," Alex looked down to her wife, her stomach churning as she watched her, lying there so still, watching the steady pace of her chest raising up and down with each breath. Before Kara could answer, Alex spoke again. "She is going to hate me," Alex cried. "If she wakes up and if she is okay, she is going to hate me."

"Why would she ever hate you?" Kara questioned, her hand rubbing over her shoulder.

"Because Jeremiah….my dad," Alex looked back up to Kara. "Dad did this to her."

"Yeah, Dad did," Kara said. "Not you," Kara shook her head, speaking in a soft tone. "We are not responsible for Dad's actions," Kara assured her. She couldn't even be sure if he was actually responsible for his actions anymore, but that conversation wasn't for right now. "She's not going to hate you or blame you." Kara told her.

"I…" Alex looked back to her wife. She rubbed her thumb over her hand again. "I just need her to be okay. She has to be okay. Please babe, you have to wake up and be okay." Alex let herself fall forward, leaning her head down against the side of the bed.

"I uhm," Kara rubbed her sisters back. "I'm going to give you some time alone with her," Kara told her. "But I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right outside." Kara said before she left the room, leaving Alex to be alone with Maggie.

Alex took a deep breath as she looked back up to Maggie. "Okay, how about we make a deal?" Alex said, wiping her hand across her face, removing the tears. "You can sleep it off tonight but tomorrow you gotta wake up, okay?" Alex ran her hand softly over Maggie's forehead, before she stood up and climbed up onto the bed, carefully moving wires so didn't pull on them before she lay down on her side, next to her wife, her arm draping over her.

 **Thanks to everyone for their support on this story so far. As always, feedback is appreciated. :)**


	44. Chapter 44

Isaac stopped outside of the room. Alex looked down to him, her hand on the handle, about to open the door. Isaac mumbled incoherently as he leaned his head against Alex's side. "It's okay, Isaac," Alex spoke softly as she knelt down to Isaac's level, putting two fingers on his chin and pushing his head up to face her. "If you don't want to go in right now you don't have too," Alex brushed her hand through his hair. "It's not nice seeing Mumma like that," Alex took a deep breath to compose herself. "If you want to wait till you feel more ready it's okay."

Isaac bowed his head again. "I want to see her but I'm scared."

"Well Mummy is right here with you," Alex told him, rubbing his arm in support. "But you remember that Mumma is sleeping so she won't can talk to you," Alex reminded him. They'd had a rather lengthy talk over breakfast on what had happened and that Maggie was sleeping in the hospital until she got better. Alex didn't exactly tell him that Maggie had been shot by Jeremiah. By her father. But simply that she'd had an accident at work and needed to stay in the hospital for a while. "But you can talk to her because it can help her," Alex said, Isaac giving a little nod of understanding. "Ready?" Alex questioned and Isaac took a deep breath before nodding his head. Alex gave him a smile as she pinched his cheek before she pushed herself back up to standing and opened the door, walking into Maggie's room, Isaac holding onto her as he walked next to her. "Hey babe." Alex leaned down and kissed her forehead before taking a seat on the chair next to her bed, lifting Isaac up onto her knee, wrapping her arms around his stomach.

"Can I say hello?" Isaac turned his head to look at his mother.

"Of course," Alex told him. "You can say anything you want to her."

Isaac turned back to face Maggie. "Hi Mumma," Isaac spoke quietly. "It's me. Isaac," Isaac told her, leaning forward on Alex's knee and taking Maggie's hand into his. "Chloe is with Grandma but they will come later. Grandma went to the canteen for a coffee to let me and Mummy see you first. She took Chloe with her. She is sleeping. She was awake all night again," Isaac sighed softly. "It would be nice if you woke up for then so we could all be a family together," Isaac told her. "I've not seen you much for a couple of days because you work all the time now," Isaac sighed sadly. Alex felt her heart breaking a little. She placed a soft kiss on the back of Isaac's head. "And now because of work you are hurt so bad you need to sleep for so long," Isaac pouted sadly as he leaned his body back, resting against Alex. "She will wake up, wont she?" Isaac's little voice was barely audible.

Alex took a deep breath, if only to find the best way to answer Isaac's question. "I don't know sweetheart," Alex may as well tell him the truth. "I hope so. I very much hope so but she got hurt badly so she might not be able too."

Isaac sighed. "Who hurt her?" Isaac sounded annoyed as he spoke.

"Just…." Alex exhaled lightly. "It was just a bad man."

Isaac furrowed his eyebrows. "I hate that bad man." Isaac's squeaked. Alex's knew what that break in his voice meant. He was about to cry. She gently shushed him as she turned him around her knee and pulled him close to her and into a comforting embrace.

"Mumma's strong. She's a tough one, isn't she?" Alex questioned as she rubbed his back. She felt his head moving, like he was nodding. "Shhh baby." Alex said as she continued to rub his back. She placed a soft kiss on his temple. She felt her own eyes watering at her son's upset as she looked back to her wife. She had to wake up. She just had too. There was no way she could cope with it if she didn't.

* * *

Kara, Mike, and Bella were at the DEO. Bella was sitting on Winn's desk, grinning up at him as he was making silly faces. "She's as cute as a button," Winn gushed. "Hmm aren't you?" Winn tapped his index finger on Bella's nose. Bella giggled before she clapped her hands, her eyes glowing. "Whoa." Winn took a few steps back.

"Don't get her too excited." Mike told him. They'd figured out over the last few days that the glowing eyes seemed to happen more often than not when she was getting excited. Winn opened his mouth in shock as he watched as Bella picked up the paperweight with great ease. Winn widened his eyes, amazing at the baby's powers.

"That is awesome," Winn screeched. "Why would you want to stop that?"

"We just want her to be like a normal Earth baby," Mike answered. "All this power is too dangerous for her right now." Mike said and Winn gave a nod of understanding as he reached for the box on the desk.

"So, Kara, I'm sure you will be pleased to know that I've invented this." Winn took the little bracelet out of the box and handed it to Kara.

"Hate to break it to you Winn, but I don't think you invented the bracelet." Kara told him, a cheeky grin etching on her face.

"Well that's true but I did invent the only little beaded bracelet that has red sun components in it," Winn told her. "And you know what a red sun does to your powers." Winn gave a smug grin as he looked from Kara to Mike and back again.

"How the hell did you get red sun components?" Kara questioned.

"I'm a very clever guy, if I do say so myself," Winn said, the grin never falling from his face. "Now, it's only tiny amount because she is only a tiny human but I'm confident for now that that will stop her powers." Winn said, watching as Kara put the little beaded bracelet onto her daughter's wrist. Bella looked down to it with a frown and brought her other hand to it, pulling at it for a second before she looked up to her mother with a grin.

"I think she likes it," Kara smiled as she ran her hand over Bella's blonde curly locks. "And I'm sure it's just a coincidence that it looks like one of those amber teething bracelets." Kara said, looking back to Winn.

"What? No, I totally planned that." Winn murmured and Kara laughed.

"Thanks Winn." Kara said with a smile.

"That's what Uncle Winn is here for, huh?" Winn lifted Bella up into his arms, tickling her side. Bella giggled as she hid her head against Winn's chest. "And now she won't really need glasses too," Winn said, looking back to Mike. "This should stop everything."

"Well I guess time will tell." Mike answered before looking behind him as he heard J'onn's voice, the man shouting Kara's name. Kara glared over at him before looking to Mike. Mike gave her a curt nod and Kara took a deep breath before walking over to J'onn.

"How is she?" J'onn questioned, Kara picking up on the clear worry in his tone.

Kara didn't meet with J'onn's gaze. She looked away from him, playing with her hands. "The surgery to remove the bullets went well," Kara told him. "But she lost oxygen flow to the brain for a while and…." Kara clicked her tongue. "It's a waiting game." Kara told him with a shrug.

"What?" J'onn questioned. "Are you saying she might never wake up?" J'onn started to feel his heart beating within his chest. He hoped this wasn't the case. He would never want anything to happen to Maggie. To any of his agents really, but Maggie was special to him. Alex was like a daughter to him and she was her wife, which made her like a daughter to him too.

Kara pursed her lips as she nodded. "If she does there's a high chance of brain damage." Kara spoke quietly, fearing she'd get to upset if she spoke to loud.

"Oh God." J'onn put his hand on his chest.

"You better hope she wakes up though because otherwise there is no way Alex will set foot in this place again." Kara told him, knowing she blamed J'onn for this.

"Look, this is not my fault," J'onn told Kara. "We were doing our jobs. This is…the risk is a part of the job. I…I may have given Maggie orders but I was…I was under orders too."

"From who?" Kara screwed her face up. "You are the Director." Kara didn't see who could possibly have be given J'onn orders.

"From the President," J'onn raised his voice. "She wants Cadmus taken out by any means possible."

Kara rubbed her hand over her forehead as she sighed. "Well all Alex see's right now is that her wife got shot while working for you," Kara told him. "So, you better hope that Maggie wakes up otherwise this place will lose two of the best agents this place has ever seen."

* * *

"Can I come in?" Alex looked up as she heard her mother's voice. She'd been leaning forward in the chair, her head resting on the bedside, close to Maggie. Alex nodded as Eliza walked into the room, carrying the car seat with her.

"Is she okay?" Alex questioned, looking down to her daughter as Eliza placed the car seat by her chair. Eliza nodded in response as Alex leaned down and unclipped her daughter and lifted her into her arms. She placed a tender kiss on her cheek as she smiled at her, Chloe's eyes darting around, trying to find focus.

"Where is Isaac?" Eliza questioned, noticing he was missing from the room.

"He got a little too upset earlier," Alex told her mother. "Jane came to pick him up. Dylan will cheer him up," Alex said. "Hopefully," Alex muttered under her breath before looking back to her wife. "You know the longer that she doesn't wake up for, I…" Alex stopped talking. She took a deep breath as she felt her mother's hand go onto her shoulder.

"With her kind of injury, it can just take time," Eliza told her. "And it's not been too long yet," Eliza said, looking to her watch. Maggie got out of surgery just after 12am, and now it was almost noon, so it had almost been 12 hours. People waited days, weeks, months even before waking up. "She's strong too. And she has too much to leave behind. You, the kids," Eliza shook her head. She was desperately hoping Maggie would be okay. "She's not going to give up without a fight."

"How could he do this, Mum?" Alex questioned, Eliza seeing her daughter's eyes well up with tears. "How could he shoot my wife?"

"Oh sweetie I don't know." Eliza shook her head as she knelt down and embraced her daughter.

"I really wanted to believe that he was capable of still being the good guy. Still doing the right thing. But he shot her. He shot my wife," Alex sniffed back, a tear threatening to escape her. "My own father. To think that he could just destroy my life, my happiness, just like that. In the blink of an eye," Alex took a deep breath. "It hurts so much, twice over because my wife is lying in that bed and she might never wake up and it was my dad who put her there." Alex shook her head as a tear rolled down her cheek. Eliza saw Alex's body slump more into the chair and she quickly took a hold of Chloe, taking her from Alex's arms.

"How about you have a little cuddle with Mumma?" Eliza cooed down to Chloe. She placed her down to the side of Maggie, moving Maggie's arm gently so it was cupped around her daughter. When she was sure Chloe was safe, she looked back to Alex, kneeling down in front of her again. "Darling, Jeremiah isn't the man I married. He's not the man who raised you anymore."

"It still hurts," Alex told her mother. "I just….I need her to be okay."

"I know," Eliza rubbed her daughters arms. "And she'll be fighting hard to come back to you and your beautiful children." Eliza said, Alex giving a little nod as she looked passed her mother to her wife.

"Maggie?" Alex shot up to standing, almost knocking her mother down as she stepped forward. "She twitched," Alex said, her hand going on top of Maggie's. "Babe, I'm here," Alex said, her heart-rate rising. She was sure she saw Maggie moving. Her shoulder definitely moved. "Maggie," Alex tried to stay calm as she saw her eyes flutter. "Maggie, it's me. I'm here. If you can hear me, squeeze my hand." Alex interlocked their hands. She waited with bated breath for a moment, jumping slightly as she felt Eliza's hand go onto her back.

"Alex, I think she just -" Eliza was cut off from a cry of delight from Alex.

"She squeezed my hand," Alex shrieked, startling Chloe into an ear-piercing cry. Eliza picked her granddaughter up. "Mum go get a doctor." Alex instructed. Eliza watched for a moment as she gently rocked Chloe to soothe her, before she turned and walked out of the room, doing as her daughter had requested. Alex looked back to Maggie, her hand staying locked with hers and her other rubbed her forehead as Maggie's eyes fluttered again.

 **feedback is appreciated :)**


	45. Chapter 45

Maggie was perfectly okay. There were no signs of brain damage and after some extensive checks, the doctor left, allowing Maggie to be with her family. Eliza also left to give Alex sometime with her wife alone. Chloe was sleeping in her car seat. Alex was holding Maggie's hands, looking deep into her wife mesmerising eyes. "You gave us quite a scare, babe."

"I'm sorry," Maggie croaked. She cleared her throat as Alex reached for the glass of water and handed it to her wife. Maggie took a long drink before handing it back to Alex, giving her a weak smile. "I'm so sorry but I couldn't do it. I couldn't do that to you." Maggie sounded like she was going to cry. Alex exhaled lightly, knowing exactly what Maggie was talking about.

"I know." Alex said as she brought her hand up and cupped Maggie's cheek, rubbing it ever so gently with her thumb.

"What happened to the aliens?" Maggie questioned. "Did they still manage to stop them?" Alex stifled a laugh. Here was her wife, in hospital after being shot and she cared more about the mission. "Did Jeremiah press the launch after he made the shots?"

Alex pursed her lips, giving a little nod. "But Vasquez managed to stop the ship."

"Susan did?" Maggie raised her eyebrows in surprise. Not that the agent had managed to stop the ship and save the aliens because she was a damn good agent, but because she thought Supergirl would have been the one to stop it if it did get launched.

"You sound surprised." Alex looked a little confused.

"No, I mean she is a great agent. I just thought Supergirl would have been the one to stop it." Maggie told her wife.

"Supergirl was a little preoccupied." Alex told her.

"With Jeremiah?" Maggie questioned.

"With trying to help you, you idiot," Alex said. "Her sister-in-law had just gotten hit by two bullets. You were the only thing she was caring about in that moment," Alex took Maggie's hand back into hers and rubbed her thumb over it. "But the aliens are safe. And you. I mean, the most important thing is that you are safe. That you are okay, but the aliens are okay too."

"Oh well at least I didn't get shot for nothing," Maggie murmured. "What about…what about Jeremiah?"

Alex took a deep breath. "He's being detained at the DEO. Cyborg Superman too. Lillian was nowhere to be seen though," Alex told her. "But at least we have them. At least we have him," Alex spoke with a hint of venom in her voice. "Him. My dad, he shot you…I can't believe he shot you. I'm so, so, sorry," Alex welled up with tears. "Please don't hate me. I couldn't cope if you hated me."

"Hey, hey," Maggie shook her head. "I could never hate you. Why on earth would I hate you? This wasn't your fault. You didn't make him shoot me."

"But he's my dad and he could have killed you," Alex sniffed back. "I can't believe he could do that." Any hope that Alex had that Jeremiah could still be on their side vanished when she learned that he'd been the one to shoot Maggie. Her wife. His daughter-in-law. If he could do that to her, to them, then he really was the enemy. No excuse could make what he did okay.

"Baby it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you. I don't hate you for this," Maggie assured her. "I love you. I love you so, so much and we are going to have a long, happy life with Isaac and Chloe," Maggie gave her a smile, Alex melting a little as her dimples showed. Alex gave a little nod, wanting nothing more. "Speaking of, how about letting Mumma get some cuddles from the little bug?" Maggie said, Alex nodding as she turned to her side and leaned down, lifting Chloe from the car seat and passing her to Maggie.

Maggie winced a little as she took Chloe into her arms. "Are you okay? Are you in pain?"

"It's totally worth the pain," Maggie murmured as she looked down to Chloe who was cuddled into her, her eyes bursting with love. "Where's Isaac?" Maggie wondered why her son wasn't at the hospital.

"He was a little upset when he saw you this morning," Alex told her. "Jane came to take him to play with Dylan," Alex said, Maggie giving a little nod of understanding. She hated hospitals herself so couldn't imagine what it must feel like for a 6-year-old to see his mother lying in a bed, wires and tubes connected to her. "I'll get my Mum to go get him when she gets back." Alex said.

"Okay," Maggie smiled. "How about for now you come and join these cuddles?" Maggie questioned, Alex smiling as she stood up and walked around to the other side of the bed so she wouldn't be leaning against her wounds. She climbed up onto the bed and wrapped her arm around her wife's shoulder, her other hand resting over Chloe who was lying vertically on Maggie's chest. She turned her head up and softly kissed Maggie's temple, relief washing over her that Maggie was perfectly okay.

* * *

"Mumma," Isaac burst into the room, an excited grin on his face. "Oh Mumma." Isaac jumped up onto the bed, pouncing on his mother. Maggie screamed out in pain as he made contact with her wounds. Maggie had staples over where she'd been shot, the wounds obviously still fresh and not closed up fully yet.

"Careful Isaac," Alex lifted him off of Maggie. "Mumma is hurt and sore. You need to be gentle."

"Sorry Mumma." Isaac's bottom lip started to tremble as he hid himself against Alex's side. Alex rubbed the back of his head softly.

"It's okay buddy." Maggie winced as her hand rubbed close to where her wounds were. She took a few deep breaths, breathing through the pain until it lessened.

"I made this card for you." Isaac spoke sheepishly as he looked back from hiding against Alex, handing the card out for her to take.

"Ah thank you," Maggie smiled as she took the card from him, reading the 'Get Well Soon Mumma' on the front. She ran her hand over the drawing. "Is this all of us?" Maggie wondered, looking at the little sausage people that Isaac has drawn.

"Uh-huh," Isaac nodded. "This one is you," Isaac said, pointing to the smaller of the two women who were standing holding hands. "And that's Mummy because she is taller." Isaac said, pointing to the next drawing. "Then me and Chloe."

"And who's this?" Maggie questioned, pointing to the dog in the picture.

"Our puppy." Isaac answered, his tone suggesting it was obvious.

"But we don't have a puppy." Maggie told him, exchanging a confused glace with Alex.

"We should get one," Isaac told her before looking to Alex, nodding at her before looking back to Maggie. "It would be so cool to have a puppy."

Maggie would be up for getting a puppy. She had a dog as she was growing up, she loved dogs. Alex seemed to have some reservations though. And Maggie could see her point. They both worked long hours and it was hard enough to juggle their job with the children, never mind adding a dog to the mix. "Maybe one day." Maggie told her son.

Isaac gave a little grin. "Is you really okay now?" Isaac wondered.

"I am." Maggie told him with a smile of reassurance on her face.

"So, do you get to come home and be with Mummy, me and Chloe?" Isaac questioned.

"Not right away," Maggie shook her head. "I need to stay here for a couple more days." Maggie said.

Isaac furrowed his eyebrows. "What about the bad man who hurt you?" Isaac questioned. Maggie pursed her lips as she looked to Alex. They hadn't really spoken about how much Isaac knew of what actually happened.

"He can't hurt her anymore," Alex said, her hand going onto Isaac's shoulder. "He is locked up."

"Good," Isaac answered. "I hope they throw away the key and he never gets out again," Isaac said, some authority in his voice as he folded his arms across his chest. "No one gets to hurt my Mumma."

Maggie looked to Alex and she could see she was trying to keep herself composed. No matter how much she tried too, she'd never be able to understand how Alex was feeling right now. She took a deep breath before looking back to her son. "No one is going to hurt me anymore," Maggie told him. "Now, come give me a hug," Maggie opened her arms out. "But gently." Maggie said, glancing at Alex who lifted Isaac up, placing him at her other side, away from her wounds, Alex watching with a smile on her face as Isaac and Maggie shared an embrace.

* * *

Kara, Mike, and Bella walked back into their house. They'd just been to the hospital to visit Maggie. Mike put Bella down on the floor, pulling over some of her toys, Bella picking up a little building block, shaking it about in her hand. He turned around say something to Kara, and was met with her body crashing into his, her arms wrapping around him tightly in a hug, Mike was sure he could hear her crying. "Hey, hey, what's this for?" Mike questioned as he rubbed her back. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just so glad that Maggie is okay," Kara sniffed back as she stayed in the embrace a little longer. "God if we'd lost her I…." Kara stopped talking, burying her head further into the crook of Mike's neck.

"I know," Mike continued to rub her back. "But it's all alright. She's okay."

"Yeah, no thanks to Jeremiah," Kara pulled back from the embrace, looking up to her husband, her face tear stained. "I can't believe he could do that. How could he do that to Alex?"

Mike wiped his thumbs over Kara's cheeks, removing tears. "I don't know," Mike mumbled as he gave a shrug. "He's been with Cadmus for so long….I….he's…." Mike let a puff of air escape him. "He's changed. He's not the man she once knew anymore."

"I really wanted to believe that some of that man who took me in, who kept me safe, who gave me a home and a life and…." Kara looked down, her head shaking. "I really wanted to believe he was still that man but he's not. He's not. If he could shoot Maggie. He knows that would devastate Alex and he still did it. He was willing to devastate his own daughter just so he could send a handful of aliens off of this Earth." Kara swallowed a lump in her throat as her vision blurred, more tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Hun," Mike took Kara's glasses off of her, throwing them down to the couch. He wiped his thumbs under her eyes, removing tears threatening to fall. "I know it must be hard but you need to accept it. He's not worth this. He doesn't deserve your love."

"He was my dad," Kara cried. "I lost my parents on Krypton and I came to Earth and he was my dad," Kara sniffed back. "And now I've lost him too and I…." Kara stopped talking, leaning her head down against Mike's shoulder. Mike pulled her back into an embrace, rubbing her back as he let her cry. As he let her get it all out. They both looked down as they heard a babble from Bella. She'd crawled across to them and had put her little hands onto Kara's ankle. Kara sniffed back as he leaned down and picked up daughter, wrapping her arms around her in a hug. "You come to give Mummy a cuddle?" Kara spoke softly as she held onto her daughter tightly. She took a deep breath, knowing there was no coming back for Jeremiah now and that Alex was right. Jeremiah Danvers was an enemy.

 **feedback is appreciated :)**


	46. Chapter 46

After three days in the hospital, Maggie was allowed to go home, as long as she promised that she'd get plenty of rest, allowing her wounds to heal. "So here are plenty new dressings," The doctor handed a rather large pile of dressings to Alex. "You should try to change the dressing a couple of times a day," He instructed. "Maybe use some gloves," He suggested. "And clean around the area when you change the dressing," He instructed. Alex gave a little nod as she put the dressings into the bag. "And for now, Maggie," The doctor looked back to Maggie. "Do not get the area wet," He told her. "No showers and definitely no baths." He instructed.

"I've already not had a proper wash in three days," Maggie screwed her face up. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Bed baths," The doctor replied before looking back to Alex. "I'm sure your wife will help with that."

"No she won't," Maggie shrieked. "She's my wife. I'm not going to have her wash me while I lie in bed like I am some kind of old decrepit person." Maggie knew that Alex wouldn't see it like that. That Alex would want to help her in her recovery but it felt very demeaning to her.

Alex opened her mouth to talk, to tell her that she didn't mind helping her wash and it wouldn't change anything between them but stopped herself, deciding to have that conversation with her in private. "We'll figure something out." Was what eventually came out of Alex's mouth.

Maggie glared at Alex before looking back to the doctor. "Can't I just wash myself?" Maggie asked. "Like standing over the sink?"

"It'll hurt," The doctor told her. "Your wounds are still healing. If you bend over, twist to the side, lift your arms up…." The doctor trailed off.

Maggie pursed her lips. "I'll manage." Maggie murmured.

"No," The doctor spoke sternly. "Until your wounds have fully healed it's best to let someone help you. They are looking good already so I'd assume it will only be a few more days. You'll have a healthcare provider come to check on your recovery and she will let you know when it's okay for you to bathe or shower."

"Well that's your opinion," Maggie retorted. "When can I come back and get the staples out anyways?" Maggie wondered. The doctor glanced at Alex, hoping she would say something but Alex stayed quiet. She knew that Maggie wouldn't change her mind, not right now anyways.

The doctor sighed when he saw Alex wasn't going to say anything before rubbing the back of his head. "Usually we keep the staples in for about 10 days, so you have another week to go."

"Okay well I will see you in a week," Maggie said, slipping down from the side of the bed where she was sitting. Alex could see the strain on her face, like she was trying to stop herself from wincing, her wound obviously hurting as she pushed herself to standing. "Can you take me home now." Maggie looked up to Alex. She glanced at the doctor before she nodded in her wife's direction. She picked up the hospital bag and thanked the doctor before she left the hospital with her wife.

* * *

Eliza was already at the house, staying with the kids as Alex went to the hospital to bring Maggie home. When Alex was gone Kara and Bella had popped around. Chloe was in her swing chair and Isaac and Bella were playing with building blocks in the living room. Alex walked back down the stairs. She'd gone up with Maggie who said she wanted a lie down. She helped her get comfy before she went down to join her Mum and sister again. "I was just saying to Kara that I'm glad they moved next door when they did," Eliza said, looking up as Alex walked back over to them, taking a seat on the arm chair. "It's nice to have them so close to help out. Especially right now."

"Yeah." Alex smiled as she reached for her cup and took a drink of her coffee.

"Aw I might have to look for a place in this neighbourhood now," Eliza said as Kara and Alex glanced at each other, not sure if she was joking or not. Eliza had moved to National City soon after Isaac was born, wanting to be closer to her grandchild, and of course her girls. She had a nice house in a lovely suburb of the city and Alex and Kara felt that that was close enough. "We can all be so close again," Alex cleared her throat and Kara was about to say something when Eliza gave a little laugh, seeing the look on her girls' faces. "Don't worry, I'm only joking. I love where I am."

Kara pulled her phone from her back pocket as it started to ring. She sighed when she saw it was J'onn trying to call her. She cancelled the call and put her phone down on the table. "Everything okay?" Alex asked as she saw the look on her sister's face.

"Just J'onn." Kara scrunched her nose up.

"The DEO?" Eliza questioned. "Don't you think you should answer? They may need your help."

"No, it's J'onn calling me directly from his phone," Kara answered. "If they needed Supergirl it would be the DEO calling," Kara said. "He uhm…" Kara took a deep breath before looking to Isaac. "Hey Isaac buddy, you want to go check on Mumma? Maybe you can give her some company for a little bit?" Kara said, Alex looking to her, feeling a little confused.

"Okay, can I, Mum?" Isaac said as he looked to Alex while jumping up onto his feet.

"Sure." Alex answered, still feeling confused as Isaac left the room.

"J'onn called me this morning. Jeremiah wants to see us," Kara said, Alex now knowing why Kara removed Isaac from the room. She gave her a thankful glance. "Uhm…all of us I think. The three of us."

Eliza pursed her lips as she rolled her wedding rings around her finger. Alex cleared her throat as she shook her head. "I know, I feel the same way," Kara said, knowing from their reactions that they didn't want to see him either. "And I'm sorry that it took for Maggie to nearly die for me to realise he's the enemy," Kara said, looking across to her sister. "I wanted to believe, you know, I…"

"I understand," Alex told her. "Up until he almost killed you I wanted to believe it too," Alex said. "And a part of me still did until he shot Maggie," Alex looked across to her mother. "You okay, Mum?"

"I made my piece with who he'd become long ago," Eliza told her girls. "I love him. I'm always going to love him because he gave me you, Alexandra, and it's because of him that you came to us, Kara, so I'm always going to love him because he gave me my girls, but, I…." Eliza stopped talking. "I don't want to see him again." Eliza looked down and Alex could see how hurt she was. She was hurt just as much as she was and why wouldn't she be. She was his wife, after all.

"I'm sorry, Mum, I…." Alex stood up from the chair and walked over to the couch, kneeling down in front of her. Kara moved closer to her on the couch and put her hand on the small of her back, rubbing it gently as Alex's hands went onto her knees. "I was too busy thinking about how this affected me, and Kara, I never…" Alex trailed off as she looked to her sister. "You always just seemed so together, I never…" Alex bowed her head, feeling ashamed.

"It's not your job to worry about your me," Eliza told her. "It's a mother's job to worry about her kids and keep them safe. Shield them from hurt," Eliza said. "You are both mothers now. You understand that, right?"

"Yeah," Kara answered. "But Mum, you could have spoken to us. I mean, we are adults now, we can…we can help you through this too."

"You two will always be my little girls no matter how old you are," Eliza told them. "Even though you could both probably kill someone with one finger, to me you will always be my sweet, innocent girls," Eliza said, Kara and Alex both laughing a little at her comment. "And you girls have helped me. In more ways than you realise by just being you. And by giving me Maggie and Mike and my wonderful grandchildren," Eliza smiled up at her daughters. "You lot are all I need."

Alex opened her mouth to reply but stopped when Isaac came back into the room. "Mumma is asleep," Isaac said as he walked over to the couch. "Why you sitting like that Mum?" Isaac scratched the side of his head, looking at Alex who was still kneeling in front of Eliza, her hands still on her knees.

"I was just talking with Grandma," Alex pushed herself up to standing. "Come give her a hug." Alex told her son.

"Why?" Isaac wondered.

"Because it's nice to hug your Grandma." Alex told him and Isaac ran over and climbed up onto Eliza's knee, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. Eliza wrapped her arms around his tightly as she placed a kiss on the top of his head.

* * *

Alex walked up the stairs and into their bedroom, seeing Maggie wasn't in bed. She walked over to the en-suite and opened the door, seeing Maggie standing naked in front of the sink. She rushed over as she heard her wife wincing loudly as pain seared through her body as she was bending forwards, trying to wash herself. "Maggie." Alex spoke softly, startling her wife a little.

"I knew I should have locked that door." Maggie spoke coldly as she looked up to her wife, before wincing again.

Alex could see the pain on her wife's face. "I wish you would just let me help you," Alex told her. "I don't understand why this would be an issue," Alex sounded a little confused. "I…I mean I've seen your naked like a million times….I…..we've showered and bathed together plenty times before."

"Yeah but we're not exactly washing each other when we do that, are we?" Maggie questioned. "It just…" Maggie paused for a moment. "It's feels very belittling and degrading."

"Babe, I…." Alex started to talk but Maggie spoke over her.

"I want you to still want to be with me," Maggie told her. "You know, sexually," Maggie said as she broke eye-contract with her wife. "I don't want this to change the way you look at me."

"Maggie, I am always going to want to be with you in that way," Alex assured her as she stepped closer to her and rubbed her arm. "This isn't going to change anything between us. I'm here to help you in your recovery. No matter what that may be. I want to be here for you," Alex continued to rub Maggie's arm as she spoke in a soft, gentle tone. "No matter what, babe. You'll always have me." Maggie felt a smile etching on her face. She gave a little nod as she felt a tear trying to escape her eye. Alex brought her hand up and wiped it gently across her under eye, taking the tear with her. Maggie took a deep breath as she handed the washcloth to Alex. Alex took it in her hand, giving her wife a smile before leaning forward and placing a soft, delicate kiss on her lips.

* * *

" _The only way this ship doesn't get launched is if you shoot me." Jeremiah told her. Maggie's hands began to tremble even more. Partly because of the weight of holding her arms and the gun up, partly because of the situation she was in. She closed her eyes as she felt her heart beating within her chest._

" _Agent Sawyer, you need to do it. Do it now." J'onn instructed._

 _Maggie scrunched her eyes shut tighter. Her hands were shaking. "Jeremiah no," Maggie heard Kara's voice before she felt it. She gasped out in pain, opening her eyes and looking down as a second bullet hit her. She struggled for breath as her gun dropped from her hands, blood gushing out of her. "Maggie," Maggie felt hands on her as she slumped down, Kara falling with her, resting Maggie against her knees. "Maggie, you're going to be okay. We're going to get you out of here," Kara told her, worry and panic in her tone. "You'll be okay. I promise." Kara's voice was breaking as her eyes welled up with tears._

" _Kara," Maggie's eyes were getting heavy. They shut for a moment before they opened again. "Tell Al…" Maggie trailed off, her breathing slowing. "Tell her….that….I love…her." Maggie murmured breathlessly before her eyes closed._

"No…no….Jeremiah, no." Maggie screamed as she opened her eyes. She looked around, seeing she was in her own bed, seeing her wife next to her.

Alex woke at the sounds of Maggie's screams. "Hey, hey, hey, it's okay," Alex assured her wife as she moved closer to her, wrapping her arms around her in an act of comfort. "It was just a bad dream."

"Just a bad dream." Maggie murmured as she leaned her head against her wife, Alex bringing her hand up and gently stroking her wife's hair.

"Just a bad dream," Alex repeated, continuing to brush her fingers through her wife's dark tresses. "Just close your eyes. Go back to sleep in my arms. I will always keep you safe." Alex placed a soft kiss on the top of Maggie's head.

"Every time I close my eyes I see him pointing that gun at me. I see the bullets flying towards me. I feel the blood pouring out of me. I see Kara. I see her looking down at me, telling me I am going to be okay." Maggie's voice was muffled against Alex's chest.

"Just try to relax. Don't think about it," Alex murmured, knowing that was easier said than done. "And hey, Chloe is sleeping. She's been sleeping for nearly 3 hours and that is some kind of record," Alex gave a little laugh. "Babe, we gotta take this chance and get some shuteye ourselves," Alex told her. "She'll be up for a feed soon so we don't have long."

Maggie looked up to Alex and managed to give her the smallest of smiles. "Can I give her a bottle?" Maggie questioned.

"As long as you can hold her without it hurting you too much." Alex gave a little nod. She didn't want to stop Maggie from feeding her daughter, but she didn't want her in pain either.

Maggie's smile grew larger. "Can you hold me, until then?" Maggie spoke shyly.

"Of course." Alex tucked Maggie's hair behind her ear as she looked deep into her big, brown eyes, the couple just staring at each other for a moment, before lying down in their bed, Alex opening her arm out. Maggie lay down, her head snuggling into the crook of Alex's neck. Alex wrapped her arm around her wife and placed a kiss on the top of her head, as they snuggled together to get some sleep.

 **feedback is appreciated :)**


	47. Chapter 47

Maggie had been home for a couple of days. She still wasn't really sleeping very well, bad dreams of the shooting playing over and over in her mind and keeping her awake and Chloe's crying through the night didn't help either, so she mostly stayed in their bedroom, sleeping on and off most of the day. Eliza had moved herself in to the guest bedroom, offering to stay and help with Chloe and Isaac, with housework and anything that they needed, anything that Alex needed help with until Maggie had made a full recovery. "Are you sure that you will be okay?" Alex asked for like the hundredth time as she walked out of the en-suite and over to the bed, smiling down at Maggie as she was having cuddles with Chloe.

"Yes," Maggie rolled her eyes as she looked up to her wife. "And it's not like you trust me enough to be able to look after the kids on my own," Maggie sighed lightly. "Your Mum is here. She is always here." Maggie widened her eyes a little.

"Hey, I did not ask my Mum to move in," Alex held her hand out in front of her in protest. "But she has been a good help," Alex told her. "And I do trust you with the kids," Alex told her, slightly annoyed that Maggie thought she didn't trust her. "But you are recovering from surgery after being shot. Twice," Alex told her, her eyes widening a little. "You need to rest. The more you rest, the quicker you will recover and the quicker you recover the quicker my mum can go back to hers," Alex told her. "She loves you, Maggie. She cares. She wants you to get better," Alex sat down on the bed and rubbed Maggie's upper arm. "Let her help."

Maggie exhaled lightly. "Are you okay?" Maggie questioned, moving on the conversation. She could see the look of worry on her wife's face.

"Uh-huh," Alex twisted her lip. She was going in to the DEO to talk with J'onn. "I need to fix things with J'onn. I've already lost one Dad. I'm not going to be so stupid as to lose another." Alex glanced down at Chloe who made a little sound before she settled again in Maggie's arms.

"Alex, you know you can go talk to him," Maggie told her. "If you wanted too. I'd understand. He's is your Dad and I don't want to come between you." Maggie said.

"No," Alex shook her head. "I don't want to see him. After what he did, I…." Alex trailed off, shaking her head. "He could have killed you. My dad he….." Alex took a deep breath. "If he was still the man who raised me, the good man I once knew, he wouldn't have shot you. I don't want to see him ever again. I don't want to have anything to do with him." Alex told her wife, a hint of anger in her tone.

"Well okay," Maggie knew that this was up to Alex. "But I just want you to know that I'd be okay with it, if you did want to see him. If you did want to talk to him."

"I know you would," Alex smiled at her wife as she rubbed her cheek. "But I don't," Alex told her before she glanced at her watch. "I gotta go. I won't be too long," Alex told her as she got up off the bed, taking Chloe into her arms. "My mum's right down stairs if you need anything." Alex leaned down and kissed Maggie's cheek.

"Oh I know." Maggie mumbled as Alex walked out of the room and down the stairs, leaving Chloe with Eliza before leaving to go to the DEO.

* * *

Alex took a deep breath before walking into the office. "Alex," J'onn smiled shyly. "I eh…I'm glad you agreed to come see me," Alex looked down, playing with her hands. "How is Maggie doing?"

"She's doing good," Alex told him. "It's a process but she is recovering."

"I'm glad to hear it," J'onn smiled. "And I want you to know that I didn't mean for her to get shot. We were -"

"I know," Alex spoke over him. "I was just…." Alex let a puff of air escape her. "My wife was in surgery, I didn't know if she was going to pull through, I…." Alex paused. "I needed someone to blame and you were there and I…I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologise to me, Alex," J'onn told her. "In hindsight, maybe I shouldn't have had Maggie on that mission. She was too close to you, to Jeremiah..." J'onn stopped talking for a moment. "She would never have got shot if I let her sit it out. I knew she wanted too. She wouldn't tell me that but I knew. I knew she didn't want to be there. Not when we were going after your Dad."

"If not this mission it could easily have been another," Alex replied. "This job is a risk," Alex said. "It wasn't fair of me to blame you. We both know who gets all the blame for this," Alex murmured, breaking eye contact, looking downwards. "Is he….he's down there?" Alex questioned.

"For now," J'onn answered. "We are considering moving him along with a few other prisoners to the facility out in the desert." J'onn said.

Alex pursed her lips. "On my account?"

"Well, you and Maggie will be coming back to work here eventually and we figured it may be better for you to not have him close by," J'onn answered. "And Supergirl is around here a lot as well."

Alex gave a little shrug. "Maybe it is for the best," Alex murmured. "I don't want to have to see him. And Maggie. I don't want him being here when she comes back to work." Alex told J'onn.

"I understand," J'onn nodded. "We'll get his transfer arranged as soon as possible," J'onn said, Alex giving a curt nod. "Are you sure you don't want to talk to him? He is your father. It would be understandable."

"No," Alex shook her head. She couldn't deal with her father's betrayal. Seeing him would only make things worse. "I uhm….I have the only Dad I want in my life standing right here in front of me," Alex said, J'onn smiling as he moved closer to her. "I'm sorry I got so mad at you."

"You don't have to be sorry," J'onn told her. "I'm the one who is sorry. You and Maggie are more than just agents to me and I should have protected her better." J'onn said before Alex walked into him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. J'onn wrapped his arms around her, glad that she was no longer mad with him.

* * *

Alex returned home, and after saying hello to the kids and her Mum, she went up to see Maggie. She walked into the bedroom, widening her eyes in alarm at seeing Maggie was crying. "Hey, babe what's wrong?" Alex questioned, walking over hurriedly and climbing up onto the bed, shifting close to her wife.

"My cutie-pie just died." Maggie sniffed back as she wiped her hands across her tear stained face.

Alex rolled her eyes as she glanced to the laptop before looking back to her wife. "If it makes you cry so much, why do you keep watching it, over and over?" Alex wondered. Maggie had been resting up the stairs for most of the day, and she was currently watching Grey's Anatomy.

"Because Lexie Grey is my cutie-pie," Maggie answered. "I've been having a Lexie Grey marathon." Maggie said, looking to her wife. Alex glanced back to the laptop screen, it currently on pause.

"Okay, but why watch the episode where she dies?" Alex wondered. "It turns you into a blubbering wreck."

"Because even when she is being crushed by a plane and dying she is still my little cutie-pie," Maggie sighed dreamily. Alex shook her head at her wife as she cuddled into her, careful not to lean against her healing wounds. "And also because I find it highly amusing that Cristina cares so much about her missing damn shoe when she is lost in the woods and people are hurt and missing and dying around her," Maggie said. "But I'll never forgive Shonda for killing her off. Me and an army of Slexie fans. She killed Mark too, like hello double blow much? She made you think Mark was going to be okay then boom….he dies too," Maggie pouted sadly. "Slexie were endgame and she just killed them both. They never got their chance to get back together."

"Well at least they'll be together in fake TV heaven." Alex shrugged.

"It's not the same thing," Maggie frowned. Alex laughed in amusement at Maggie caring so much over a couple of TV characters, or well, Lexie Grey in particular. "Although you do look like my Lexie so, in a way I still get to see her," Maggie said, giving her wife a grin. Alex rolled her eyes, it not the first time Maggie had said that to her. "You seriously do, baby. The resemblance is uncanny."

"I'm not sure you'd have wanted me in that OR surgery with you." Alex mumbled.

"You can be my Little Grey," Maggie told her. "I do need my dressing changed and quite possibly, I will need a sponge bath later." Maggie said, raising one eyebrow as she spoke.

"Well in that case Doctor Grey is on shift," Alex smiled at her, her hand gently rubbing her arm. "Have you taken your antibiotics?" Alex said as she glanced at her watch.

"I don't need to take them again till 4pm." Maggie looked a little confused. She'd just taken them with her lunch.

"It's already almost quarter after," Alex told her, picking up the box of tablets by Maggie's bedside table and popping two of them out into her hand. She opened the bottle of water that was sitting on the bedside table and handed it to her wife before passing the tablets to her. Maggie put them into her mouth and took a drink, swallowing the pills down. "You need to take some painkillers?" Alex wondered.

"No, I've just taken some," Maggie assured her. "But like...how did it get so late?" Maggie wondered. She could have sworn she'd just eaten the lunch that Eliza had brought her up at 1pm.

"That's what happens when you binge watch Grey's," Alex said. "You lose track of time."

"I guess so." Maggie murmured as Alex got off the bed.

"I'll get that dressing of yours changed." Alex said as she walked into their en-suite and opened the vanity. She pulled a couple of gloves from the box and lifted up a new dressing pack. She picked up the small bowl and wash cloth and stood back up, putting some warm water into the bowl before walking back through to the bedroom, quicken her pace as she saw Maggie trying to take her vest top off.

"Babe you should have waited," Alex put the stuff down on the bedside table as she heard Maggie wince. As she'd stretched to take her top over her head, she'd irritated her wound, sending a shooting pain through her body. "I'd have helped."

"I don't want to be completely useless." Maggie muttered as she let Alex take the top the rest of the way off.

"You are not completely useless," Alex assured her. "You are injured and resting so you can heal." Alex put her hand onto Maggie's chin and turned her head to face her. She gave her a smile as she brushed her hand over her cheek.

"I hate that I am going to have more scars," Maggie sighed. "You are not going to want to look at me." Maggie spoke shyly as she looked down, as Alex put the gloves on.

"Don't be so silly," Alex gasped. "I would never not want to look at you," Alex told her as she gently peeled the dressing from her wife. She'd been shot twice, somewhere between her waist and her belly button, towards the left side of her body. Alex discarded the used dressing to the side and lightly soaked the washcloth, gently dabbing around the staples but being careful not to wet them. "You are beautiful, and nothing will ever diminish the way I feel about you," Alex told her as she gave the surrounding area a clean. She put the washcloth back into the bowl, leaving the area to dry for a moment. It looked tender and sore, but better than it did the day before. "And this scar," Alex took off the gloves and put them to the side next to the old dressing. She ran her finger tip over the scar that was between Maggie's collar bone and right breast. "This for me reminds us of how we got together." Alex told her with a smile.

"Really?" Maggie scrunched her face up. "It just reminds me that I got shot by that jackass with the laser eyes."

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "But if that jackass didn't shoot you with his laser eyes, then you might not have had your 'life is too short and we should be who we are and we should kiss the girls we want to kiss' epiphany." Alex said. "And then we wouldn't have happened. Maybe you'd have never faced your feelings. We would never have gotten together. There'd be no Isaac, no Chloe."

"Well when you put it like that I am very glad the jackass with the laser eyes shot me," Maggie said, a cheeky grin forming on her face, Alex melting a little as Maggie's cheeks displayed those dimples. "So, what about these scars that'll form?" Maggie questioned, looking to her gunshot wounds. "What are they going to remind you of?"

Alex looked down to the wounds before looking back to her wife. "How truly brave and strong and tough you are," Alex murmured before she kissed her wife's lips. Alex pulled back and glanced at the area again before she opened the new dressing up and very gently placed it onto her wife, patting down the sides. She lifted up Maggie's top and helped her put it back on before she cupped her hands around Maggie's cheeks, the pair gazing into each other's eyes. "I love you so much babe," Alex told her. "And nothing will ever change that." Alex murmured before she met her wife in another kiss.

"I love you too," Maggie said as she pulled back from the kiss, resting her forehead against Alex's for a moment. "So, how did it go with J'onn?"

"Good," Alex smiled. "We're good."

Maggie smiled at her wife's response, glad that she'd sorted things with him. "And Jeremiah?" Maggie questioned, tentatively.

Alex shook her head. "I didn't go to see him," Alex told her. "They uhm…they are going to move him out to the desert hold," Alex said, Maggie raising her eyebrows in surprise. "I just want to put all this in the past," Alex spoke quietly. "Concentrate on you fully recovering then getting on with the rest of our lives," Alex said. "Me, you, the kids, the puppy that we are probably going to eventually get for Isaac." Alex said and Maggie gave a little laugh before she winced, bringing her hand down close to her wounds.

"I'm sorry." Alex felt bad for making Maggie laugh and causing her to feel pain.

"It's okay," Maggie assured her. "It was totally worth it." Maggie murmured before she placed another kiss on her wife's lips.

 **feedback is appreciated :)**


	48. Chapter 48

Alex put a couple of slices of pizza and some garlic bread onto the plate before grabbing a can of coke. Just as she was about to take it up to Maggie so she could eat her dinner, Maggie appeared in the kitchen. "Mumma." Isaac smiled up at her.

"Hey bud." Maggie walked over to him and ruffled his hair before taking a seat at the table.

"I was just about to bring dinner up to you." Alex said as she put the pizza and coke down in front of Maggie.

"We ordered pizza, Mumma." Isaac beamed at her.

"So I see," Maggie looked down. "Hey, you got pineapple on it." Maggie grinned as she looked back up to Alex.

"Only because you are recovering from your surgery," Alex murmured. "I stand by my belief that pineapple doesn't belong on a pizza," Maggie rolled her eyes, disagreeing with her wife. "Are you okay to be moving around?"

"Yes," Maggie answered. "I'm not an invalid, Alex."

"Well, you actually are," Eliza said as she put a piece of the pizza on her plate. "But it probably is good that you are getting out of that bed," Eliza reached for some garlic bread and put it onto her plate before she took a drink of her water. "I just hope you are not in too much pain."

"Not near like it was after it first happened," Maggie answered. "It still hurts sometimes but the wounds are mostly healed now, it's more just the staples that annoy me," Maggie replied. "But I guess being doped up on painkillers is probably helping with that." Maggie opened her can of coke and took a drink.

"So how much longer do you need the staples to be in for?" Eliza wondered.

"A few more days," Maggie answered. "I cannot wait till they can come out," Maggie said before taking a bite of her pizza. "Or till I get back to work."

"No, no, no," Alex shook her head. "You are not going back to work any time soon."

"Well, I am," Maggie glared at her wife. "Once the staples are out and the doctor gives me the okay then I am going back to work." Maggie said. Alex opened her mouth to reply before glancing at her son, Isaac seemingly too interested in eating his pizza to be listening to what was going on, but she decided to drop the discussion for now, not about to start having a disagreement in front of him, or even in front of her mother.

* * *

J'onn was standing, his arms folded as he looked into the hold cell. He and Jeremiah were both silent, staring each other out. J'onn exhaled as he pressed the button, the cell door opening. J'onn walked in, the door closing again as he walked closer to Jeremiah. "Little inhumane is it not?" Jeremiah questioned. "Keeping people locked up in here?"

"Only people who are in here are the people who deserve to be," J'onn told him. "It's a prison, not a five-star hotel and any alien who threatens our Earth deserves to be locked up."

"Except I am not an alien," Jeremiah said. "And I didn't threaten Earth, not really," Jeremiah shook his head. "I was protecting Earth from alien life. Just like this place does." Jeremiah held his hands out, gesturing to the DEO building.

"There's a very big difference in what we do here at the DEO and what Cadmus does." J'onn retorted.

Jeremiah gave a smug laugh. "Not sure the real Hank Henshaw is too pleased with what you've done to this place," Jeremiah said. "Helping aliens," Jeremiah shook his head. "Just you wait until Lillian finds us."

J'onn laughed. "It's been over a week," J'onn told him. "You really think she is coming for you?" J'onn questioned. "More fool you." J'onn stood there, looking down at Jeremiah. At the man who once saved his life. It hurt him that he gone to other side, but after so many years being Cadmus' prisoner, he didn't really find it too unbelievable. Lillian Luthor was a very powerful human being and it seemed Jeremiah had been fooled by her power. You get told something for long enough and you can start to believe what you are doing is the right thing.

Jeremiah exhaled lightly. "Did I kill her?" Jeremiah questioned, wanting to know what had happened to Maggie.

"Get that proud look off of your face." J'onn barked.

"Well I'm only saying if I killed her then at least the fact all those aliens got set free wouldn't be as bad. At least Cadmus managed to get one enemy off this Earth." Jeremiah said, J'onn seeing the delight in Jeremiah's eyes as he spoke.

"She is your daughter's wife," J'onn spat. "She is your family. How can you wish that you killed her?" J'onn questioned. "You don't have any ounce of love left for your daughter? Didn't you think what her death would do to Alex before you shot at her?"

"Of course I did," Jeremiah answered. "But Alex is smart. She would see eventually that it was for a good cause."

J'onn shook his head in disbelief. "She's strong. She's alive. She's back at home, recovering with her family," J'onn said. "You know, you are a grandfather," J'onn told him. "Three times over," J'onn said. "Alex and Maggie have Isaac and little Chloe. She's not even 5 weeks old yet," J'onn told him. "And Kara has little Bella."

"She is no grandchild of mines," Jeremiah shook his head. "Kara is an alien. She is not my child."

"If she is not your daughter then why do you want to talk to her so badly?" J'onn questioned.

"Because of Alex," Jeremiah answered. "I know she is hurt. I know she'll feel betrayed. But if Kara came to see me then I thought Alex would be more likely to as well."

"And what?" J'onn questioned. "Are you wanting to tell her that you are not even sorry for shooting her wife?"

"What I want to say to her is between me and my daughter." Jeremiah answered.

"Well it's such a shame that you never going to get to see her again," J'onn said. "She doesn't want to see you. She doesn't want to talk to you ever again."

"Well considering she works here I'm sure curiosity will get the better of her and she will stop by eventually." Jeremiah said, a smug grin on his face.

"Ah well that's where you are wrong," J'onn replied. "We are moving you to our other hold, miles away from here," J'onn told him, the smug grin dropping from Jeremiah's face. "It's going to be a long, lonely life for you now, Jeremiah." J'onn said before he turned around and gestured to the agent waiting outside of the cell. The agent opened the door and J'onn walked out, leaving Jeremiah alone in his cell.

* * *

Maggie was lying back on the couch, her eyes closed as her head was back against the cushion. Alex was up the stairs with Isaac putting him to bed. Eliza saw Maggie stirring, her head going violently from side to side. "No." Maggie shouted out as she opened her eyes, grabbing on the arm of the couch, her breathing heaving.

"Are you okay?" Eliza questioned, looking across to her from the arm chair where she was sitting, having cuddles with Chloe.

"Just uhm," Maggie rubbed her hand across her forehead. "I keep seeing him. Every time I close my eyes, I see him, with that gun pointed at me." Maggie spoke quietly. A scared tone in her voice.

"It's not unusual to relive traumas," Eliza told her. She glanced down a Chloe for a moment before standing up from the chair and putting Chloe down into her swing chair, strapping her in before walking over to the couch and sitting down next to Maggie. "Talking about it can help," Eliza told her. "I know it can seem hard to talk about it, especially with Alex because of who it was who shot you but you should find someone," Eliza put her hand onto Maggie's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You have someone," Eliza told her. "You know I am here for you."

"Isn't it just as hard for you?" Maggie questioned, her head bowing as she played with her wedding ring. "I mean, he is your husband."

"Was," Eliza corrected. "I married a good, loving man. The man he became, the man he is now…." Eliza trailed off as she shook her head. "But darling, you need to talk about things. Keeping things to yourself isn't going to help with anything." Eliza spoke softly. She could see Maggie's eyes getting red and puffy, she could see tears forming. She could also see that Maggie was trying her hardest not to cry. Maggie wasn't like that. She didn't show much emotion in front of people. She was very private. In fact, in the near 10 years that Maggie had been with her daughter, she couldn't think of more than a handful of times where she'd seen Maggie upset.

Maggie took a deep breath. "I hate him," Maggie felt a little relief as she spoke the words. "I hate that he shot me. I hate that he almost took me from my wife and kids," Maggie couldn't hold it in any longer. She felt the tear rolling down her cheek. "I hate that he could do that to Alex. No matter how much Cadmus and Lillian got inside him, she is his flesh and blood. His little girl," Maggie cried. "How could he do that to her?"

Eliza took a deep breath to compose herself. "I've asked myself that question every day since it happened." Eliza spoke softly, her hand rubbing Maggie's back as she spoke.

"I just want to be able to forget," Maggie murmured. "I want to move on and have a happy life with Alex and our kids but I close my eyes and I see him," Maggie squeaked as more tears fell from her eyes. "I don't know how to stop seeing him."

"Oh sweetheart." Eliza spoke softly as she pulled Maggie into a hug, Maggie sinking into her mother-in-law. Eliza held onto Maggie tightly, rubbing her back comfortingly as Maggie gripped her arms tightly around Eliza.

* * *

"Mike…Mike….Mike…." Kara was nudging Mike in the side with her elbow as she spoke, trying to get him to wake up. Bella cries filling the house. She was teething and she was up a lot of the night, the little girls gums clearly brining her pain as each tooth tried to break through. Kara sighed when she saw that Mike wasn't going to get up. She got out of the bed and glared down at him, seeing he was still sleeping, or at least, pretending to be. She shook her head and walked through to Bella's room, Bella screaming in pain. "Hey, my little petal it's okay," Kara lifted Bella up into her arms, hugging her close to her and rubbing her back as she walked over to the changing table, taking the teething gel from the little shelf on the side. She sat Bella down on the changing mat, and opened the tube up, putting a little bit on her finger before bringing it up, rubbing the gel around the gums of her daughter, Bella's cries softened a little as Kara lifted her back up, and began pacing the room, rubbing her back comfortingly. Bella rested her head against her mother's shoulder, Bella still crying. "Shh shhh," Kara whispered. "Just go back to sleep, baby girl." Kara told her, turning around to see Mike walking into the room, rubbing his hands over his tired eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" Mike mumbled sleepily.

"She's teething." Kara glared at him. Surprised he had to ask. She's been teething for the best part of a month now.

"You should have woken me," Mike told her. "I'd have gotten up."

"Oh yeah because I didn't try to do that," Kara mumbled dryly. "There's no point in both of us being up with her so just go back to bed." Kara told him, turning away from him and pacing in the other direction.

"Well, I mean if you are sure." Mike yawned. Kara mumbled something that Mike couldn't quite make out. He watched her for a moment before he turned and walked back to their bedroom.

"Always Mummy who is up with you in the night, isn't it?" Kara sighed, continuing to rub Bella's back. "Well I mean it is nice to get some special time with you but you gotta give Mummy a break sometimes," Kara yawned. "I have a very hard day job, you know," Kara told. "One day you will learn all about Mummy fighting the aliens," Kara murmured. "When you are old enough too and Mummy can't wait to take you flying. Oh, the adventures we could have," Kara gave a little smile at the thought. "But we'll leave Daddy at home, huh?" Kara gave a little laugh. "But when you are bigger," Kara said. "Right now you are just going to keep being my little petal." Kara kept rubbing her back, Bella no longer crying as she was cuddled into her mother, her head resting on her shoulder.

* * *

Alex put Chloe down in the moses basket, she wasn't really asleep, but she wasn't fully awake either, the main thing though, was that she wasn't crying. She wrapped the cover snugly around her before walking back over to the bed, slipping back in next to her wife. "Alex," Maggie spoke softly. "Did you really think that I wouldn't want to go back to work?"

"Of course not," Alex said. "Aside from the kids, your work is what you live for. It's where you are the happiest. You get this glow in your eyes when you pull that gun from the holster," Alex chuckled to herself. "But we almost lost you," Alex told her. "And I just wanted some time, you know, some family time with you and the kids before you put yourself in danger again," Alex told her. "You should take it easy for a while and embrace life because life is short and we don't know when our time is up."

"Don't I know that," Maggie murmured before taking a moment, thinking about what Alex was saying. She couldn't deny that Alex was right and spending more quality time with Alex and the kids wasn't exactly a bad thing. "And I'm not saying I want to go back to work the day I get my staples out, but eventually. I mean, we are both going to be going back at one point, right?" Maggie asked. "When you are done with your baby vacation?" Maggie raised her eyebrows cheekily. Alex gave a little chuckle as she playfully slapped Maggie's arm. "Hey," Maggie pouted. Those dimples displaying. "But we are kickass DEO agents. And I've already proved that it takes more than a couple of gunshots to stop me." Maggie murmured.

"I suppose you have," Alex replied. "But it still doesn't stop me worrying," Alex told her. "I love you so, so, much and I….if I ever…." Alex bowed her head.

"You are not losing me for a long while yet," Maggie told her. "We are going to be old women, sitting on the front porch of the house, waiting for Isaac and Chloe to come around with their partners and their own children, maybe even their children having children," Maggie said, a smile on her face as she thought about their future. "I promise you," Alex gave a smile at the thought and was about to reply when Chloe's screams filled the room. Alex went to get out of the bed, but Maggie put her hand onto Alex's arm, stopping her. "Let me." Maggie said, standing up from the bed.

"Are you sure you can -" Alex started to talk but Maggie cut her off mid question.

"I'm fine to pick her up," Maggie said, walking over to the moses basket and picking Chloe up into her arms. She walked back over to the bed and got back in, sitting close to Alex. "Oh and by the way," Maggie gently rocked Chloe in her arms. "I live for you, too," Maggie smiled at her, dimples and all. "Not just the kids and work."

"I know." Alex murmured as she leaned down and placed a kiss on Maggie's lips.

 **feedback is appreciated. :)**


	49. Chapter 49

This chapter skips forward about 2 weeks in time.

Alex stopped the car and turned off the ignition. She took a deep breath, her hands gripping tightly onto the steering wheel. "You think Mummy is doing the right thing, little one?" Alex questioned as she turned around and looked to the car seat. She took a deep breath as she unclipped her seatbelt. "I don't know baby girl. I don't know," Alex murmured, now questioning her decision. She looked back to the front and out of the windscreen before she leaned herself forward, resting her head against the steering wheel. She took a few deep breaths. "You are right, Chloe," Alex said as she looked back up and once again looked around to the car seat. "I'm here now, I may as well do it." Alex said as she took the keys from the ignition and got out of the car. She walked around to the righthand side passengers side and opened the door, lifting the car seat and looking down to her daughter who was fast asleep, car journeys always putting her into a deep slumber. She walked, maybe a little more slowly than usual, until she reached the entrance door. She keyed in the code and waited for a moment before the door opened and she walked in.

"Agent Danvers," Agent Hall greeted her, glancing down at the car seat. "Oh you brought it with you." He kept his eyes on Chloe for a moment before looking back up to Alex, who was raising her eyebrows at the use of the word 'it' in reference to her daughter.

"Yeah, I didn't really think this through," Alex murmured. "Can you watch her until I am done?" Alex questioned.

Agent Hall widened his eyes in alarm. "What am I supposed to do with it?"

"With her," Alex retorted. "And she is sleeping so just keep an eye on her. You know, make sure she doesn't get out and free all the prisoners." Alex told him, her lips curling.

"Funny," Agent Hall sounded terrified. "I just…..I don't….I don't do babies."

Alex rolled her eyes. "You look after the most notorious alien prisoners and you are afraid of a teeny tiny sleeping baby?" Alex questioned. Before agent Hall could reply, she spoke again. "Look, I won't be long." Alex gestured for him to take the car seat.

"Does it bite?" Agent Hall questioned. He looked down for a moment before hesitantly taking the car seat in his hands.

" _She,"_ Alex emphasised, "And she doesn't have any teeth right now, so….." Alex trailed off. "But just don't stick your nipple in her mouth and you'll be fine." Alex said, trying to keep a straight face as she patted hit shoulder. Alex glanced down at Chloe who was still sleeping soundly before looking down the corridor, taking a deep breath.

"He's in NC626." Agent Hall told her and Alex gave a little nod before she walked down the corridor, taking another deep breath.

* * *

Kara and Maggie were sitting in the back garden at Kara's place. Isaac was kicking his ball around the garden and Bella was having cuddles with her Aunt Maggie. "Is she chewing on your wrist?" Kara questioned, seeing Bella had her mouth on Maggie's wrist.

"She's fine," Maggie murmured. "She's teething, right?"

"Yes," Kara yawned before reaching for her coffee and taking a drink. "So, where did Alex say she was going?" Kara questioned.

"She didn't." Maggie shook her head. She had a good idea of where she was going, even if she did take Chloe with her. Maggie figured that Alex might think that she wouldn't suspect she was going there if Chloe was with her.

"Strange." Kara exhaled lightly.

"Hmm." Maggie raised her eyebrows as she leaned forward in the chair and picked up her coffee cup, taking a drink.

"So anyways, big date night tonight for you and Alex," Kara raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Where you going?"

"Just to that Thai place downtown," Maggie told her, a smile on her face at the thought. She and Alex hadn't had a date night in months, with the ends of Alex's pregnancy, then Alex had just given birth and neither of them wanted to leave Chloe, then Maggie of course had to recovery from being shot, but now that Maggie was mostly back to feeling 100 per cent and Chloe was almost 8 weeks old, they planned their first date night in a while. "Nothing too exciting." Maggie mused.

"Ah okay, you keep playing it down." Kara raised her eyebrows once again before she laughed.

"What?" Maggie looked a little confused.

"C'mon, Alex talks to me. She's my sister," Kara said and Maggie continued to stare at her looking rather confused. "It's your first date night in months," Kara said, her eyes widening. "Alex recently gave birth, you were recovering from being shot. Some things that couples like to do with each other was maybe put to the side for a while…."

"Ah we are talking about sex," Maggie said. "You could have just said the words," Maggie told her. "We are adults, Kara not 14-year-old giggling school girls." Maggie murmured.

"Right then," Kara pursed her lips. "Alex was hopeful that tonight was going to be the night you two resumed your adult times."

Maggie screwed her face up at Kara choice of words. "Again," Maggie murmured. "Yes, I assume we are both hopefully that tonight we can have sex."

"Are you all fully recovered?" Kara questioned.

"I mean, yeah, for the most part," Maggie answered. "I can still get some pains in that area sometimes but mostly I am fine and I am more than fine to resume these adult times you speak of." Maggie told her.

"Well I hope you get the night you are both hoping for." Kara said, before taking a drink of her coffee, watching as Bella still had a part of Maggie's wrist in her mouth.

* * *

Jeremiah looked up as his cell door opened, widening his eyes in surprise as he saw Alex entering the room. "Alex," Jeremiah stood up, but didn't move any closer to her. "I'm glad you came to see me."

Alex stood there in silence, her breathing heavier as she stared at her father. "How could you do it?" Alex questioned. She could feel her heart beating within her chest.

"I did it for you." Jeremiah answered, knowing what she was asking about.

"For me?" Alex raised her voice as she pointed to herself. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Alex seethed. "How the hell could you shoot my wife and say you did it for me?" Alex questioned. "For me to be devastated? To be heartbroken?"

"For you to be safe," Jeremiah told her. "Everything I do for Cadmus is to keep you safe," Jeremiah said, taking a step closer to her, but Alex stepped back. "Alien's, Alex…..they are the enemy. I see that now. They can't be trust and I….she was in the way of that. She was in the way of me trying to keep you safe."

"No," Alex shook her head, her voice raised. "You don't get to justify shooting my wife," Alex shouted. "Nothing would ever make that okay. No excuse can ever justify what you did." Alex felt her eyes glazing over.

"Well I am sorry you feel that way." Jeremiah told her.

"God, you are not even sorry, are you?" Alex questioned. "I don't…why did you even want me to come here?" Alex asked.

"I….I wanted to see you," Jeremiah told her. "And I…I want you to know that I am not the enemy."

"You work for Cadmus," Alex retorted. "You are the…." Alex trailed off, her head shaking. "No, I knew this was a mistake coming here," Alex took a few steps back. "I wanted too….I thought that you wanting to see me was maybe because you…." Alex stopped talking, swallowing a lump if her throat. "But this man before me," Alex gestured to her father, her head shaking. "I don't know you," Alex continued to shake her head. "You're not….there is no ounce of remorse for what you did to my wife," Alex felt a tear wanting to fall her from eye. "This is it. This is the last time you will see me." Alex said as she turned around and opened the little viewing slot, gesturing out to the agent waiting outside to open the door for her.

"Alex," Jeremiah took a few steps closer to her. "J'onn said I have grandchildren."

Alex took a deep breath. "You will never know them." Alex didn't look around as she spoke. She lingered for a moment before she walked out the cell, wiping her hand across her eyes as she walked down the corridor get Chloe and leave.

* * *

Alex and Maggie were at the restaurant. They'd just finished their starter and were waiting on their main courses to arrive. "Two more Sol's please," Alex ordered the two beers from the waiter before looking back to her wife. "What?" Alex questioned, seeing the look on her wife's face. She knew there was something that Maggie was wanting to say.

"Nothing," Maggie murmured. Alex tilted her head to the side a little. "I…" Maggie exhaled lightly. "Alex, you know you can tell me." Maggie told her, they stared into each other eyes for a moment, silently.

Alex sighed heavily. "How did you know?" Alex questioned, knowing that Maggie knew she had gone to see her Dad earlier that day.

"Because I know you," Maggie told her, reaching across the table and running her hand over Alex's. "We've been together for 10 years," Maggie widened her eyes. "I know you."

Alex took a deep breath. "I didn't want you to think that I thought what he did was okay." Alex spoke shyly as she looked away from her wife.

"Why would I ever think that?" Maggie questioned. "Al, sweetie I want you to be able to get closure," Maggie told her. "And if you needed to see your Dad for that to happen then that's okay. I may be your wife but he is your Dad." Maggie told her.

"I didn't want you to think that I was choosing him," Alex told her. "Because I'm not. I just needed to see if he was sorry. If he cared at all about what he did to you and he didn't….he really didn't." Alex bowed her head as Maggie heard the break in her voice.

"Hey, hey, baby," Maggie got up and walked over to Alex's side of the table and bent down in front of her, rubbing her hand over her wife's thigh. "It's okay. We are okay. We will always be okay."

"I love you, Maggie." Alex said as she looked back up to her wife.

"I love you too." Maggie told her, rubbing her hand on her cheek before she leaned up and placed a kiss on her wife's lips.

* * *

Alex and Maggie walked back into the house after their dinner. "Hey Kara," Alex smiled at her sister as she walked into the living room, Maggie following behind her. "The kids okay?"

"Yes," Kara answered as she stood up from the couch. "They are both sound asleep."

"Great, thanks for tonight," Alex smiled at her sister. "But I am still going to go check on them." Alex said as she made an exit from the room, and walked up the stairs.

"And I will go too," Kara said as she glanced at Maggie before walking out of the living room and down to the front door, Maggie following after her. "Chloe has just been fed so you should have a few hours to have your way with my sister." Kara gave a cheeky grin.

"Thanks, Kara," Maggie gave a little laugh as Kara opened the door and walked out, giving Maggie a wave. Maggie closed to the door and locked it, before walking back down the hall, switching off the living room light and running up the stairs, taking two at a time. She found Alex in their bedroom, looking over the moses basket. "Kara said she'd just been fed so we have a few hours." Maggie murmured as she walked over to her wife and wrapped her arms around her from behind, going onto her tiptoes and kissing her neck.

"Mmm," Alex gave a little moan as she turned around, her lips meeting her wife's, the kiss quickly turning passionate as their tongues found each other's mouths. Maggie pushed on her wife, the pair walking over to the bed. Maggie pushed her down, Alex sitting on the edge of the bed as Maggie straddled over her, the kiss meanwhile never breaking, only intensifying. Maggie started rocking her hips, grinding herself against her wife. "Jeez, someone is keen." Alex murmured as she pulled back from the kiss. Maggie stared into Alex's eyes for a moment, a grin forming on her face.

She kissed along Alex's jawline until she reached her ear. "Don't try to tell me you are not." Maggie whispered in her ear as Alex's hands wander up Maggie's back. Maggie brought her lips back down, finding Alex's mouth instantly, their tongues crashing around each other's. Alex pulled Maggie's shirt from being tucked into her skinny jeans, their kiss never breaking.

Chloe's cries brought them out of their passionate embrace. Maggie rested her forehead against Alex's for a moment. "I didn't want to think it but I knew that would happen." Alex murmured as she hit her hands against Maggie's waist, Maggie getting up from straddling her.

"I'll get her," Maggie said as she walked over to the moses basket and leaned down, watching Chloe as she cried. "Hey, little bug. Your Mummies are trying to have some special adult time," Maggie said as she lifted her up, rubbing her back as she held her against her. "So you gotta have some shuteye," Maggie spoke softly, Chloe's cries quickly stopping as she fell back asleep in her mother's arms. "Ah see you just wanted a cuddle from Mumma huh?" Maggie said as she placed her back in the moses basket, wrapping the blanket snuggly around her. "So, where were -" Maggie turned around but was cut off by Alex's lips smacking against hers. Alex took hold of Maggie's shirt and pulled her against her as the kiss intensified.

"Who's keen now?" Maggie mumbled.

"Shut up." Alex unbuttoned Maggie's shirt before her hands caressed her bare skin.

"I've been sick," Isaac's voice could be heard in the doorway. Maggie and Alex both sighed as they pulled away from each other, looking around to their son. "Can I stay in your bed?"

"I don't think anything is happening tonight," Alex mumbled as she glanced at Maggie, both of them looking disappointed. "Did you make the toilet?" Alex questioned, walking over to her son and bending down in front of him, her hand going onto his forehead to see if he had a temperature.

"I hit my bed cover. I'm sorry." Isaac bowed his head down.

"It's okay," Alex rubbed his back in comfort. "Aunt Kara probably just let you eat too much candy, huh?" Alex said, Isaac giving a little nod. He didn't have a temperature and his face wasn't drained of colour, so he wasn't getting sick. "You think you will throw up again?"

"I don't know." Isaac shook his head.

"Okay, well you get into our bed and I'll go strip your bed then bring you some water." Alex instructed. Isaac did as he was told and ran over the bed and climbed up. Alex glanced up at Maggie and was about to mouth something to her when Chloe's cries once again filled the room. Alex raised her eyebrows before she left the room.

"Oh it's definitely not happening tonight." Maggie whispered under her breath as she picked up Chloe again to soothe her.

 **A/N - So, I've decided to end this story, so there is only one more chapter to come. Thanks for following this story, and to those who have left a review.**


	50. Chapter 50

This chapter skips forward 4 months.

Isaac was helping Alex to put the sections of the artificial Christmas tree into the slots. "I can't wait for Christmas," Isaac spoke cheerily as he picked up another branch section and slotted it into place. "This year is special because it's Chloe's first one," Isaac bent down and reached for another section of the tree, before gasping. "Toby," Isaac screeched. Toby, the Golden Retriever puppy, was the newest addition to the Sawyer-Danvers household. They'd got him a month beforehand and he picked up anything and everything he could, much preferring everything else over the heaps of his own toys that he had. "Mum, help." Alex looked down to the scene, one side of the section in Toby's mouth, the other in Isaac's hand.

"Damn dog," Alex muttered as she pulled it from his mouth, the ends of the branch now chewed, little bits of green plastic dotted around the floor. She'd be the one who needed the most convincing when it came to getting him, but the joy he'd brought Isaac, and even the goofy way Maggie carried on with him, made it worth it for her. "Here, you fetch this," Alex reached for the closest puppy toy – a blue ball – and threw it across the room. Toby stayed sitting where he was, his head titled to the side as he looked up at Alex. He gave a bark of excitement before jumping up, his hind legs on the floor as his front rested on Alex as he stared to lick her. "Don't lick," Alex batted his face away with her hand. "Go fetch." Alex pointed across the room and Toby ran off excitedly, picking up the ball and going back over to Alex, laying down close to her, the ball staying in his mouth as he squeaked it over and over, bringing a noise into the living room.

"Mum, it's all ruined." Isaac gasped as he showed Alex the chewed branch.

"Well it'll still have to go on the tree," Alex said, thinking it would look rather silly with a branch missing. "Just swap it out with this one." Alex reached round the back of the tree and took a branch out, bringing it to the front, the side which would be seen in the room. Isaac slotted the chewed branch in the back. The side that would only be seen by the wall anyways.

"Ready for some decorations yet?" Alex and Isaac looked to the doorway as they heard Maggie's voice. She'd been up in the attic, bringing the box of baubles and other decorations for Christmas down. She put the box down and kicked it with her foot, sending it forwards a little and into the room. She stayed standing in the doorway and looked up to the sprig of mistletoe that was hanging there. "Aww, would you look at that, Danvers," Maggie got a cheeky grin on her face. "I'm standing under the mistletoe." Maggie pointed her index finger up to it.

"Again, really?" Alex rolled her eyes. Maggie had put it up earlier that morning and there had been plenty of mistletoe kisses already.

"C'mon, you have to kiss someone when they are standing under the mistletoe." Maggie gave a little pout, Alex melting as she displayed those dimples.

"Only if we are both standing under it, actually." Alex gave a cheeky grin as she replied.

"Well we can fix that." Maggie continued to pout.

"Isaac go kiss your mother." Alex said and Isaac giggled as he ran over to the door. Maggie leaned down as Isaac stood on his tiptoes and gave his mother a kiss.

"Not that that wasn't lovely but I wanted a kiss from my baby." Maggie still had the pout on her face as she looked over to Alex.

"Your baby is asleep up the stairs," Alex joked, continuing to wind Maggie up just that little bit longer. "Go kiss her if you want but be careful not to wake her." Chloe wasn't a very deep sleeper, something that she had inherited from Alex. Alex could wake up at the sound of a pin drop, whereas Maggie and Isaac could usually sleep through a bomb explosion.

"Ha-ha," Maggie mocked a laugh. "I meant my other baby."

Alex raised her eyebrows as she walked over. "Go start decorating the tree bud," Alex ruffled Isaac's hair as she stopped in front of them. Isaac pulled at the box, dragging it along the floor and over to the tree. "Okay then, Mrs, if we must." Alex stepped closer to her wife, a cheeky grin on her face. Maggie raised her eyebrows and leaned up to kiss Alex, but Alex stood tall on her tiptoes.

"Hey," Maggie gasped. "Baby."

"What you can kiss me all you want," Alex teased as she stretched herself as tall as she could. Maggie stood on her tiptoes, leaning her head as high as she could. "So close." Alex murmured.

"Alex." Maggie sighed.

Alex bit her lip. "C'mon, it's just a little mistletoe challenge," Alex told her. "I can't make it easy for you every time."

Maggie furrowed her eyebrows, an angry pout on her face. "You are being a scrooge." Maggie mumbled.

Alex laughed. "Oh well we can't be having that, can we?" Alex raised her eyebrows before coming down from her tiptoes and placing a kiss on her wife's lips.

* * *

Maggie, Mike and Isaac were in the garden at the Sawyer-Danvers household, building a snowman. Toby was pouncing around in the snow, burying his head every so often. Bella was following Toby, laughing hysterically every time he buried his head, the 14-month-old clearly finding it very amusing. Kara and Alex walked out of the house, Alex carrying Chloe who was all snug in her snow suit. "Ah Isaac this guy is looking amazing." Kara told her nephew as she watched Maggie and Mike lift the giant ball of snow up and place it on top of the other.

"He is gonna be so cool," Isaac grinned up at his Aunt. "I wish he didn't have to melt one day."

"You'll just have to enjoy him while you can." Mike told him.

Isaac furrowed his eyebrows at his Uncle. "Oh," Isaac shrieked as he jumped on the spot. "Well maybe Aunt Kara….eh, Supergirl….Aunt Kara can use her Supergirl powers," Isaac said. "She can freeze breath him and he will always be cold."

Maggie laughed at her son. "Don't you think a snowman would look funny being in the garden during summer?"

"No," Isaac answered. "It'd be cool. And I'd be the only kid with a snowman forever," Isaac gave a little grin, clearly loving his plan. "Did you get his face, Mum?" Isaac said looking to Alex.

"I sure did." Alex handed Isaac the little bag and Isaac got to work, putting on the buttons for eyes and a smile and the carrot for a nose.

"Uncle Mike he needs your hat and scarf." Isaac said, glaring up at him.

"But buddy, it's freezing out. I'll get cold if I take them off." Mike protested.

"Mike," Isaac glared at him. "He needs them. You have to share your things and mines is too little."

"Well what about using one of your mothers'?" Mike suggested.

"No," Isaac gasped. "They will get cold. It has to be you."

"I see." Mike murmured before he took off his hat and scarf, handing them down to Isaac. Isaac stood on his tiptoes and put the hat on top of the giant snowball before wrapping the scarf between the two.

"I will call him Uncle Mike," Isaac announced, Maggie, Alex and Kara giving a little laugh. Isaac giggled too, clearly looking proud of his snowman. "Can we make another one?" Isaac questioned, hopefully.

"Maybe later, bud," Maggie answered her son as she was leaning down, scooping up some snow. She made a snowball with it before throwing it in her hand a few times, staring at her wife, with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Don't you dare," Alex took a step back, knowing what Maggie was about to do. The grin on Maggie's face grew larger, the dimples displaying. "Maggie, no, I'm holding the baby," Alex shrieked before the snowball hit her dead in the face. "Oh, you better run." Alex said, handing Chloe to Kara before leaning down and scooping up some snow, Isaac giggling as Maggie started to run across the garden. Alex chased after her wife, throwing the snowball, hitting her back.

Mike was taken by surprised as a snowball smacked him. He looked down to see Isaac's cheeky little face grinning up at him. "Oh Mr you are in trouble." Mike said, Isaac screaming before he ran away from Mike, running around the garden.

"Mummies help." Isaac shrieked as he ran across to them, Maggie and Alex currently pelting each other with snowballs.

Isaac made another snowball and looked up to throw it at Mike. Just as he looked up, he was hit in the shoulder by a snowball Mike had thrown at him. He gasped before hearing his mothers voice.

"Hey, hey, hey," Alex gasped. "Don't pick on the little one." Alex said as Maggie threw a snowball at Mike in retaliation.

"How about we do Sawyer-Danvers vs Danvers?" Maggie said, looking to Alex with a grin on her face.

"Yeah." Isaac jumped in the air, clearly liking his mother's suggestion.

"What? How is that fair?" Mike moaned. "That will be three on one."

"Because we say it is." Alex told him before all three of them pelted him with snowball after snowball.

"Kara," Mike yelled out at her. "Little help over here?"

Kara was in fits of laughter as she watched the three of them throwing snowballs at Mike. "I've got the baby." Kara laughed, loving that she had an excuse because she was very much enjoying watching the three of them gang up on her husband.

* * *

Maggie walked back into the living room, carrying with her two bottles of beer. She handed one to Alex as she snugged next to her on the couch. Toby got up from lying in his bed and walked over to the couch, standing on his hind legs and putting his front paws onto Maggie's leg. He tilted his head to the side as Maggie clapped him. "Good boy." Maggie cooed at him. Toby wagged his tail excitedly before he jumped up onto the couch.

"No, no, no," Alex pushed on him. Toby wasn't allowed on the couch. "Down boy." Toby looked at Alex and climbed onto her knee, curling himself up.

"Aww look at that. You are so mean to him and he still loves you." Maggie spoke softly as she patted Toby who stayed put on Alex's knee.

"I am not mean to him," Alex defended. "He's just not allowed on the couch."

"Technically he isn't on the couch," Maggie pointed out. "He is on your knee."

Alex glared at her wife. "Kinda the same thing. I don't want him jumping up on people."

"Oh, he's fine," Maggie retorted. "He's just a puppy," Maggie spoke in a baby voice as she leaned down and kissed his head a few times. "Aren't you. You are just my cutie little puppy." Maggie said before Toby looked up to her and started licking her face, Alex screwing her face up as he licked over her lip.

"Eww, okay, definitely no more mistletoe kisses for you tonight," Alex's face was still scrunched up. "Not after you just made out with the dog."

"I didn't make out with the dog." Maggie laughed.

"He licked your lips." Alex looked disgusted but Maggie just laughed again before she took a drink of her beer.

"Let's just watch the movie," Maggie said excitedly as she reached for the remote. They were going to watch Elf. This was Maggie's favourite Christmas movie. Maggie squealed excitedly as she rested her head against Alex's body, Alex wrapping an arm around her wife, shaking her head at Maggie's excitement, Christmas really bringing out the kid in Maggie.

* * *

Maggie and Alex were just slipping into their bed when the door creaked open and Isaac came into the room, carrying Chloe in his arms. "Buddy what are you doing?" Alex questioned, seeing Toby coming into the room behind him. "What is he doing up the stairs?"

"He was lonely down stairs." Isaac said as Alex took Chloe into her arms. Isaac climbed up onto the bed and got himself between them, slipping under the covers.

"Oh right," Alex glanced at Maggie who was trying not to laugh. "He told you that, did he?"

"Yes," Isaac nodded his head. "And Christmas is only a week away so it's nice to be all together." Isaac said, looking from Alex to Maggie and back again.

"But Toby isn't really allowed up the stairs," Alex said, running her hand over Isaac's head. "And he's especially not allowed on the bed." Alex mumbled as Toby had jumped up and was curled up at Alex's feet.

"Stop being a scrooge," Maggie hit her wife's arm. "It's Christmas."

"Yeah, it's Christmas," Isaac repeated. "And Mum, he is just a little puppy," Isaac argued. "So, he should be allowed."

"Yeah Mum, jeez." Maggie smirked as Alex glared at her. She tried to keep a straight face but couldn't help her lips curling at the way her wife was looking at her.

"Oh well just because I love you guys he can stay up here for tonight." Alex said and Isaac gave a little cheer as he took a piece of paper from the front pocket of his reindeer onesie.

"I drew this." Isaac said as he opened the piece of folded paper and showed his parents the picture he'd drawn.

"Is that supposed to be mistletoe?" Maggie questioned as she looked at the picture.

"Yeah," Isaac answered as he also nodded his head, like he was giving double confirmation. Maggie grinned as she looked at Alex, who gave a little laugh. "You need to kiss," Isaac said as he lifted it as high as he could above his head. Alex and Maggie glanced at each other before they leaned down and each kissed one of his cheeks. "Not me," Isaac told them. "Each other," Isaac said, looking to Maggie then Alex then back to Maggie. Maggie raised her eyebrows at her son before she looked to Alex, the pair leaning over their son, meeting a soft kiss, they both pulled back for a moment before they kissed again. "We should stick this above the bed then you'd always have to kiss." Isaac told them, kind of giggling as he spoke.

"Sounds alright to me, buddy," Maggie told him before she once again met her wife in a kiss, this one getting a little more passionate. "Mmm, I love you Alexandra Sawyer-Danvers."

"Not as much as I love you Margaret Ellen Sawyer-Danvers." Alex replied.

"Impossible." Maggie shook her head before once again meeting her wife in a kiss.

 **Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I thought a little bit of fluff would be the best way to end the story. Thanks to everyone who read, followed and reviewed. :)**


End file.
